The flower in the mirror, the moon in the water
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: An AU story in a world like Ancient China. Watanabe is the crown prince while Shiraishi is his adopted son in all but name. However, the initially peaceful and stable life changes when Watanabe becomes the emperor. Involves Ashita and Aizuki.
1. background information

My alternative universe story is related to the stories of the "Sacrifice", "Chapters", "The Cracked Mask" series. and Aizuki will both come out. Because it is an AU, I am mainly focusing on romance as I don't' really have to focus on tennis. unlike my other stories, I update this on my blog first, and right now, my blog has up to 40 something chapters. I feel that in order to understand it, I have to give this back ground information.

The Alternative Universe is a bit like ancient china, but it is not meant to be ancient china. Think of it as being a bit like Watase-sensei's Fushigi yugi. Sort of like ancient china, but not really ancient china. An important thing in the story is that there are no concubines and there are courts that are not just functional. It is not an European court because the aristocratic women does not interact with men even though they are probably more free by being allowed to venture of their house. They can only do so when they happen to see that men, most of the time they are with other women. So there are almost two courts- One for men and one for women.

* * *

Main issue:

**NAMES. **Because this story is an alternative university one I have been really confused about how everyone should address each other. This problem also arise because unlike my previous stories, I am not just having the Shitenhouji regulars coming out. Other people from other schools actually come out and have interaction. Because this is meant to be a semi-Chinese AU, I am not comfortable with having people address each other by the Japanese way. I did thought that maybe I could still have people having two names which will be used depending on the relationship of that person with whoever he is talking to. But then it still gets really weird. Because if Shiraishi addresses people like Kenya by their first name, then Kenya should be addressing Shiraishi by his first name, but for me- that is really weird.

My solution is this: I will just give them one name, they will be using that one name. Which means, Shiraishi is just Shiraishi. This is his name, I am ignoring his first name. Likewise, for people like Kenya, Koharu and Yuuji, their first name is their only name. The negative side is that some people's address toward others will be drastically altered. For example, we wouldn't have Chitose calling Tachibana "Kippei", but he would be addressing Tachibana as Tachibana, which is quite weird, I admit. Likewise, if Yanagi does come out then we actually wouldn't have their famous "Ah Renji." "Ah, Sadaharu." Inui and Yanagi using each other's last name does sound weird but that is how it will be.

I admit, as the writer of the story, I choose, out of their last and first name, the one that I prefer. So, I know that a lot of people actually call Watanabe by his first name but because I prefer his last name, I will be using his last name. The opposite happens with Oshitari Yuushi, I am going to use his first name despite most people calling him by his last name.

* * *

**Address in regard to elder siblings: **This is a society like ancient China and how I treat their names show that I am not making it Japanese. However, I am going to use the Japanese words of sibling titles. This is because I feel that it is too weird to use the Chinese words (although I will be using some Chinese words in regard to the instruments that are played by the characters). I also feel that using English is too strange too, and in addition, there will be people who address people non-related to them using the words elder sister or elder brother. This is okay if you add their name in front in both Japanese and Chiense but with English, it is too strange. So I will be using the words Oniichan, oneesan etc etc. So a bit of a Japanese influence.

* * *

**The nature of society: **As I have previously said, this will make Historians weep. It is a very historically-incorrect story- but I am not writing a historical novel. It is a blend of eastern and western society. The architecture, food and clothes are all Chinese, but the society is not fully Chinese. As I mentioned before, there is no concubine in this society. You have one wife and the husband doing anything else is adultery (although it is certainly not an extremely moralistic society, as the story will show.)

The men and women of court do not actively interact with each other but they are not completely isolated from one another, there are festivals and certain banquets that allows the two different genders to interact with one another. The women in aristocracy are expected to actually go out and go to a sort of court in the palace. When the empress is there then the empress is in the very centre, but it still exists without her. Basically it lets the noble women gather together and one is expected to go there quite often, especially for those who lived in the city.

* * *

**Class structure/social hierarchy: **The royal family is naturally at the very top of the hierarchy, and then it is the nobles. But the aristocracy is actually subdivided into high, middle and low. This sort of depends on how long your family have belonged into nobility and all that. Basically, people belonging to high nobility are in a family that has been nobles for a very long time. So it is a bit natural that snobbery would exist in such a society. The gentry in my story comes after the nobles and people from there often actually have to work, but being gentry what they can do is limited- probably joining the army or serve in the palace. That kind of things. Please don't ask me how all these gentries support themselves in this world because I actually don't really have an idea. XD

After the gentry are the commoners, and then the peasants. Unlike some other societies, the peasantry in this world is actually regarded as being lower then commoners. Basically the peasantry are refereeing to all the farmers and people who work in the country side, so there is a sense of prejudice against them. I guess you can say our modern definition of the word applies, they are seen by city dwellers as uncouth.

So once again, a reminder of the social hierarchy in this world.

The royal family

The aristocracy

The gentry

The common people

The peasantry.

Social hierarchy and position will play a role in the story.

* * *

**Age: **everyone is basically three years older then the age that they will be in the original story. So basically the third years in Prince of tennis are 18/17 (most are 17). The second years in prince of tennis are 13 turning 14, so in my story we will take the 14 instead of the 13, so they will actually be 17.

Watanabe is 30 in this AU, while Shiraishi is 18. Ashita is 18 while Aizuki (my other OC) is 28.

* * *

**Title:** Bleach fans might know the title but please don't think that I am plagiarizing- that phrase is actually a saying in Chinese


	2. prologue

A week ago, the court astrologer predicted that something drastic was going to happen and everyone believed that it related to the emperor's illness. That was why everyone within the palace was waiting for something to arrive when the said day finally came.

Shiraishi was sitting in the garden with his closest friend Kenya- who was actually the emperor's second cousin. Like everyone else, their actions were all done for the sake of passing time, even though Shiraishi would never willingly admit to this.

"Have you heard anything?" Kenya muttered when they reset the board and began another game.

"No. I don't know why," the frustration from the other was shown by the a bit too loud sound made by the pieces when it came to contact with the board. "everyone think that the crown prince confide in me. I think they will have a much better chance with Kintarou."

"Shiraishi, I am fond of that kid as well but you have to admit that his way of thinking is too strange. But have you seen the emperor lately?"

"Kenya, you have a much better chance as you are the emperor's cousin's son, even if he disapproved your father's marriage like almost every one else. To him, I am his son's pet even though a decade has passed.

"I don't understand why he won't adopt or acknowledge you as his own son when it is clear to everyone that the adoption has been done in all but name."

"That can never happen." Shiraishi said sadly. "He can never do that because he is the crown prince."

The two young men stopped talking when they heard the all too familiar yell of both the crown prince and his personal bodyguard. Kenya once joked that Watanabe did not need any messenger as his voice could probably be heard from the other end of the palace, and this was agreed fervently by Shiraishi- who recollected the numerous times his father in all but name would do so in his lessons. Everyone always knew his progress due to Watanabe's instructions being extremely loud. Shiraishi would have been extremely embarrassed by this if he wasn't a relatively good pupil.

There was a saying in the palace: those who bore the crown prince's affections were the ones he was silent with, as he would not reveal the content of their conversations to anyone nearby.

Shiraishi was one of these people. While the crown prince might be extremely loud in his teachings and lessons, he could speak in a very soft voice if the situation required it. Such as by the bedside of a young boy who was haunted by memories of what happened in the past: when he saw things that anyone should never see, especially when they were only a young boy.

"Shiraishi! Kenya!" Kintarou, who was probably the only completely unaffected by what was happening in the palace, greeted them eagerly with an energetic wave in addition to his loud yell.

"Are you two playing that game again? Who is winning?"

They have both seen Kintarou demonstrate his skills and obtain the proof of why this young boy gained his title of being one of the best swordsman in the whole country due to his unusual strength and un-predictive way of fighting along with his talent. Yet it was still hard to connect this with the unusually naïve boy.

"Kintarou, do you want to try again?" Shiraishi suggested. "You almost understood it last time."

"Until he accidentally broke the board and who knew that my father is so fond of that particular set?" Watanabe laughed out as he took the seat beside Kenya so that he was facing Shiraishi, giving the boy a very fond fatherly smile as he did so. "Shiraishi, why don't you test your skills against mine?"

"I am honoured, although Chitose is still the master of this game." Shiraishi said, and his quickness in separating the pieces showed how eager he was in being able to spend more time with the men he loved as his own father.

He was spending less and less time with Watanabe with the passing of each year and he was perfectly aware that this would only change for the worse. Perhaps it already did when he joined the palace's army a year ago. Doing so required him to spend alternative weeks away from the palace, which naturally lessened the time he spend with Watanabe even more.

"Chitose rarely makes a mistake with his calculations." Watanabe suddenly said, the softness of his voice indicated the seriousness of his words. "And my father is clearly not showing any sign of recovery. In fact, I almost question whether his mental health is affected as he insisted on me leaving and even retorted to throwing me out when I refused."

"I did hear a very loud yell from the direction of the emperor's quarters but I did not think that it was you." Shiraishi admitted before he tried to comfort the other with the story he often tease his friend with. "But Chitose is not always right. What about that incident when Kenya pushed him into the lake and made him end up being sick for a whole week?"

"Chitose will say that he was completely off-guard. Beside, I was meant to be pushing Koharu in, not Chitose."

Kintarou had stay unusually quiet throughout the whole game as he was too busy in drinking the tea and munching the delicate dishes on the table. But he suddenly jumped out and drew out his sword in a very rapid action.

"Forgive me, you majesty." The intruder said as he threw himself down in front of Watanabe. "No announcement could be made because I ran all the way here from your father's quarters."

"My father…" Watanabe yelled out worriedly, almost wanting to shake the man in order to make him talk faster.

"His majesty the emperor has departed from us." The messenger sobbed out, having been one of the servants of the late emperor. "It was over so quick that we didn't even have time to send for you."

At that moment, almost everything changed. Watanabe was no longer the crown prince- no official rituals have been performed, but it was obvious to all that he would be the next emperor.

Shiraishi's position changed greatly as well.

But the last emperor's death did not just affect people who were in the palace and the capital.

* * *

Ashita decided that today was a very good day as not only did her brother finished his duty early, her sister was also in a relatively calm state. That was why the three of them would sit together and take turn in playing their instruments for one another.

She grew up listening to the sound of _guzheng_ as that was the instrument her sister played. Since their mother did not stay long after her birth, she was almost always in the company of her elder sister.

But all this changed with her father's death. The _guzheng_ was played much less and the music was often temperamental, and at times it almost appeared that they were individual notes, not tunes due to the way her sister would pluck the strings.

Today was different- Ashita almost felt like a child again, who would sometimes deliberately throw tantrums in order for her sister to play her favourite pieces for her as she used to always calm down when her sister played her _guzheng_.

There were also times when she would play around on the instrument under the careful supervision of her sister. When her father asked her what instruments she would choose she had answered the _guzheng _without any hesitation.

But her father did not wish for his daughters to be completely identical or remarkable similar so he refused that and all the other instruments she suggested, even though playing any one of them had been a dream of her's.

However, this tranquillity was broken due to the loud snap of one of the strings and another string soon broke when Aizuki continued playing.

"Something has happened." Aizuki whispered out as she held up the broken string. "And something will happen. This is a sign."

"Aizuki…"

"Something has happen and something will happen!" Aizuki snapped out this time and she angrily brought her hand down, causing a loud vibration to be made from the remaining strings.

Soon there will be the seemingly endless weeping or an unusually long silence. Ashita was too used to all of this by now.

"Aizuki, go and rest. Ashita will take the instrument to Ojii." Her brother ordered before he turned to his wife and asked her: "Ruika, can you please take my sister back to her room?"

Peace never stay for long, Ashita thought rather cynically as she gestured to Sakuno to pick up her _pipa _as she planned to hold the _guzheng_ herself.

"Lady, should I not put this back in you room?" Sakuno asked shyly as she quickly followed Ashita.

"No, I think I will get Ojii to have a look at it because one of the strings need to be changed."

She first went to the room of their strange resident musician when she was only a little girl who clung onto the skirt of her elder sister, since Aizuki needed both hands to hold her instrument.

Even though their whole mansion has become very sparsely furnished since a decade ago, this room still seemed much more poor compared to every where else.

As always, the extremely old men sat in the centre of the room as if in meditation with his tools at a nearby bench.

Her father told them that the old man had been in their mansion when their grandfather was a child himself, and almost everyone agreed that the old man seemed to have stopped aging.

No one has ever seen him play any instruments even though he was clearly knowledge in various instruments, as he was the teacher for all three siblings in their three different instruments, and he had once told Ashita that she could choose any instrument she wants to learn because he could teach her anything.

Some said that he was related to their family because there seemed to be no other reason for him to stay with them when many others would pay him a large fortune in order to have him teach them.

"Ah…the strings." He immediately commented when the girls entered.

"They suddenly broke." Ashita said simply as she placed her sister's instrument onto the bench since it was not his habit to examine it immediately.

"They are a sign."

Ashita shuddered at this but she quickly distracted herself by gesturing to her instrument in Sakuno's hand.

"Play something." Ojii ordered when the instrument was in the hand of its rightful owner.

"You still do not care for your instrument enough." He proclaimed once she finished. "Your playing is good but you lack the power to make it deeply moving."

"Care enough about my _pipa_?" Ashita repeated in disbelieve. "How do I care enough about it?"

"To stop idealising the _guzheng_ due to your childhood memories. To appreciate the_ pipa_ as what it really is. Perhaps," he added, "you will only be able to appreciate it when someone appreciates you for who you are."

His strange advice along with her sister's words caused her to have a sense of forbidding: it was as if something was going to happen very soon.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__ Both the Pipa and Guzheng are traditional Chinese instrument. There has been many stories that use the concept of how strings on guzheng break when the player get a bit affected by their emotions. _


	3. Chapter 1

Even though Watanabe was already very well prepared for his new position, the new reign of any emperor would be rather troublesome. Shiraishi and the men in the troop that was commanded by him were assigned to patrol part of the city like most others because there would be a great mobility during the first month, as many nobles would enter the city to pay their respect to the new emperor from various parts of the kingdom.

During the first two months he also had to rush back to the palace when everyone else headed back to the barracks and rest since he knew that his foster father need to be comforted.

The commander and deputy were only allowed to take their leave- which was meant to be every alternative week- after a whole month of work. He seized the opportunity gratefully by retreating to his favourite haunt with his closest friends, who had all been assigned extra work as well.

Shiraishi often thought that the reason they all became close friends was because none of them really fitted in with the rest of the people in court.

Tachibana held a similar position as him in the army. He was among the group of young men who were regarded as exceptionally gifted and was promoted to the role of being commander or deputy even though they were only eighteen- only two years older then the minimum age of being in the military. The group also included Shiraishi and Kenya.

Tachibana was actually from a gentry family like Chitose- his closest friend since childhood. Many of the people regarded Chitose with a similar contempt that was similar to what they felt toward Shiraishi- their constant presence and high position was an insult to the nobles who competed for their lineage, because they were not nobles. It did not matter that Chitose belonged to the gentry, which was just as a class below nobility. The main reason that Tachibana use his commander's privilege of being able to come to the palace and court in his spare time was to visit Chitose and his own sister, who was a maid in the palace.

Kenya had the highest rank among them as Watanabe was his second cousin, his great-grandfather was actually an emperor. However, his father made the mistake of marrying the peasant girl he fell in love with. It was bad enough that he was interested in a peasant in the first place, and he committed an even greater 'crime' by marrying her. As a result, he no longer lived in the palace, but brought a house for his new family in the quarters where the lower ranked nobles lived.

Kenya and his father still comes the palace on a regular enough basis and that was how he and Shiraishi became close friends, since Kenya did not really fit into the palace's social structure. His official rank was that of his father's, but most tended to associate him with his mother's rank, which was the lowest social class because the peasantry was regarded as lacking education due to being farmers, unlike commoners.

Through his friendship with Kenya, Shiraishi became good friends with Koharu and Yuuji, who lived near Kenya. These two were both from the lower nobility, which meant that they were like Tachibana- they had to work. In truth, the people of the lower nobility were often regarded as elevated gentry.

Technically, Shiraishi was the one who had the lowest rank out of all of them. Yet the ironic thing was that his position was probably the highest right now due to Watanabe's love for him.

"I have to go through a roomful of lists and record them." Koharu moaned out as soon as he took hold of the wine flask. "I can barely move my hand now, I had to write really fast yet not make any mistakes."

"You think it is fun to ride through the same street and stare at the same house for a whole day?" Kenya muttered, missing the opportunity of grabbing the wine flask away. "Anyone who gets to be indoors yesterday when that hail arrived is lucky."

"At least you don't have to have someone like Ibu in your troop. I was almost grateful for the hail yesterday, as I can sense that my men were getting more then a bit irritated by him." Tachibana pointed out, referring to his deputy- a very skilled and capable man who was also completely devoted to Tachibana. The only draw back was that he had to say whatever went into his mind.

"It is not easy even if we don't stay out in the open." Yuuji protested. "I had to draw portraits as fast as I can, which means that the work I produce is not the very best. Also, all these candidates and their kindred always like to bother me as I work by asking me questions about the emperor. How would I know what type of women he prefers?"

"Chitose was complaining about how he had to stay up during the days in order to finish his calculations." Tachibana added, gesturing to the nocturnal figure who was actually snoring right now!

At least it would soon be over for you all. Well, with the possible exception of Kenya, Shiraishi thought dryly as he took the wine flask.

Unlike them, his extra work would continue even after the emperor firmly settled into his new position. One of the things Watanabe must do was to choose a bride- what he should have done years ago. An unmarried crown prince at thirty years of age was almost unheard of.

It would be his turn next.

He was clearly loved by the emperor so a marriage with him would be most advantageous, even if he would never be properly acknowledged.

While his foster father did promise him that he could marry whoever and whenever, Shiraishi knew that many people would be pestering him.

Waylaying him whenever he returns to the palace and sing of their daughters' virtue, if the possible candidates did not wish to do so themselves due to risking the accusations of being immodest. Perhaps that was why he has yet to express any interest in any women; he felt that the target of their affection was his position.

"I have to travel too." Yuuji was saying as he took out a map and they could manage to see the path of his journey due to the moonlight.

"It is worse going to nobles who own lands and territories when you are in my rank." Yuuji moaned out. "By the way, Shiraishi, this stop will interest you."

It was the place he was born in as well as where he spent his early childhood: the region Tanako.

It was also the region that was involved in the infamous conspiracy a whole decade ago.

"I am actually surprised that they are included in the lot of possible candidates." Tachibana voiced out all of their thoughts. "While I do not think that the current family should be blamed for their father's actions as they were clearly not involved, many people still look down upon their family due to that."

"The last lord's wife is to be blamed as well." Kenya pointed out. "She left her husband to become the late emperor's mistress a few years after the birth of her youngest child."

"Oh, but some version claims that she was forced while other sources say that she and the emperor loved each other ever since they were only children but were both forced to marry someone else." Koharu added, often a mine of information. "There is also the version that says she did what she did due to her husband expressing displeasure at her giving birth to a daughter after so many years since the birth of their first two children."

"I don't know anything about this. She was dead a year before the emperor took me in. He never talked about his mother other then saying that she died when he was quite young." Shiraishi quickly said when he noticed that they all turned to him.

"Absolutely right!" Watanabe said loudly, suddenly appearing right beside them with Kintarou. "Tachibana, I am surprised that you listen and indulge in gossips too!"

"Well, I…" the young man was clearly quite embarrassed at being caught in the act, and what made matters worse was the fact that the volume of Watanabe's voice probably let half the palace know about this now.

"Your majesty, such things are unavoidable in the court and the palace." Koharu pointed out shrilly before he corrected himself with a pointed nod toward Kintarou. "Well, almost unavoidable to all."

"I will pardon you all for gossiping about my late parents by borrowing Shiraishi for a few minutes." Watanabe declared generously as he took the boy by his bandaged left-hand.

The others all nodded understandingly and as soon as these two left, they began to guess all the possible things that the emperor might be saying to the one he loved as a son.

* * *

"Shiraishi, do you miss your home?" Watanabe asked softly. "The home that you had before I took you here."

The younger man gave a slight shook of his head without much pondering. His mother died in childbirth a few years after his birth and the only memory he had of her was a woman singing beside his bed. His father never spent much time with them even before she died and after that he became much more involved with his work.

Their village always produced the best yield for the lord and boasted of having the best relationship with the lord. This was all due to his father, the village leader. But as a result, the son knew very little of his own father: the boy was simply left in the company of other children and did minor labours with them.

Perhaps he would have made attachments due to having close friends if his father did not become involved in the conspiracy and used his only son as the messenger. Shiraishi was told to wonder in a particular direction so that the others involved in the conspiracy could conveniently find him and read then write the messages on him left arm.

Sometimes they would even escort him back and no one ever suspected anything because by this time, the village leader's son was seen as a boy who was always running around due to lacking his mother.

"The only thing I miss is the simplicity of my life back then." he said softly, "At the very least…until what happened a whole decade ago I could pretend that what I sees is the truth."

"But would you like to go there again? Just to stay in that region for a short time?"

"I would not mind." Shiraishi admitted, he really did think that it would be interesting to return to that place and see it with much older eyes. "Yes, if I can then I will."

"Then you will. As you probably already know, that is one of the places Yuuji have to go to. I will give you leave to accompany him. But Shiraishi…be careful."

"Be careful?" Shiraishi repeated. "Of course I will. Do not worry, I am not a child anymore."

"Do you not realise that you are in more danger now that I am the emperor?" Watanabe said very sadly. "Ironically enough, you are in more danger then I. People who wish to harm me will wish to harm you as they know that I love you as if you are my own son. Yet those who are loyal to me might want to hurt you because they are afraid that you might get too powerful due to my affections for you."

"So my life is in danger even though you will never acknowledge me as your son." Shiraishi said bitterly.

"You know that I would if I could." Watanabe said rather reproachfully. "But Shiraishi, you already have this in all but name."

"I am greedy, I would like to have the one thing that I don't have. I love you as if you are my father. I love you more then the man who is my real father. I would like nothing more then to be able to call you father."

Watanabe should have guessed that Shiraishi would want this, and once again, he wonder whether he made the right decision in regard to his adopted son in all but name.

Did he really give the boy a better future? While the boy's material goods were definitely better, it was accompanied with both danger and restriction. He might have let the boy knew what fatherly love was like, but it make Shiraishi hurt even more due to the lack of acknowledgement.

Maybe that was why he never asked Shiraishi whether he would go to the place of his origin until now, he was frightened that the boy might never return.

Children grew up, Watanabe admitted sadly as he watched Shiraishi rejoin his friends. What Shiraishi once did not mind, he now desired greatly.

But why didn't the two of them grow up? He was still thinking of her while she still refused to forgive him.

Now he was thinking about doing something that would make her hate him even more. Perhaps his decision was an indication of his own very slight growth.

He had to marry, he could no longer evade this.

* * *

When Shiraishi could still be frightened by nightmares, there were times when Watanabe would tell him a story instead of just leaving him after many reassurances and promises. One of the tales had been about the numerous adventures a prince from their country had undergone before he managed to return home due to being kidnapped at a very young age.

The part of the homecoming at the very end of the story had been particularly memorable as his foster father described it all so movingly that Shiraishi pulled his blanket over his head so that he could join the protagonist in crying. His foster father naturally teased him endless about this and due to the volume of the voice, Kenya ended up knowing it as well. Although Shiraishi had grabbed his friend by the hand and demanded the crown prince to repeat the story to Kenya.

Unlike the character, he was not particularly moved when he did arrive. He was affected by being rather sombre but there was no indication of tears. This was a life that he could have had but that was all, he never ended up having it to be attached.

He was sure that he would feel sadder at leaving the palace for a long time.

He paused when they reach the village of his birth, but he did not stop. Despite spending his earliest memories there, he did not really remember it because he ended up spending more time on the areas in between many communities of the region.

What his father would tell him on the eve of his departure was the latest code so that he could give the message to the correct people.

But Shiraishi was certain that his real father loved him in his own way. At the end of his life, though no one thought that it would be so soon, he was simply too obsessed with his ideals, although Shiraishi still did not really understand why he joined the rebelling. They were peasantries who differed from the lord by having no possible way of jumping to such a high power.

Shiraishi never told Watanabe that when he was still with his real father, he had wanted him to succeed in what he was doing because of his father's promise.

"When this is all finished, I will keep you by my side instead of sending you to all these places."

He liked to think that his real father would have ended up loving him the day he started to spend more time with him.

He could look at everything with a sense of detachment because fate did not allow him to build up any more affection. It chooses to not give him this.

However, there was a place that he deliberately avoided. Perhaps his avoidance was a sign of his uncertainty.

The change of the countryside surprised him, although it shouldn't. Most of the people involved were ones nearer to the lord. However, there were leaders of the village who were involved and the absence of their guidance clearly had an effect.

He did not know how other villages used their resources but he was sure that it would not be very different from his village. Therefore, he could conclude that the unused lands were deserted instead of being unusable.

When they rode past his village, many actually paused in order to stare and even point at the artist's friend- who rode directly beside him.

Shiraishi's bandaged hand was not very obvious as he was wearing an outfit with very long sleeves, but it was still visible.

* * *

_**Author**__**'s Note: **__I just want to point out that not everyone is going to be in the army because there are commanders and deputy (deputy commander), which is a bit like buchou and fuku-buchou. I know that the fuku-buchou of Fudoumine is Kamio but for some reason I want to make Ibu occupy the position of deputy, even though Kamio will be coming out as well. But for example, Koharu and Yuuji are not in the army._

_As I have mentioned before, social hierarchy is very strong in this society. You are not really meant to elevate from your level in society. It obviously does happen, but the first generation of these people are often prejudiced. _

_Due to Tachibana and Chitose being friends Tachibana ends up being included as one of Shiraishi's very close friends. In this fiction Kenya and Shiraishi are best friends, which I don't think they are in the manga because I think that they had some past rivalry that prevents them from being really good friends, but I think they would become really really close friends after junior high school. For some reason I feel that Shiraishi is actually closest to Koharu and Yuuji. I don't really know what Chitose's position is but since his position in court is very controversial, I feel that he would be able to be quite close with Shiraishi and his friends. (and he is someone from Shitenhouji. XD) But I really like Tachibana so I am glad to give him such a position in the story._


	4. Chapter 2

Ashita had to dress in her best gown- which was what she only wore on the most important occasions. This was not really problematic since they rarely had proper guests and never goes to court.

She only had that one proper gown as all her other clothes were not suitable enough for someone of her status and position. Her family was actually high nobility but some of her clothes were no better then what a rich commoner would wear due to their style and the fabric used to make them. Likewise, her hair was usually tied by ribbons instead of being held up with her single hairstick decorating it.

Like any girl, she was fond of beautiful gowns and jewelleries. When she was little, one of the reasons she wanted to grow up was to wear hairsticks like the one she would see her sister wear.

Yet at the same time, she was quite uncomfortable because she would get very worried about making a crease on the rich fabric whenever she moved.

She was standing at the entrance of their house with her brother beside her, being at the very centre of attention because she was the one that was chosen to be a candidate.

The decree had been sent to them a few days after the last emperor's death. They had all been in the main room when the messenger arrived and her sister began to weep, which lead her to be sent to her room immediately, least she started to scream.

Aizuki was still in her room right now, she refused to come out.

Her brother, however, was very pleased. This means that the new emperor and some of his officials were showing them some form of forgiveness in regard to their father's action.

Ashita saw all of this in a very different way. While she was very glad that her family's fortune has altered, she was very nervous since she was the one who was selected as a possible candidate.

Her sister, in her opinion, was much more superior then her in everything. Ashita was sure that she would have been chosen if it wasn't for her strange mood.

Ashita was fully aware that her brother had been considering about the matter of her marriage with her sister-in-law, and she would most likely marry the man he chooses. Although he would definitely listen to her opinion as well, since he loved her very much.

This was the fate of a relatively lucky woman in nobility and even gentry- to be able to have some say in who she would marry with some power to refuse the possibility.

Her mother and her sister-in-law both experienced an arranged marriage and her father had been trying to arrange a marriage for her sister before his untimely death.

It was highly unlikely, if not impossible, that the emperor would choose her, but the very small chance made her very nervous. Even if he did not choose her, she would probably have to marry soon, especially when this incident increased her prosperity.

"They are here." Her brother whispered out gently.

The arrival of the artist who would paint her made her even more apprehensive as he gave her a rather chilling and cold look before he turned away. The much more friendly man beside him could not charm her with his smile because she, like everyone else, noticed his bandaged left forearm.

"I welcome you both." Akio announced in his position as the lord of Tanako. "Although I am very surprised at our additional visitor."

"I merely choose to accompany my friend on his trip." Shiraishi quickly explained, seeing how nervous everyone else was. "I hope that my stay will not be troublesome."

"Of course not! You are welcome to go to any part of my region." Akio declared out before he turned to Yuuji. "My servants will take you to your quarters and then the place we prepared for the sitting. Ashita, wait for him there."

"Can't you be a bit more friendly? If you can't smile, can you at least not glare at her?" Shiraishi whispered as the two of them walked into the rather shabbily furnished mansion. "I think you scared her, the Lady Ashita."

"You are not the one who has to be bothered in the process of working on something that is already difficult since the time given to us is so rushed." Yuuji whispered back. "Shiraishi, are you going to stay here or explore the region?"

"I think I will stay here for now," Shiraishi decided, "and watch you work. I am a bit curious about it due to the numerous praises I keep on hearing about you."

"Then you can be the friendly one and answer any questions about the emperor and the court to Lady Ashita. I am sure you will show the person who lack manner just how you should do it." His friend told him, grinning like his usual self.

* * *

The task of being the one to make conversations certainly fell on him since his friend became completely absorbed in his work- the things he would comment about all related to the painting and they were often in words instead of sentences.

Shiraishi thought that Ashita was a very pleasant girl, unlike numerous others he happened to encounter at courts during official festivals and banquets where the two genders could mix together, as well as some of the other girls that Yuuji had to paint before they arrived in the region. Although he might simply be biased because he was born in Tanako.

She was rather humble since neither her nor her kindred showed Yuuji any prejudice even though he was of a much lower rank then her. Shiraishi knew about disgraceful families who still clung onto their ranks all too well- he has seen so many of those who come to court and beg for favours.

"I hope this room will be acceptable." She had said rather shyly when they first entered. She was already seated with a _pipa_ in her hand. A younger girl was making sure that the room was clean enough while the older and much more formidable woman who took them here began to inspect Ashita one last time.

"Sakuno," the head of the maids began, "Go and get another hairstick for Lady Ashita. Two will be much better."

"But I can't! Lady Aizuki won't even answer any knockings on her door while Lady Ruika is wearing both her two hairsticks…" Sakuno pointed out, failing to notice the mistake that was made.

Yuuji actually paused in setting up his equipments but Shiraishi failed to detect any significance. Why was the fact that she only had a single hairstick so important? Many of the ladies at court just wear one.

"No, I think one is better when my hair is dressed this way." Ashita said softly before she indicated that the two servants could go. Shiraishi gave the young girl a sympathetic smile as he could tell that she would receive a scolding once they were outside.

"Would my playing bother either of you?" Ashita asked.

Both men wove the protest aside although their reasons were not identical. Yuuji wanted her to play as it meant that she wouldn't be bothering him in any way. Shiraishi, on the other hand, genuinely wanted to hear her play. The emperor was very fond of music even though neither he nor his foster son played any instruments. As a result, Shiraishi has attended various performances that caused the appreciation to pass down.

"I heard that your family are all very accomplished in music." Shiraishi said, causing the young girl to blush and almost pluck the wrong string.

"Oh, not really. They are just rumours because my siblings play instruments too and my father was fond of music." She answered him shyly. "My sister is especially skilled in her instrument but I am afraid that the rumours are much exaggerated."

Her words turned out to be conventional modesty since her playing was very good, although her choice of music made him a bit concerned for her since it indicated both fear and worry.

The piece of music was a relatively famous song that was rumoured to be the work of a princess who had to marry a foreign lord for the sake of bringing peace. Musicians claimed that this was the very piece of music she played on her _pipa_ as she rode away from her home.

He was not an artist like Yuuji, so he usually only saw things as what they were. But all of a sudden, he could see Ashita seated on a horse that was walking into the deserted plains instead of being in a room somewhere in her own home.

* * *

By the end of the first setting, a considerable amount of work has been done, although the artist muttered that he need more time and refused to show it to anyone. He silenced any protests by pointing out that this was the special privilege any artists had- they only need to reveal their work when it was fully finished.

"The last step is necessary in case the artist deliberately give the subject an ugly portrayal." Yuuji explained as he carefully rolled up his work, giving his friend a glare of "Don't you even think about touching it!"

"But what if the artist took bribes and beautifies the person?" Shiraishi asked.

"I suppose he will be punished for deceiving the emperor but I don't know because my family never practise any sort of deceit. We always paint the truth." Yuuji said simply before he suddenly changed the subject. "That incident at the start of the sitting revealed that their family is still struggling in their recovery."

"About the hairsticks? Why is it so important?" Shiraishi asked with a real curiosity that turned into annoyance due to his friend's shocked expression.

"How could you not know? Considering that you grew up in the palace!"

"No one ever talks about the importance of hairsticks with me!"

At this dry reply, Yuuji chuckled apologetically.

"I am sorry, I forget that there has always been little amount of females in the imperial household as the late empress died quite sometimes ago while the emperor is an only child.

"These hairsticks are a way to show the wearer's wealth and position, since social standing is still tangled up with wealth. Every women who is actually in the class of nobility, regardless of how high or low, is required to have two hairsticks at the very least. The more you have, the more wealthy and high up your family stands. Even my mother has four and you know what our position is like.

"Lady Ashita and her sister just have one hairstick each- this shows that their family is still really poor because these hairsticks are extremely important, they are more important then any other jewelleries or clothes that a woman might own. You don't have to wear two, you can just wear one, but it is important for you to show that you have two by occasionally wearing both, or actively changing them.

* * *

Alone in her room, Ashita was examining her hairstick. It was made from silver with a lily at one end, and a few gems embedded on the petals of the flower, as well as nestling themselves on the silver chain that trailed down.

It was relatively elaborate, but this was not good enough since it was her only hairstick.

She actually received this hairstick when she was younger then the age a girl was meant to be receiving their first hairstick. It was shortly after her father's death and the execution of the others. As further punishment, their family's wealth was confiscated.

The official had told them that she and her sister were allowed to choose one hairstick each and she had wanted her sister's guidance, but Aizuki remained completely motionless once she yanked the very fine hairstick she had been wearing out of her hair. Not knowing which one to pick, she took the one she had as she somehow knew that this had once been her mother's. Her mother had left many of her jewelleries behind due to knowing that she would easily obtain much more.

This has always been something that her brother was very concerned about, his sisters only had a single hairstick each, like a gentry's daughter whose father struck a fortune, not like a proper noble.

But he was not able to buy it for them yet.

Ashita was often relieved that their family did not go to court, the last time they did so seemed to be shortly before her father's death, a few months after they received the news of her mother's death.

Not only would people frown upon her due to their father's action, she knew that they would also be mocked due to not being able to wear the proper attire that someone of her position was required to wear.

She was a girl who never had much finery so she naturally longed for such things. Yet she was also aware that they were just material goods. She longed for her sister to recover more then anything, to be the way she was like before the death of their father.

That was probably the other reason of why they had little visitors. Her sister's strange mood was interpreted as signs of madness.

She couldn't really remember when was the last time that they had guests. The guests they had now were not unpleasant, because the artist turned out to be very friendly, although he still said very little to her.

The other man- Shiraishi- also surprised her. She has naturally heard about the rumours in regard to the emperor's son in all but name, as he was a boy from her family's land. She thought that he would be extremely haughty, especially when he faced the daughter of the man who was once his lord.

He ended up being the complete opposite. Not only did the young girl find him very friendly and courteous in his manner to everyone, she also thought of him as being extremely handsome. Most of all, he actually complimented her playing. For the first time since her sister ended up in that state, Ashita felt that another told her he desired to listen to her playing not out of politeness or affection, but because he simply enjoyed it and wanted to.

Smiling to herself, she placed the hairstick down and took her _pipa_. This time, she played a much happy tune.

Perhaps this sitting wouldn't be bad at all.

* * *

When she heard her little sister's playing, Aizuki immediately smiled to herself and even went to open her window. Ashita's playing had always been able to make her happy, even when she could only randomly pluck the strings instead of playing the instrument properly. But there was something different about her sister's playing right now- it was even different then her playing a few hours ago, when she was sitting for the artist.

The music revealed that her sister was very happy. Aizuki's smile turned rather sour as she herself played a role in doing the opposite. How could Ashita not be affected by the strange behaviour of her elder sister?

A girl was naturally much closer to her sister then her brother, especially if they were considerably older then her. Likewise, a wife would be much more devoted to her husband and children, instead of her sister-in-law- even though Ruika did bore a strong love for Ashita.

But Aizuki was still unable to move on with her life in order to make it centre around her little sister. She couldn't even play the _guzheng_ whenever Ashita asked her to.

The thought of her instrument suddenly made Aizuki remember that her _guzheng_ was still with Ojii. She was meant to get it back from the strange old man instead of shutting herself in her room again.

Since the maids would definitely be much too busy with their other duties, Aizuki decided that she would go herself.

The old men said nothing when she entered and greeted him, but he spoke the moment her hand rested on her instrument.

"Play something." He stated, and he was the only one who could demand her to play her instrument and succeed.

As she once told her little sister, Ojii's words were law whenever a musical instrument was involved.

The eagerness she once had in being perfect had disappeared since that day ten years ago. She couldn't even play properly at times. Her skills and experiences prevented it from being hideous, but there would be something rather strange and almost disturbing about her playing.

"No." Ojii said simply. "This won't do."

"I can not do anything about it." Aizuki said simply as she picked up her once extremely previous instrument. If she had to get it fixed then she would return the very next morning in order to get it back as soon as possible.

"You sister does not care enough about her instrument while the care you had for your instrument is gone." The old man declared out.

She didn't answer him but he knew that she was aware of the truth.

**

* * *

__****A**_**uthor's Note:**__ For some reason I just had that idea about how their hairstick sort of show their status and all that. In regard to hairstick, I initially used the word hairpin but I then went to check on Wikipedia (hail Wikipedia!) and it actually defined both hairpin and hairstick, and I realised that the idea I had in mind is actually a hairstick. Quoting from Wikipedia: __"__Unlike many hairpins, which are usually small and quite simple, hairsticks are often more elaborate and decorative, and feature jeweled or carved designs that make them stand out as pieces of luxury jewelry."_

_As with any society, a woman__'s appearance is very important. Therefore, I just suddenly had this idea of this particular ornament being a sign of their wealth, in addition to their jewelleries and clothes. As the above quote said, it is very elaborate due to the way it is made and it does have jewelleries and all that._

_The whole reference about the pipa and the princess playing it is actually a reference to the story of_ _Wáng Zhāojūn (_王昭君_). She was actually someone who entered the imperial harem during the Han dynasty and the emperor actually choose the future empress, or which women to see, by looking at a bunch of portraits. (which is another soruce of inspiration for this story). Wang Zhaojun either angered the royal artist, or she refused to bribe him, but either way most version of the story said that he deliberately made her really ugly so she was never considered to be a candidate._

_So she lived in neglect for many longs year and here the story differs. Well, there probably are a lot more version but this is the two I've heard._

_she__ was said to be playing her pipa along in the night when the emperor returned from hunting and he then met her, attracted by the music. They seemed to have spent sometime with one another after this. However, the royal artist was afraid so he went to the rulers of the Hans and showed him a proper portrait of Wang Zhaojun. The ruler of the Hans then told the emperor that he would stop waging war against them if he could have her._

_The ruler of the Hans wanted a wife and the emperor decided to just randomly pick someone, and he thought he might as well choose an ugly women from the harem. Or she was said to have volunteered to go since her life in the palace was so empty. I personally don't see how the first version of this one work because wouldn't that be seen as an insult if you deliberately pick someone really ugly? But when the emperor saw how beautiful she was on the day of his departure, he was very regretful and even considered to keep her. In this version he actually killed the artist._

_So that is two versions of the story. __The thing is, in almost all of the drawings of her, she will be painted with her pipa. This is like her iconography I guess. In Greek art is a woman has a helmet and a spear then chances__ are she is Athena. __I guess this is a bit the same. Chances are that__ if you sees a woman playing a pipa, especially if she is riding on a horse, then chances her she will be Wang Zhaojun. She is kind of a classical symbol of a woman who goes to a foreign country and marries for the sake of political reasons. There is a very common idea of her using her pipa to express her sorrow and grief._


	5. Chapter 3

The amount of possible candidates to be painted was not small because their kingdom was of a relatively powerful size. Due to the amount of trustworthy artists, they had to get their work done in only a few days.

A fact that Yuuji complained about more then a bit. As he watched his friend work, Shiraishi suddenly understood why Koharu warned him that Yuuji's temper might be severally tested.

In order to avoid this, Shiraishi would leave his friend alone with his painting until it was time for the sitting with Lady Ashita.

That was how he ended up talking to her without anyone else around.

She had been sitting in the building beside the pond and what drew his immediate attention was not her presence, but the pond. Shiraishi had seen few ponds that were as clear and clean as this one. A person was literally able to see everything due to the water being completely clear, almost like the miniature waterfall in the palace.

He only noticed her when he decided to pause in his admiration of the pond by observing the surrounding areas.

"Lady Ashita!" he examined out in real surprise as he didn't notice her at all.

"Why are you so surprised at seeing me here?" she said with a slight smile. "This is my home!"

"Because I should have noticed you." He said rather apologetically before he indicated the row of seats next to her. "May I?"

"I don't see why not." Was her answer.

As she watched him praise their pond, her smile turned rather bitter. The reason that their pond was so clean was because there was nothing growing in there as this was another way of saving up money.

When she was little, the pond contained a whole variety of fishes and there were also swans and ducks. One of her favourite things to do was to feed them.

She did not resent having to lose many of her luxuries but she disliked having to pretend.

"I hope you are not displeased with your stay so far." Ashita suddenly said shyly, realising that she should be acting as a proper hostess. "I hope we have made everything comfortable for you, although it must be very different from what you are used to."

"Do you mean the luxury in the palace?" he asked. "I admit that I have grown too used to these additional luxuries but I am also the commander of a troop and we are all required to spend all our time with them in their barracks once every alternative weeks. Even Kenya, my deputy, does this and he is the emperor's second cousin."

"Please keep this a secret but my brother has been so worried about displeasing you ever since we heard that you might be coming."

"What would a peasant know about such a thing?" he quoted softly, recollecting what someone had said when Watanabe was instructing the maid to make sure that he could rest in a comfortable room.

"No, do not mind me." He quickly said when he saw her confusion.

It was ironic that this noble family, which was a very prestigious one, was concerned about pleasing him- a peasant they once ruled over.

"But wouldn't this trip be an inconvenience to your men?" Ashita asked, a bit worried on his behalf. "Will they be angry that you can have this privilege of leaving for so long?"

"My men are very understanding because they know that I am from Tanako."

"Do you often think about your childhood home then?"

"I am sorry but no. My mother died very young and as a result I was left to my own devises. I tended to wonder around the whole region so I do not have much memories of any place."

"There is no need to apologise. But I can't help but to wonder, would we still have ended up meeting each other and be talking here if you were not adopted?"

"Much to my regret I doubt it. I would probably stay in my village for the rest of my life and become a farmer that is devoted to his piece of land. But Lady Ashita, why think about what might have been?"

The two of them smiled at each other due to their revelation before he shifted the topic.

"I must admit, I am a bit disappointed that you do not have your _pipa_ with you, as I really do enjoy listening to your playing."

"Oh, I was actually a bit nervous that you might get sick of it since I always play it when I sit for your friend"

"You are wrong, the reason I always go to the sitting is because..."

Perhaps their conversation might have moved onto a dangerous ground if Yuuji did not happen to arrive at the same time. Yet it might have been better if the two young people realised what they would later discover now.

"I am taking a rest." Yuuji explained to Shiraishi as he slumped down, having first bowed to Ashita.

"Your father has been here once." Ashita suddenly said, interrupting the silence that was unintentionally caused by Yuuji. "He painted my sister and we still have that painting."

"Yes, I remember. It was about ten years ago, wasn't it?" Yuuji recollected with a slight frown.

"Lady Ashita! Lady Ashita!" Sakuno yelled out as she ran toward them, her long hair falling free from their pins. "Lord Akio wishes to see you!"

"I will come now."

"So what happened when your father went to paint Lady Aizuki? It seems that it was not a happy occasion." Shiraishi commented the moment Ashita was well out of hearing range.

"My mother went crazy." Yuuji said bitterly and bluntly. "She first yelled at my father, then she started to throw stuff at him. My father, however, completely ignored her and continued to talk to my brother and I. Then she threatened to return to her father's home."

"Why did she act that way?" Shiraishi asked. "Wait, didn't you say that this was about ten years ago? Did she not want him to go there because of the conspiracy that recently happened?"

"No, it was some months before the conspiracy was discovered. This was when their family was still relatively respected. Shiraishi, do you know much about their mother? The last emperor's mistress?"

"The emperor told me little about her. He did not hate her, even though he was not able to forgive her either. I think he dealt with her by ignoring her unless he had to give her the basic greetings.

"But the last emperor must have loved her greatly since he kept a painting of her with him for the rest of his life. Although that painting is now gone." Shiraishi recollected.

"That is because my father has it. My father claims that the painting is his masterpiece. That is why my mother loath Lady Ashita's family, she sees their mother as having stolen my father because she never understood his art.,

"I don't think I understand either." Shiraishi admitted. "But Yuuji, is that why your father isn't painting Lady Ashita?"

"Probably, as I know that he does want to paint her as she is part of the family. But he got assigned the Northern regions, which includes the rather infamous Lady Hanamura."

"Is she actually a candidate?" Shiraishi examined out in surprise.

"Koharu says that she has been waiting for this chance for years, as that is why she is still not married despite the amount of suitors she had and still have. Well, it is not hard for her as her brother worships the very ground she stands on."

"I don't think much of her chance though." Shiraishi said. "The emperor has a rather strong dislike toward her while I know that Lord Sakaki dislikes her too. In fact, the emperor has warned me to be careful of her."

"Because she is quite scheming, my father told me the same thing. He says that she is clearly not satisfied with being the unofficial ruler of her land. Maybe," Yuuji added as a joke. "She will try to marry you if she fails to secure the emperor."

"I will never say yes." Shiraishi immediately muttered.

While it was true that Hanamura was still very beautiful, she was also rather snobbish due to her family. Shiraishi always felt that there was more then a little distaste in her voice when she talked to him in that friendly voice that he believed to be purely for show.

In addition, she was a whole decade older then him.

* * *

After much complaints and prophecies of doom, Yuuji still managed to finish the portrait right on time, causing his friend to tease and laugh at him for all that he has said.

"It might very easily turn out to be the other way." Yuuji protested.

The impatient knock on their door made both of them frown as it was relatively late right now, and Yuuji has requested to Akio that no one would interrupt him as he finishes the portrait.

"I better go and see who it is." Shiraishi decided.

At the first glance, Shiraishi thought that it was Ashita- impatient to see the result. But when he opened the door a bit more, the light from their room corrected his judgement.

She was certainly not Ashita even though there was a remarkable similarity that could easily cause mistakes when the light was rather scarce. But not only was she quite some years older then Ashita, her expressions were extremely bitter.

Unlike Ashita, the hairstick that decorated her hair was in the shape of a crane, not a lily.

"Lady Aizuki?" Shiraishi muttered out.

"That is who I am." Aizuki answered simply as she walked pass him and into the room. "I want to se the portrait of my sister."

"But I will be showing it to Lady Ashita tomorrow." Yuuji began, standing protectively in front of his portrait."

"Do you think that I will be there? Do you not know that I am said to be a bit mad? Sometimes I will be prevented from coming out when we have such important guests." Aizuki said mockingly. "But I will see the portrait of my precious sister."

"I..."

"Show it to me!"

Yuuji's agreement completely astonished his friend because with the exception of Koharu and Yuuji's father, no one ever gets to see his portrait before the subject them self. Yet he could understand Yuuji, because it seemed too hard to refuse Aizuki's demand.

Shiraishi carefully walked to an angle where he could see the painting too, he was really curious about his friend's painting as well since he hasn't seen it either.

He felt a rather strange admiration when he saw the painting even though he never felt this way when he saw the real life subject all these times. He told himself that it was a genuine admiration at the likeness.

Ashita was depicted sitting down and playing her _pipa_. Her expression was not artificial as it was one of simple absorption at her task.

"I see that you paint the truth like your father." Aizuki finally commented out.

"But you are not satisfied with it." Yuuji pointed out.

"I much rather see a picture of lies that will lessen my sister's chance of being married to _that man_!"

She spat the last two words out as if it was a curse before she left the room without saying anything more, leaving the two young men to stare at the door in shock due to how venomous she had been.

2222222222222

Shiriashi and Yuuji decided to not mention Aizuki's visit when they talked to Akio the next day, as they ended up with a logical enough explanation to her behaviour. She might easily blame the emperor for what happened to her family since it was he who uncovered the plot.

Beside, all she did was making Yuuji show her the painting.

"What do you think of the portrait?" Ashita asked Shiraishi, since he happened to be standing next to her. "Am I really like that?"

"It is a very remarkable likeness." He assured her.

"This is a much clearer mirror then my bronze mirror and our pond. Ashita laughed out in delight. "Perhaps I will be scolded for being vain but I feel that I look very pretty. I look like my sister quite a lot."

Shiraishi almost made the mistake of agreeing with her out aloud before he remembered that he was not meant to have seen her sister.

When Yuuji began to roll the portrait up, he noticed that a frown replaced the initial smile very quickly.

"This will eventually be sent to the emperor." She muttered to herself, now looking at it in a completely different light.

As the days passed, her curiosity made her very eager to see the finished result and she even forgot the real purpose of the painting.

Shiraishi wanted to comfort her by telling her that the emperor was a very good man and she had nothing to be frightened off, but he was unable to do so, as the words stuck onto his tongue and refused to come out.

As he rode away, he realised that he actually wanted to spend more time with Ashita.

But it was not impossible- she would be free from any obligation once his foster father made his decision. Shiraishi was sure that he would be able to return to Tanako for a visit.

When he said good bye to her, he told her that he would like to hear her _pipa_ again.

Her words made him more then a bit happy.

"I promise to play it for you if you do visit us again."


	6. Chapter 4

The excuse he used for not accompanying Yuuji to the further stops was that he needed to return to his duties: he could not leave his troops for that long a time.

That was not fully true because he know that Kenya was more then capable in acting as the temporary commander, while his men were all really understanding about his decision.

"Ah, Shiraishi is back!" Watanabe yelled out loudly, breaking his conversations with some of his advisors. The sense of happiness Shiraishi felt when his saw foster father was stronger then what he ever experienced when he saw his real father after he returned from one of his trips.

"How was your little adventure?"

"I enjoyed it, but I am very glad to be here again." Shiraishi said simply.

"Do you not plan to stay in your home for a bit longer?" another asked in that doubled edge politeness.

"My home?" Shiraishi repeated these words softly. "My home? I do not think that is home. Maybe before, but not now."

Watanabe smiled because he felt a bit more at ease: that his precious son was not going to simply resign from the army in order to return to the place of his birth. But he couldn't help but to wonder whether his foster son's attachment to him would be dangerous.

"You majesty." Sakaki said politely, reminding Watanabe of their unfinished conversation.

Shiraishi was still not sure whether he liked Sakaki- who had took the position of the leading advisor since the end of the last emperor's life. While Sakaki differed from his elder son by never showing any sign of snobbery to the peasant boy, Shiraishi often felt that this was because Sakaki saw him in the same way as the last emperor: he was merely Watanabe's latest toy, if not a pet.

"Yes, the tragedy of duty. I have mine and you have yours." Watanabe said merrily. "You must see your men. By the way, Kintarou is paying them a visit too."

This meant that Shiriashi had to go to the barracks as quickly as he could, least the strange youth did something disastrous again.

* * *

Much to his relief, there was no audible yelling or cursing from the barracks. During Kintarou's last visit, more then one object was broken when the young boy wrestled with Gin. The worst bit was that he ended up involving other divisions as well, since the broken objects were thrown into the air and landed onto these very people.

"Shiraishi, thank goodness that you are here." Kenya muttered out in greeting. "But don't worry, nothing has happened yet."

"Why am I responsible for him?" Shiraishi muttered.

"Because he is like your younger brother." His friend answered him in a very matter of fact tone.

Kintarou came to the palace at a rather young age due to his unusual talent and since this was before Shiraishi joined the army, he had been the one to teach the rules of the court to Kintarou. The young boy was extremely unusual in his simple and naive nature and that was why Shiriashi ended up having an elder brotherly attitude toward him.

Kenya really spoke a bit too early because the next thing Shiraishi heard was Kintarou yelling out: "I want to have a go against that gorilla."

"Who...who is that?" Shiraishi demanded.

"For all our sake I hope it is Gin because Gin will just laugh it off." Kenya whispered as they quickly hurried to the courtyard. "We better try to distract him first so he doesn't go around finding 'that gorilla'."

"Oh, Commander, you are back." Zaizen began in his normal unconcerned voice, but Shiraishi could tell that the younger man was really glad to see him.

"Shiraishi, I am having so much fun here. Why can't I visit you more often?" Kintarou immediately declared out. "I just won against Gin at arms wrestling while I had a sword match with so and so early on." Upon this Kintarou began to give a rather long list before he suddenly realised: "Hey, I haven't had a match against you for ages! Why don't we have one now."

Unfortunately, the opponent Kintarou was referring to earlier turn up.

"Hey, that's…" Kintarou was quickly hushed up since the other happened to be Sanada- one of the most serious men in the whole army, if not the whole city or even country.

They could only hope that no one else heard him.

"You are back." Sanada said to Shiraishi. "I will inform Yukimura."

Behind Shiraishi, Kenya's eyes were widening to the stage that Zaizen dryly told him that he was starting to appear quite frightening. But this was due to his shock that Sanada was about to turn away without saying anything else, even though a large amount of Shiraishi's men had to endure his lecturing about duty and responsibility throughout their commander's absence.

"But to be away from your troop for such an amount of time due to visiting some region is much too slack!"

At this Kenya grinned, it seemed that Sanada could not manage to restrain himself after all.

"That is because no men can refuse the gift given to them by their father, and this gift happens to require him to leave to go on a vacation."

Sanada annoyed Shiraishi but he knew that the other was just like that with anyone- he was not deliberately trying to offend him. His standard in regard to discipline was simply much too high, which was why he tended to lecture the majority who did not happen to confirm to it.

Kite was another story.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Zaizen suddenly said.

"Zaizen, you do not talk to a commander like that." Shiraishi quickly began.

"I am not as polite as my commander and his deputy." Zaizen said to both Kite and Sanada with a slight sneer. "I do not see why my commander's temporary absence is any business of yours when none of us mind. Beside, he is clearly managing his troops very well. We have yet to have someone being confined in the barracks, deputy-commander Sanada."

Zaizen's words caused Sanada to quickly hurry off because it reminded him about the necessity of keeping an eye on that very said person.

Kite gave them a rather cold smile before he walked away.

"Zaizen, you do not…" Shiraishi began again.

"Commander, why do you always have to act in such a way? It is almost hypocritical. Do not tell me that you don't agree with me." Zaizen said simply. "Beside, he just dislikes you because you are one of those who became a commander without being an ordinary soldier first."

"Why Shiraishi in particular? I am one of these people too, and so is that cousin of mine along with Sanada, Atobe and numerous other people." Kenya pointed out.

"Because the commander is lucky by being adopted by the emperor, while Kite had a much worse luck in his choice of foster father."

Shiraishi's reply was a sad smile, even though everyone acknowledged this, he was still unable to call the emperor 'father'.

"But are you in a position to criticise?" Kenya quickly said, noticing his best friend's expression. "You did not approve of having us as commander and deputy-commander when we first joined."

"But I am one of the men in your troop while Kite is not even involved in our division." Zaizen said in a very mater of fact voice. "By the way, Commander, I think Kintarou ran off that way."

"I should have stayed with Yuuji." Shiraishi muttered upon seeing the direction that Zaizen was pointing to.

* * *

Knowing that the emperor would be completely occupied, Shiraishi decided to spend his breaks in the barracks instead of returning to the palace. He was not unhappy at this because he was deeply fond of the men under his command. It has only been a year since he and Kenya entered the army but this life seemed so natural to him now. His men easily became their friends as well since they were all of a similar age.

"I want to do something." He had said to Watanabe. "But I am not suited to become a courtier."

He was much happier here as things were less deceptive, where most people accepted him due to him being a skilled enough swordsman.

He was also very happy that the rooming rule had changed- each division stayed together, instead of having the commanders and their deputy staying with others of the same rank.

Each alternative week was a break because there were no official drills or practises, but almost all of them used this time for private practise, especially with people in other divisions.

"Sometimes I almost wonder if Zaizen has a death wish as he often practise with Kirihara." Kenya muttered, having decided to stay in the barracks as well.

"I think it is because they both joined when they were only sixteen, the minimum age. Then they both ended up as being in one of the divisions with a very young commander and deputy-commander." Shiraishi said. "Not to mention that Yukimura and I are relatively good friends, so our division often practice with one another anyway.

"I wouldn't want to have a game against Kirihara though, he is dangerous."

"Or do you simply lack courage, Kenya?" the familiar voice of his cousin was enough to make Kenya grind his teeth and clench his hands together although he has yet to turn around.

"What are you doing here, Yuushi?"

"Why shouldn't I be here? I am a deputy-commander too."

"I will leave you two to talk to each other alone." Shiraishi said, wanting to escape the banter and argument that would soon erupt.

He was sure that the two first cousins would still be like this even if Kenya's father married a noble as well, but the different upbringings they had did cause another group of conflict: Yuushi was extremely posh while his cousin was not very comfortable with people from the palace or those in the upper nobility.

Upon seeing Tachibana, Shiraishi decided to talk to his friend for a while since he had no definite plan.

"Oh, An is visiting you." He said with a smile at the young girl and the even younger girl beside her. "Miyuki, is your brother here as well?"

"Not very possible." Tachibana laughed out. "You know that Chitose does not wake up until the first star is visible."

"An!" Kamio, one of Tachibana's men yelled out eagerly upon the sight of his commander's sister. "It…it has been a while since I last saw you."

Both Shiraishi and Tachibana exchanged a grin as it was obvious to all that Kamio liked An, although he seemed to think otherwise.

Although who An liked, if she did like someone, was a mystery to everyone, even to her brother.

They were soon joined by another commander- Yukimura.

"Shiraishi, I really must apologise to you on behalf of Sanada." He began very sincerely.

"Let me guess, Sanada said that to be away from your troop for such an amount of time due to visiting some region is much too slack." Tachibana said.

"That is his exact word." Shiraishi informed them dryly.

"He can't help it, he's born into a family that is almost like a miniature army." Yukimura explained. "He started having discipline at a very young age."

One of the most popular gossips among the men was the fact that Sanada was willing to be Yukimura's deputy even though he definitely had the potential of being a commander. While Yukimura did beat him- what all commanders had to do with their deputy- Sanada's reaction was not just acceptance- he was fully devoted to the other.

Yukimura was one of Shiraishi's friend in the army so he had ask the other whether it was because his family was some how related to Sanada. Yukimura had shook his head and told Shiraishi that his family was low nobility and had no prior involvement with Sanada's family at all.

"I can't answer that question because I don't know the answer myself."

Sanada's family was of high nobility and produced at least one general every generation along with many commanders and deputies.

Loyalty was not always a logical thing. Watanabe had told him that it was something that could override many other rules and laws, yet it was strange because its existence was not always consistent while its effect would be rather unexpected.

"But it can also backfire." Watanabe had added. "Loyalty is not always a good thing."

* * *

_**Author**__**'s Note: **__It is quite funny that out of all the people who are in the story, Sanada and Yukimura must be one of the few people who I actually didn't split up from one another. I am not talking in the Boy love sense but you have a lot of people who you associated with but only a few are actually doing the same thing in this story. For example…Koharu is actually a scribe while Yuuji is an artist. Two different jobs. Likewise Shishido and Ootori._


	7. Chapter 5

Unknown to Shiraishi, Watanabe was in the process of making an important decision that would have a great impact on his life.

It was to do with the future empress.

Once all the paintings had arrived, they were piled onto the long table of the emperor's council. The emperor sat at one end while Sakaki- his leading advisor- had the honour of sitting at the other end.

"Your majesty, it is time for you to make a choice." Sakaki said sternly, almost scolding the emperor as he used to when he first came into the palace as the young boy's tutor. "You should have made this choice years ago."

"I should have been married ten years ago." Watanabe muttered as he reached for the list of names in front of him, taking a careful note of who was recommended by who.

"Hanamura..." he said the name rather slowly as he carefully observed Sakaki's reaction.

As to be expected, the leading advisor clenched out: "Absolutely not."

"But she is a very capable woman." One of the men who had recommended her immediately said. "She is a bit older then the ideal age but our emperor is not so young anymore, and the lady Hanamura is still very beautiful."

"It would be good if the empress is one who can help the emperor." Another argued out in agreement.

"But she will try to rule the emperor and the empire completely." Another pointed out. "She is already the real ruler of her land- her brother is merely her puppet."

"Exactly, we cannot allow such a woman to be the empress." Sakaki said with a firm nod before turning to Watanabe.

"I think I will take a look at her portrait first." Was the emperor's decree before he turned to the young man that had carried the portraits in and remained in the room. "Find it for me."

The young man gave a bow before he went to work. He seemed to know where the exact scroll was as his extremely rapid movement stopped as soon as he came across the right one.

"You have a very good eyesight." Watanabe commented. "What is your name, boy?"

Even though he was probably only a bit more then a decade older then this servant, Watanabe addressed him as he would to a child due to regarding Shiraishi- who was of a similar age- as his own son.

"I am honoured to be of use." The young man said the required lines perfectly before he revealed his name: "My name is Saeki."

"Thank you for your work then, Saeki." Watanabe said before he untied the ribbon and let the scroll roll out to reveal its subject.

He never once denied that Hanamura was beautiful but the rather strong dislike he had for her prevented him from being in its temptation. Although the ironic thing was that the initial reason of his dislike had been rather childish. He disliked her even before he realised the real motive of her approach, even before discovering her real nature.

She was much older now but that only seemed to be an advantage for her: her age made her appear more womanly and wiser.

She was depicted in their family's large garden, engaged in the extremely feminine action of feeding birds but the artist was one even more skilful then her. He could see the truth she was trying to conceal- what he managed to hide from her. There was a slight coldness and calculation in her eyes mingled with ambition, and despite the gentle smile and gaze there was something that made the viewer feeling rather uneasy.

Watanabe was wondering how it was possible that Hanamura herself did not notice this when he saw the answer on the other's face. Those who could see the truth were those who were already prepared to believe the worse of her.

It was not something easily visible.

"I think not." Watanabe announced as he handed the portrait to Saeki, who quickly rolled it up. "She is capable and beautiful but I have disliked her ever since I first saw her, and I still dislike her now."

"Your majesty, that reason is…"

"Childish? Perhaps. But my parents were not fond of one another even though they could be courteous to each other. It is a miracle that my father's position could be taken over by his son since I am the only child. It is especially important for me to have an heir since my father only has sisters and their children cannot rule. I have nothing against my father's two cousins but that is quite a break from the family line."

"If you are so concerned then you should have married earlier." Sakaki pointed out dryly.

"Not even those with royal blood can escape from the folly of youth." Was the simple answer as Watanabe moved to the next candidate.

After a while, they finally moved onto the women who were not recommended by any of his officials, whose portraits were at the very bottom. By this time, more then one of his advisors were feeling rather worried as there was only a pile of portraits that the emperor said he would consider about. There were no women who he took a clear preference to.

But Watanabe suddenly smiled as he looked at the portrait in his hand. Instead of announcing who the subject was in order to let the round of debate began again, he rolled the paper into a scroll and threw it toward the other end of the table.

"This is my choice. I will marry her." Watanabe announced.

The first thing that Sakaki did was to look for the name written on the uppermost corner of the back of the painting, but much to his frustration, the emperor has deliberately rolled the name in, so he had to unroll the whole thing himself.

He naturally didn't recognise the girl as the last time he saw her was about ten years ago and that had only been a quick glimpse. The girl in the painting was not bad to look at as she was rather pretty, and the _pipa_ in her hand suggest some sort of accomplishment. But overall, this was not a particularly remarkable picture.

Then he saw the name.

"Absolutely not." Sakaki said firmly.

"On what grounds? And please do not ruin the picture as I quite like it and I do plan to hang the portrait of my future bride in my study. I find her rather beautiful and I hear that she is a very skilled musician from both Yuuji and Shiraishi. Her family are also relatively well to do since one of their ancestors was the younger son of an emperor." Watanabe reasoned out, almost baiting them due to the pretence of ignorance.

"Her mother was your father's mistress!"

"Only in the last few years of her life and it is not as if this is a rare or even unusual thing in our society. Beside, it is clear that all her children are the children of her husband."

"Her father tried to conspire against you!"

That was what he has been waiting for.

"Come, she was only eight years old at that time! What would such a little child know about such a thing?" He said with a loud laugh. "How could a child who was probably only this high be involved?"

"That does not change the fact that she is a traitor's daughter."

"How many of you here can boast of having ancestors who never did anything wrong at all? Besides, I pardoned the rest of the family. Sakaki, you yourself agreed that our old law was much too harsh. What better way to show my forgiveness and help them to recover at the same time?"

"You do not need to be so drastic."

"No, I don't." he admitted. "But I will, because I have made up my mind to marry her."

His officials all broke into numerous debated when eh gave the sign to do so- asking them for their advice. But what they thought was only part of it, as he knew that Sakaki as very influential so his refusal would cause him quite some difficulty.

"If that is the emperor's will then we will do nothing." One of his most important officials other then Sakaki finally said. "If you truly wish to marry her then we will raise no objection.

"Her mother's action is loose, it is true, but as you said- she would not be the first girl…woman to have such a mother. The truth is that her mother was only condemned so much as she went too far by abandoning her husband. As for her father...I believe that this might be a benefit as her family will certainly be grateful and loyal, and her brother will never attempt to avenge their father."

"But why do you wish to marry her?" Sakaki said slowly. "You must have a good reason."

"Is not wishing to marry her a reason itself?" he asked simply. "Out of all these women she is the only one I will be fond of and as I said, I must be fond of her as I do not wish to only have a single child...of my own blood. Or I might really marry Hanamura since I might as well as have a capable wife if I have to have one that I am not fond of.

Sakaki had to agree for now as there was nothing else that he could do when he saw the seriousness behind Watanabe's smile. This was not a good choice, true, but it wasn't that bad a choice. At the very least, it wasn't the worst one.

"Then we will start to arrange the bridal price and the preparation of her arrival and accommodation. "Watanabe said very loudly, indicating that the pervious topic is closed. "But I do not with to set a date for the wedding just yet."

* * *

By the end of the day, they have managed to get a large amount of preparation done and Watanabe finally dismissed the meeting by saying that he wanted to go to the treasury before he rest. Everyone knew that this was also an opportunity that he deliberately created in order to have some private words with his old tutor.

That was why the treasurer- Yanagi- only accompanied them to the entrance of the treasury.

"I know that look." Watanabe said, still not lowering his voice. "It means that a scolding is coming."

"I simply fail to understand your actions once again." Sakaki finally said. "It is hard to believe that you will shower so much favour and honour onto that family."

"Do you really think that I should hate the three of them due to their father?" at this Watanabe finally switched to a much softer voice. "I admit, I do almost loath that man as the objective of his conspiracy was overthrowing us and probably publically executing us. I can understand why he hated my father but he acted as if my father raped his wife when she willingly went to him. The truth was that she probably saw him- her own husband- as the one who took her by force. She really did love my father so much."

"Just as his three children are innocent of his crimes, I had nothing to do with his wife being my father's mistress, or the fact that she loved him all along. Most of all, I would already be married if it wasn't for that men."

"So I was right." Sakaki said, answering the question he asked so long ago.

"Surely you were sure that a boy at that age would find women interesting. Your eldest son is probably doing so at this moment as he is that age." Watanabe said with his familiar laugh. "But I will never be able to marry her. That is why I will marry Ashita. I will not love her that way, I don't think I ever will," he admitted, "but I can be very fond of her"

* * *

Much to Sakaki's disapproval, he became quite occupied with the thought of whether his eldest son was paying court to a woman. He really should be thinking about his sons' marriage although it would not be very difficult as their family was sought by many.

His main problem was that in addition to people thinking that Atobe was a most handsome and talented man, Atobe himself certainly thought so to. This naturally caused some problems.

"Welcome back, father." As always, Ootori, his second son was sitting on the porch and playing his _guzheng_ as he waited for Sakaki's return.

"Oniisan just go home as well but our housekeeper made him rest instead of waiting for you. Dinner hasn't been served yet, so we can eat together."

"I understand." For Ootori, he gave him his extremely rare smile. "Let us go then."

He often marvelled at how different his two sons were although he did love them both. But they were such a contrasting pair! Atobe was confident to the point of earning frowns and accusations while Ootori was extremely shy unless he was with his very close friends and relatives. Atobe showed little interest in music, what Ootori devoted almost all his time to it. Yet Ootori only knew the very basic weaponry while his elder brother was one of the best swordsmen in the kingdom.

"The emperor has chosen his bride." Sakaki announced when they were halfway through their extremely late dinner. He always thought that talking to his sons about the affairs of the state was good as it was necessary for them to have knowledge, especially due to their position.

Knowledge and information of the court was not easily available to both his sons since Atobe was in the royal army while Ootori would only notice the very obvious things due to being much too trusting and naive.

"Who to?" Atobe immediately asked.

Their father did not let them guess as it was probably not possible to do so without wasting any time.

"That family?" strangely enough, there was a clear envy in Ootori's voice, but this was quickly explained with his next words.

"That is the region that the legendary musician Ojii is in!"

Sakaki almost wanted to laugh as his younger son was probably the only one who would react this way upon hearing about the family.

"I am surprised- that family is still in disgrace" Atobe commented. "Most people still hold them in great contempt."

"But he is certain in his decision." Sakaki said. "We have been organising for most things as he has made his decision. This includes the ones who would escort her."

"And who will be the ones to do so?" Atobe quickly asked, as this was a great honour.

"Who do you think?" Sakaki said rather dryly. "Shiraishi and his men."

"I should have guessed." Atobe said a bit bitterly before he quickly changed his tone to indifference. "Well, I'll be busy anyway."

"But oniisan, surely it is normal that the emperor would choose his own son." Ootori reasoned out kindly.

"Ootori is right, Atobe. But Ootori, you must remember to not describe Shiraishi as the emperor's son..."

As Atobe watched his father explaining the rules of politics to his younger brother once again, a sly smiled suddenly appeared. This was because he thought of Hanamura, she had clearly coveted this role. He knew this because his father had sent him to visit her younger brother- whom Atobe did not even know- in order to observe her reaction to the emperor's decision of marrying.

He almost pitied the messenger who would deliver this news to her.

* * *

_**Author**__**'s Note: **__Ootori and Atobe are siblings in this AU, (but Shishido will be coming out.) To be honest I sometimes really wonder why Ootori is in the tennis club instead of the music club as he seem to fit in there so much more, that is why he is described as being very musical in this story. _

_Saeki makes a brief appearance in the story and I think he will probably come out a bit more much much later on. But Watanabe's comment about his eyesight is meant to be a reference to how he has one of the best eyesight in the story. (at the least I think he has a very good eyesight in the story._


	8. Chapter 6

News spread fast- even among the barracks that were completely occupied by males. When the official messenger finally arrived, everyone was simply waiting about the validity of the rumours: that the emperor has chosen his bride and wanted his son to be her escort along with his deputy, who was also one of the emperor's second cousin.

This clearly indicates his forgiveness toward the family that many other nobles still regard with great contempt due to isolating them.

"So we have to be the one who have to escort some stuck up lady." Zaizen said in great annoyance. "I would have thought that Atobe and his troop would be selected since they are equally stuck up."

"Zaizen, don't you know that this is a great honour? By the way, what you said about Atobe's troop is not true. One of his men- Shishido, is from the gentry." Kenya immediately corrected him.

"But his father used to be Atobe's tutor, so he has connection with high nobility."

"What about Shiraishi then? That is the greatest connection anyone can ever have in short of being the emperor's children by blood." Kenya whispered this out very softly to prevent Shiraishi- who was re-reading the royal decree- hearing him.

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want to be like them. I simply hate their snobbery!" The son of a commoner said rather vehemently.

"They aren't all like that." Shiraishi said quietly, but his words immediately drew the attention of his men. "Lord Akio and his family are not snobbish at all, even though they are high nobility."

"Then what is the Lady Ashita, our future empress, like?" someone asked curiously. "Didn't you stay in Lord Akio's home for a few days?"

"She is very lovely." Shiraishi answered without any hesitation. "She is a kind person although she seems a bit shy in my presence. She is a very good _pipa _player as I have heard her play on it in all the days I've stayed there.

"She is a very pretty girl… no, let me correct that. She is a very beautiful young woman."

"Commander, are you just beautifying her because she will be the empress?" Zaizen asked dryly.

"Of course not!" Shiraishi said sharply. "I do not do such a thing, why would I do that anyway? I almost always tell the truth. Kenya, isn't that what Yuuji said as well?"

"Well, he said that she wasn't snobbish and that she seems to be a good _pipa _player. As for her appearance, I think he said that she is quite pretty."

"Thank you for your help, Kenya."

"Hey, I am just recollecting what Yuuji said." Kenya protested due to the dryness in his friend's tone. "Now that I think about it, this is like the classical setting of a love tale. A man sends his son to escort his wife, which turns out to be the same age as the son. The son then falls in love with his stepmother and starts a grand tragedy."

"You've been spending way too much time with your cousin." Shiraishi said as he joined the rest in laughing at the cliché of what Kenya just narrated. "Are you going to start telling ladies of the court that the sunset pales to their beauty? It is true that Lady Ashita is my age, but the emperor is only twelve years older then us."

"Gosh, deputy-commander, I didn't realise how much you are like your cousin until then." Zaizen said with mock severity.

"Who is like that idiot?"

Shiraishi was very glad to hear them banter with one another as it prevented him from thinking about his foster father's decision of marrying Ashita.

He was actually at a loose at how and what he should think.

Like most people, he simply didn't consider that she would be chosen. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't due to any logic. He just never considered the possibility.

That was why he had been thinking about how he could go to Tanako and see her again.

It turned out that he would get his wish in a completely different way.

"I have to go and see the emperor tomorrow morning." Shiraishi announced. "But I should be able to get back on time in order to attend the commanders' meeting."

"You sound quite regretful about this." Zaizen pointed out.

They couldn't really blame Shiraishi as he would have to be in a meeting where there would be comments about how he got the task, since escorting the future empress was a prestigious task. It would not be open hostility, but these words still affected him. He wasn't sure what was worse: the comments of the much elder commanders or his own peers, whom he sees much more due to the young commanders and their troops being grouped together.

Not to mention the fact that he didn't feel very happy at hearing that Ashita was going to be married to his foster father. Yet he out of all people knew what a kind man the emperor was, that Ashita would definitely have a very loving husband.

He couldn't work out why because he did not realise his true feelings.

* * *

Since Shiraishi recognised the guards on duty at the entrance of the palace, he greeted them rather warmly. The guards were different then the men in the army by being seen as much lower- it was not a possible career choice for nobles.

Watanabe had once told both he and Kenya that they might as well be friendly to those others say they must not be friendly too, since it would make no difference to the nobles. Doing so would benefit them as it was always advantageous to know a few more friendly faces.

"Welcome back." They told him sincerely as he never once looked down on them, and also because he was the foster son of the emperor who they were fond of. Unlike the nobles, they did not see why it was impossible for the emperor to love him as a son.

Those who were not in the rank of nobility were more willing to admit that the boundary between the separate classes could get erased as many of the ancestors of these nobles were actually born in the gentry or even started out as commoners. Their current status could have been an award for the performance of some services to the emperor. It really only took a few generations for the origins to be forgotten, although nobles would never openly admit this unless it was used as a way to insult another.

That was what caused resentment from those of a lower class.

Because it was possible to elevate one's status, those with a longer history of nobility was seen as being much higher and superior. Ashita's family was one of those.

"I hope nothing troublesome happens on your shift." Shiraishi told them, nodding his head towards the direction of the approaching noble.

"It won't be anything new." One of the guards muttered.

The particular noble was known to be more then a bit snobbish so Shiraishi was not really surprised to be hear him criticise the guards, but the last bit certainly caught him off guard.

"…and delaying him on his important business."

My important business? Shiraishi thought dryly when he realised that he was the one being referred to. It seemed that 'that' was starting earlier then he thought.

"You must grace our home sometimes." The lord began graciously. "My eldest daughter is a very skilled _xiao_ player, so I am sure that she will be able to please you with her playing even though your knowledge is superior. My younger daughter is lacking in that area but she is extremely skilled at embroidery. They will both be honoured if you visit- perhaps Lord Kenya will accompany you as well? My two daughters has wanted to meet you privately since the last banquet."

Shiraishi was really tempted to remind him that what really happened was that his two daughters had giggled to one another about whether he could understand anything since the only music they heard when they past a farm sometime ago was some form of crude pipe. Then they decided to ignore him and declare whose love for Yuushi was stronger.

All this was done without much regard to Shiraishi, who was actually only some distance away.

But he was part of the court even if many would not admit this, so he merely smile and say that he would consider it even though he already decided against this.

* * *

Luckily, he only met one more noble singing praises of his daughter before he found his foster father, who was sitting by the pond with Kintarou beside him. The young boy jumped up and ran to Shiraishi as soon as he was in sight.

"Shiraishi, guess what! I am going with you too!"

"Going with me?" Shiraishi repeated. "But isn't your place beside the emperor?"

"I want him to go with you." Watanabe said, dismissing Kintarou by asking him to fetch something from his study. "The trip has great potential in being dangerous."

"Do you think that people would be so risky? To attack me on such an occasion?" he asked darkly.

"It is not impossible." Was the answer. "Remember what I have told you before. But don't forget that you are still in danger on the returning trip, as there are many who would wish ill of her…of Ashita. Do not be alone if you can help it."

This would be the perfect time for him to ask his foster father about why he decided to choose Ashita, yet Shiraishi found himself unable to do so. As a result, Watanabe shifted the topic onto him.

"Although you are temporarily safe because you show no clear preference to any girl. Many hope to secure their daughters for you and then move onto Kenya and Yuushi. Be on your guard with those who approach either of them without considering you as these people are choosing either Kenya or Yuushi even though I clearly love you the best, which means…what is so funny?"

"The irony of all this. That many of these people who used to pretend that I don't exist now want me to be their son-in-law, or brother-in-law. Tell me then, who do you want me to smile at?"

"The one that you love. I've told you before: I will let you marry who you want because I do not want you to be trapped in an unhappy marriage as my parents were. You should marry the one that you love."

"But what about you?"

"I cannot do what Kenya's father did even though I would like to."

There was such a raw pain in his voice that made Shiraishi feel really bad as he was the one who caused this. But Watanabe smiled at his foster son in understanding before he continued: "But have you set heart on anyone?"

Shiraishi shook his head.

Of course he hasn't! He found Ashita quite interesting and rather attractive because she was different, but he naturally wasn't in love with her after such a short amount of time. He wasn't Kenya's cousin or Minami's brother.

"Kintarou, did you find it…" Watanabe's voice trailed off when he saw that the young boy returned with everything that was on his desk.

Shiraishi literally had to bit his lips to prevent himself from laughing out aloud as he saw Kintarou arrive with a large bundle or scrolls as well as stationeries. The funniest thing was that Kintarou didn't seem to realise the significance of the objects in his hands.

"Kintarou, didn't I tell you that it was on my desk?"

"They are all items on your desk. I forgot what it is so I took everything there."

Shiraishi began to cough as he could no longer hold back his laughter.

"Well, this is what I wanted you to get for me." Watanabe said as he selected a rather thin box from the pile of items. "Shiraishi, this is…Kintarou, What are you doing? Don't put my books and scrolls on the ground! At least put it on a chair…no, not that one! That chair is dirty!

"As I was saying," Watanabe continued after he and Shiraishi helped Kintarou to get rid of the objects in his hand, both marvelling at the way the boy think. "I want you to give this to Ashita when you see her, it is part of her bridal price. Tell her that I would like her to wear this when I finally see her."

Resting on the soft velvet within the box was a very elaborate hairstick that was richly decorated by numerous jewelleries. But if he could somehow ignore these additional gems and the fine carving, then this hairstick was remarkably like the one he had saw on Ashita's hair: it was in the shape of a lily as well.

"Waaa!" Kintarou suddenly yelled very loudly and he jumped up in order to hide behind both Shiraishi and Watanabe.

Shiraishi actually closed his eyes before he started to blink a few times in order to convince himself that his eyes were not lying to him: that the person who appeared like a drowned ghost due to wearing an all white robe with his face almost completely hidden by relatively long and wet hair was one of his close friends.

"Chitose!" Watanabe yelled out. "What are you doing? Aren't you a bit old to play ghost?"

"This isn't my intention at all." Chitose said with his typical careless smile. "My other clothes are all dirty while my hair got wet due to an accident. Although that idea has great merit- it might spare me from being approached by another noble who want me to calculate about their daughter's future marriage. I swear, if I hear that question again then I will tell them that the stars tell me that she must spend a whole year in the mountains before she can marry. My patience is getting thin as there's only a certain amount of calculations that I can do."

"A pity, I was hoping that you would calculate Shiraishi's star chart for him." Watanabe said. "After all, I am concerned about his marriage."

"I can make an exception for him although he doesn't believe it." Chitose pointed out. "He's always using that time when I fell into the lake as an example that I cannot predict every thing. But why don't we have a bet, Shiraishi? I'll predict what will happen on your trip and if I am right…"

"I will pay you a week of my wages and admit that I am wrong." Shiraishi said with a grin. "And you'll do the same if you lose."

Unlike the others, Chitose didn't always behave as a subject should to an emperor. It was not that he was ever rude or disrespectful, but as his position was very unique, he was subject to fewer rules. As a result, Shiraishi often feel more at ease when Chitose was with them, it was almost as if they really were an ordinary family, because his conversation did not always end up being related to businesses of the state.

"I agree. To tell the truth, I've already worked it out because I am determined to proof this to you." Chitose admitted, "You will end up being entertained unexpectedly by a familiar face."

"Lord Akio and his people do not count." Shiraishi immediately pointed out.

"Of course not, that is not unexpected at all." Chitose agreed. "It will be completely unexpected, but you will recognize this person as you have seen him before."


	9. Chapter 7

Once again, Ashita found herself thinking about marriage. She wasn't really sure about what she wanted other then that she didn't want to be the empress even if the emperor was said to be a very good men. This was because she didn't love him and doubt that she would love him.

Although she never really asked Shiraishi about it, she could clearly tell that the other really did love the emperor as a father. This was rather paradoxical as the emperor was almost directly responsible for his birth father's death!

Unlike her elder sister, Ashita could understand that it wasn't the emperor's fault for ordering the death of so many people. He discovered the conspiracy and would naturally tell his father about what was going on since it concerned them. Execution was inevitable for all men involved as this was high treason.

As for the loss of their wealth…she understood what she did not before: execution was not just limited to those who were directly involved. Wives and children were often blamed as well. The emperor- who was crown prince at that time- had been more then a bit generous by pleading for mercy as she heard that the emperor then had sought to do more.

Perhaps she herself would have demanded more if she heard that a large group of people wanted to kill her!

It was also the crown prince who made his father declare that any previous promises made with their family must still be honoured- allowing her sister-in-law to marry into their family.

Ashita had been present at the execution but she was mercifully spared of seeing anything as her sister had smothered her against the skirt of her dress so that she wouldn't see anything.

What she could remember was the weeping and shuddering of her sister's body, and the loud sound of mourning that arose around them after each chop of the axe.

She sometimes had nightmares about it, where she would see what her sister wanted to protect her from.

"Ashita! Ashita!"

She immediately smiled at her sister-in-law with real affection, as she really did bear a strong love for the woman who had stuck to her promise to her brother: that she would marry him no matter what her family says. She must have been the only one outside the groom's family who desired to honour the engagement.

As a result, her sister-in-law only received the minimum of dowry even though her bridal price had been much higher since it was paid before the conspiracy was discovered. Yet her sister-in-law showed no regret at all and remained deeply in love with Akio.

Ruika loved her husband' younger sister and tried to do the same with his twin sister. She did have a very good relationship with her younger sister-in-law even though it wouldn't be the same as the bond between two real sisters. But what Ashita returned was good enough- she addressed the other with the title of elder sister instead of sister-in-law.

But Ruika could not be fond of Aizuki. Perhaps she had been jealous of Aizuki since she first met the twins when she was only fifteen years old. While their fathers discussed the betrothal with her mother occasionally contributing, Ruika had received the three siblings whose family she would probably join.

It was clear that the twins were very close, especially when their little sister was involved. Even though they bickered and fought with one another, everyone could tell that they had a very deep bond.

That jealously turned into anger when she married into the family. She could understand that Aizuki was upset at what happened but Akio and Ashita were both suffering as well! Neither of them locked themselves in a room and behaved hysterically. Nor did they ignore everything and everyone else.

"Ashita, you wouldn't believe my news." Ruika cried out excitedly. "You are to marry the emperor!"

"Marry the emperor?" she could only repeat the words of her sister-in-law. "He…the emperor choose me? I cannot believe this."

"Your brother and I were completely shocked too, but this is real. We have both read the royal decree!" Ruika said excitedly as she took hold of the young girl's hands. "You will marry the emperor and be the empress!"

"But when is the wedding?" Ashita muttered out, still not feeling the news sinking in.

"That has yet to be decided, but there is no doubt that you will be the empress. Ashita, this is the greatest match that any girl can have! I know that you must be daunted by the prospect of marrying a man you've never seen at all." Ruika continued gently. "I felt the same when I heard about my possible engagement to your brother. But Ashita, you are very lucky! I have seen the emperor and he is truly a very kind man. He is some years older then you, but it is not that much. Ashita, many girls end up being married to a much older husband."

"I know." Ashita said with a forced smile. "It just seems so sudden even though I know that I should be marrying soon. Well, I certainly didn't think that I would be chosen! It really is such a surprise."

She had to hide her rather unreasonable doubts and agree with her sister-in-law. Ruika was right as this was the most prestigious match that anyone could have. It was also very good for her family as well: not only would it elevate their standing, the bridal price should be able to help their financial situation.

"We must start our preparation! You need new clothes and jewelleries." Ruika began.

"Should we go to the capital then?"

Ruika laughed at her naïveté before she told her: "There is no need. Whoever we ask would run here- if we actually have to ask in the first place."

Sakuno then came running toward them and Ashita could tell that the young maid was very excited due to the news. Ashita then wonder whether she was the only one who thought otherwise even though she was the main focus of all this excitement, as well as being the one who caused it.

"Lady Ruika, Lady Aizuki is talking to Lord Akio now." Sakuno reported, what she has been instructed to do by their most senior maid- who was really like a housekeeper. The old woman easily foresees what would be happening with the three siblings.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ruika muttered darkly before she quickly smiled at her younger sister-in-law. "Ashita, I better go and help your brother- you know what your sister is like."

"Lady Ashita, are you not excited?" Sakuno asked once Ruika walked away, which made Ashita realise that she must be doing quite a bad job at concealing her worries. "You will be the empress."

"What would you feel if you were in my situation?"

"I think I will be a bit scared at having to marry a complete stranger, but then I am not expected to do such a thing." Sakuno pointed out. "But everyone is so happy for you. They say that you deserve to have a good marriage as what happened ten years ago was not your fault."

What else could Ashita do but to smile?

* * *

Akio was no longer sure of how he should deal with his twin sister now that she became rather instable in regard to her emotions. It was not that she suddenly became very fragile because she could easily be in her normal self, snapping back at him. Yet there were also times when she would just start weeping non-stop. In addition, she also has a tendency to shut herself in her room.

He simply didn't know which one of her contradicting moods that she would end up in.

The fact that she was his twin sister instead of a younger sister had always been a problem as he couldn't order her around without ending up being in an argument with her.

She was relatively calm right now, although this was not always a reflection of her interior emotions.

"I heard the news." Aizuki stated, "Ashita is chosen to be the empress."

"Yes," Akio said, "And you should know that what the emperor commands is something that no one can refuse."

"Are you telling me that we will prostitute our beloved little sister because we are cowards?" Aizuki sneered angrily.

"Aizuki, the emperor desires to marry our sister! This is a great honour for her especially after what happened ten years ago." Akio protested. "Yet you speak as if we are sending her to the palace and letting him rape her! He is going to marry her!"

"I don't want her to be married to _that man._" Aizuki spat out and the venom in her voice never failed to make him shudder, since the hatred was so raw and deep.

"You cannot blame him for our father's death! Anyone would have done the same in his situation."

"No, they wouldn't!"

Aizuki found that her hands were actually clenched together and this made her pause due to realising that she was treading on very dangerous grounds.

"Why did he have to order execution?" she reasoned in a much calmer voice. "Why couldn't he just imprison father and the others? After all, we are distantly related to the imperial family as well as being high nobility."

Akio never once doubt that his sister loved their father even though Aizuki's wilful nature led to many arguments between her and their father. Yet he could not understand Aizuki's excessive grief since both he and Ashita could understand the emperor's actions.

"Aizuki…"

"I just don't want her to marry that man." Aizuki whispered. "Please Akio, think about this. She has to marry a man of some years older then her and even if he loves her…he must put the state before her. She has to spend her life in the palace where the majority in court still condemns our family due to both father and mother's action. There are also many who will be jealous of her due to her new position and our family's history.

"Do you think that she could be happy? Even if she loves him and has her love returned…" at this point she suddenly started to weep. "This is a man who will put the state over those he loves! Look at his relationship with Shiraishi- everyone talks of how much he loves that boy while that boy clearly adores him as a father. But he will not properly acknowledge that boy as his own son or even let him call him father."

"I know, you are not wrong." Akio admitted reluctantly as he crouched down in order to hold her.

Ruika almost wanted to slam the doors open and storm into the room. This wasn't because she was jealous of the love that her husband bore for his twin sister, but indignation on behalf of her other sister-in-law. Despite the young girl's attempt of smiling, it was clear that she was very afraid of what will happen to her.

Who but her sister should comfort her? The sister that seemed more focused on herself.


	10. Chapter 8

It seemed that Shiraishi was not completely immune to the ideas of the court as he was able to acquire a very good control of his emotions- a highly valued skill. Unlike the emperor who masked this by his rather extreme merriment, Shiraishi tended to erase his emotions with a gentle smile- a bit like Yukimura.

His men knew that something must be up because Shiraishi was summoned to an emergency visit to the palace and returned with a frown. However, they were not able to guess the degree of the news.

"Alright, you all know that I don't like to waste time so I am just going to tell you what happened now." Shiraishi announced. "The emperor told me that due to the insistence of many of his advisors, we must travel with Atobe and some of his men."

"Why?" someone immediately protested.

"No doubt this is because of our low status. We aren't suitable to escort the future empress." Zaizen muttered. "Tell me, commander, deputy commander, what did you two do wrong to end up here? Being leader of a bunch of men that include those from the lowest class with a fondling in a temple?"

"Zaizen, watch what you says!" Shiraishi began angrily, but was stopped by Gin, who waved the reference aside without any concern.

"It is alright. I am not ashamed of my birth then any of you."

"And that is probably why Kenya and I are here." Shiraishi explained. "We admit who we are. I am the son of a peasant while Kenya is regarded as being on a similar level due to his mother. But I much rather be here then among Atobe's troops.

"So who will be going with us?" Zaizen asked on behalf of everyone.

The faces of his men become grimmer as he mentioned the ones who will be accompanying them.

"So, the normal lot." Kenya commented. "But why is Ootori coming? He isn't even in the army. Can he even fight?"

"He wants to talk to the strange musician in Tanako. This seems a very good opportunity for him to visit since his brother is going. But I want you all to remember this: even though Ootori's presence is largely due to his father, Atobe is here because he was chosen by everyone else. The emperor specifically told me about this. In addition, nor does the Lord Akio know anything about this."

* * *

The meeting of the two troops were not as bad as Shiraishi thought it would be, but that was all he could comfort himself with. He and Atobe set the example by greeting each other rather coldly but politely, unlike the two deputies- who ended up exploding into an argument that went all the way to when they were four.

"For goodness sake, Kenya! You are a deputy commander!" Shiraishi muttered.

"Well, he is not the only one who got embarrassed." Zaizen pointed out at the sight of Yuushi- who had a reputation of being very elegant- shouting about a childhood incident. "To think that the mighty Lord Yuushi got scared when he saw a caterpillar."

"That was when they were children! Children are scared at a lot of stuff!" Shiraishi reasoned out.

"Were you, commander?"

"No, because I spent more time outside a house then inside but that's not the point!" Shiraishi said quickly. "Look, I've already got quite a handful with Kintarou who want to challenge everyone to a sword match so please don't give me any extra work."

"Don't worry, commander. I won't do anything that will cause you too much trouble." Zaizen promised.

That was probably the best he could get from Zaizen: the young man was already blunt enough to the stage of being disrespectful to those he cared about, and he naturally was not more polite to those he disliked.

In addition to Kintarou and Ootori, they had a third non-military member with them: Shudou, the emperor's current taster.

"Is this really necessary?" Shiraishi had asked when he first heard of the arrangement. "I can understand your concern at her being attacked, but poisoning?"

"I will not take any risk." Watanabe said simply, and this made Shiraishi re-question what his foster father felt for the girl he would marry. "Besides, sending Shudou is a further indication of my intention to Ashita, that I really desire to marry her as I will offer her protection."

"But what about you?" he asked with great concern.

"Do not worry, I can easily get another taster, I was going to get one soon anyway. Although I am not sure whether sending Shudou is a good idea."

"Is he not a good taster?"

"It is not due to that. To tell the truth, you are the worst taster I've ever have." Watanabe laughed out, referring to what happened in Shiraishi's first year in the palace. His father had teased the boy by saying that he must earn his keep, so Shiraishi declared out that he would take the position of the taster- since the current one just left. "You made me so nervous every time you eat something, and in the end I didn't really dare to eat anything."

"No one would have wanted to poison me at that time." he had replied a bit too grimly.

They would ride to the region of Tanako and stay there for a week in order to let Ashita and her family sort out her dowry due to taking the bridal gift into account. Not only did Watanabe give them a very large amount of gold, there were also additional jewelleries and gowns.

There was also the hairstick that he had to give to Ashita along with an attached message.

Then they would head back to the palace with some of Ashita's servants and her dowry. She would be carried in a bridal chair, concealed from the world by the traditional red curtain.

She wouldn't be like the woman who had to ride to her marriage in a foreign country in a foreign fashion.

"Let us head off then." Shiraishi announced.

* * *

Shiraishi was a relative patient man as he did spend many time teaching Kitnarou- so if his patience was tested, then it might mean that his men was more then a bit angry.

The region of Tanako was inland toward the mountainous regions so the route was naturally less developed. The problem appear at the very first night, when the closet inn was extremely shabby.

"We are expected to stay in this place?" Yuushi examined out as he reluctantly sat in front of the table, after he first made sure that the chair wasn't broken.

The inn was shabby even by the standard of Shiraishi and his men, but Atobe and his men irritated them due to the way they saw all this. They seemed to see it as a representation of commoners and peasant's living condition when it is not true, thinking that the others would be used to it.

The complaint grew worse when the food was brought out- even though their foods in the barracks were very simple, it would be well cooked, unlike the thing in front of them.

"How can people live like this?" Gakuto muttered out when the last lot of food was cleared away by Kintarou.

"I almost think that it is a mistake to come here." Yuushi agreed. "To think that I gave up the invitation of dining with so and so."

"You are welcomed to go back, Deputy Commander Yuushi." Zaizen stated bluntly, cutting off whatever Kenya intended to say.

"Who are you to give orders?" Gakuto immediately retorted back. "We should have been the ones to be chosen in the first place."

"On what ground?" Zaizen scoffed angrily. "We are equally skilled and our commander has beaten your commander, and I have won against people in your troop before."

"At the very least the future empress should not be escorted by the band of commoners lead by a peasant!" someone snapped back. "We all know that you only got elected due to him being the emperor's pet."

"A father's favour works both ways." Gin suddenly said, his voice very calm and grim. "If the emperor is a loving father, then so is Lord Sakaki."

"I did not…" Atobe began very indignantly due to feeling that his own merits were being dismissed.

"We squabble like children. I think we are all tired and should rest." Shiraishi snapped before adding the following in a very chilling voice that often made his men regret whoever caused this. "But I will say this one thing- whoever is unsatisfied with this band of commoners and peasants that is lead by this peasant can head back to the palace and use that as a reason to explain why you returned early."

"Enjoying yourself?" Kenya muttered to Zaizen after Shiraishi left them rather abruptly. "I will start preparing for your punishment now."

"How did I know that he would be like this?" Zaizen muttered. "Besides, don't deny that you are annoyed as well."

* * *

What Shiraishi felt was a strong frustration as he didn't want this job that everyone else seemed to desire. Having to be in the company of a lot of people that he disliked didn't help.

He didn't think that he would return to Tanako this way. He really didn't.

How ironic it was, when he was a child he wanted nothing more but to return home and stay there.

Now his goal was the very opposite.

* * *

Much to everyone's relief, they managed to continue their way without many problems. There were constant bickering but they differed from what happened at the very first night- when swords had a chance of escaping from their sheath.

Ootori's presence turned out to be a great asset, as the young boy along with Yuushi was able to use their instruments to ensure some sort of peace.

Yet their playing made Shiraishi to have a greater desire of listening to Ashita's _pipa,_ an instrument that he gained a new liking for.

He even asked Ootori whether he would play that piece of music on his _guzheng_. Ootori's playing was certainly very good but Shiraishi was a bit disappointed that he didn't feel the same sense of emotion when he listened to Ootori's version.

"This is because the proper instrument is meant to be the _pipa_." He told himself when Yuushi decided to play the same music on his _dizi_.

He actually managed to discuss the various versions of the legend with Kenya's cousin in a very friendly fashion when Kintarou asked them about it.

"A beautiful story- a very tragic one too." Yuushi was saying, being a secret romantic. "She was engaged to the crown prince who she loved, but had to leave and marry a foreign and barbaric king for the sake of her country."

"But I heard that the emperor sent her to marry the foreign emperor as she was his least favoured daughter." Shiraishi pointed out.

"She couldn't have composed such moving music if she didn't have to leave something she cared so much about behind. But is that the peasantry version?"

"I heard it from the emperor." Shiraishi said simply, and that was enough to end the originally friendly conversation.

Shiraishi felt that Yuushi was automatically making a distinction of their different rank by associating Shiraishi with the peasantry even though he actually spent more time with the nobility. Shiraishi's reminder of the close relationship he had with the emperor was almost like a taunt- that someone with a humble birth like him could actually be in a situation that the emperor's own kin could not be in.

* * *

Just like the first time, Ashita was dressed in her best gown with her hair held up. But the gown she wore this time was so much more fine and her hairsticks were all much more expensive.

The preparation of her dowry certainly resulted in a period of chaos, she was measured by numerous dress makers before being made to pick some jewellery that all seemed equally elaborate, and then she might be lectured on about the rituals and ceremony of the court.

She now had chests of fine gowns with a jewellery box that was actually full.

But she felt weight down and chained by these fineries- as they were items that were exchanged in return for her marriage to the emperor.

They should be gifts, but she felt that they were like chains. Likewise, her bridal carriage seemed to be a prison. She already felt suffocated by the fine red silk curtains.

She was sitting in the garden instead of standing at the entrance with her brother. Because she would be the future empress, it was deemed to be degrading for her to wait for her servants.

Her attention was immediate caught by Shiraishi but she turned away equally quick. It was so strange to see him, as she was to marry his adopted father when she was a few months younger then him.

"Lady Ashita." Shiraishi said simply as he knelt down, his eyes only on her for such a brief amount of time.

"Welcome." All Ashita could say was words that were trivial or formal. "I did not know that Lord Atobe and his men would be accompanying you."

"A sudden arrangement." Shiraishi said, forcing his voice to be neutral. "May I present Lord Ootori? He has especially come with us due to desiring to converse with Ojii."

"You are all welcome." Ashita said. Her voice was rather dull, even rather flat.

Atobe was naturally more then a bit insulted when she hardly spared a second look at him once she told him that he could stand up.

"Lord Akio, Lady Ashita, may I request one more thing?" Shiraishi suddenly said, still kneeling. "May I do what I failed to do last time? I wish to spend a few days in the village that I grew up in."

"As I have said before, you may travel to any part of our land." Akio said once more.

Yuushi happened to see the expression on Ashita's face at that very moment. She must have been practising the necessary skill of surviving in the court as her anger and sadness was quickly gone.

Yet he still saw it.

No doubt, he decided, this would be useful in the future. It would certainly be something of interest to more then one.

* * *

The bridal money was mainly used to pay for Ashita's dowry, not the general improvement of their home and land. Akio was a kind man and felt that it was unfair for the money which was given to them due to his sister to be used in a way that she could not really benefit from.

Therefore, the size and exterior of the mansion gave some the false hope of luxury. Although they were given a room of their own, even Shiraishi- who planned to leave the very next day.

He slowly unwound the silk bandages around his left arm, revealing the strange tattoo on it. This was why he kept his arms bandaged. It was not to conceal some serious burnt marks- his lie to the world, even his best friend- as he had no such scars.

To those who did not know where to look they were just unusual designs. But for his father and those involved in the conspiracy, they were the base of the board for their hidden messages.

His father would draw or shade on certain parts of the basic design and that would be some information about their plans. That was why he was made to wonder around, and if someone made him unwind these bandages, then they would only think that it was the result of a child scribbling since the drawings were very crude.

A relatively secure code.

But although his arm was used, Shiraishi himself was not able to understand the truth on his own body. Nor did his foster father understand the exact meanings either, but the tattoos reminded him of what he wished and longed to forget. That was why he had wound these silk bandages around the boys' arms and begged him to continue doing so.

He thought Watanabe's decision of marrying Ashita was rather strange as mentions of the conspiracy always made him very sad and bitter since a very large amount of people died, and it also made him realise that people could think of him in such a way. The conspiracy clearly affected Watanabe because some servants once told Shiraishi that Watanabe had been a much more merry man.

"He was burdened by his duties, true, but that only made him all the more determined to enjoy his free time. "

With his window open, he could hear Ashita playing on her_ pipa_ although the music no longer sounded so pleasant to him.

He was so absorbed with his thoughts that he actually didn't hear the knocking on his door until Kenya decided to accompany a yell with it- which naturally caused his cousin (who was not very far) to make some comment about Kenya' lack of patience.

"So that is her _pipa_? It is not bad." Kenya commented.

"Do you just dislike the _dizi_ in general?" Shiraishi asked, recalling the numerous times Kenya would be annoyed by his cousin's playing.

"I think it is more of the fact that Yuushi is playing it. Maybe it is jealousy." Kenya admitted. "That he can spend quite some time playing his _dizi_ while I practice and still end up being on the same level as me in sword fighting."

"He is a genius so what can people like us do?" Shiraishi said with a smile although he can easily understand his friend's frustration. "But what do you want? I don't think you came just to chat."

"No, I didn't. Well, since you don't like to waste time I will tell you straightaway. I want to come with you."

"Why? Kenya, I know that you are not like your cousin even though your father is the last emperor's cousin too, but are you really able to spend that amount of time in that village? I am going to help as well, I am not just going to stay there."

"I am willing to do whatever I need to do in order to come with you." Kenya said very firmly. "Shiraishi, I want to know what their lives are like. My mother is a peasant and she occasionally speaks of her life before her marriage, while my brother and I are often referred to as being 'that peasant girl's son', yet I don't even know what the peasantry life is like at all."

"I am glad that you are coming with me, Kenya, but you must realise that things are going to be different. Your mother was from a prosperous region, unlike Tanako."

* * *

Their departure was not easy because Kintarou really wanted to come with them, and it had took Shiraishi a very long time to reason with the young boy to prevent him from chasing after them. In the end, Kintaoru was finally persuaded when Shiraishi told him that the emperor had gave him the very important task of looking after Ashita.

Many of his men had a rather bitter expression as well, even though Shiraishi assured them that Atobe was not the type of person who would bother them due to lacking a commander.

"But isn't it still quite irresponsible for you two to go on some soul searching quest?" Zaizen had said cuttingly.

Shiraishi couldn't answer back as the other was completely right.

Luckily, he did not need to provide an answer because Ashita happened to arrive with her niece and nephew, who were both clinging onto her as they were finally aware that she really would be leaving.

"You are leaving? I hope you have a trouble-free journey." Ashita said rather chillingly as she was rather angry at how he announced he was going to leave without any proper indication.

"Lady Ashita…I have something to give you." Upon the sudden attention, Shiraishi finished he sentence with a rather dry tone. "From the emperor. He told me to hand this to you personally."

This was accepted with a rather bitter smile- should a young girls' gift from her future husband be sent to her by his foster son?


	11. Chapter 9

As they rode toward the area that Shiraishi was born in, Kenya noticed that there was a large pyramid that was made from many white stones. But he didn't get to ask his friend for an explanation as Shiraishi suddenly jumped down in order to kneel in front of it.

Shiraishi did not cry, but his expression was filled with a great sadness.

"What are they?" Kenya finally asked.

He did not kneel down beside Shiraishi but he got down as well in order to grab the rein of Shiraishi's horse.

"A monument for all those from this village who were executed in the conspiracy ten years ago." Shiraishi said very softly. "My father was one of them.

"Their bodies were exposed and we were not allowed to bury them or give them gravestones. Although it would have been rather difficult to do so as they were decapitated.

"The emperor was taking me to the palace when we saw villagers building them, he told me to join them for the sake of my father.

"This is the first time I have been back to this spot since that day." Shiraishi said before he turned away. "I am so sorry…father…I really am."

He did not want to come back as he could still see the images from ten years ago- the last proper image he had of his father was when he was about to place his head on the chopping block.

Suddenly, he felt tears coming and he begun to cry for his birth father once more- just as he did ten years ago when he woke up to hear that he was now an orphan.

This place was like his father's grave and that was probably why it was so difficult to be here. Passing his old home wasn't that bad as it was only a rather distant memory, but this place was the reminder of how his birth father died, how the life he knew changed so drastically.

Strangely enough, it was this place that made him recollect the brief affection his father showed him. Such as the night the tattoo was done- his father had held him and rocked him throughout the whole night, understanding how scared the little boy had been, as Shiraishi had been taken into a room without any explanation and had these needles pierced into him.

"I am so sorry, but who are you?" a new voice asked him.

A woman who was about their age was approaching them with a slightly younger boy beside her. Judging by the clothes that they wore, they were most likely natives of the village.

There was a strange prettiness around the girl due to her simplicity and Kenya felt that he could understand why his father once said that he was first attracted to his mother due to all that the others condemned about her.

"My name is Shiraishi." He said, not caring about the tears that were still appearing, let along their reaction. "My father was the village leader when this took place."

"You are the boy who the crown prince took and raised up as his own son!" the boy yelled this out, almost as if he was meeting some sort of mythical figure.

"Yes, that is who I am. This is…"

"Kenya, I am Kenya. I am one of his friends." Kenya butted in, just in case Shiraishi planned to announce his heritage. They would most likely have heard about the gossips of his parents but he doubt that they would know his name.

"You are a noble then." the young woman stated.

"I am." Kenya admitted. "But will this be hold against me?"

"No," she said very shyly. "Because you are different from what they say as you are obviously wiling to talk to us. Oh, I am so sorry for being so rude by not introducing us earlier! My name is Akiko and this is my cousin Kentarou- his father is the current village leader."

"Kintarou?" the two of them pronounced this wrongly due to the similarity.

"Kentarou." Akiko repeated again before she went to place some wild flowers in front of the stones and explained her actions with the following words: "For my father."

* * *

They returned to the village with the pair of cousins and both Shiraishi and Kenya felt that it was probably more accurate to describe the place as a community instead of a village.

There was more then one empty hut along with large stripes of deserted lands, which was probably why they were allowed to stay and help the others.

"People say that we were punished for what we tried to do." Akiko explained very softly when she led them to an empty hut that would be their lodging while here. "After the execution, we suffered a disastrous harvest and the harvest next year was equally bad. I heard that many other parts of Tanako were affected as well."

Shiraishi knew these things as Watanabe had been very concerned about all this, but his father refused to give any aid to the region openly, while the new lord of Tanako was much too ashamed to ask for aid.

Much to everyone's surprise, Shiraishi and Kenya actually did all the tasks that they were given without any complaint. Though they did not excel in their work, they did not need to repeat their tasks.

"Do you secretly plan to become peasants as well?" Kentarou asked Kenya when they were about to eat their well deserved dinner.

Everything being in one bowl was a novelty to Kenya, while Shiraishi recollected how he didn't use to eat meals with separate foods until he arrived at the palace.

No…there was a very special occasion when different plates of foods were laid in front of him.

"I am afraid that I am still too spoiled to continue this hard work." Kenya said truthfully. "But farmers have my ultimate respect now."

"As they should have had ages ago." Kentarou said this with good humour, as he had ended up being a bit close with the two of them, since the land they helped with was his father's land.

His cousin, who was orphaned, was naturally looked after by his parents so she would deliver food to them along with her aunt.

"Akiko certainly seems to be very friendly with you." Shiraishi teased when they were alone in their temporary home.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Kenya said, a very slight blush appearing. "But Shiraishi, how did you manage to live like this? I know that this is very snobbish but…"

"I know, it is too different from our current life style. But this is because we became too used to luxury." Shiraishi admitted. "Sleeping on a bed used to be like a special treat for me since I rarely get to do so, but now I find this bed really uncomfortable."

"Surely you weren't abused as a child by having to sleep on the floor!"

The concern in his friend's voice made Shiraishi more then a bit guilty at lying to him. He didn't think that he still needed to lie about his unintentional involvement in the conspiracy now that Watanabe was the emperor, but he did not really want to explain everything just yet.

"I…I often wondered around and got lost when I was a child. That was why I tended to sleep outside my home, so rarely slept on a bed." He quickly said, although this was not really a lie.

Unlike his friend, he welcomed the toils because the labour distracted him and allowed him to sleep with relative ease.

Ironically enough, he was to be haunted on that very night.

* * *

He was a child again because he could see everyone busily organising the annual feast for the harvest- some thing that he was not allowed to participate in again as his father had ordered him to go 'wandering' once more.

Not that the feast would be much fun this year, as they were using the white stones as an offering instead of actual wheat and fruits, a sign of a bad year. But the young boy would still have liked to join. He did once and the memories he had was very happy.

There were no adults to shoo him away so he took a step forward.

There was a river in their village that produced these pure white stones which they regarded very highly of, even though it had very little value outside their village. It was this stone that they used as offerings if they had a particular bad year.

Shiraishi was named after these very stones.

It was not really hard to find these stones in that river and the children of the village were fond of gathering them and then throwing it right back into the river and see how many times the stone would jump back up before they returned home.

It would not be hard for him to find some from that river, yet he suddenly stretched out his hands and secretly pocketed three of the stones that were meant to be offerings.

He gazed at the alter rather defiantly, waiting for someone to stop him. Seeing that no one would come, he went away with his hands in his pocket- his fingers closing over his new toys.

The grown up Shiraishi could recollect having done this but he wasn't sure exactly how old he was, although he couldn't have been that young as he was no longer frightened of being alone in the deserted plains or forests.

He could feel the smooth surface of these stones as the younger him juggled with all three. This was a fun game to play at night time because these stones would glow under the moonlight.

Much to his dismay, a sudden trip caused the three stones to be thrown in three separate directions. He started to search for them without any other reaction because he knew that no one would come to his aid.

The first two stones were found without any problems, but the third one remained missing. It didn't really matter as he could easily find a replacement, but he was determined to find it.

A faint light gave him hope and he ran towards it, but despite having run for quite some distances, that light was still at a similar distance.

Intrigued, he bent down and used one of his remaining stones to carve a line on the ground, finally noticing that he was standing on a very narrow path.

Logically, he decided to stay near the path as he continued his search.

A hand suddenly patted him on the head and he quickly turned to find that person, only to discover that this person must have turned around with him as well.

"Are you always going to follow the path that you think you should follow?" the mysterious person whispered. "Look, there is a place that you would want to go to."

Going there meant leaving the path he was on and risked getting lost, but Shiraishi did not care because he saw his father…he saw both his fathers.

The man who was his birthfather was amongst a line of men, some weeping, some groaning and some were even cursing. But all were clearly in despair because of what would soon happen.

His foster father was only the crown prince then, and he was surrounded by guards.

Guards who certainly did a very bad job because Shiraishi was able to run past them and grabbed onto the crown prince's clothes.

"You can stop this, can't you?" he pleaded once again. "And I know that you want to. You look sad too."

Watanabe halted the guards who reacted a bit too late by raising his hand, before he crouched down in order to be on the same eye level as the little boy.

"What make you think that I have the power to stop this?" he asked gently and the sadness was something Shiraishi hoped to never encounter again.

"Because you are the crown prince." He answered simply, gesturing to all the tell tale signs. "Please save my father."

"I would save everyone if I could but I lack the power to do so. Your father is a traitor of the country along with all these others. How ironic it all is." Watanabe muttered bitterly, addressing himself instead of the little boy in front of him. "I, who caused all this, can not stop it."

"But he is my father, I don't have anyone else in the world." Shiraishi reasoned once more. He did not plead for his father's innocent as he long worked out that his actions were part of something else- only that the full seriousness of everything remained beyond his comprehension.

"I am not able to, even now they continue." Watanabe whispered. "My father prevents me from saving your father."

He then picked the boy up and held him with his face buried in his rich robes as he sat back to complete his grim task.

Shiraishi found the grip extremely tight because he was not allowed to turn around.

It should end soon, he thought to himself, this jumbled up dream.

Watanabe stayed in the house of the late lord- whose dead body did not escape the punishment that had caused him to choose a cowardly death. In addition to this, the officials that accompanied the crown prince were carrying the last part of the punishment by taking way the family's wealth.

Shiraishi did not meet any of the three siblings but he could recollect hearing a very hysterical sob that must be Aizuki.

Watanabe had picked him up and then set him on his horse. He should be doing that!

No, this wasn't what happened! Shiraishi yelled out mentally as he felt himself turning around, even though Watanabe was trying to prevent this.

He couldn't even scream- the sight was simply too horrible, especially for a child his age.

The eight year old boy saw the decapitated corpse of his father with the separated head only a few paces away.

* * *

Shiraishi sat up and realised that he has actually been thrashing quite a bit as both his pillow and blanket were on the floor. His clothes were also rather damp due to sweat.

Without even thinking, he jumped out from the window and ran to the stone pyramid.

Shiraishi could understand why his mind and consciousness lied to him for such a long time, as the sight of his dead father gave him such a fright that he actually passed out.

Yet it was also this sight that woke him up.

What haunted him the most was not just horror, but guilt.

The eighteen year old man saw and understood what the eight years old boy did not: his father's expression was very serene. He now knew that this was because his father understood that his only child would be looked after.

His father had performed his role much better then him. He was content with his death due to knowing that his son would not be left alone with his death, but the son almost completely forgot all about his father as he did not return to his grave until ten years later.

"Forgive me, father." He whispered. "Forgive me for abandoning you for all these years. Forgive me for doubting about whether you loved me."

Later on, he would wonder whether what he felt was sent as a punishment due to him failing his duty as a son. If he had gone back to the place of his birth earlier then he would have been able to meet Ashita much earlier.


	12. Chapter 10

Kenya wasn't really alarmed to find Shiraishi gone as his friend was a rather early riser, and they were not children anymore. However, he sensed that something was wrong when Shiraishi did not turn up for breakfast.

The villagers might have seen this as a sign of a noble boy not being able to endure any hardship if it wasn't for Akiko- who actually went to the stone pyramid as soon as she woke up.

"I saw him there…" she whispered. "I don't know why but he was weeping."

Together, the two of them went to find Shiraishi. Even though Shiraishi seemed to have pulled himself together, he was still affected as he was extremely silent throughout the rest of the trip, his mind clearly very occupied.

Kenya naturally worried for him, although he was still able to derive pleasure in Akiko's company.

"I wish you two will stay a bit longer." Akiko whispered.

The villagers decided to hold a small feast in order to bid them farewell. It was regarded as a feast as they were foods that were only used in special occasions.

While he did welcome the thought of a more comfortable bed and work of a different kind, Kenya was a bit reluctant at having to say good bye to Akiko.

She had been quite curious about the household of a noble and he had answered her question to the best of his abilities, since Shiraishi was not available.

"I may have to be a servant one day." She had confided in him, after she first made sure that they won't be overheard. "Our village is still not doing very well and I am not strong enough to work on the land, nor am I that good at weaving."

"Do your relatives not want you to stay with them?" he asked, rather angry on her behalf.

"Oh, it's not like that." She said, smiling at his concern. "My uncle and aunt are very kind but I feel that I would be of more use if I work as a servant to some noble. I would offer my service to our Lord but they don't have many servants there, although people say it might change now that Lady Ashita is going to marry the emperor."

Kenya couldn't help but to be very extremely concerned for her as he knew that many nobles were fond of mistreating their servants and in short of killing or severely injuring them, this was allowed. He truly loathed such a possibility.

"Akiko…if you really want to do that then why don't you become a servant in my house?" he decided.

"Really?" she asked happily. "Will this really be alright?"

They were rich enough to afford his whim and his mother would be very understanding since she was from a similar standing, although she was much more wealthy.

He had to make her memorise the address of his whereabouts as she was illiterate, like most of the people in the village.

"I won't forget it, I promise!" she had said happily.

Shiraishi finally laughed when he heard about the incident and he seemed to have recovered, although he was still a bit on the pessimistic side when they left.

"I wonder if I will ever come here again." Kenya said as they waved farewell at the villagers with great affection.

"If you want to return then you should." Shiraishi muttered a bit darkly. "To hesitate might make what is important slip though."

* * *

Instead of eating dinner with the rest upon returning, Shiraishi went to the stables, as he desperately needed to be reminded of 'life' instead of 'death'. As he walked through the corridors of the mansion, he couldn't help but to think about the Lord who died right in this house.

Luckily for him, the stable appeared to be deserted. It didn't really matter if someone was there as well, but he really did not feel like any other company right now.

His horse greeted him with a slight neigh and happily allowed him to brush him, something that Shiraishi had insisted on doing himself instead of handling it to the other stable hands.

He wanted to be near his horse as he was a reminder of 'life', because Shiraishi had witnessed his arrival in the world.

He had only been ten years old when Watanabe told him that he was going to give him a present, although he wasn't sure what day it would be as the present has yet to arrive.

One night, Shiraishi was dragged up by Watanabe who took him to the stables. There, he witnessed the birth of his horse.

"No matter what happens, I want you to remember this scene- how you saw a life arrive into the world." Watanabe had whispered before he told Shiraishi that this was his present.

It was a very precious gift because this horse was the offspring of the best mare and stallion in the royal stable. Right now, this horse was one of the best horses in the country.

The slight stir near him automatically made him draw out his sword, something that he soon regret as the danger turned out to be a very young boy, who began to cry due to the sight of the weapon.

"You are Lady Ashita's nephew, aren't you?" he asked, working out the identity of the snivelling boy. "I am sorry to frighten you but most people usually don't hide in the hays of a stable unless they plan to do something bad."

"I…I wanted to see your horse." The little boy whispered very softly, almost making him lean forward in order to hear him properly. "But I am afraid that he will harm me."

"Well, that is not wrong but it would be better if you just stayed some distance away from him instead of hiding in the hay."

He must have said something wrong as the boy's tears increased even more and his sobbing was much louder.

"I…I am afraid of horses." The little boy sniffled out. "But everyone says that I shouldn't be, as well as telling me that I have to learn to ride them since I will be the lord one day."

That was right, Shiraishi recollected, the Lord's other child was a girl, because he recollected having seen Ashita tying a ribbon on the little girl's hair.

"Why are you afraid of horses?" Shiraishi asked gently, although this was a rather strange concept to him. He himself did not really come into contact with horses until he met Watanabe, yet he had taken to riding quite naturally.

"I don't know, I just am."

Perhaps he had some bad memories of riding due to being entrusted into the hand of a bad rider and all he needed was someone to show him that horses were not dangerous.

"Would you like to ride on my horse with me?" Shiraishi offered. "Then you will realise that there is nothing scary about them."

"Me? Ride on your horse?"

The child could tell that the pure black horse in this corner of their stable was very valuable due to the way everyone acted around it. He heard more then one expressing their desire of riding it, as well as envy at the owner of the horse.

He would have been a bit reluctant if it wasn't for the fact that the man in front of him looked very friendly, as well as recollecting him being praised by his younger aunt.

And he was going to have to learn riding soon, something he overheard from his parents, and his sister had teased him for being scared of horses, which was why he tried to overcome this fear by coming into the stables so frequently, as their stables were usually rather empty.

"Kurohoshi is a very fine horse," Shiraishi assured the boy. "He is very obedient to me so he will not let you be in any danger."

"Kurohoshi?" the boy muttered this familiar name out.

"Where Shiraishi are found." Shiraishi said with a slight smile, "Do you know the Kurohoshi river? You can find white stones in them and when the white stones shine under the moonlight, it makes the river look like that it is shining. That is why the river is called 'black-star'."

"I like this story." The boy declared out. "I think I can like your horse too, because it is named after such a nice story."

Shiraishi had been the one to name the horse and he immediately thought of the river that contained his name sake.

* * *

The boy found riding quite enjoyable and he soon felt brave enough to try riding on the horse by himself. Shiraishi was right in his assumption as his fear of horses occurred due to almost having fallen from one when he was very young.

"I will hold on the rein." Shiraishi promised him when he got off.

The lesson continued for a while, neither of them aware that they were actually discovered by those in the house.

"I can assure you that you don't have to worry at all," Kenya quickly assured the worried mother, "Shiraishi is a very fine rider."

"If anything they should be counting their blessings." Zaizen muttered. "A lot of people would give much in order to be in that position."

"Zaizen!" his deputy commander muttered in despair before he turned to Ruika. "Please forgive him."

"What do you mean by that?" Akio asked, his tone that of curiosity instead of anger.

"Kurohoshi is reputed to be one of the best horses in the kingdom." Zaizen said bluntly, "And most of us here would like to ride him, but Commander is rather protective of his horse by not allowing any one to ride him."

But Ashita seemed rather uninterested in all this as she quickly returned to her food, although her niece tugged the end of her sleeves, saying that she wanted to ride like her brother as well.

After all, she was more concerned with the fact that she would be leaving here tomorrow. Muttering something, she quickly left the room and retreated into their garden.

It was not as if she was going to be imprisoned in the palace, but it would be a very long time before she could come back here again.

"Who is it?" she asked sharply when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Ashita, it's me."

"Neechan!" without saying anything more she threw herself into her sister's embrace.

"I am so sorry for not being able to have helped you more, Ashita." Aizuki began but her apology was quickly brushed aside.

"It isn't your fault, neechan."

"No, it is. I know what Ruika thinks and she is not wrong- I am very selfish as I focused on myself instead of you or Akio. It is you who will have to marry the emperor but I…"

"Neechan, why do you hate him so much?" Ashita finally asked, something she wanted to know for quite some time.

"Hate him? It's because…I am so sorry, Ashita, but I think it is better if you don't know the real reason." She said very firmly.

Ashita would have protested but she recognised the determination in her sister's eyes and knew that no amount of persuasion would work.

"Neechan- would you play your_ guzheng_ for me as you used to do when I was a child?" she suddenly said, wanting to take comfort from the thing that always used to sooth her.

"I will try." Aizuki promised with a frown, wanting to do all that she can to make her sister a bit happier.

That night, they heard the _guzheng_ being played almost properly for what seemed like a long time. Shiraishi heard Ootori telling his brother and Yuushi about how good the playing was.

It was good, but he still preferred the _pipa_ that followed much more, although he wished that she played something else instead.

"That song is really…unlucky." He commented out to Kenya. The word he wanted to use was depressing but he ended up substitute it at the very last moment. It wasn't really wrong as no bride should regard her marriage as if she was going to be imprisoned.

"You sound as if you are sorry for her." Kenya commented.

"Why wouldn't I be? I know what it feels like to leave your home for a place you've only heard of. It would be much harder in her case," Shiraishi added. "I didn't really have much to lose."


	13. Chapter 11

It was only natural that the new empress would be given her predecessor's chambers, but Watanabe was a bit reluctant to do so as he couldn't help but to recollect the sad and lonely woman who occupied these quarters.

She was a princess sent here without any say and what made matters worse was that her husband-to-be was in love with someone else and made no attempt of disguising it. Nor did she end up being in love with him.

As he walked through the rooms and marvelled at the works that had been done, he couldn't help but to think of his mother once again. How she choose to spend the majority of her days here instead of at the court with other women. She had become unpopular because her own father breached the peace treaty, not caring that she was the offering.

The last emperor did not love her, but he was extremely kind to her as he refused to cast her aside and only had his mistress- the woman he truly loved- come to him when the empress died. That was why the crown prince could love both his parents.

"You are the only one I have although you have many others who love you." His mother used to say to him, explaining why she was so lavish in her attentions to him.

She was, in his memory, a rather beautiful woman who seemed rather frail. Her clothes were different from everyone else's and this was because they were a mix between her native costumes and the clothes they wore in her new country. This was not done due to any sentimental reason, but because they were more comfortable.

This part of the palace closed with her death as Watanabe told his father that all the love he bore for him would be gone if he gave these quarters to his mistress.

Watanabe was not a superstitious man but he still prayed that the new occupant of these rooms would find more happiness in both her marriage and life.

"Your majesty, I hope that you are satisfied with the preparations." Yumiko said as she quickly knelt down with two other girls on either side of her, since he entered without being announced.

She would be the one in charge of the empress' maids so she was given the role of preparing her rooms.

"You have done a very good job." He assured her. "But tell me, who else would be the empress' private maids? It is your right to choose them since you will be the ones in charge."

"I am naturally one of them," Yumiko answered. "Tomoka and An are the two others I have chosen. I have not chosen anyone else because I think it is best to let the empress-to-be decide for herself."

"Tachibana's sister? I hope you will be as good at your job as your brother is at his." Watanabe said to the two younger girls. "Tomoka, is it? I heard that the maid Ashita brings will be around your age.

"She should be arriving soon and it is my wish that she will be comfortable here." He continued to Yumiko after he dismissed the two others, and he suddenly dropped his voice into a very soft whisper. "In addition to serving her you will also report anything that needs to be reported to me."

His mother taught him that the words of other women were as dangerous as the disapproval from court officials when he was very young, as he often found her sobbing due to other women's unspoken insults. Even though he knew that what the emperor could do was very limited, he still decided to try and do something.

Unlike his father and mother, who both accepted this rather fatalistically. His father's mistress seemed to possess a similar attitude as well, since he rarely saw her outside of his father's rooms.

Upon having achieved all he wanted to do here he went to one of the seats beside the nearby ponds to prepare his next meeting.

One of the princes from the neighbouring kingdom has arrived but very little had been achieved in the meeting they had in the morning, since all that happened was the exchange of political good wishes.

If he was successful then he would be able to obtain the real purpose of his visitor now, through a private conversation.

"I hope that I have not made you wait too long, Minami, but I wanted to talk to the maid who is overseeing the preparation of the empress' quarters." He announced as he took the seat opposite the young man.

"No, not at all." The young prince said very politely, what was naturally expected from him. His country did, after all, depend on Watanabe's kingdom.

"Let us have a game of _'wizhi'_." Watanabe suddenly declared out, "I always enjoy playing with you."

"Your majesty is too kind." Minami said with a true smile, as the elder man almost always beat him.

"This is for my own interest." Watanabe answered as he gestured for the young man to take the black pieces. "If I win then you will tell me the real purpose of your visit. I know your grandfather well enough to say that you did not just come here in order to congratulate me and wish me good luck due to my new position and actions."

"But what is my motivation for winning?" Minami asked, not denying the truth.

"I will allow you to tell me in your own time." He said simply. "But don't give into defeat so easily, Minami. You are a very skilled player- your playing style is very much like Shiraishi's. It is dangerous because it is simple.

Unlike some others, neither of them has any fancy strategy that can turn the tide of the game as they both focus on getting their pieces at an advantageous position in the best way and defend their enemies' attack. There were no risks that could backfire.

"I would like to see you and Shiraishi play a game together." Watanabe suddenly declared out. "Because as I have said, your playing styles are very similar."

"Is he well? I would like to talk to him and Kenya." Minami said sincerely as he was friends with both of them.

"He will be back soon- he is absent because he is given he task of escorting my bride."

"I congratulate you although I am a bit regretful that you rejected my sister. I did hear," Minami said rather slyly, "That your chosen wife is only a year older then Yuu."

"I did not refuse your sister solely due to her age." Watanabe pointed out.

The game eventually ended with Watanabe winning and Minami smiled rather good naturedly at this, since this was what he expected.

"So I must pay the penalty," he said, "very well, I am sent here for a purpose."

"Which is?"

Due to the relationship of his grandfather's kingdom, Minami and his twin brother actually spent a significant proportion of his life here. Due to being much quieter and shyer in nature, Minami became closer with Shiraishi and Kenya due to ending up retreating to their haunt along with Watanabe's help.

Because of this, he ended up being rather close to Watanabe, who was his friend's foster father, which was why he was willing to tell him the truth here.

"To advertise my sister's virtue."

"And who is this lucky person?"

"Shiraishi, and it is a task that I am quite happy to perform." Minami said steadily. "Although there is a back up plan- to do the same with Kenya and his cousin if Shiraishi does not…respond."

"Your grandfather's first priority is for your sister to marry Shiraishi?"

"You out of all people should know that politic deals with truths that are not said to be the truth in addition to what is obvious."

"And what do you think of this?"

"I love my sister and Shiraishi is a dear friend of mine. Therefore, I think it will be a good match."

"Then you must pester Shiraishi about Yuu yourself," Watanabe decided. "He will decide whether he marries her."

"Does a father no longer have a say in his son's marriage?" Minami commented rather cynically, as this was what he might soon have to face himself.

Watanabe knew that he has been very lucky in being able to delay his own marriage- his grandfather was said to be a loving father but external factors made him refuse his son's pleading of marrying the woman he loved.

"He would probably marry Yuu if I tell him to." Watanabe admitted. "But I will not. I want him to be able to make him own choice."

"Would you let him marry anyone he desires then?" Minami asked curiously.

"Naturally not a woman who is already married or engaged…no, I must be truthful. I am willing to pay compensation for him breaking an engagement if the one he loves desires to marry him instead of their previous betrothed. But I would treat his bride in the same way, regardless of whether they are princesses or beggars. What matters to me is that she is the one he loves and loves him back."

"I almost envy Shiraishi."

"It is a bad thing, I admit." Watanabe admitted. "But I wish for him to have a happy marriage as it is something that will affect his whole life."

But Watanabe did not realise that the girl who would be the empress could not easily break her engagement, and how could Shiraishi even suggest such a thing?

"But I am not the only indulgent elder." Watanabe suddenly said. "I am surprised that neither you nor your brother is engaged. Although I am more surprised at your situation."

"My situation?"

"You must know that you will be the crown prince as soon as your father becomes the emperor. It is not that I dislike your twin brother, but he is not a suitable heir as he enjoys life and pleasure a bit too much."

"Yes, my brother and the ladies vying for his attention." Minami said with a slightly exasperated laugh. "It can get rather tiring."

"Yuushi is like that although he is better then your brother by just a little bit."

"Sengoku is not that bad. Even though he enjoys their company, he has yet to give them anything more then a kiss. Strange as it is, he is remarkably old fashioned in that way."

"I think he knows more about his responsibility then you give him credit for. Although what he does do is still not very seemly given that he is the son of a crown prince. But Minami, do not deceive yourself. That is no the only reason you will be the crown prince and eventual emperor."

"Then what are they? Sengoku has always been the one who holds more attention and popularity." Minami was not bitter as this was something he has grown quite used to.

"Responsibility." Watanabe said grimly. "The ability of holding the state together and observe what is happening in your kingdom. It is true that Sengoku can grasp attentions as well as interacting better with others, but he is still too carefree."

Watanabe continued to chat to Minami until he decided that it was time for his other meeting, which he was very reluctant to attend due to the other person.

But, he reminded himself, he had to do this for the good of both his bride and his foster-son.

"You and Yuu may stay in my kingdom for as long as you want." He promised Minami. "And you will have the freedom to do all that you desire."

"I fear that I have to ask you to extend the favour." Minami said. "I believe that Sengoku might be coming as well."

"He is welcomed as long as he doesn't decide to start what everyone thought that he would have done long ago. Although that would spare you the problem of alliances." Watanabe chuckled out.

* * *

A woman who sits by the pond and observe the swans should appear quite gentle, but Watanabe felt that instead of simply admiring the scenery, she was coming up with a way of fitting herself in it.

"So, you have decided to come to court. He commented as soon as she noticed him. "What do you wish to achieve?"

"Am I not allowed?" she asked in a perfect innocence that would have fooled those who were not shrewd enough.

"I never said that, but I am simply shocked that you choose to leave the rulings of the lands to your brother and your stewards." He replied back in a similar tone.

"Oh, but I merely assists my brother. He is an adorable boy, not much unlike your…oh, what is his name? Your favourite servant? A shame that they lack any opportunities of meeting."

Watanabe would have laughed out aloud at the contrasting images if he wasn't feeling very irritated due to the way Hanamura referred to Shiraishi. Technically, Shiraishi was his servants and Watanabe was sure that he hated that title as much as Shiraishi.

"It has been a while since I have been to the court." Hanamura continued. "About ten years ago, was it not? It was just before Aizuki came."

"Of course, the two most well sought girls due to their background and beauty." He said carelessly, as if he was completely indifferent.

"Yet neither of us are married." Hanamura continued sweetly, the barb slowly appearing. "Although I am luckier then her by not having to see my younger sister being wed before me. For a woman, this is slightly embarrassing."

"I think not." Watanabe said very cheerfully even though his words were rather cutting. "I think you wish for the same thing because your main concern is not whether you or her marries, but how your life would be affected.

"But it is a pity that you lack a sister as I am like any other man, a connection with your family is very advantageous. But what can I do?" he added in mock despair. "Most man desires to marry young woman, especially those who are young themselves."

"A pity." An edge finally crept in Hanamura's voice when she pronounced the last two words.


	14. Chapter 12

Shiraishi told himself that he was only so concerned with Ashita due to the fact that she was to marry his foster father. He could also understand her agitation at having to go to live in a completely new surrounding because he had felt a similar emotion when he first arrived.

Most importantly, it was his job to make sure that she will be well on behalf of Watanabe.

"Lady Ashita, are you well?" he asked her gently upon seeing her looking around rather nervously.

They were taking a rest, so Ashita was outside of her bridal carriage.

After quickly looking around her once more to make sure that no one else was looking at her, she thrust a hairstick into Shiraishi's hand.

"I don't know why but I feel that there is something wrong with the forest. My neechan once told me that one of the forests between our land and the capital is the home of two immortal spirits who gets angry if we don't place offerings to them at the entrance of the forest. I don't know why but I think it is this forest, so I want you to place this beside the pillar at the entrance."

"An offering to the forest spirits?" he whispered back. "Do you not trust us to keep you safe?"

"I…I do trust you." She admitted. "Maybe this is another reason for my actions. But please do this for me. This is one of the hairsticks my family brought for me so only you and I will know that it is missing."

It didn't seem right to refuse her, so Shiraishi made some excuse of wanting to explore the area since he once played here when he was very small. Without meaning to, his childhood seemed to be the excuse he used in order to be alone.

When he reached the pillar that bore the name of the forest, he leant forward in order to trace the words that were carved on the stone and wonder whether he has played here before. He didn't think so since his father's contact usually seemed to be near the centre of the region, so he probably didn't go toward the borders.

The soft steps from behind made him quickly turn around with his sword drawn, after he first reprimanded himself for not doing what his father had ordered- that he should never venture out alone.

"It is only me." Ashita whispered softly.

"What are you doing wandering like this?" he demanded reproachfully. "What did you say to Kenya?"

"I…I just…" she shook her head before she stepped a bit closer. "I want to ask you something that I can't ask with other people around us."

"You could have asked me when you gave this to me." He pointed out, waving the hairstick that was still in his hand. "It is not proper for you to be alone with a man not related to you."

"So this is why you kept on avoiding me?" she said bitterly.

"I wanted to see the village of my birth and early childhood." He pointed out, almost believing in his own lie.

"Why didn't you go and see it when you first come?" she interrupted him angrily. "Don't make excuses! You barely said anything to me when you came back to escort me."

"You didn't really encourage me to do so either." He muttered. "But Lady Ashita, you are going to marry the emperor who I love as a father! I cannot just talk to you as I would before you were engaged.

Without saying anything, she turned away abruptly and ran off. He naturally had to chase after her and much to his surprise, she was actually running very fast despite that draping gown.

Why was she behaving like this anyway? She should know the expected behaviour of women much better then him. While their society did not try to chain up wives as a possession, there were still restrictions on the behaviour of one who was married or engaged.

They were running into the centre of the place due to the greater concentration of trees along with the worsening conditions of the path- the stones were much dirtied with dirt accumulating between each crack.

Yet there was a cottage nearby.

Shiraishi immediately rested his hand on the hilt of his sword because any occupants could be bandits, and a young woman who was dressed in such finery would be a great target.

"Lady Ashita," he hissed softly, gesturing for her to stand behind him.

"Why are you so worried?" she said with a laugh, turning around to face him.

"Because…" Shiraishi's word trailed off when he suddenly realised that she had a very strange accent and tone.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Ashita smiled, yet it was not the shy smile of a young girl to the youth she knew very little of, but a rather taunting smile that was clearly mocking him.

Raising a hand, she brought it down her face as if she was brushing it, even though she did not touch her face at all.

A strange sound "puri" followed all this.

The first thing he noticed was the disappearance of the elaborate gown- the long trailing sleeves were gone, while the hair that fell forward became much thinner and shorter in addition to altering in colour.

When he finally looked into the face, Shiraishi was stunned. While he seemed to look like a relatively normal human in the very first glance, there was something so strange about him- the shaping of his features, the colour of his hair, the strange light in his eyes.

"Are you the forest spirit?" Shiraishi asked simply.

"I am one of them. You can call me Niou, and no, I am not the nice one." His way of speaking was extremely strange, because he seemed to be using a multiple amount of accents and dialects.

"This is our offering to you." Shiraishi said very quickly, brandishing the hairstick forward. "I would have left this at the entrance of the mountain if you didn't prevent me."

"This is simply not enough- it is only an afterthought by being given at half way. I don't let people get away with slighting me at all." Yet he actually took the hairstick. "I'll borrow this even though I won't keep it."

Upon saying so, Niou clicked his finger and Shiraishi almost yelled out due to his shock and surprise at being face to face with an almost identical image of himself.

"Don't worry, I won't harm them in anyway, especially not the pretty little girl." Niou laughed out as he left the stunned owner of his new voice behind. "But I will make them sorry for thinking that they can pass my lands without any offering just due to the number of men they have.

"Feel free to wonder around but I don't think you will be able to get far. The path travels in circle unless you know the exact direction to turn. If I were you I will use this time to think about how to answer the pretty little girl's question- I merely said what she has been pondering on about."

* * *

Ashita was actually growing extremely agitated due to her own guilt- she was the one that made Shiraishi go back and give the offering. But what if the offering was already too late? All the stories said that the trickster was extremely unpredictable. He wasn't evil because his pranks never resulted in death or even injury, but she was still nervous.

But it might not even be this very forest!

"Do not worry about Shiraishi, he'll be able to track us quite easily." Kenya had said confidentially when she expressed an 'innocent curiosity' about the missing commander. "He just wanted to take a quick look around this place."

"But it's kind of strange. He never really talked about the region much." Zaizen suddenly said, earning a slight glare from Kenya for butting in.

"Do you talk about your family and home a lot?" Kenya immediately defended his best friend. "It is because it is something he doesn't want to talk about. If you had seen his face when he saw his father's grave then you would understand."

A startled yell from the front caused Kenya to nod apologetically at Ashita before he and Zaizen rode away. Leaning forward, Ashita peered out from the restrictive bridal carriage even though this immediately made the senior maid criticise her for behaving in an improper way.

"We are not moving at all, so why can't I look out?" Ashita pointed out as she continued to observe the scene- Kenya was talking to Gin, who was clearly very nervous.

"What is wrong?" Sakuno whispered to her mistress, who was as lost as her.

Kenya easily revealed that something was wrong when he returned by having a smile that was clearly forced.

"I think we may have taken a wrong turn." He attempted a careless tone, which clearly failed. "But we'll be able to find our way soon."

"Are you sure…" Yuushi intended to begin some sort of teasing but quickly stopped when he saw that his cousin was really worried, instead of just being a bit rash.

"Atobe, hear him out." He even told his commander.

They were actually back in the same spot that they were in when Shiraishi left them- they knew this due to Gin recognising the tree that was broken by Kintarou when he accidentally walked into that tree.

"We will just take a few moments to work out which direction. Do not worry, nothing serious would happen." Kenya promised Ashita once more when he saw her expression changed to that of shock.

"I understand," saying so, Ashita stepped out of her litter. "But it is a bit stuffy in my litter, so I want to have some fresh air before we continue."

"Of course, but please let Kintarou keep you company just in case there are some dangerous beasts or men around."

Ashita agreed as this was the best she could do, even though she was rather frustrated.

How did Shiraishi expect her to be able to talk to him without being noticed by anyone else? Besides, he was the one who only talked to her out of necessity when he returned to escort her back.

But it seemed that fate took pity on her. The senior maid who was sent to ensure her behaving properly decided to take a rest by leaning against one of the trees while Sakuno and Kintarou were talking together.

The rest of the men were gathering around Kenya, discussing their situation.

Ashita muttered something about wanting to look at a certain tree because of its texture and quality. "It would make a fine _pipa_" was her excuse. Kintarou decided that it was alright for her to go to that tree since it was very close, which allowed him to continue keeping an eye on her.

She walked as fast as she could without being conspicuous, and then carefully crouched down in order to not dirty her dress.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. "Did you place my offering?"

Shiraishi answered her by placing that very same hairstick into her hands. Ashita almost snatched her hand back when his fingers accidentally touched her flesh.

"I cannot find the place- I've been going around in circles." Shiraishi said simply. "You better take this back."

"Are you alright?" the real Shiraishi would have been very touched by her concern. "Were you hurt in anyway?"

"Don't worry, I didn't meet any forest spirits." He assured her. "You better go back now because I think Kenya and the others would be done soon. I'll find a way to join them."

* * *

"Shiraishi! Thank goodness that you are back." Kenya yelled out before he quickly softened his voice. "I was quite worried that you won't be able to find us."

"You guys are right where I left you." Shiraishi said dryly before he told Kenya that he worked out a way to navigate through the forest. His companions naturally believed him while Ashita thought that he was just assuring his men by not telling them about what happened in order to keep up the moral.

Kenya felt that there was something quite strange about Shiraishi and when he confronted Zaizen about it, the younger men agreed with him without any extra comment. Kintaoru, however, was of little help as he said that Shiraishi has been strange the moment they arrived in Tanako.

His doubt was triggered when they resumed travelling, because Shiraishi had a tendency of muttering something to his horse before he mount- a habit that never left. In addition to Shiraishi simply taking the rein without saying anything, there was an even more incriminating thing.

Because Kenya was observing Shiraishi carefully, he noticed that Kurohoshi was not as obedient as he usually was.

Yet Shiraishi did manage to find the path that let them to be able to continue travelling.

"We've arrived." Shiraishi suddenly declared out upon reaching a clearing.

"But we are not out of the mountain yet." Gin pointed out.

"That will be for tomorrow."

"Who are you?" Kenya demanded, as the last sentence was said in a completely alien tone and accent.

"The two forest spirits are real." Shiraishi said as he emerged, having ignored the advice he received by trying to find a way out and only ended up walking in a circle. "This is the trickster Niou."

"These tales are real?" Kenya chocked out.

"Isn't this a good enough proof?" Niou laughed out in his own voice, even though he still appeared as Shiraishi.

"When did you change into Shiraishi?" Ashita asked, clenching onto the hairstick in her hand.

With an expression that was a mixture of a smile and a smirk, the second Shiraishi walked to her and took her hand into his and carefully pried her hand from the hairstick. He actually touched the part of the flesh that was stabbed by the hairstick rather gently before he took the hairstick and slide it onto her hair.

As he did so, he took the opportunity of whispering right into her ear. "What you gave to him was returned by me. Will you give me something now? Or will you rather receive something from me instead?

"I see, I won't do, it must be him." He said slyly as he changed back into his real form, ignoring the blush he caused to appear.

"I will give you much more offerings to make up our negligence." Ashita declared out, having recovered from the implications behind Niou's words. "I will be the empress so I will…"

"Clever little girl, a shame that you weren't smart enough to place the offering earlier. The price is much higher now…oh, there is no need for all that." Niou said with a roll of his eyes when Shiraishi drew out his sword. "I do not desire such a thing from your future empress…one who might become your future empress.

"What I want is your most important material wealth." He told Ashita.

"Or you will never let us out of the forest?" she asked bitterly because she did not want to part with the object.

"If I want something then I will get it despite what it costs." Niou said simply. "I wouldn't count on being rescued by my brother either, because I am very good at hiding things from him.

"I can do much worse," he suggested slyly as he leant forward to whisper right into her ear again. "I can make you get lost in my forest with only Shiraishi and you might have to be alone with him for many days, little girl. You should know what that means."

Without saying anything more, Ashita pulled out one of the hairsticks in her hair off: the one that the emperor has especially picked for her.

"You should be lucky that I do not like to punish a pretty little girl, because I do not like people tricking me. You know that this is the wrong one. Did I not say 'most important'?" Niou said with a slightly harder tone.

"I…" she should have guessed that he would see through her lie, but how could she give it up? The hairstick that was the only item she had left of her mother. It wasn't even given to her by her mother, yet it was the only thing she had that belonged to the woman that disappeared from her life when she was only two years old.

"Do you have to have this?" she pleaded again. "My dowry…I can give them all to you instead of this!"

"Lady Ashita!" her senior maid said reproachfully.

Upon Niou's nod, Ashita angrily pulled the precious hairstick out and jabbed it into Niou's hand.

"Now take us out of this forest!"

"Travelling at this time?" Niou said innocently as he pointed to the sky- which was completely dark. "Besides, I am not a very good host if I don't entertain my guests."

"We do need to rest." Shiraishi whispered to Ashita sympathetically only to find her blushing due to seeing him, as well as taking some steps away from him.

"Well, the future empress can naturally not dine with a group of soldiers but I obviously can't be alone with her. We will take the two commanders and their deputy along with her maid."

Shiraishi was actually quite grateful at Niou's arrangement as it allowed him to continue being with Ashita, to make sure that she would be alright.

But there were two people who were not very satisfied with the current arrangement.

"I want to go with Shiraishi." Kintarou immediately said. "Besides, he told me that I must protect both Shiraishi and Ashita.

"I should really go too." Upon seeing the puzzlement from those who were from Tanako, he introduced himself as Shudou, who was sent here to be her temporary taster. "I would have begun my job earlier but your brother refused by saying that there would be no one who would do such a thing in his own house."

"My taster?" Ashita repeated this in astonishment. "I am going to have a taster? Do I have to have you around me with me every time I eat something from now on?"

"You will probably be assigned with a proper taster when you arrive in the palace as I only have a few weeks left before I retire. We can not be a taster forever since our body will build up an immune toward poison. You will have an official taster standing behind you whenever you eat something in an official occasion, and you may also summon him or her whenever you eat something in an unofficial occasion."

"Then this will be the two tables." Niou announced before he went to the senior maid. "Madam, I leave these young men to you and I trust that you will make sure that they behave."

Much to the surprise and shock of both Ashita and Sakuno, the extremely serious woman was very flattered by Niou.

"A good host must make his guests happy." Niou said with a slight smirk before he took Ashita's hand. "We will go and eat inside my home."


	15. Chapter 13

Much to the surprise of everyone other then Niou, they entered into a banquet-like hall that was definitely much larger then the small cottage. In addition to the lavish decorations and fine cutleries, the variety of foods present could compete with many of the dishes in the royal banquet.

"The lovely little girl will naturally have the honoured position of being at the other end of the table although I think it is a pity that I am not able to sit beside her…" Niou said as he continued to arrange their seating, ignoring everyone else's protest with a simple: "No, no, no, this is better."

In the end, Ashita had Shiraishi to her right while Shudou sat at her left. This turned out to be rather awkward because even though Shiraishi has a habit of eating with his right hand, their arms might still come into contact since he would use his left hand to pick up his glass.

"Do I really need a taster?" Ashita muttered as she picked up her chopsticks. "I doubt that anyone would be able to poison these foods."

"With one clear exception." Niou's grin was enough to make Shudou all the more determined to do his job.

Following Ashita's gesture, he took a spoonful of the fish soup that Ashita wanted…

…and immediately ran out of the room screaming.

Not only was everyone else stunned, even Kintarou dropped his chopsticks.

"Who is brave enough to try this?" Niou asked merrily as he himself took a spoonful and drank it without any problems at all.

"But what about Shudou?" Kenya pointed out.

"He is not dead, is he?" Niou asked wickedly. "Come, what kind of guests are you? While I do not insist on leaving the table until all food is finished, you must all have something to eat.

Without saying anything, Shiraishi took a spoonful of the soup only to have Ashita snatching the spoon away.

"I do not want you to get injured because of me." She said simply. "I was the one who wanted this soup."

"I do not think that Niou will harm us." Shiraishi reasoned logically. "He could have easily done more if he really wanted to harm us."

"Then there is no reason to why I shouldn't drink it." Ashita said as she drank it all down before he could stop her.

She immediately frowned and gulped down her tea in such a way that was rather unladylike.

"What is this?" she had to force her voice to not switch into a shriek. "I have never taste anything this foul."

When Shiraishi tried it for himself, he could understand why Shudou ran out while Ashita openly criticised it. Not only was the soup more like salted water, it also had a very strong aftertaste of raw fish.

He suddenly recalled that Watanabe often describe Shudou as being a food critic as well as a taster- he could detect any bad cooking.

"Of course it is meant to be foul." Niou said, and he actually drank some tea himself before placing the bowl of soup beside his seat. "This is because you all thought that I put poison in it.

"But do not worry, the rest of the foods are perfectly fine."

Niou was right because even Atobe and Yuushi found it hard to complain.

* * *

The banquet lasted for a long time but it did not go through the whole night. The only way they could get out of the forest was Niou showing them the way, yet the strange being made it clear that he would not do so tonight. As a result, they could only wait because it was not likely that they could succeed in what they failed to do before sunset.

Niou provided Ashita with a room and a few men stood outside it to protect her, while Sakuno and the senior maid that was sent to supervise her on this journey were both in the room with her.

The young girl found sleep hard to come and she could only seek solace by her _pipa_. She did not know how much time had passed when she heard the sound of faint scraping beside the window. It was a very faint sound so it did not wake up either of her sleeping servants. Besides, the loud snores from Kintarou, who was one of the men standing guard outside her room now, would probably conceal anything other then a scream.

"Lady Ashita!"

The voice almost made her drop her _pipa_ but she quickly composed herself by coming up with reasonable explanations of why Shiraishi would desire to talk to her like this.

"What is it?" she demanded after she placed down her _pipa_ and walked to stand beside the window, painting a very composed a dignified picture.

"You know who I am?" Shiraishi asked in astonishment.

"I recognised your voice. What do you want? It is not very proper to speak like this." She pointed out, referring to her hair, which was actually unbound.

"I wish to thank you for what you did at the banquet." He said softly.

"I am not used to having some one taste my food before I eat it." She muttered, although she actually sat right beside the window, which allowed him to have a much clearer image of her.

"You look so beautiful with your hair like this."

The young girl immediately blushed and consciously touched her loose hair. To actually appear with her hair fully loose in front of men other then a husband, father and brother was not very modest. In her old home, she might not put her hair up all the time but at the very least she would hold it back with a ribbon.

"Now, why aren't you happy if I am the one who says that you are beautiful?"

Ashita almost screamed but she managed to stop herself on time, although she quickly retreat a great amount of distance back.

"I think I am hurt." Niou said, now completely in his normal self. "You show so much affection to him and all but recoil from me."

"Go away." Ashita almost wanted to gesture her hand in the way she used to shoo pigeons away.

"He would say the same thing, little girl." Niou said as he easily swung himself up her window. "There is something very appealing about women when they have their hair unbound."

Without saying anything, the young girl began to attack her hair with pins, not caring that her hair was not brushed, or that the hairpin did hurt her flesh.

"What a pity to deny this sight to him."

"What do you want with me?" Ashita demanded, slightly blabbing due to her panic. "Why do you want these objects anyway? What can you possibly do with hairsticks and dresses? Surely you don't use them- I certainly hope that you don't!"

"Well, would you rather me say 'your body'?" Niou couldn't resist teasing her due to her growing embarrassment. "Fortunately the age gap of the body is not very vast."

The strange being gave a slight whistle as he dodged the flying hairbrush, causing it to land outside.

"You are not behaving very properly." He chuckled. "Shouldn't you be screaming due to being alone with a strange man?"

"I am not alone, there are two other people in this room." Ashita said a bit frostily. "Besides, I prefer that no one knows about this…incident."

"Or it can be because you do not always do what is expected. Little girl, you paid a very high price so I will do something for you in return."

Upon finishing his sentence, Niou demonstrated his strange ability again: he changed into Ashita.

"I will give you some time to go and talk to him. Then I will make the excuse of wanting to go out and find the hairbrush you just threw at me, allowing us to switch back."

"I don't trust you." Ashtia said bluntly, although she did move toward the window.

"But you want to talk to Shiraishi alone, don't you?" her voice appeared to be alien to herself due to the slyness that barely disguised itself as one of sweetness.

* * *

Shiraishi was actually wondering around in the woods not far from the 'cottage', having just finished his shift. Unlike some of his men, he did not particular felt like joining them for some throw of the dice by the bonfire.

Until he joined the army he almost forgot what the food from his childhood tasted like as he has became rather used to sharing the fine food on the emperor's table.

In the village, he often had a quick meal before he began wondering again. But he recollected an incident from his very early childhood, when his father once ate with him and even filled up his bowl for him.

It must have been a special occasion as his father would usually be occupied during meal times, on the few times they got to eat together. But on that day, his father had been talking to him quite a lot.

Niou would most likely keep his words and let them out but Shiraishi realised that he was not really worried about that- strange as it was, he knew that the strange being was trustworthy.

What concerned him was his own confusion in regard to Ashita.

"Lady Ashita?" for a brief moment, he almost wondered whether he was hallucinating before he realised that this was probably another prank of Niou's.

"I know what you are thinking. I don't know how to proof this but I am Ashita, not Niou." She said softly. "Niou is disguised as me in my room."

"Please give me a proof." He said, still weary although her expression was very convincing

She reminded him of the promise that they had made: the simple dreams and wishes of two young people.

"I think that will not be filled." Ashita said softly. "I do not think that you will be able to visit me when I am finally allowed to visit my own…my old home."

It was not likely that they could get many opportunities of being alone with one another once again because Ashita would almost always be accompanied by servants since her being along with any man other then the emperor for a very frequent and long time would be rather scandalous.

Shiraishi could visit her quarters in the palace but that would involve a long procedure and more importantly, it would be known.

That was why Shiraishi decided to abandon his rationality as he felt that he might not have this chance of being alone with her again, so he would not say these words if he did not say them now.

"We met much too late." He finally said, and that was all that needed to be said from him.

They would have allowed their feelings to develop and Shiraishi was certain that there would be little objection from both side. Ashita's brother seemed to be a very kind and understanding man so he would probably approve without needing any persuasion from the emperor.

Most of all, the emperor would not have choose Ashita to be his bride.

"We almost met too early." Ashita added.

She would just be the emperor's chosen one and see him as the emperor's foster son who was of a similar age as her. They wouldn't have had met each other and secretly woven the other into the tapestry of their future.

"Lady Ashita! Lady Ashita!"

"Could we have said anything more?" Ashita asked bitterly.

They were not in love, but they did feel a very strange emotion for one another. They were only certain of it's uncertainty as they don't know what will happen to it from now on. However, they knew that they would always regret what might have happened.

"Well, is this not worth the price?" Niou chuckled out when he suddenly appeared right in front of them.

"Thank you." Ashita said rather reluctantly.

She quickly hurried to the source of her servant's voice along with some of the guards, but Niou stopped her by grabbing her by her wrist.

"The little girl who demanded to find the hairbrush which she 'accidentally dropped' only had her hair tied back by a ribbon.

"Ah, what should I do? I am disliked by the little girl." Niou smirked as Ashita left after yanking the hairpins of her hair off and then gathering her hair back with a spare ribbon.

"Will you not return it to her?" Shiraishi implored again. "She will give you much more of her new wealth if you do so."

"I do not desire wealth." Niou explained. "The value of an object is defined by their importance to the owner. That way, the white stones a boy played with or the cheap ribbon a girl have can be of equal value as the rich jewelleries of nobles- or their best horse.

"But these are not always sentimental objects.' Shiraishi argued, rather nervous at the mentioning of horses. "Their value can change with time."

"I think you intend to pester me until I consent." Saying so, Niou actually took that object out and placed it into the young man's hand. "Return it to her then."

"I?"

"Yes, it is not proper for me to do so since I am the one who took it."

"I really do not think that you are someone who would care about such a thing." This was what Shiraishi wanted to say, but didn't dare to.

Yet someone said it for him.

"Yagyuu?"

"I apologise for what my twin brother did." The newcomer said as he gave him a very formal bow.

Shiraishi could easily tell that he was the same being as Niou even though he was less strange in both his manner of dress and speech.

He actually reminded Shiraishi of Sakaki.

"Will you take us out of the forest?" Shiraishi asked hopefully.

"I will guide you out, so go and gather everyone together." Yagyuu promised.

The two beings did not speak until Shiraishi was out of hearing range and the understanding between the two of them led to the main question being asked in a way that most others would probably misunderstand.

"Why him?"

"Because I find him very interesting." Niou said and his brother could tell that this was the truth without needing to question him even more. "Many years ago, I once entertained him here although the humans' memories are extremely unreliable as he has no recollection of what happened."

"Why is he special?"

"At first, he was like any other children- he wasn't even aware of what he was doing due to focusing on his games of juggling three white stones. He was interesting not because he didn't cry even though he was lost in a strange place in the middle of the night, nor because he was calm and decided to sleep when it was clear that he could not possibly navigate his way out.

"That boy knew that no one would come and find him but he still intended to go back to these people. He was not really surprised upon seeing me, although I think it is because he doesn't know who I am. I gave him food and he was really happy, especially when I ate with him.

"I found him interesting so I asked whether he wanted to stay with me for a while- promising him that I would pay him great attention.

"He said: 'No, I will go back to my father.' He admitted that my guess was right- his own father did not notice him. Yet he was sure that this would change, so that was why he planned to leave."

"I think the unusual one is you, not him." Yagyuu finally said. "Do not deny that you are behaving rather strangely."

"Oh but my behaviour is not completely out of norm." Niou said, almost in a tone of assurance.

He was the one to let the two young people realise their emotions and even though this would still have happened without his assistance, he did cause it to be discovered much earlier.

"Yagyuu, I often see a similar expression on the faces of young lovers when I made them get lost in separate areas of the forest." Niou suddenly said, his eyes resting on Shiraishi, who was announcing the news to everyone else, and Ashita, who was some distance away from him.

But whether he did this in order to aid the two, or out of some desire of sowing seeds for future chaos has yet to be determined


	16. Chapter 14

The hairstick remained in Shiraishi's possession despite his vow of returning it to her the very next day. He told himself that it was because he was more occupied with the thought of leaving the forest, and then it was because he did not really know how to approach her without the others noticing it even though he was merely returning what Niou had taken from her.

All of this ended up being in a cycle- because he did not give it back to her earlier, it gets harder and harder as he had no explanation of why he didn't give it to her.

That was why her hairstick was still with him when they entered the capital, and the hairstick from the emperor along with the one she had wanted to give to Niou were the ones in her hair.

As to be expected, many people were out on the streets. After all, this would be one of the few times they might be able to see their future empress.

But they were sorely disappointed since Ashita remained in the litter, not even peering out. She only stepped out when the bridal litter was placed down.

Saying that she was frightened might be going a bit too far, but she was certainly nervous. Shiraishi was sure that the reason she and her maid's steps were so slow was not just due to the extremely elaborate and trailing dress she wore.

She was beautiful, but he felt that instead of being a young woman preparing to accept the grandest marriage in her kingdom, she was a little girl being made to do something she did not want to do.

Perhaps that was how she saw it too, he thought as he watched his foster father giving her a rather reassuring smile that was unlike what he himself received when he was only a child.

Twelve years was not that big a difference, but it felt so to Shiraishi.

When she turned around to glance back, he quickly bent his head down.

His foster father must have whispered something reassuring to her as she forced out a rather stiff smile. The two of them then disappeared due to the trailing courtiers and officials.

"Kintarou," Shiraishi quickly gestured to the still very cheerful boy. "When you see the emperor can you tell him that I am rather tired and will be resting until the banquet starts?"

There was no way for him to escape the official banquet but he did not feel like talking to his father very soon, as he realised that he entertained inappropriate thoughts of his future bride.

Shiraishi assured himself that he was not in love- so it would just be a brief inconvenience.

But why was he wondering what it would be like to be the one to lead her into the palace?

"Well, our job is over and you will all get some additional pay due to this." Shiraishi began to his troop, "However, we won't get any extra days off because we did have time to rest."

"Thank you for allowing me to accompany you." Ootori began very politely, which was accepted by a good enough grace from both sides.

"So it is over." Atobe commented and Shiraishi responded by a nod as he could hear the unspoken "finally"

"Shiraishi, where is my money?" was Chitose's way of greeting him.

Much to his surprise, Shiraishi responded by stretching his hand out with a "You were wrong."

"Did you try to do that again? Chitose, do you really have that much spare time on your hand?" Minami said, having arrived with Chitose but remained silent to let Chitose have his outburst. "It is good to see you two again, Shiraishi, Kenya."

"Prince Minami! When did you arrive?" Shiraishi knew that his friend did not like being addressed with his title but this was something that Shiraishi refused to stop doing. By using Minami's title, he could pretend that Watanabe was not the only one who he had to address by his title.

* * *

After being introduced to the main advisors of the emperor- men who she would probably not have much dealing with- Ashita was lead to her quarters. Sakuno was already there with the head of the maid in her household that would depart the next day.

"The maid in charge of your quarters will be able to answer any of your questions." Watanabe said gently as he led her into the lavishly decorated rooms. "But you should be able to have what you want most of the time."

He smiled when her eyes betrayed her emotions at seeing the luxuries she would receive, but he suddenly recollected the reaction of another woman when she arrived in the palace and saw the display of wealth.

She joked that not even the future emperor could buy anyone's love.

This almost seemed to be what he was trying to do.

He made inquires of her journey and he noticed that her agitation would increase whenever he finished a topic.

Ashita was extremely nervous though she knew what she had to do and was willing to do it as that was her duty.

"I will leave you to let you prepare for the banquet." He said and he chuckled due to her shocked expression. "Ashita, what kind of men do you take me for? I desire to marry you, not to rape you. You are not ready for marriage and what comes with it just yet, so I will wait until you are ready."

"And when will the wedding be?" Ashita asked rather steadily.

"Perhaps in a few months' time." He suggested and kissed her on the forehead. "But I will come and see you whenever I can."

A smile appeared for the very first time and she told him: "I now know why Shiraishi says you are a very kind man."

If he was not bothered by recollecting contrasting scenes then he would have noticed that the nature and cause of her smile was not due to him.

* * *

The empress-to-be naturally sat beside her future husband while Shiraishi, who was only a peasant, sat with the rest of the commanders who were not in the rank of nobility. Kenya and his cousin sat at the same table as the emperor along with their own family, while Atobe and his family were very near the table of honour.

Since he was sitting at one of the lowest table with Tachibana, they had to stand for quite a while, as the order of sitting was done by rank as well.

This was, however, a big improvement. When he was younger he usually stood behind his foster father in official banquets.

Though the crown prince then could do whatever he wanted in their private dinner, including putting the choicest portion onto his foster son's plate, Shiraishi could never sit with him in state occasions unless he somehow connected himself into the royal family.

"I had to spend quite sometime assuring Chitose that a single mistake is not that bad." Tachibana whispered out. "He almost intended to stop doing everything else in order to try and examine what went wrong."

"Thank goodness that he is only like this in regard to that." Shiraishi replied dryly. "I almost wonder whether the concern he should feel toward everything else are all transferred to his calculations."

"She looks a bit pale." Tachibana suddenly commented out. "Our empress-to-be."

"I think she is tired due to all that has happened in our travels." Shiraishi said, a bit conscious. "But I hear that your sister is going to be one of her personal maids."

"A great honour for An and my family." Tachibana said proudly before he grinned. "Kamio naturally used the opportunity of congratulating her to talk to her a bit more. Although An ended up talking about the other servants that would be with her. Yumiko is going to be in charge- the one who is said to be the same nationality as the last empress."

"Why were you listening to gossips?" Shiraishi pointed out dryly. "I thought Chitose already knows enough."

Their friend was sitting some distance away from them with the courtiers who were not nobles or military associated.

The emperor was meant to be the one starting the banquet by eating first, but this was not really accurate as it was really his taster who did this.

What Shiraishi once did.

His foster father was watching the new taster with a slight smile when the young man caused a few mutterings due to his way of eating. It was not that Watanabe was unconcerned with his new taster's health, but that he knew that the chance of anything being poisoned was extremely low.

But the 'what if' had frightened him when Shiraishi was his taster. Not only would Watanabe limit himself to a small variety of foods, he would become very nervous whenever he sees Shiraishi eat anything.

"What was the bet that you made with Chitose?" Tachibana suddenly asked.

Shiraishi told him about the bet before he added: "I was entertained unexpectedly but I have never seen that person before, and he is not someone who you can easily forget."

* * *

After the banquet, Shiraishi retreated to his own room as he managed to refuse his friends' offer of celebrating in their favourite haunt with the excuse of wanting to rest.

It was naturally nosy as the aftermath of a banquet was one of the few opportunities for the two genders to interact with one another in a face-to-face way.

Without wanting to, his thoughts turned to Ashita again. His foster father was certainly very kind to her but Shiraishi could not feel that there was a husbandly love in these actions. It seems a mixture of fraternal and parental affection.

At the beginning of every year, Shirasihi would wonder whether this would be the year that his foster father finally marries. The chance of his bride being much younger was very high, yet what happened was still different, even if it did fit into the typical scenario.

He ignored the knockings on the door because urgent news could be received without letting that person in.

It took him quite some time to get used to having a whole room to himself along with his own wealth. Later on, he began to have objects that made his room distinguishable, although this was still not very elaborate, which was why he only still had a single room.

He didn't really want much, but for the first time his room felt very empty.

"Shiraishi, I will ask Kintarou to break the door if you don't give me an answer as I know that you are still awake."

The voice of his foster father made Shiraishi quickly went to the door and unlock it, even though he simply could not understand why his foster father would be here.

"Where is Kintarou?" Shiraishi asked, as he only saw one person outside his room.

"Somewhere in the palace." Watanabe said with a shrug as he went in and opened the window. "But he would help me to break the door if he is here. Tell me, why is a young man shutting himself in his room on the night of a banquet?"

Opening the window caused Shiraishi to hear a singular _pipa_ which must be Ashita's playing due to the direction the music came from.

"Why are you here?" Shiraishi asked bluntly. "Shouldn't you be with Lady Ashita? And why did you say that the wedding will not be held until some time later?"

"She is not ready for marriage yet, but don't tell this to anyone, not even Kenya." Watanabe said. "She seems much younger so I am not sure whether I am ready myself. I almost wonder if he was taught to be weary of me."

"Why would she be taught that? Why would anyone be taught that?"

But he suddenly recalled the vehemence in Aizuki's glance and voice when he first saw her, and she was very unhappy with the marriage even though he did not know what had happened.

"But that is not important right now." Watanabe said. "Are you alright, Shiraishi? What happened during your trip?"

"I am only a bit tired. The journey was actually quite demanding…" Shiraishi began, but was quickly interrupted by his foster father.

"No, you are not tired in the physical aspect, you are upset about something. Won't you tell me about it?"

Shiriashi was going to shake his head when he suddenly remembered that there was something that he could tell his foster father. He was weary not just because of feeling confused about what he felt towards Ashita.

"I had a dream." He began slowly. "About the time that I first saw you."

"Oh Shiraishi, you are not a child any more." Watanabe said with a laugh, but the other could detect the slight nervousness in there. "Do I have to hold your hand again and remind you that dreams are not real?"

"But I think this one is real although I wish that it is not." He whispered, keeping his gaze on his foster father. "I saw my father's death."

The emperor's expression immediately changed- and this answered Shirasihi.

"I wish I could have done what I intended to do." Watanabe finally said after a long period of silence. "I really do."

"I know. I… I think I just still clung onto that very faint hope that I was wrong." Shiraishi whispered out.

"It is not unnatural for someone in your situation to forget about such a thing." Watanabe assured him. "If it is possible then I would like you to forget it again. There is no need to feel guilty, Shiraishi, you did nothing wrong."

"Nor did you!" Shiraishi pointed out, immediately noticing the slight guilt that appeared in Watanabe's voice. "Nor did you. What else could you do in that situation?"

"Perhaps I could have prevented it. I made the choice of telling it to my father and perhaps I thought that my father would have showed mercy to the man that he wronged." Watanabe began, his gaze distant. "Now I cannot understand why I had been so naïve. Perhaps a noble who was partially involved might have been able to be allowed to spend the rest of his life imprisoned, but the one who was behind all this could certainly not be spared.

"Even more foolish was the fact that I did not even try to discover how many people were involved. I merely thought that it was just the lord then along with his closest servants.

"What could you have done then? "Shiraishi choose to ask this question instead of "How did you find out what no one else did?"

Watanabe paused for a moment in order to make up some lie. "I do not know, but there would have been a better solution."

The truth was that he should have got the Lord of Tanako killed, because this would have stopped the conspiracy and prevented his father from hearing about it.

But he would never have realised that back then, because his main motive had been to keep the Lord of Tanako alive.


	17. Chapter 15

Sleeping on a strange bed was not very easy for a young girl who has not travel, even if that bed would end up being where she sleeps for the rest of her life. Despite having each room of her quarters richly furnished and decorated, they still seemed very impersonal.

She now had a whole quarter although a majority of the spaces were for her maids with the very outer ones for her male servants.

There was a barrier in between them and the key was meant to be one of the most carefully guarded position of both her and the head of her maids- which was Yumiko.

Right now she had four close maids and they slept right between her own chamber and what was like a meeting room. Ashita had met her closest servants and she was sure that she could get on with them quite well even if she was required to behave more formally then she liked.

Yumiko would probably be like an elder sister more then a friend but the mistress of these quarters was sure that she would be able to handle everything extremely well without being as stern as the woman who held that position in her own home.

All this was a great contrast to her old home- she only had a single room with a maid that wasn't even her private maid.

But she was not unhappy with her life as she was used to doing many things herself. That was why she actually dressed herself and was in the process of putting her hair up when Yumiko quickly entered with the three other maids.

"Lady Ashita," this was how they addressed her, as she has yet to possess the title of empress. "Why did you not wake us up, and what are you doing?"

"I don't think it is necessary." Ashita answered. "I am not a child who cannot dress herself."

"But you are the future empress, this is our duty." Yumiko said as she took the hairbrush from the younger girl's hand. "At the very least you must allow us to do something."

"So what you said is true then." Tomoka whispered to Sakuno, but was quickly stopped by a sharp nudge from An.

"I know that this sudden change in your life will be hard." Yumiko continued as she began to wind up Ashita's hair into an elaborate hairdo. "But this is your life now."

"I must get used to it, I know." Ashita said softly.

The empress was also required to go to the woman's unofficial court now and then. This was where noble women spend their time in when they came to the palace as it was a way to exchange information, and in many cases it was the chance to compete and gain favour.

The last empress only attended this duty when she had to and Watanabe could still remember her reluctance in doing so. She was not a popular figure and even though the others would never dare to say anything out aloud- they could all sense the dislike.

Yumiko was not old enough to have served the last empress, but she knew what happened due to earning the confidence of the last empress' servant by being the same nationality as them.

As she examined her new mistress one final time, she couldn't help but to worry on behalf of her. The empress was a very coveted role that would arouse jealousy without fail. Even worse was the fact that Ashitas' father was regarded as treacherous and cowardly while her mother was seen as loose and amoral.

Then there was the elder daughter of the Tanako family, Aizuki was surrounded by many rumour. Yumiko remembered her as she had quite a vibrant presence: Aizuki was rather sharp tongued and certainly let no one get away with insulting her.

There was quite a group of men who crowded around her after a banquet as her position was quite prestigious. She seemed to have enjoyed herself by flirting with many without crossing the line.

But her sister seemed quite different: this was a girl whose only experience of being at court was a very brief visit.

* * *

Ashita decided to take some embroidery with her, and this was carried by her maids. She couldn't help but to feel a bit envious at seeing how easily and happily Sakuno, Tomoka and An were chatting with one another.

She and Sakuno used to be quite close since they could not afford to very formal in her old home, but the barrier of master and servants were still there.

Ashita knew that this would only change for the worse.

As she stepped out of her quarters her two guards bowed to her before one of them followed her.

She had quite a shock when she first met them as the look given to her by one of them was quite frightening and Watanabe had to spend quite sometime assuring her.

Upon her arrival, everyone in the woman's court- which was located in the deeper part of the palace- immediately stood up and paid their respect to her by bowing or kneeling.

She saw a variety of expressions- curiosity; envy and even hostility.

A woman suddenly caught her attention although Ashita was not really sure why.

"That is Lady Hanamura." Yumiko informed her.

"Hanamura? I have heard of her." Ashita said softly as she began to examine the embroidery in her hand.

"Lady Ashita, she is coming this way." Sakuno whispered.

"Lady Ashita." Hanamura said respectfully before Ashita gave the nod of consent that allowed her to take the seat beside her.

"I remember your sister when she first came here, as that was when I first arrived in court as well." She began sweetly, immediately gaining the young girl's attention. "You look very much like her.

Ashita replied by a slight nod. She wasn't sure whether she should trust this woman because her sister had told her that she was very ambitious, although she disguised this as capability.

* * *

Hanamura opened up her fan to hide her smile because the conversation with the young girl who would end up being the empress was very interesting. She learnt two very important things from the young girl, as she was not skilled enough in hiding her thoughts.

First of all: she clearly adored her older sister.

Secondly, and this would be extremely useful: she did not want to marry the emperor.

* * *

When Ashita returned to her own chambers, she began to play her _pipa _once again while her maids began to arrange her gowns.

"An, can you open the window for me?" she asked, even though she felt rather useless at not being to perform such a simple task herself.

Was he able to hear her _pipa_. She hoped that he could because it was like a way for her talk to him.

But this turned out to be a vain hope as Shiraishi returned to the barracks first thing this morning, what Ashita could not even know. She could only know when he would definitely not be in the palace.

Perhaps she would have been comforted by the fact that he was thinking of her.

This could be a peasant picture, Shiraishi thought to himself, to return home and know that she was there by hearing her _pipa _even before he returned to the house or room.

He slept hearing the instrument in his head since it was certainly impossible for it to reach this far.

* * *

Shiraishi was one of those extremely lucky people who were able to wake up without any difficulty so he was usually the one who waked the others up. But he found himself being shaken awake- a very rare event.

"It is not time to get up yet." He muttered as he looked at the still dark sky outside. "What did you wake me up for…Kintaoru!

"What are you doing here?" he asked wearily as he sat up. It was highly unlikely that he could go back to sleep. "Wait…does the emperor even know that you are here?"

"I told him that I want to ask you a question." Was the simple answer.

Shiraishi could only curse inwardly at the fact that the phrase "Wait until the next day" was still alien since this scenario was happening again. Although he was lucky this time as it was still one of his rest days. The last time Kintarou made this impulsive trip on a day where he had practice. Shiraishi ended up being in a rather bad mod due to having to rush back to the palace with Kintarou before riding back and began his work without any additional rest.

"Can't you leave a note explaining where you went?" he muttered as he told the boy to wait by his horse while he dressed. "Your place is beside the emperor."

"But I told him that I want to ask you a question and he said that this is alright." Was the innocent reply.

Why couldn't the boy realise that you could not just leave the palace and come all the way to the barracks? Shiraishi cursed out in despair. Why couldn't he realise that there would be a great havoc if the emperor's personal body guard was gone, as that could be the result of some sort of assassination attempt.

"Most of all, why do I have to be the one who have to do this?" Shiraishi muttered out aloud.

The water clock in the courtyard indicated that everyone else would be waking up when he get back so it was highly unlikely for him to be able to get some extra sleep. Shiraishi was almost tempted to tip out some of the waters in the measuring bucket in order to make up the time. If it wasn't for the sundial then he really might have considered it.

"Let me guess, you ran all the way here?" upon the confirmation Shirahsi couldn't help but to groan. "Kintarou, why can't you ride? It will be much faster!"

"But that is too troublesome. I have to ask the stable master and he might ask me a lot of questions. It is faster if I just run here. But I did remember what you said last time as I actually left quite early." The young man added proudly. "But then I got lost."

Shiraishi was naturally not surprised at this- this was why he always ended up taking the boy back.

"Let's go then, but Kintarou, you must swear that you will not kick Kurohoshi or try to grab his mane." Shiraishi stated firmly before he allowed Kintarou to mount onto his precious horse with him. "But what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, I wanted to know what you should do if you see a girl that you like."

If he wasn't still asleep then Shiraishi might not have been that surprised as the young boy was blushing.

"A girl that you like?" he repeated this in disbelieve as he always felt that the only thing Kintarou noticed was weaponry skills.

"I didn't know who to ask. Well, I can't ask him." As Shiraishi long worked out, he or him referred to the emperor. "Because he might tell her."

"You are in love with the empress-to-be?" Shiraishi has to spend quite some time soothing his horse and Kintarou due to suddenly tightening his grip on the rein.

"Of course not!" Kintaoru yelled out. "It is not her, but someone around her. It is that really nice girl who makes good food. When we were in Tanako, she always made food for me if I got hungry."

"Oh, Lady's Ashita's maid from Tanako." Shiraishi said in relief. "Well, if you like her then you should spend sometime with her. Talk to her."

"What else? I want to let her know that I like her."

"You could give her flowers, girls like that. Or you could ask the empress-to-be about what she likes and give that to her."

"What type of flowers would she like?"

"I do not know, but any flower that seems pretty should be fine. But Kintarou, don't pull out anything from the innermost garden without asking the emperor's permission first, alright?"

The rode on in silence due to Kintarou processing and pondering about all these information.

"But Kintaoru, what sort of 'like' is it?" Shiraishi suddenly asked.

"I like her, I just do." Kintarou answered simply.

"But what do you feel about her? How do you know that this is the type of 'like' that is special?"

He was really asking these questions in order to figure out what he felt towards Ashita.

"I think it is different because I really want her to know that I like her and I often want to talk to her. If I don't get to talk to her when I want to then I will feel really sad, instead of just thinking that it is a pity that I didn't get to talk to her."

Was that what he felt towards Ashita?

"And I also really care about how she thinks of me." Kintarou added.

* * *

Luckily, Shiraishi had chosen to leave the barracks almost immediately after finding Kintarou, because the young boy begged him to help him find the suitable flowers.

He didn't really have a choice since Kintarou just grabbed him and ran to one of the best gardens in the palace as soon as they dismount.

"Lilies? Lilies are a beautiful flower but they are not suitable as seeing them will make her sad." He said rather sadly.

He was thinking of the treasure that Ashita had lost and remained losing it due to him being too cowardly. Even now, he was unable to return it to her.

"Shiraishi, what are you doing here?" Minami yelled out as he hurriedly went to his friend. "I thought that you went to the barracks."

"Unforeseen circumstances…" he muttered as he told Minami about what happened.

"It seems that even Kintarou is growing up." Minami laughed out when he learnt of the whole incident. "But Shiraishi, isn't it time for you to do so too?"

"You are hardly in a position to criticise me as you are still unattached." Shiraishi immediately protested. "So are Kenya and all my other friends."

"I do not have a choice, unlike you guys." Minami pointed out. "But tell me, do you want to get married?"

"Why is everyone being so strange today?" Shiraishi moaned out. "I first got waken up by Kintarou who wanted to know what one should do when he likes a girl and he made me find flowers with him. Then you come and start to talk about marriage."

Minami spent sometime pondering on whether he should tell his friend the truth, before he decided against it.

"I've been hearing many discussions about this when I was at home." He said and this was not really a lie. "So I am simply curious."

"Well, I expect to get married like most people." Shiraishi said. "But I haven't really thought about it that much."

"But it is probably a good time to think about it now." Minami pressed on. "I don't believe that you haven't been approached by anyone."

"Quite a lot of people actually." He laughed out. "But I don't think I would be marrying anytime time soon. I want to do what Kenya's father did- to marry someone that he loves. That is why I don't want to marry right now. Most of the women approaching me are doing so out of political or material advantage.

This made Minami smile because he was sure that his sister would be quite pleased to hear this. She had protested about this very severely even though this was the duty of a princess. At the very least, his sister could be comforted with the knowledge that if Shiraishi desired to marry her, it would be because he loved her, not because he saw this as a way to gain advantage.

Yet his friend seemed very sceptical as there was a slight wistfulness in his voice.


	18. Chapter 16

One of Ashita's men servants was a messenger and in addition to delivering the empress' will, he also had the task of announcing the identity of the empress' visitors and then convey her reply to them.

The young man was certainly flattered at being able to end up in this position, as well as being very proud that he has been a messenger for two years.

A fact that he liked to boast to others off, as well as something that Tomoka always teased him about.

"Two years? An and I have been here much longer!"

Today was no exception.

"Let him delivery his news first." Yumikko interrupted.

Horio threw her a very grateful look before he turned to Ashita.

"Lady Ashita, Lord Yuuji, one of the court artists, would like to speak with you."

"Let him in!" Ashita replied without any hesitation before saying: "He is the one who painted me."

* * *

Yuuji's request was a bit surprising as he did not come for himself, but on behalf of his father.

"I know that he should really come himself but he is actually a bit nervous due to the possibility of you refusing." Yuuji finished with a slight laugh. "You must pardon us, Lady Ashita, because we are artists who often get too lost in our visions."

"I will be flattered to have your father paint me." Ashita said. "He is, after all, an extremely very famous artist."

"Then please give me a time. My father will be very happy to hear this."

"If it is possible then I would like to start tomorrow as I am very eager to see the finished product. I hope," she added a bit teasingly. "He will not be as cruel as you were."

"I am afraid that my father is much worse then I, Lady Ashita, as he is a perfectionist." Yuuji said, finally smiling sincerely. "But tomorrow will be fine, both my father and I can be there."

"Are you going to paint as well?" Ashita asked curiously.

"No, I am there to watch my father paint. As I said, my father is a perfectionist. The only time he lets me observe him working is when I have painted the subject before. I naturally grasp this chance as my father is truly an amazing artist."

"Then I should not disappoint him. How does he wish me to present myself?"

Since his answer was not really helpful, Ashita decided that she would wear the most attractive gown and arrange her hair into its best advantage.

"I want to examine my gowns now." She decided once Yuuji left.

She was naturally required to dress herself properly and elaborately but Ashita was growing weary of spending a long time doing so everyday. Every morning required her to have her face made up with her hair arranged in some fine style after she selected one of the many rich gowns she now own. She was getting tired of doing these things when the only one who would see it were her maids.

But tomorrow would be different!

"I think you hair will look better if you let it half down." Sakuno suddenly said, happy at seeing her mistress smile like this.

"But I think it is better if it is gathered a bit high so it can be seen from the front." An pointed out before turning to demonstrate it with Ashita's now loose hair.

That was why Watanabe entered to find a variety of gowns spread on the bed while Ashita was sitting before her dressing table with her hair being rearranged by An.

He usually found her sitting in her main room as there was a pattern to his visits. If he did not appear after a certain time then she knew that he would not be coming to see her on that particular night.

Even though she was no longer so nervous around him, she was still too shy given the fact that they would be marrying. He gave a slight wave of his hand to tell her that there was no need for her to finish arranging her hair or put away the gowns.

"I still have a place to sit." He said with a slight laugh as she looked around in hesitation for a final time before she told her maids to leave them alone- which was their usual practice.

"What are you preparing for?" he asked curiously.

He was actually a bit guilty that these preparations might be her hope of attracting him to visit her even more as it has been more then a few days since he last visited her.

Regardless of why, he should try and visit her more, he decided, as he knew that she could get lonely very easily.

"Have I interrupted you then?" he teased when she finished explaining.

Much to his regret, she was still a bit nervous as her reply was a stammer.

"No, not at all. I only need to decide between two gowns." She said, pointing to the objects in question.

One was a red gown with gold embroidery- rather like a bridal gown, while the other was in a soft shade of lilac with pale sakura sewed at certain parts.

"The second one is better." He said rather quickly.

"The lilac one?" she glanced at him for a while before she nodded. "I will wear that one then. Your majesty…you seem rather tired…"

"Oh, the usual affairs of the state." He muttered. "I suspect that one of the governors in a particular region is behaving rather suspiciously, yet I cannot do anything until I have proof."

"Why not just summon him to court and question him?" she suggested naively.

"I can do such a thing but I will look bad if he is able to defend himself successfully, and he is a very smart man." Watanabe explained kindly. "People will regard me as being paranoid by fearing conspiracies from every corner.

"But do not worry. I should be able to finish this soon." He assured her. "Ashita, will you play your _pipa_ for me? Its music always sooth me."

She naturally obeyed, but she suddenly halted when she took hold of her precious instrument. She remained like that for some period before she nodded to herself.

Much to Watanabe's surprise, she went to sit on the extra space of the long chair he occupied, which meant that they were in very close contact with each other.

"What should I play for you?" she asked.

The brief time Ashita spent with him did not make her change her feelings into love, but she realised that he was a very kind and loving man, so she did wish to be able to comfort him, which was what her sister-in-law would do for her brother.

"Anything that you like." Watanabe said softly.

Once more, he marvelled at how much ten years can do- she was no longer the little girl who stared at the richly dressed ladies in curiosity and awe. She was now a young woman fit to be married.

"…music?"

"What did you say?" he asked her when he caught the ending of a question.

"I would like to know what your favourite instrument is since I heard that you are fond of music." Ashita said as she continued to play.

"The _guzheng_." He told her without any hesitation. "Should I ask you the same thing? Or is it very obvious?"

"It is not the _pipa_ although I am starting to be more fond of it." Ashita said. "It is the _guzheng _as well. When I was younger, my dream was to play the _guzheng_. My sister played the _guzheng _and that is probably why I love the instrument so much."

"Is that so?" though he was still smiling, his voice was rather sad.

* * *

Watanabe usually headed back to his own rooms when he left Ashita, but there were occasions when he wanted to spend sometime strolling in the garden outside his rooms by himself.

Like now.

"Kintarou, go and wait for me in my quarters." He told his bodyguard.

The young boy obeyed without any hesitation. He might not be the most intelligent person, but he had a very keen sense of observation. He correctly worked out that Watanabe was doing something mysterious but unlike most others, he was willing to remain ignorant about it.

The reason he kept his hands clean was because he did not deliberately dirty them.

Sighing, Watanabe walked toward the tree.

"You are here."

"Yes." Kite answered simply. He was standing in the shadow of the tree at an angle that made him rather hard to be detected unless one deliberately tried to do so.

"Does no one in your troop think that your loyalty to your foster father is strange? That you go and assist him whenever he orders you even though everyone can tell that the two of you are not close at all?"

"This job only requires a few shifts a year so it isn't that strange." Kite replied cynically. "And as for why I am so obedient, this is very easy. I simply explain that it is duty: a son has the obligation of obeying his father even though the father does not have to do more then feeding and clothing them."

"But a father cannot always force a son into doing something." Watanabe said rather coldly. "Shiraishi would have said no and spend the rest of his life farming if that choice was given to him."

"I would farm too, if I had the chance. But your majesty, do not misunderstand me." Kite added quickly. "I blame no one for being in this situation other then fate for putting me into such a circumstance."

"You are content with your life?"

"Relatively content. As I said, this job is not very demanding and most of these people are guilty so I do not have to undergo any moral struggle. In addition, I do have status and position due to being a commander."

"Strange as it is, I know that you are very loyal. But has Sakaki informed you of what you have to do?"

"Yes and I see it like any other of my mission despite the place." Kite said, now rather emotionless. "But only the Lord Mizuki?"

'What are you suggesting?"

"I would kill Mizuki's secret prisoner too. It takes one to know one." Kite suddenly chuckled. "He is a dangerous person despite what the others say."

"I will keep a watch on him." Watanabe said firmly. "Do not kill him."

"Just yet. I am certain that I will have to do this one day. And you will be the one who orders it because your orders are the only ones I follow." Were Kite's grim parting words before he bowed formally and departed.

Watanabe did not leave until quite sometime later, as his conversation with Kite always left him feeling extremely grim.

The current royal assassin- that was the truth of his job regardless of what pretty words they might use- had obtained the position at an unusually young age due to the death of his predecessor. It was rather sad to see a young boy being like this, as he himself was quite ignorant when he was at that age.

When he was younger, he simply couldn't understand why such a position was necessary. But he now could- it was really extremely simple: law could not always work due to the failure of humanity.

That was something that helped him to come to term with the inability of adopting Shiraishi. He would consul himself with the fact that Shiraishi would never be involved in such a thing.

"And not find out." He added grimly.

* * *

In the end, Ashita did wear the lilac gown although she still expressed some hesitation in the morning. Her head also felt a bit heavy due to the amount of ornaments that they ended up putting in her hair, but she was very satisfied with her appearance.

"An, you can carry my embroidery." Ashita decided, almost falling into the old habit of asking instead of demanding as the issue was so trivial.

She deliberately told An to do it because she tended to ask Sakuno a bit too much.

"What about your _pipa_?" Tomoka asked. It didn't take them long to discover Ashita's fondness of playing her instrument.

"Surely he would not want to paint a picture that is so similar to his son's depiction." Ashita reasoned out before she began to walk, her maids maintaining a certain distance behind her.

They were slightly delayed at the entrance of the palace due to her two body guards.

"If you have guts then I dare you to say it again!"

"I said that you are an idiot and…"

Yumiko let out a long sigh as An and Tomoka exchanged a giggle together, while Sakuno actually smiled.

"I will fix this." Yumiko said.

Ashita nodded, she had to open up her fan to cover her growing grin- it was not proper for her to have such merriment, even though she felt that most people in her situation would feel the same way.

"What is it this time?" Yumiko demanded as she walked up to them.

"Stay out of this!" the two of them said in perfect harmony.

"What did you just say?" Yumiko's voice has become rather sweet, an indication of danger.

"Oh, I do feel sorry for them now." An said.

"Which part of your discipline do you not understand?" Yumiko snapped as she hit them both on the head hard with her fan. "Don't you two realise that you are making us all look foolish by behaving like two squabbling children?"

"We…"

'Do you think Lady Ashita will be seen in a good way when her two guards are squabbling like two children? I heard that Princess Yuu is going to visit…"

"Princess Yuu? The granddaughter of the neighbouring emperor?" Ashita asked.

"She is going to be staying here for a while, and I think this is the first time she has been here." Tomoka supplied, always updated due to Horio.

Ashita actually frowned before she suddenly said: "Yumiko, I think they have learnt their lesson."

"Yumiko-neechan is amazing!" An declared out before she quickly gave Momoshiro a smile.

"This is all due to experience." Yumiko said rather modestly. "I have two younger brothers who I used to look after."

"I have heard that you are the same nationality as the last empress." Ashita said, recalling what Watanabe once told her. "Are your brothers at court as well?"

"No, they are both still in that part of the country. I left because being in the palace is much better then remaining there, as my father was only the steward of a small regional ruler. But my brothers are better off staying there as the lord educated them with his own son." Yumiko said proudly.

"You must be a good sister then, Yumiko. By the way, I have something that I wish to ask you about." Ashita suddenly said, stopping midway. "What is Princess Yuu like?"

"I haven't really seen her before but I think she is a typical princess. She is not deliberately snobbish but she does have certain expectations."

"What does she look like? Is she beautiful?"

Yumiko recognised the agitation in her voice but she naturally misinterpreted it.

"There is no need to worry." She said very gently. "The emperor knows what she looks like."

Ashita could only force a smile onto her face, what she was still not very good at even though she had many opportunities to practice this. But this was certainly not what she was worried about- she even wished that really happened, Princes Yuu was chosen by Watanabe. She was sure that Shiraishi would think the same way was well.

No, I won't think of him, she muttered, I can't!

Yet she was worried that he would find the princess beautiful as she guessed rightly that their neighbouring kingdom would desire an alliance- especially when Prince Minami was Shiraishi's friend.

This seemed to have bothered her more then a bit as Yuuuji's father had to remind her to smile.

* * *

While the artist worked, his son was making his own observation.

One of the main differences was her appearance, the gown she had wore in his painting now seemed extremely simple and she clearly took advantage of her new wealth.

But there was a difference in her expression as well.

She had been nervous in her house but he did not feel that she was unhappy. It was not that she currently looked depressed, he concluded, but it seemed that she was searching for something that did not exist and knew it.

A slightly haunted look?

"I think I have painted enough today." The artist announced.

"Oh, that is a pity. I really want to see the finished work." Ashita said sincerely. "I love the painting you did for my sister!"

"That is one of my best works, but my masterwork is still that of your mother."

"My mother? You painted my mother?" Ashita quickly walked to stand right in front of him and pleaded out: "Please let me see it!"

The sound made when she fan was snapped caused the men present to look at Ashita while the women all looked at their own hand.

However, none of them was responsible for this.

"Mother?" Yuuji examined out in shock when he located the source of the sound.

"So you are here." His mother said to his father as she strode toward him, ignoring their son. "With one of the harlots!"

"How dare you!" Tomoka and An immediately yelled out while Yumiko quickly made a gesture of reminder to Kaidou, who was the one who followed them. Sakuno was clearly shocked and she quickly went to stand beside Ashita.

"Mother, please!" Yuuji whispered desperately. "Father is just painting Lady Ashita! Many others will be doing this!"

"So you are that whore's younger daughter!" the noblewoman said to Ashita and she began to chuckle maliciously, although the venom was directed at herself as well. "Why, do you not know that your mother left her rightfully wedded husband to become the last empress' mistress? In addition," she continued, now glaring at her own husband. "She also seemed to have acquired a fondness for other women's husband."

"Lady Ashita, I apologise." The artist began. This was his way of dealing with his wife and it happened to be the worst solution due to her personality.

"Do you desire a girl younger then your younger son? But if she is anything like her mother and even her sister…"

Ashita was naturally angry and she simple wanted to do something to stop these accusations. While what is said about her mother was true, she simply could not endure it being said about herself, and to have her beloved sister insulted was too much!

Her hand raised and delivered a hard slap.

"Kaidou, get her out of my sight!"

* * *

Watanabe did not come to see her that night, even though she sat up to wait for him all night.

"Lady Ashita, everyone but us is asleep now." Yumiko said gently.

The young girl was dressed in her sleeping gown with her hair loose, but she was still sitting in her meeting room instead of her bedchamber.

"I have been insulted." She whispered very softly. "But he does not come to comfort me."

"Oh but it must be because he is very busy." Sakuno pointed out. "After all, he is the emperor."

"And that is sadder." Ashita said as she let them lead her to her bedroom. "He would come if he could but he can't. My brother would never allow such a thing to happen to me while Kentarou would probably go to demand an apology for Sakuno."

All of a sudden she felt extremely lonely, since the person she needed to come and see her now was not here, and she didn't even know when he would be here.

"What about you?" she whispered out when she was left alone. "What would you do?"


	19. Chapter 17

The news of what happened naturally spread and that, along with people's guess of what would happen, was the topic central to the majority of the conversation.

Luckily, Yuuji's mother only screamed at Ashita because to hit the woman who was chosen by the emperor as the next empress could be interpreted as treason.

Yuuji was not really worried for himself as he would most likely not be affected. Everyone praised the emperor for not punishing the three children of the last lord of Tanako that tried to overthrow him, and that of his wife, who usurped his mother's position. Now he even chooses to marry Ashita- an even more clear indication of his nature.

Nor was Yuuji afraid of being in the centre of any gossips. He could be happy as long as he could continue to paint; and he also knew that his close friends would not be bothered by this.

What concerned him was his family, mostly his mother, even though he was quite worried about his father and brother.

He was painting, as that was the best way for him to remain calm, especially when the days dragged on. His father was probably doing the same thing as well, only that he choose to shut himself in his private chambers, away from his mother, who was mostly likely banging on the door.

He could not understand his mother as he did not understand love yet.

"What are you painting? I hope you aren't painting the empress-to-be."

"What are you doing here?" he examined out upon seeing the visitor.

"How rude! I am here to visit my husband-to-be, what else?" Koharu's sister said as she sat down beside her future brother-in-law. "Yuuji, don't worry about what happened. Your mother won't be punished really harshly since the court think she is just much too jealous. I admit, they think that she was extreme but everyone says it is just a moment of madness and the best way of dealing with it is to let her leave court for a while.

"We all know that the emperor is a kind man and the empress will most likely ask his advice since she is new to court."

"It's not that I don't want to believe you but you don't sound very sure. But I am very glad to see you here, as I am also really worried for my brother." Yuuji began.

"What is wrong with him?" she immediately demanded. "Is he ill?"

"That is not what I mean." Yuuji said very quickly. "It is just that I am worried about what your family will do."

"Don't be silly! They aren't going to cancel our engagement due to this. If they do…I'll be like Lady Ruika." She added proudly. "Didn't she insist on marrying Lord Akio regardless of what her parents said?"

"I am glad as my brother will be really upset if he can't marry you. But tell me truthfully, are you glad that he is not an artist?"

She actually looked away from him when she nodded. "Don't get me wrong- I will be able to love your mother very much but I do not wish to end up like her."

"I cannot really blame you." Yuuji said bitterly. "Well, my brother is home and…"

"Yuuji," the sudden seriousness in her voice made Yuuji pause in his painting for the first time. "You are close friends with Shiraishi, are you not?"

"I am not going to do that no matter what." Yuuji said firmly. "I didn't become his friend in order to use him like that."

She wanted to argue with him but she could see that his mind was clearly made up.

* * *

Much to his surprise, Koharu found himself being visited by his sister. This was rather rare since his family still all lived together. He was told that he could talk to her provided that he would still finish the documents he was processing.

"Is this about Yuuji's mother?" Koharu asked. "I don't think it will get very serious though."

"It shouldn't, but I am a bit worried." She admitted. "Because I went to court this morning and the news is that the empress-to-be has yet to make a decision as the emperor has been so busy that he hasn't had time to visit her."

"So?"

"Koharu, think! The empress-to-be is a young girl of your age and she seemed to have lived quite a sheltered life despite what happened to her family. All of a sudden she is thrust in this new environment and she is clearly very lonely."

"Why don't you just go and talk to her then?" he pointed out innocently.

"I would but it is not that simple! But that isn't the important thing now. Koharu, Lady Ashita has been insulted and she knows that everyone now knows about it. She is new to court and she is the youngest child, so she is uncertain with how to deal with such a thing. However, her husband-to-be has not been visiting her. Don't you realise that she might be angry and want to be more harsh since the woman who caused this has not been punished in anyway, and there were no one to comfort her other than her maids?"

"I see what you mean now." the young man said, even though he was hailed as a genius due to his excellent memory along with his ability of processing things, his youth still made him oblivious to many common sense. "But do you think she will be vindictive? This sounds quite different from that I have heard from Yuuji, and a complete contrast to Shiraishi's description of her."

"I know. I might be wrong, I might be worrying a bit too much." She admitted. "But it is because it is not impossible. The empress-to-be seems rather quiet, but I feel that she can be very passionate if something in her finally snaps."

"What can I do about it?"

As she already anticipated, he became a bit angry at her suggestion.

"I know what you want to say, Koharu, because I have already heard it from Yuuji." She quickly said. "But why must you all immediately think of it this way? If our mother did something offensive to Yuuji's mother, wouldn't we ask him and his brother to intercept on our behalf? So what is wrong in asking Shiraishi to talk to the emperor since he is practically his son!"

"It is partly the due to the fact that the emperor's action will always be political, but it is also because this will be a reminder to Shiraishi about what he cannot have. We all know that he will talk to the emperor was a son would to his father, but officially it is another servant to the emperor.

"But," Koharu added grimly. "I will go and talk to Shirasihi about this. I will simply tell him what happened."

* * *

That was why Koharu found himself being in the barracks. This wasn't exactly his favourite place in the world as he never once considered a career in the army. He also disliked being here as many of the members of the military have a foolish prejudice toward scribes.

"Commander Shiraishi is really busy and I am not sure where deputy-commander Kenya is. But I'll tell commander Tachibana that you are here." Zaizne said before he quickly headed off to the opposite direction Koharu was going to.

Koharu's first visit took place when Shiraishi and Keyna just joined the army as one of the "nobles" who could immediately become a commander and/or deputy-commander. Zaizen had not been very happy with his division so he had been rather contemptuous towards both his new superior officers. Upon seeing their friend, whose cloth indicated him as being part of the nobility, he has asked Koharu what people like him would know.

The answer was the information of the majority of the men in the division- from the time they joined the army to their family structure.

"…and you are actually quite a loving uncle to your nephew even though you tend to hide it." Koharu had said.

"I happened to be sorting out your division's paperwork." Koharu explained to Shiraishi and Kenya after Zaizen left. "I recall that he has a nephew and I guessed that he will be that kind of person."

Zaizen did not particularly dislike Koharu, but he admitted that the other made him feel very ill at ease.

"It is as if he can discover any wrongful acts that I have done." The young man had muttered.

"You'll have to wait for a bit." Tachibana informed him. "This is going to last quite some time and you'll cause a riot if you interfere. They didn't even stop when the sun set."

Shiraishi was currently engaged in a sword fight with Yukimura, and this watched by a large group of onlookers who were actually placing bet and/or cheering.

"Did you make any?" Koharu muttered.

"I am a very loyal person so I naturally bet on Shiraishi although the odds are rather even." Tachibana grinned before he noticed Koharu's contrasting expression. "What is wrong?"

"I really don't think that it will get very serious." Was Tachibana's view. "But I am sure that your sister has a point since An always says that there are some things we would never understand because we are not women."

Luckily for Koharu, it started to rain rather heavily. This made suspension possible, even though training would have continued. But there had been an incident where a man was injured rather severely in a practice match due to having slipped due to the rain.

No one could blame Shiraishi and Yukimura as they were the commander of these two men.

"Koharu, I'm glad to see you but I am surprised that you will visit at such a time!" Shiraishi greeted his friend happily. "I'll go and fetch Kenya…"

"Don't worry about that now, I have something to tell you." Koharu said before he started to tell everything, starting from Yuuji seeing the empress-to-be.

"What?!" Shiraishi examined out in a mixture of disbelieve and anger. "How could she say such a thing to Lady Ashita! I wouldn't be surprised if she is angry! But I don't think she will be vindictive though." He added in a much calmer voice.

"But what if she is? Another reason that I agree with my sister is because I recall many incidents in history where an empress made her husband punish those who insulted her by permanent exile!"

"And what can I do?" Shiraishi asked back bluntly. "No, what do you want me to do? Koharu…I don't want to be responsible for creating disagreements between the emperor and the future empress because I have no right to go in between them…"

"Shiraishi, everyone knows that you have a right. It is just not acknowledged." Koharu reasoned. "Besides, this might affect Yuuji along with his whole family. But please don't think that we…"

"I didn't say that I was not going to do anything." Shiraishi interrupted him. "I am not going to talk to the emperor because I will go and talk to lady Ashita."

* * *

When Shiraishi arrived in the palace, it was rather late. As soon as he handed the rein of the horse to the stable master, Shiraishi headed toward the quarters of the future empress.

Unlike the others, he was fully sure that Ashita would not do anything drastic because that did not appear to be consistent with the image he had of her.

"So what exactly am I doing?" he asked himself once again.

"I wish to see the empress-to-be." He demanded to Horio. "It is very urgent."

"It is a bit late…" Horio began, as it was approaching the time that the emperor would come.

"It is urgent." Shirasihi repeated again. "So go."

Since Horio has been in the palace for two years (which he was very fond of telling everyone), he obeyed Shiraishi. This was because this was someone whose unofficial power was very great. The emperor might actually blame him for refusing this request.

As to be expected, Ashita was sitting in her sitting room with her _pipa_ in her hand, waiting for Watanabe to come.

"Is it the emperor?" she asked upon seeing Horio.

Even though Watanabe could just walk in without having to announce himself, he would occasionally do so.

"No, it is Shiraishi."

"Shiraishi? What does he want?" Ashita muttered out.

"He only told me that it is something very urgent." Horio said. "Lady Ashita, what do you want me to say to him?"

Ashita pondered for sometime before she said: "Send him in."

This was actually the first time she would talk to Shiraishi after they left Niou's strange dwelling place. She almost wonder whether she should examine herself in the mirror before she quickly scolded herself for even entertaining such a thought.

She was as good as married to another man, and that man might come any moment!

She told Tomoka to put her _pipa_ away and rested her now spare hands on her laps. This seemed to make her appear much more dignified.

Upon seeing her, Shiraishi actually half-knelt, as if he was a soldier who was about to receive an order from his commander or deputy-commander.

"Lady Ashita, I came to beg on behalf of Yuuji, who is my friend." He said simply. "I ask…I beg for mercy."

Ashita's eyes narrowed while her hands clenched together. So that was why he desired to see her! It was not as if she hasn't thought of this possibility but it still made her more than a bit upset.

"Do you think that I will just be pacified just because his friend comes to see me?" she said coldly.

"Yuuji and his family are waiting for your judgement as they…" Shiraishi suddenly felt himself at a loss for words as telling her why he was here instead of Yuuji would probably only make matters worse.

"I was looking forward to my sitting but your friend's mother insulted me." Ashtia continued angrily. "She called me a harlot and accused both my sister and I. Do I not have a right to be angry?"

"But you aren't like that! You won't use your privilege to settle personal injuries!" Shiraishi examined out passionately.

"How could you possible know what I am like?" Ashita snapped.

Of course, they were not meant to know each other! He was only meant to have spoken to her in the position of the servant who was set to escort her.

Yet he knew her…

"Because I know that the emperor would never desire to marry such a woman." Shiraishi breathed an inward sigh of relief when he noticed that the lie seemed to have been a perfect remedy. "I know that my friend's mother has insulted you but is the ranting of a hysterical woman enough to condemn her whole family?"

"Lady…the emperor is coming!" Sakuno whispered out as she rushed in.

"It is not as if I am doing something wrong." Were Ashita's words before she turned to Shiraishi. "I won't be vindictive."

"Thank you."

"You'll soon find that you have nothing to thank me for." Ashita just had time to say this before the emperor entered.

"I am always glad to see you, Shiraishi, but I am certainly a bit surprised. First of all, why don't you get up?" Watanabe said as he indicated for the rest to go.

"I was asking Lady Ashita for a favour." Shiraishi muttered. Much to his shock, he was actually quite eager to get away from his father due to the other person in the room. "It is about Yuuji."

"Then I am sure that you will be very happy at her decision." Watanabe said to Shiraishi before he turned to Ashita. "I presume that you will not change your mind?"

"You already know about her decision?" Shiraishi asked.

"Ashita wrote to me about what she wanted to do two days ago- she only wishes Yuuji's mother to stay away from court for a while- but said that she does not wish to make it official until she has talked with me. Why, didn't she tell you?"

"We…we didn't have enough time." Shiraishi said simply before he bowed to them both. "Please excuse me. I wish to go and inform Yuuji of this good news."

He was sure that the real reason of her delay in assuring him was because this was a way for them to be able to be with the other for just a bit longer. That was the reason he came to the palace even though there really was not need to.

It was because he desired to see her.

As he walked pass Kintarou and Sakuno, who were talking with one another, he couldn't help but to feel jealous that they could do so without any lies.

* * *

"You are rather generous to that woman." Watanabe commented out when Shiraishi left. "It is in your right to order her to stay away from court for a much longer time since such blatant insult was given."

"That would not make me very popular in the court, since some of what she said is true." Ashita said bitterly. "This is not the first time that my mother's action has affected people's opinion of my sister and I."

'She did leave your family and that is wrong, but Ashita, your mother was not as amoral as people whispers." Watanabe said rather gently.

"Do you know the truth then?" Ashita asked curiously. "If you know, then can you please tell me?"

"I do know the truth but it is not a story I am very fond of." He began, but was forced to stop when Ashita suddenly knelt down in front of him.

"Please tell me what really happened." She whispered. "I need to know this. I have a right to know why my own mother left when I was only two years old!"

"But how will telling the story help?" he asked gently as he crouched down beside her. "Ashita, this will change nothing."

"At least I will know. I know nothing of my own mother other then the rumours that I heard. The only fact I have is that she left us. I can only build an image of her by rumours." She whispered very softly. "I want to be able to know what she really is like."

"She was not an amoral woman because she simply had the misfortune of not being married to the man she loved." Watanabe said simply as he gestured for her to get up with him. She did so this time.

"Your mother and my father met when she first came to court. It was clear that they loved each another." Watanabe continued. "She belonged to middle nobility but that did not matter. In addition to my father, who was the crown prince then, she had another devout suitor- your father.

"At that time our kingdom was much smaller so alliances were very important. My mother's country was not very big, but they had resources that made them a possible threat. That was why the two rulers decided to make a peace treaty which would be officialised by the marriage of my parents. My mother was the only daughter of her father.

"My father was not very happy about this but he had no choice other than to obey. Upset at losing such a prestigious connection, your mother's family decided to do the very next best thing."

"That is why my mother married my father?" Ashita whispered in disbelieve, her voice very passionate. "I…I feel so sorry for her. To love someone and be loved back, yet have to marry someone else. Even worse…even worse is the fact that he wanted to marry her too."

"That was why your mother left your family. I cannot approve of their actions but I have to admit that they did love each other. Your mother only did what she did because she loved my father. And to be fair, she only went to my father after my mother has been dead for a year.

"But the ironic thing is that it changes nothing. No matter what reason she has, society will frown upon your mother. For the longest time I suspect that your father is the one who made up the versions where my father took her by force- since that was the only possible way she could be pardoned. But anyone who has seen them together would know that the tales of him raping her was a lie. I think my father did not do anything about it because he did feel guilty.

"My father was as bad as your father. He clutched onto your mother's memory and only visited his wife out of necessity."

A silence elapsed before Ashita asked very bluntly. "Why do you want to marry me? From what you told me, my mother is the one who caused your mother to suffer, even if it was unintended. My father clearly hated you and he then tried to conspire against you. Our family can give you no advantages after our punishment and I'm not even the heir!"

"I chose you because of you, not because of your family."

"I? There are many girls who are much more beautiful and accomplished then me…"

Ashita's words were interrupted as she was suddenly pulled into Watanabe's embrace. He wanted to hide his face away from her as he was feeling rather guilty due to being reminded of his real reason, although she had not realised what it was.

Wasn't he doing what his father was doing?

"Some things cannot be explained." He lied. "But Ashita, it is very late now, so you should go and rest." He was sure that she would wish to pounder on all that he had revealed to her. "I am really tired as well, so I will rest here tonight.

"Do not worry, there are more than one bedroom in your quarters." He assured her gently due to noticing how her body suddenly became very stiff. "But Ashita, am I so horrifying to you that you are so frightened at the prospect of being my wife?"

She could not tell him that her reluctance was due to the fact that she did not love him. Lovemaking with one's husband was a duty, and in her case she was all but married to him. Yet she couldn't help but to wish that she could somehow evade this.

But this seemed to have hurt him, so she tilted her head up and kissed him on the cheeks, not able to kiss him on the lips yet.

"I am not ready, but I don't despise you at all." She whispered.

When she left, Watanabe placed his fingers onto his cheeks and admit that she actually gave him quite a scare when she did that, as he worried that she might really kiss him on the lips. The real reason was that he wasn't really ready himself, although it was due to a completely different reason.

He wanted Ashita to be his empress because she was special, but that specialness made any intimate physical contact with her rather awkward.


	20. Chapter 18 (flashback chapter 1)

_Letters were written for the four who should, but were not, by her deathbed: the husband whose love she repaid by abandoning him, the two older children who watched their mother leave and forced to endure insults, as well as the younger daughter who grew up without a mother._

_Even more ironic was the messenger being her lover's son with his legitimate wife._

_"I am not even going to ask you why you think that I will agree to do this for you." Watanabe said bluntly as he examined the names on the envelops. "But what make you think that they will be willing to receive it?"_

_"I am well aware that they might hate me." The dying woman admitted this. "Just as I came to the palace knowing that you will hate me."_

_"I do not like you, that is true, but I do not really hate you even though I do wish that you don't exist." The nineteen year old boy said honestly, from the view of someone who has yet to fall in love. "I will go to Tanako and personally deliver your letters to your family. I must admit, you did make my father happy and you did keep him safe by stopping his wars."_

_His maternal grandfather's breach of the peace treaty was the very start. His father refused to cast aside his empress, but he was clearly very bitter due to realising that he did not need to marry her since the two countries still ended up in war. Even worse was the fact that he ended up being a very good general who easily conquered the other kingdom._

_Once his father became the emperor, he began a series of war that ended up extending their territories quite a bit._

_All due to this woman- all because she was not by his side as his proper wife._

_As soon as Watanabe walked out, his father rushed back into the room, determined to spend every moment of his precious time with her. Watanabe would have been rather touched if it wasn't for the fact that he did not try to do this when the empress died._

_Watanabe wonder what his mother would feel about his decision. She was very reasonable about the fact that her husband loved someone else, but she clearly did not want the other woman to be in the palace while she was there._

_Maybe he should just get someone else to do this task, it was not as if she would know. _

_Much might have been changed if Watanabe did not end up going to Tanako, but it was also possible that the characters might still end up meeting. They would simply say the same lines at another stage._

* * *

_The region of Tanako ten years ago was very different from the ones that Ashita grew up in and this was all due to the wealth they once had. Even though there might still be bad harvest, the noble family could and would use their wealth to buy food and prevent the whole land from starving._

_Their mansion was furnished rather richly and Watanabe thought that it wouldn't be bad to stay here for a while if it wasn't for the rather chilling reception he received from the Lord of Tanako. The regional ruler made his dislike for anyone connected with the emperor very clear._

_The lord of Tanako declared out that he was honoured to receive the crown prince and he could certainly stay for as long as he desires. However, it was clear from his expression and tone that the wisest thing for Watanabe to do was to leave immediately._

_"I also have something very important to tell you." Watanabe said. "It is about…your wife."_

_Without saying anything else, the lord of Tanako indicated the young man to follow him. On the way, he heard the sound of a guzheng and he automatically glanced at the source of the sound._

_Since the door to the chamber was only half closed, he could see the player as well as her companion._

_The young woman that played the guzheng so skilfully was probably only a bit younger then him, and her clothes easily revealed her identity as the elder daughter of his host._

_A much younger girl was beside her, playing with some toy. Her hair was not decorated with any hairsticks as she was much too young. Instead, it was tied with silk ribbons. Her clothes were equally rich and elaborate, showing that she was of a similar status._

_The younger daughter was quite a pretty child but it was the young woman who held his attention. In addition to being very accomplished with her guzheng, she was also very beautiful in his eyes._

_Their identity was confirmed when the Lord of Tanako quickly went to the door and slammed it shut, and then locked it._

_"Father, what are you doing? I have done nothing wrong!" the young woman demanded angrily and a sound that suspiciously resembled the door being kicked followed._

_"I want you to stay in your room for a while." The lord of Tanako began._

_"Why can't you just ask me? I would have obeyed." The young woman snapped back, now pounding on the door. "I resent being treated like this, as if I have done something wrong!"_

_"No, you won't. You will ask questions and insist on coming with me just to spite me." He muttered. "This is for your own safety."_

_"I will do nothing to harm your daughters…" Watanabe began, rather offended. "There is no need to be so extreme."_

_"Your highness, I apologise but you are your father's son while she is her mother's daughter." Was the brisk reply._

_Watanabe was very tempted to remind her that his own mother was a victim as well, and he was not the one whom the late lady ran off with. But he decided to let this insult go as the Lord would soon be faced with the news of his beloved wife's death._

_"Do you not wish to have your son with you at the very least?" Watanabe asked when they arrived in his private study. "Although I feel that your elder daughter should be here."_

_"My son is visiting his fiancée. Crown prince, I am rather busy so please make it quick."_

_Even though Watanabe would end up with a very strong dislike towards him, he had to admit one thing: whatever fault that the Lord of Tanako had, he loved his wife very much._

_The late woman's proper husband began to cry just as her lover did and it was not really possible to say whose grief was greater._

_"I am sorry to be the one to tell you this." Watanabe muttered as he took the letters out. "But your wife left a letter to you and your children."_

_"What about her burial?" the Lord demanded as he eagerly snatched his letter away._

_"My father decided to honour her wish of being buried near the palace." Watanabe said honestly. "She is…she is probably already buried there because my father is afraid that you might take her body away."_

_"And why shouldn't I? She is my wife!"_

_"I know that, but her last request was to be buried near the palace." Watanabe reasoned out once more. "If she did not specifically desire that then my father would not do such a thing."_

_The young man deliberately rested his hand over the hilt of his sword as he could see that the other was getting a bit too emotional._

_"Your father took her away from me and now…"_

_"Enough, father! Don't do anything stupid!"_

_Much to Watanabe's shock, the young woman who was locked in her room has managed to appear in the doorway. He understood how she managed to come out when he saw the hem of her skirt- it was stained with mud._

_"Aizuki, what are you doing?!" her father immediately yelled out. "You are a noble woman and yet you go around as if you are nothing more then a farmer's daughter."_

_"Better then having you trying to injure our guest and get us all killed for treason!" she said simply before she turned to Watanabe and knelt in front of him, the required ritual. "Crown Prince Watanabe, welcome to our house and please pardon my father."_

_"You know who I am?" he asked curiously, as his visit has been both sudden and secretive._

_"I can work it out." She said as she accepted his helping hand and stood up. "Let me take you around our home. Father, this is what you should be doing!"_

_"Just get him out of my sight!" the lord of Tanako snapped._

* * *

_Closing the door of her father's study, Aizuki actually leant on it._

_"Is it true?" she finally said softy. "My mother is dead…"_

_He answered with a nod._

_"You must think that I am without emotions." She said. "Because I am not crying even though my father is in that state."_

_"I must admit that I expect some tears." He said honestly. "I grieved for my mother's death even though I was only thirteen when she died."_

_"The empress didn't leave you out of her own choice. Unlike my mother." Aizuki said bitterly. "I was twelve years old when my mother abandoned us. I woke up one day and heard that she was gone. Even worse is the fact that I barely knew her, since she spent most of her time in her room."_

_"But do you not grieve for her?"_

_"I do grieve, but I am not sure whether I can cry for her yet." Aizuki said slowly. "I've long been reconciled with the fact that she won't be coming back. And she didn't even ask to see any of us even though she was sick! Clearly we are only of minor importance to her."_

_"But she did think of you." He said, gesturing to the two letters in her hand._

_"And she thinks that they are enough to make up for everything?"_

_Without realising it, the papers in her hand were getting slightly scrunched up as she was clenching her fists together. Because he thinks she might regret this, he leant forward and placed his hands over the hand that held the letters._

_"Please don't." he said simply. "At the very least you should not deny your sister of this."_

_"Ashita? Ashita doesn't even remember our mother. I'll be surprised if she does. She was barely two years old at that time._

_"How do I cry? How can I cry? I woke up one day and she was just gone. We only heard of what she did when it was thrown at us as insults. This," she hissed as she shrugged his hand off in order to hold the letters up. "Is the first initiation we had from her since she left us five years ago."_

_"Then cry for the what if." He whispered- recollecting what his mother had said when she heard that her husband just caused her brother to die in a battle. "Cry for how they would have loved you if circumstances were different. To not cry at such an occasion is much too dangerous as it freezes your heart."_

* * *

_He did not see Aizuki until a few days later. She was sitting by the pond and playing her guzheng, this was not improper as she was playing a very common mourning song._

_She looked a bit pale but Watanabe felt that she has managed to be reconciled about the death of her mother._

_"I heard that your brother has returned." It was a rather stupid thing to say but that was the only thing he could think of._

_"Yes, he is with my sister now." She replied before she gave her a rather shy smile. "Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"You know why." She said simply._

_For a long period he just sat beside her and listened to her playing her guzheng: a very comfortable way to pass the time._

_"I am going to be leaving for the capital in a few weeks." Aizuki suddenly said and she actually stopped her playing. "I am to stay with my maternal grandparents and I will be going to the palace."_

_Such a thing was not compulsory but it was the unspoken rule- especially for those with a high rank._

_"Why do you not wish to go?" he asked, easily detecting her uneasiness. Asking this was slightly improper but he felt that she would not really mind._

_"My paternal and maternal kindred do not get on well with each other." Aizkui herself was not sure why she was telling him all this, but somehow it seemed alright. "My paternal kin naturally accuse my mother's parents for raising up such a daughter and letting my father be tricked into marrying her. On their side, my maternal kindred argue that the only reason my mother would do such a thing was due to my father and his family, they accuse them of mistreating her."_

_"Do you get involved in such an argument?" he was quite lucky in that aspect as his parents were quite understanding toward one another, so they never made him feel caught in the middle._

_"Yes, many times." She said bitterly. "The worst bit comes from my maternal grandparents' questioning…interrogation! They demand me to tell them about how my father treated mother. All I know is that it can't be my fault since she hardly bothered to see me or my siblings."_

_"Nor is it my fault." Upon her gaze, he explained rather bitterly, "I am not unaware of your father's hostility but what do I have to do with it? Besides, does no one think that it is hard for a child to see his father lavish all these attentions onto a stranger when he watched his own mother passed the years of her marriage in loneliness?"_

_"But I don't blame you at all." Aizuki quickly said earnestly. "And for whatever good it does, I do feel sorry for the empress."_

_"I do not blame you either. I think we are alike, we are both victims to our parents." He quickly assured her. "I know that behaving like this is very strange but I somehow feel that it is alright to talk about these things with you."_

_"It is because we are both victims- what you just said. " Aizuki said firmly. "Crown prince Watanabe…I…please don't think badly of me but I hope that I can see you in the palace when I go there."_

_"I was thinking of the very same thing. If I visit you in your grandparents' home, will you play the guzheng for me?"_

_When she nodded, he took her hand and kissed it, whispering: "I will hold you to that promise._

_Years later, Ashita will make a similar promise- only that this vow could not be fulfilled._


	21. Chapter 19

Yuuji's family was naturally overjoyed at the news that Shiraishi brought. As a result, the family decided to celebrate and insisted on entertaining Shiraishi and Kenya along with Koharu's family.

By this time Yuuji's mother had calmed down enough to realise the consequences of her actions. That was why she was being the perfect hostess, pampering their most important guest.

"Do have some more of the pork." She said this to Shiraishi in a very sweet voice. "It is one of our cook's specialities."

This made Shiraishi felt a bit like the very animal he was eating, because he never got quite used to the idea of eating as much as you want.

"I am really allowed to eat more?" had been his examination of great shock when he had his first meal with his foster father. Watanabe asked the young boy whether he was really sure that he didn't want to eat anymore, emphasising on that bit of the sentence, since he didn't look full at all.

The over all atmosphere was very cheerful. Yuuji's parents seemed to have reconciled, at the very least they made a show of being so. The engagement of Yuuji's brother and Koahru's sister was mentioned and it ended up being the main talk of the table.

"But Shiraishi, shouldn't you be marrying soon?" Koharu's sister teased.

She had been more then a bit shocked when her brother's two new friends turned out to be none other then the emperor's second cousin and the boy who was becoming like his foster son. Talking to Shiraishi used to be rather awkward because Shiraishi's position was much higher then their family, even if he had no official title.

But now he was just one of her brother's friends, only that he happened to be the emperor's foster son. It was not hard to talk to him when they were not in court.

"Marrying…soon?" Shiraishi actually felt a slight wave of pain instead of the familiar annoyance that used to appear at this question.

"I am not sure yet- maybe in a few years time? I don't think I'm in a hurry to marry just yet. Besides, many people only get engaged at their twenties even though they had been in love for quite some time." He said slyly, referring to the engaged couple.

* * *

After they finished eating, the four young men went to the lake that they used to play beside.

"It seems that nothing changed." Shiraishi said. "I wonder if these frogs are still here."

"Don't remind me! They ended up jumping onto my father's paintings and I've never seen my father get that angry before!" Yuuji laughed out as he recollected how they caught some frogs and brought them to Yuuji's house as he said that he wanted to draw them. For some reason, they ignored the more easy option of making Yuuji return home to get some of his materials.

Shiraishi proved to be very skilled at catching them as he had done a similar thing in the past, although his new clothes still ended up being mud-stained.

Watanabe had laughed quite merrily, calling him a spirited boy before taking out a handkerchief to wipe the boy's face. Those beside him, however, saw this in a different way.

What these adults thought was said out aloud by Atobe.

"Maybe I should try to catch them again, since I no care about what they say of me as much." Shiraishi said thoughtfully. "But why did we all want to come here?"

"I think it is because we all realise that we are growing up." Yuuji said. "You are a commander, while Kenya is a deputy commander. Koharu is no longer an assistant but a proper scribe. As for me, I've finally been acknowledged as an artist since I am one of the ones who could paint for the future empress."

"So we come to our childhood play ground, this is not illogical." Koharu said in agreement.

"But we had quite unconventional games- playing on stilts and catching frogs." Kenya laughed out. "Quite different from the games my cousin and Atobe played."

It was not that Shiraishi didn't enjoyed playing in the gardens of the palace, but there was always a sense of restraint.

"I should paint this." Yuuji said.

"I should like to see that picture." Shiraishi said earnestly.

* * *

Due to Kenya's insistence, Shiraishi decided to accompany Kenya to his home instead of heading back to the barracks or the palace. Shiraishi didn't mind as he really liked his best friend's family: Kenya' parents were one of the few who never made Shiraishi feel that he shouldn't be there.

"Mother, I brought you a guest." Kenya announced before he noticed the dish of boysenberries in front of her. "Are they really that nice?"

"Oh, don't you start about them being too common for a woman of my position to eat." She said with a careless shrug as she offered the plate to him. "I like them so I will eat them and I don't care if others say that they are a proof of my lowly status. Besides, isn't the grain the most common food? But everyone eat that!"

Kenya's mother rarely goes to court and Shiraishi never realised what a pity it was until now, as he was sure that Ashita would be able to benefit from her company.

"But I am very glad to see you, Shiraishi." She said warmly. "How is the emperor? Is he happy with his future bride? Has the date of the wedding been set?"

Once again, Shiraishi felt a slight stab of pain due to being reminded that she would end up marrying his foster father.

"I think he is fond of her, although he does not seem to have decided on the day for their wedding."

"And how do you feel about her?"

For a moment Shiraishi almost panicked due to thinking that his secret was discovered, although being slightly infatuated with another men's wife was not a crime as long as you didn't do anything about it.

But her explanation quickly erased his fears.

"The emperor is like a father to you and now he would marry so…"

"I am not a child anymore, my lady." Shiraishi said, smiling in relief. "I won't be jealous of the future empress just because the emperor would lavish his attentions on her."

"I am glad because I don't think she needs another person's hostility, especially one who is so close to her future husband." She said. "Maybe I should go to the palace and spend some time with her."

"Are there many hostilities from other women?" it was certainly very hard for him to force out the amount of concern in his voice.

"Veiled dislike that is only a bit better then what I experienced when I went to court."

"But why are they so hostile to her?" Shiraishi pressed on, his anger slightly visible. "Is it because of her father? But how could she be connected with that? Or is it because of her mother?"

Kenya's mother started to laugh before she leant forward and ruffled his hair, what she often do when he and Kenya were still children.

"Shiraishi, you haven't grown up that much!" she said affectionately. "Why do so many people resent you even though you never did anything to them? They are jealous of the emperor's love for you. In Lady Ashita's case, it is also because of their family's position."

"But why would anyone be jealous about that after what happened ten years ago?" Kenya asked. "The region of Tanako is near the mountains and grandfather," a reference to his maternal grandfather, who was a very successful farmer. "Told me that it is not a very good position due to the composition of the soil and the problem of access. Besides, they live like gentries!"

"Wealth can be gained, Kenya, title can not." She explained. "No matter what, they are a member of the high aristocracy. I think your father said that they are very high up. They are also distantly connected to the imperial family as a prince had married into their family many generations ago.

"I heard that when Lady Ashita's sister came to court, she was sought by many due to the advantages of being connected to her family. To tell the truth, it doesn't matter that her mother ran off! It was alright as long as she doesn't run off.

"And as for the ones who are Ashita's age, they do not try to be friendly to her because there is a fear of disapproval by the others. I notice," She declared out, "that nobles are really stupid in this aspect. When I was a girl, the village leader re-married and his second wife was this girl from the city. Of course, we all initially disliked her because she was not one of us. But then we saw that she really tried to fit in, so my parents became the first to accept her. As a result, she often interceded for my family with great success as her husband loved her very much."

This made Shiraishi rather alarmed for Ashita as he was suddenly very worried about the possible dangers she might be in. The women in the palace would be different from the ones in her household: they could be devious and he wouldn't put it past them to try and manipulate her.

He probably would have asked more if they weren't suddenly interrupted by Kenya's cousin- Yuushi's elder sister.

"Aunt, you will never believe what happened in the palace!" she declared out as she swept into the room in a gown that was very rich- especially when it was compared to what her aunt was wearing. She also ignored the other two, being one of the few who could afford to do so. "The emperor was seen leaving the future empress' room."

"What is so surprising about that? Even I know that he often visits her." Kenya said dryly, he wasn't exactly fond of this cousin.

"He was seen leaving her room this morning." She continued, as if he didn't interrupt her. "This could only mean that he spent the night with her."

The pain that appeared so sudden was greater then any pain Shiraishi has ever experienced. Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he clenched his fists tightly in order to be distracted from that pain.

It was the most natural thing for his foster father to sleep with the girl he was going to marry. The strange bit was that he only started to do so now.

But was Ashita ready? Did what happen hurt her? He wanted nothing more then to see her and somehow comfort her but this was impossible.

Even if he could see her…how could he ask her such a thing?

"Shiraishi, are you alright? You are a bit pale." Kenya's mother asked worriedly before she joked: "Could it be that you are in love with the empress-to-be and is jealous of your foster father?"

"Of course not!" he could only hope that his voice sounded much more steady and convincing then what it sounded like to him. Unclenching his hand, he forced his body to relax. "I have a slight headache. It must be due to being exposed to the night with only this rather thin clothing."

This was a good lie as it was quite true. He cynically realised that he was getting quite good at lying.

"Boys." Kenya's mother said in fond exasperation. "What is the point of having these furred clothes if you don't wear them? Perhaps they are a waste in the first place because we don't really need them, but to have them and not wear them is much worse."

"Mother, it wasn't that cold." Kenya protested. "And we are old enough to decide."

* * *

Ashita didn't felt like leaving her quarters until it was relatively late as she was fairly certain that everyone would be gossiping about whether the emperor really did sleep with her. What should be something of a private nature was anything but that.

This would probably reach the barracks as well, she thought as she tossed her embroidery aside. That was what concerned her the most.

But she should really be worried about why her husband-to-be actually choose to sleep in a different room instead of being relieved at the fact that he did and being more concerned about what his foster son would be thinking.

"I want to take a breath of fresh air." She announced, holding her_ pipa._ "I want to be alone for a while."

Being alone for her really meant _"only for some distance"._ Even though her servants would not be sitting right next to her, her guards would be at a distance where they would be able to supervise her.

The outside air did make her feel a bit better although she still felt a bit chocked.

The ripple of the water didn't really bother her as the pond in the palace differed from the ones in her home by being filled with a variety of creatures.

Suddenly, without any warning, the person that occupied her mind the most appeared right in front of her. Luckily, his position was just at the guard's blind spot.

"Keep on playing." Shiraishi whispered as soon as he took enough air.

"What…why are you here?" Ashita hissed back as she resumed playing on her _pipa_. She was very grateful that her guards didn't really understand music because her playing was one great mess.

Ojii would lecture her for being too emotional if he was here.

"I was beside the pond when I heard you coming so I hid in it."

"Why?" she asked. "You have every right to be here."

Shiraishi had been kneeling in front of the pond and was splashing water onto his face in a frantic attempt of clearing his mind. The approaching footsteps made him hide as he didn't want anyone to discover him in that condition.

"I didn't think." He muttered rather bitterly. "I couldn't think ever since I heard about you and…"

"Abut the emperor and I?"

"I am so sorry." Shiraishi said, his voice barely audible. "I know that I have no right to care about this but somehow it torments me so much. The image of…"

"Don't go on!" she almost raised her voice, which caused her look around carefully before she continued. "I don't…I don't want to hear you say it. Especially not from you."

"That is why I hid from you. Because I know that I am not rational right now."

"Nothing happened." She said very quickly but her voice turned very bitter. "Although I have no doubt that it would happen eventually. Shiraishi…I will be honest with you- your reaction has been of my great concern, even though it shouldn't be."

His silence was an agreement.

"I thought that what I felt was just regret." Shiraishi finally said softly and he could hardly hear himself. "Regret that I can't be the one with you, but now I am not so sure. I think envy is there as well."

"I think I feel a similar way. I cannot accept that I am going to be married to another man instead of…" at this she finally stopped playing her _pipa_. "We shouldn't be having this conversation! We can't let this continue."

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if we could control our emotions." Shiraishi said.

How bitter it was to be right beside her without being able to talk to her properly, let along hold her.

The truth was that he desired her, Shiraishi admitted as he watched her walk away-as if nothing happened at all. It wasn't just the physical lust, it was the desire of wanting her to be right beside him.


	22. Chapter 20

Shiraishi was not surprised that he woke up feeling really ill since he remained in the pond for quite some time before he headed back to his room. Not only did it start to rain shortly after Ashita left him, he didn't even bother to change. He just threw himself onto his bed as soon as he got in his room.

At least this was a rest day- he wouldn't have to go to the barracks and take part in any training.

"Shiraishi, are you awake?"

He really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, so he planned to remain silent and hope that person would think he was away and leave.

Unfortunately, his body refused to cooperate.

The rather loud coughing clearly indicated that he was in the room, as well as being awake.

"You sound really ill." He heard Minami say in great concern.

"No, I am fine. I just need to get some rest." He managed to say this between coughing.

"I think you should go to the royal physician." Minami said. "You really sound ill."

"No need. I…I really just need some rest.

Shiraishi's plan might have worked if he didn't need to rush out in order to vomit.

"You are going to go and see the royal physician." Minami decided.

"I am not that sick!" Shiraishi protested.

By this time his reluctance was not just because he wanted to hide his sickness, but because he remembered what day it was.

"What are you, a five years old kid?" Minami asked in sheer disbelieve when his friend actually grabbed onto the rail to stop being dragged along.

"It is because…" Shiraishi shock his head in frustration as he realised that his explanation was really impossible to be accepted unless the other has experienced what happened when one went to see the royal physician on this date.

"Alright, I'll go on one condition." He said. "You must promise me that you will not do anything drastic regardless of what happens."

"Drastic?"

"Such as declaring war by claiming that you have been insulted. I swear, what will probably happen is really just the work of a strange individual. We are not trying to insult you at all."

"Alright, alright, I promise!" Minami declared out. "But what ever happened to you? You are being very strange as well."

"I simply got ill due to being a bit careless." Shiraishi muttered, not wanting to reveal his curious actions last night.

* * *

Despite Minami's promise, Shiraishi did not stop searching for opportunities of escaping until it really was too late.

"Why don't you go back now since Ooishi's room is just right there?" Shiraishi suggested, a last desperate attempt.

His attempt of saving his friend ended up backfiring as Minami believed that this was another try at evading seeing the physician. It was quite strange, as Shiraishi never really minded before.

Without saying anything, Minami continued walking.

"Prince Minami and Shiraishi, what an honour."

Unfortunately, that person not only saw them, he happened to have 'that' in his hand. Shiraishi felt his stomach churning just due to the sight of 'that' and he began to vomit again.

"What a coincidence," Inui, the herbalist, declared out as he stood up to greet them with a glass of liquid in his hand. "I just finished my latest invention. Would you care to try it? It should be beneficial as it is made from herbs and fish extracts."

The herbalist actually first arrived in the palace as the royal taster but instead of leaving with a large amount of gold once the term of his service expired, Inui took on a new position. He became the herbalist because he was truly knowledge with all form of herb lore.

The problem was that he had the additional hobby of inventing new drinks and not only did he drink it himself, he insisted on letting others try them.

That was why people only went to see Ooishi at this time of the month if they had to- as Inui's latest creation tended to be born during this period.

One couldn't really refuse Inui's offer since he regarded those who did so as delivering a personal insult. Thanks to his unusually good memory, that last person who did so received a very foul lot of medicines when he needed them.

"Thank you." Minami naturally behaved very courteously as he accepted the glass.

"Wait…" Shiraishi called out, forcing himself to stop throwing up as this could become a matter of life and death! "Don't…"

"Shiraishi, if you just wait here for a while then I can…"

"Inui, are you crazy?! The boy's sick now, but if you give him that he might die!" Ooishi said as he quickly ushered Shiraishi in.

At this moment, Shiraishi was probably willing to swear a life long loyalty to Oosihi.

"You saved me again."

"You really do look ill." Ooishi said in great concern as he gave Shiraishi some tea, after he first made sure that they were his own tea. "I think what I said this time is not really a lie."

Shiraishi smiled slightly as the royal physician had a tendency to make a fuss and worry a bit too much by being the type of doctor who would tell you how a slight infection could lead to a severe illness.

"It is a shame that you couldn't save Prince Minami." He said when a loud cry was followed by a muttering of "Was it so bitter?"

"Let's just say that it was more important to save you." Ooishi said simply

With the exception of the royal family, Ooishi's patient came to him, so that was why he had been very surprised when Watanabe ran in with his foster son in his arm. This took place soon after Shiraishi's arrival as he was still a boy who could be carried in someone's arm.

The young boy was suffering due to heat stroke and the crown prince came running here due to the logical assumption that this would be faster.

Inui happened to be there and he had offered some of his newly made invention to Shiraishi- who naturally drank it.

Watanabe had been more then a little bit angry and to this day, Ooishi was still extremely grateful that he was only the crown prince as Ooishi was sure that if Watanabe had been the emperor, then Inui might have been executed on the spot. This was because Shiraishi passed out as soon as he drank that blue vinegar.

"Are you trying to poison him?" Watanabe had yelled out before pointing out the important proof: "How can vinegar be that colour!"

"He drank it…" Inui began.

"Of course he drank it, he hasn't realise that he doesn't have to!"

* * *

After he examined the young man's condition, Ooishi decided that he should be fine as long as he gets a few day's rest.

"You are lucky that this won't end up being serious." He began sternly.

"I really don't think it would have got serious." Shiraishi protested as Ooishi was about to launch into a vivid description of how a night in the rain could result in a fatal illness.

"But what were you thinking? You are a healthy young man, but don't think that your body can remain immune if you continue to behave in such a careless way. I will send some herbs to you and make sure that you eat them."

"Are they really necessary?" Shiraishi suddenly said in a rather agitated voice. "If I only need to rest then…"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that Inui won't be able to mix his latest invention in." Ooishi promised. "I'll give you a list so you can check it."

As soon as Shiraishi left, Ooishi quickly wrote down a brief description of what happened and then handed it to one of the messengers. He only started to prepare the necessary herbs after this.

The emperor was not able to see his son as much as he liked, but this certainly didn't mean that he was not concerned or aware of his son's conditions. He would always know about any illnesses due to insisting Ooishi telling him about it.

* * *

The note certainly made Watanabe a bit concerned, but he tucked the note into his sleeves and resumed his conversations with his advisors. Even though he rather visited his sick son right now and checked Shiraishi's condition himself, he was not able to do so.

Not that Shiraishi was in any danger, but he was a bit concerned, especially when this was the result of a rather rash behaviour

Perhaps having to delay the visit was a good thing since Shiraishi has complained that he worried a bit too much.

"I use to wonder around the region of Tanako and many times I didn't even take shelter from rain or storm as there was no such possibility." Shiraishi had pointed out when he was confined to his room after catching a cold. "I think I have a certain resistance."

Did the years of living in comfort made the boy more soft? Probably not, as the training in the army never give way to rain, although that accident made the soldiers a bit more cautious in paring in the rain.

Two soldiers from two separate divisions had been in a practice match and they refused to stop even though the rain was becoming very heavy. No one dared to stop them as one man was getting much too worked up about the match- he even refused the orders of his deputy commander.

Kirihara almost got thrown out of the army due to what happened- his opponent had a very severe injury that could have been fatal if the cut had been slightly higher. Even though Zaizen had wanted to obey Shiraishi's command, he wasn't able to as his opponent continued to press on. Due to the rain, he lost his footing for a brief second and that had been enough for the accident to happen.

Watanabe went to the barracks as soon as he heard about the accident because all he knew was that some one from Shiraishi's division had been injured and it could have been his son.

Not that the identity of the victim lessened his anger. He would have ordered Kirihara to be dismissed if Zaizen did not plead along with Yukimura, who rushed back as soon as he heard about it.

They both insisted that Kirihara was just a bit carried away, which happened some times.

In the very end, Kirihara was confined to the barracks for quite some times in addition to being punished by Yukimura, as well as losing a large proportion of his wages.

The incident served as a confirmation about his relationship with Shiraishi. Watanabe didn't realise what he actually did until much later, but Shiraishi was not unhappy about it, although he did say that Watanabe didn't have to be that protective.

"I heard that someone was injured and it could have been you!" Watanabe protested. "It is the most natural thing for me to see if it was you, or discover how injured you might be."

But Shiraishi was like any other child; he needed his father to show that he cared for him.

"Ashita, are you lost?" he was dragged away from the past when he saw her- she was standing in front of a pond.

"Lost? No." she seemed a bit startled at his voice although she didn't ran off. "I was just walking."

"Are you going back to your quarters then?" he asked as he took her hand.

"I…I don't know." She muttered.

She had been wandering around the palace due to feeling rather restless, but the pond that she had the talk with Shiraishi last night made her stop and she just stood there for quite some time.

She felt foolish, that she was constantly thinking of him when she didn't even really know him.

"Your majesty, will you come to my quarters with me?" she suddenly said.

This was who she would marry, so this was who she should spend her time with, as well as who she should try to learn more of.

"Of course." Watanabe said, although the visit would not last for the whole night. "But I must pay a visit to Shiraishi first. He is a bit ill."

"Is it serious?" Ashita almost clenched her fists together only to remember that they were resting on his arms. During one of her fits, her sister had ended up being really ill due to spending some time in the rain.

A young man who was rather fit and exercised a lot was different from a noble woman, but she was still quite worried.

"He is feeling a bit unwell but it is not serious because he will definitely recover."

"Can I come with you?" Ashita almost pleaded out. She was not going to be at ease until she saw him for herself. "He has always been very kind to me."

Why would Watanabe refuse her?

* * *

The acts of persecution was wise because Inui really did sneak some of his latest inventions in. Judging by the colour it must be that 'thing' which Minami had the misfortune of drinking. Shiraishi knew that he should really throw it away but he couldn't help but to consider the possibility of keeping it and using it.

Minami was recovering, so it probably wasn't that dangerous, unlike the blue vinegar he once drank. Shiraishi shuddered due to the mere memory of that thing- he wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even his worse enemy.

But he had to admit that Inui was good at his job as the herb master, which was why he was still in the palace.

"Don't get up." Was the first thing Watanabe said when they entered the room.

"Ooishi said that you are sick..." He began, mistaking the paleness as the result of the disease.

It was not that Shiraishi didn't want to see Ashita, but his foster father was right there. He felt even more awkward when Watanabe placed one of his chairs by Shiraishi's bed and indicated for Ashita to take it.

She was so close to him…

"I heard that you are sick from my servants. Are you feeling any better?" she asked this in a relatively controlled voice, but her head was bent down.

"I merely caught a slight chill due to being out in the rain last night." This turned out to be the wrong thing to say as she clearly felt very guilty since she was why he ended up being in the pond in the first place.

He better do something to prevent either one of them from saying something harmful, but what should he say to lighten up the mood?

"The herbalist is very good at making medicines so I am sure that I will be well soon! To be honest, I think Prince Minami is in more danger then I. He actually ended up drinking some of Inui's special invention." He suddenly said.

"Shiraishi, don't tell me that you let Minami drank any of Inui's invention. I do not want another war." Watanabe complained before he explained all this to Ashita.

"Are they really that strange and dangerous?" Ashita asked with great curiosity.

"My father used to say that we can make any country declare war on us just by offering any of Inui's drink to their ambassadors, as they will definitely see this as an insult." Watanabe recalled. "Shiraishi, I am really surprised that he didn't mix his inventions along with the herbs Ooishi gave you."

"Well…" under the rather sharp gaze, Shiraishi sighed and placed the bottle into his foster father's hand. "I am eighteen years old now! I won't be playing any childish prank."

"How old were you when you and Kenya…"

"That was an accident!" Shiraishi quickly protested.

Shiraishi actually found himself laughing due to the recollection of his past and he saw a slight smile on Ashita' face as well. But they could only evade their feelings for a short amount of time: they both want more then this.

"Well, I am going to tip this out." Watanabe declared, not suspecting that the mood of the conversation would alter very dramatically when he leaves. "It is too dangerous as you might accidentally drink it. Or Kintarou might."

"I am so sorry." Ashita said as soon as Watanabe left.

Despite how foolish it was, she still leant forward and placed her hand over his.

"It wasn't your fault at all, I was the one who was being foolish." He told her. "Besides, such a big fuss has been made, I am just feeling a bit unwell but I will get better very soon."

That was all they had time to say.


	23. Chapter 21

The path of the stars reflected the fates of both the state and the individuals, which was why they were very difficult to interpret. Chitose was the expert in this but even he needed to spend a long time in calculating their pattern and path in order.

Even though many disapproved of him due to him being in the rank of the gentry, they could not openly suggest anything as his position was very important and he was extremely good at doing his job.

Not only did Chitose have to try and answer the questions given to him, he was also required to detect any sudden alteration in the stars' path and worked out what they meant.

The stars' path were constantly changing as well as showing multiple possibilities and his job was to interpret what the stars represent so he could know what would be the best outcome and what choice to choose. The last emperor often asked him about what would happen with his conquered lands and Chitose would tell him about the possibilities.

However, there were also times when the stars paths would branch into one- this was when death was present. There were no more choices as death would soon come. He could only see part of the path at a time, so it was time who made it the outcome of the path more visible.

This was a slight change from working out when was the best time to do something but it wasn't necessary a change for the better. To learn about someone's fore coming death but remain silent was not always easy.

Yet this was the rule.

The truth was that a really good astrologer could foresee and predict disaster and deaths, but they were not allowed to do anything that might change this. That was why he only said something drastic would happen even though he knew that the last emperor would be dead within the week.

Perhaps his seemingly careless attitude was his way of defending himself.

"Within two nights." He whispered out as he placed his pen down. He would have to announce about the death two nights later instead of giving any hints since the death would be unnatural. The court would know about the death before any news arrived, but the killing would have already took place.

It would be a lord of some distance away, not anyone he would know.

Once again, he thought about the bet he made with Shiraishi. His unwillingness at accepting his defeat was not because he was a sore loser, but because of the simple fact that it shouldn't have been wrong.

It was a rather complex calculation as he had wanted to make Shiraishi believe in what he knew to be the truth. Yet he has done such calculations before and even though Shiraishi was very stubborn in what he believed, he was not someone who would lie.

"Did I really make a mistake?" he pondered out aloud, putting all thought of the doomed man aside.

* * *

Unlike Chitose, Kite could not easily forget about the Lord Mizuki since that was why he was at this region.

He was not lying when he told Watanabe that he could see this region as being like any other place. It was once part of the country he was born in, but he had no reason to be patriotic. He was probably more loyal to the country that incorporated his old country as it was their ruler that made his life better.

His eyes did not soften at the sight of the beggars, but he did toss some coins into their bowl.

He was born when the land was already conquered, but the lords didn't change. That was why the lament of the previous generation seemed rather strange to him.

What was this freedom that was lost? What really happened was just that the people of the region had to swear allegiance to another emperor.

A problem finally happened in this region but it had nothing to do with the fact that this region once belonged to another country: it was a problem that would most likely still exist even if it was never conquered.

But Watanabe could not openly interfere as the people of this region might see this as a further sign of their conquerors dominating over them.

Kite felt that this whole thing was pretty stupid. If he was living under a corrupted lord then he would be quite willing to let their new emperor do something about it. Why did they believe that only those who were of the same nationality as them had the right of condemning Mizuki?

Well, they got their wish, as Kite was of the same nationality.

One of the reasons that Kite was successful in his job was because he did not waste any time in justifying his actions. His job was to kill someone, so that was what he would do. He had no interest in explaining why he would do so to the injured party, especially when they would soon be killed by him.

Officially, Mizuki only became the lord this year- when his father died in an attack made by rebels. In reality, he had already been participating in the ruling and governing of the region. He was a very capable man despite his youth and he would have been an asset to the kingdom if he didn't went too far by what he did with the last steward's two sons.

Mizuki became a danger as the incident showed that he was too ambitious and ruthless.

Kite didn't feel that death was too harsh a punishment because this was what Mizuki would have done. He would have eliminated his main rival if it wasn't for the knowledge that this would cause too bit a protest.

* * *

Kite was given the right to kill those who were unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time by seeing him at work. The public simply couldn't know that such an action was the order of the emperor and Kite himself naturally did not want to be arrested and executed.

It would have been very easy for him to frame Fuji- the remaining son of the last lord's steward- for this death. The young man had been Mizuki's prisoner due to openly attacking Mizuki, as he blamed him for his younger brother's death.

Well, blame was not the correct word when Mizuki was really responsible for Yuuta's death.

All he had to do was to break the lock of Fuji's prison- he would definitely get out! He could explain his actions by saying that it was because Fuji escaped and happened to see him killing Mizuki. His words would be accepted and this would get rid of another danger to the kingdom.

Yet Kite sheathed his dagger- he considered his job finished because he was not going to do any bonus tasks.

It was not in his nature or place to warn the emperor that he was being a sentimental fool by feeing guilty.

It was not just due to his decision in regard to Fuji, it was also how he took Shiraishi in and made him his foster son,

Kite was one of those who knew that what motivated Watanabe that very day was not a fancy or an instant liking for the boy- it was guilt.

A foolish guilt in his opinion- Shiraishi's real father was part of the conspiracy so he deserved to be punished. Why should Shiraishi be favoured just because he happened to be there that day?

Perhaps he was a bit jealous at Shiraishi's luck, Kite admitted to himself.

* * *

The death of Mizuki was discovered soon after Kite left and it was not something that caused many sorrow as Mizuki had already wronged a large amount of people in his attempt of securing his power.

One of the first things they did was to release his prisoner.

Fuji had been imprisoned for a whole year and that was enough to have an impact on him. The bad condition hindered his growth as he was rather short, as well as being unusually thin. He also appeared to be very pale- his words were only a bit better then a slight whisper.

Yet he gave everyone a gentle smile when they talked to him, not revealing his real feelings. He actually resented all these people as they did nothing to help him or his brother.

Yuuta…that was the person he wanted to see the most, yet that was the person he would never see again.

"I want to see Yuuta first." He announced. "Then I will go to the capital and find my sister. She...she doesn't even know about Yuuta."

Yumiko had left when the last lord was still alive and he had been true to the promise of looking after the two brothers. She still believed this due to the later that Mizuki sent her along with the false letters he composed on behalf of the two brothers.

While she did think that some of the letters were rather strange, there was nothing really suspicious about it.

He would tell the truth to his sister before deciding what he should do, although he was certain of one thing: he wanted revenge.

Revenge for the insult that he suffered, revenge for the tears that her sister would shed when she learnt the truth.

But most of all: revenge for Yuuta. His poor foolish brother who died due to Mizuki. Fuuji knew that Yuuta's death was no accident, the attack of the rebels were planned. How could Mizuki survive the attack if Yuuta didn't, since his brother was a much better fighter then Mizuji.

His couldn't even take revenge on Mizuki as Mizuki had held off his attack long enough to be rescued by the guards.

At this he looked at his hands once more- if only he had trained harder, then he could have killed Mizuki before the guards came. The problem was that he could be really good without really trying, so he never pushed himself.

It was simply not necessary.

But now he would redeem himself.

* * *

"I have a message!" Horio yelled out as he rushed in. "It is for Yumiko."

"What is it?" Yumiko asked even as she continued to brush Ashita's hair.

"It is about your brother Fuji. Well, he is here and he seems to be in a really bad state and…"

"Why is he here?" she whispered out. "Lady Ashita, may I…"

"Of course you can go and see him." Ashita said firmly. "I know how you must feel."

"Thank you." Yumiko whispered gratefully before she quickly left with Horio.

"So one of her brothers is here. She often talks about them." Tomoka informed Ashita as she took over what Yumiko was doing. "Lady Ashita, I heard that you have a brother as well."

"An elder brother and an elder sister." Ashita said. "What about you?"

"Two brothers…two little horrors." Despite the words she used to describe them, her tone was very affectionate.

"I am like Lady Ashita by having an elder brother." An said. "He is a commander in the army."

"I think I have heard of him." Ashita said softly and smiled at An's pride in her brother as she understood that feeling very well. Before her father's death, her sister would often play the_ guzheng_ for their guests and Ashita would always be so happy at the praises Aizuki would receive. Likewise, she was extremely glad of any compliments their people give to Akio about his capability as a ruler.

"It must be nice to have elder siblings." Tomako said.

"It is." Ashita said firmly.

She adored her siblings but after all, they were the ones who raised her up. Her sister was her constant companion from her birth until she went mad, her brother then took over the role of looking after her.

"The emperor is here!" Sakuno yelled out as she ran in, almost tripping.

"I am not in that much a hurry." Watanabe said kindly before he turned to Ashita. "No doubt you have heard about Yumiko's brother."

Upon her nod he continued. "I will receive him and am I right in saying that you desire to be there?"

"I am allowed?"

He chuckled at this. "Are you not the empress-to-be? Of course you are allowed to be beside me. Although I will be truthful, I am not sure whether your decisions will be considered as my advisors might say that you are too young."

Although he was sure that she wouldn't protest about his decision.

* * *

Regret came as soon as she entered the room and saw the numerous pair of eyes that told her quite clearly of their thoughts: she should not be here.

She knew that she was of very little help but they still angered her. Why shouldn't she be present when the outcome would affect her- since it involved Yumiko?

Watanabe clearly understood by offering to let her be present and the warmth of his hand, which laid over hers, was rather comforting.

"Tell us what happened." Watanabe ordered Fuji, after he made sure that Ashita was ready.

The young man who knelt on the ground in front of them nodded and whispered all that had happened since the death of the last lord. His sister's weeping soon followed.

"…and so I was a prisoner until a few days ago, when Lord Mizuki suddenly died." He said, concluding the bitter story.

"You have my deepest sympathy." Watanabe finally said. "But what is it that you wish to do now that Mizuki is dead? Do you wish to go back? Or do you wish to stay here? I can easily give you a job."

"I will stay here for now." Fuji decided. It was easier to have revenge by being closer to the ones he wished to injure.

"What can you do?" Sakaki asked bluntly- he had no desire of allowing someone incompetent to become a servant to the emperor.

"My brother is as educated as any noble!" Yumiko began but her remaining brother interrupted her with that smile he usually saved for their younger brother.

"I will like to join the army. I am quite good at sword fighting."

He already heard that many important people were in the army - such as the emperor's foster son and his two cousins, along with Sakaki's own son.

It was a very useful place to start.

"Then you will." Watanabe said before he turned to his main general. "You will assign him to a suitable division."

* * *

A few hours later, Fuji was walking to his new lodging. His sister beside him along with Saeki, who was actually his friend from childhood.

"Fuji, is this what you really want to do?" Saeki asked again. "It is just that…"

"This is what I want to do. I don't want to go back but I can't just live off neesan." Fuji said lightly.

"But you don't have to start now!" Yumiko pointed out. "Are you sure that you won't come to Yuuta's grave with me?"

"Neesan, I can't go back now." at the mentioning of their brother, he finally allowed his false smile to disappear. "But I've already said good bye to Yuuta."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone." Yumiko finally admitted. "Please don't do anything…foolish."

"Foolish?"

"I am worried. You have always been a smart boy so you must know that what happened to Yuuta was not the emperor's fault."

Unlike the others, she could often read what thoughts he hid under that smile.

"An incompetent ruler has corrupted officials. Wasn't that what father always tell us?"

"But he is a good emperor, he is a good man." Yumiko couldn't help but to think of how he treated his young bride and her servants. It was hard to believe that this man was capable of letting her brother die on purpose. "Besides, it was an accident!"

Yet his mind was already made up.


	24. Chapter 22

The curtain of the litter was raised again as the dweller inside was very curious about the outside scenery.

Even though her family was probably a bit too liberal, her gender still restricted her in many ways. This was the first time she came here even though she had been very curious about the country ever since her two brothers first ended up having to leave for here.

"So this is the famous capital." Yuu commented. "It is a very grand sight. It is certain much bigger and more extravagant then our capital."

"The capital grew like the rest of the country." Sengoku, her brother informed her. "It wasn't that big when I first came although it was getting quite close."

"Oh, I've heard that history too many times, especially from grandfather." Yuu said, almost rolling her eyes. "'There was a sudden imperialism during the early reign of the last emperor and our country was in great danger, it is a period of nightmare as I was constantly afraid of whether we would be next.'"

"Which is why Minami and I were sent to this court, to show the emperor that our grandfather would behave. Not that this was a bad experience, as women in this country are very beautiful, especially the ladies of the palace."

"You are lucky that neither father nor Minami-niisan is here to hear you say that." Yuu laughed out. "They are always worrying about whether you will get a girl pregnant."

"Now, now, that is not what a princess should be saying." Sengoku teased, his tone rather merry.

"It is thanks to you that I know what a man's mind can be like, since you would want to talk to someone about your observations."

"Well, you know what Minami is like. He is way too serious. Which is probably why Shiraishi is his friend instead of mine."

"Shiraishi?"

Yuu has naturally heard about him since he was the one her grandfather and parents wanted her to marry.

Like every one else, she knew that Shiraishi was born in the peasantry and was taken in by the current emperor. Even though it was clear that he received the emperor's love, there was no formal acknowledgement of adoption. Shiraishi still addressed the emperor as "Your majesty", not as "Father".

Initially, Yuu thought that Watanabe did not formally adopt Shiraishi due to the last emperor, but this was clearly not true as quite some time had lapsed since the new emperor began to rule.

"But isn't this more then a little unusual?" Yuu pointed out. "I am a princess while he is a peasant."

"Minami says it is because the only thing that is absent is the name and title. But I agree with you, although my objection is not due to his rank. It is hard to explain but Shiraishi is too…stiff. He is really single minded- I once had a game of _wizhi_ with him and he just focused on the game completely, he didn't even notice the two pretty girls that walked pass.

"Some times he really annoys me. He would be polite without revealing what he really feels, just because that is the proper thing to do, and he cares about what other thinks a bit too much. A lot of the stuff he does he do for the sake of proving that he is able to do these things, not because he wants to."

Yuu rolled her eyes slightly due to one of his complaints and asked: "What about the emperor's two second-cousins?"

"Kenya is different from Shiraishi although they are best friends. I am not sure if he would be suitable for you though, as he is rather impulsive and impatient. Chances are that you two will end up arguing and fighting all the time."

"You make me appear as a snotty little attention seeker." Yuu protested. "And Yuushi? Isn't he your friend?"

"Yuu…be a bit careful with him. If he doesn't really love you then he might easily turn to others." Sengoku said in a rare moment of extreme seriousness. "He is a bit like me. We are trying to find the right flower but the trouble is that we don't know for certain until we hold it in our hand."

"But if I wish to be the empress then I should marry Yuushi, right?" Yuu added jokingly.

"If the emperor has no son then Yuushi would probably end up being the heir since Emperor Watanabe is much younger then his father's two first-cousins. We can probably presume that he would outlive them. However," at this point Sengoku winked at his sister. "He is going to marry to a pretty young girl who is only a year older then you."

Unlike his twin brother, Sengoku did not know that his grandfather actually offered Yuu as a possible candidate.

"I wonder what it is like for her, being the bride of a much older man." Yuu said in sympathy before she added: "Although this means that she will be the empress, and I am sure that a lot of other people will think that this is worth it."

"He is not that old, Yuu. But I am looking forward to meeting the empress-to-be. I am sure she will be very pretty."

"Better make sure that you don't fall in love with her and have an affair with her!" she teased.

"Of course not, I'm not foolish enough to commit treason in addition to adultery."

* * *

They were only welcomed by Minami since the official welcome would be done during the banquet. The emperor would only stand with his officials at the entrance if this was a very important guest- such as a ruler. One of the few exceptions was the arrival of the future empress.

A visit like Yuu's was not enough.

"I am very glad to see you, Yuu." Minami said warmly before he turned to Sengoku. "You better not cause any trouble."

"What a warm welcome." Sengoku muttered, although the brothers were very happy to see one another. "Why are you always so paranoid?"

"I am not paranoid when my worries are the result of reason. I was told that a certain family is most upset with you when you left without saying goodbye to their daughter, even though you told her that you couldn't live without her." Minami pointed out. "Knowing you, you will probably flirt with the future empress and start a war."

"So, is she pretty?" Sengoku asked eagerly.

"It is not as if that will make a difference to you. When have you ever say that a girl is ugly? I suppose that is a useful virtue." Minami said dryly before he turned to Yuu. "No doubt you would want to see Shiraishi."

"I am a bit curious to see the man that I might marry." Yuu said. "Sengoku-niisan says that he is your friend.

Her two brothers naturally knew what she was like so Minami did not correct her. It was true that this marriage was not a certainty, but the choice was not in her hands at all. But Minami did love his sister and it was possible that she might choose to accept the marriage if she believed that she had a choice.

"He is sick right now, but I think we should be able to visit him since the emperor did so yesterday." Minami didn't visit Shiraishi yesterday as he was still recovering due to having drunk whatever that thing was!

He could now understand Shiraishi's earlier actions and he certainly cursed himself for not listening to his friend.

"Let us go then." Yuu decided. "By the way Minami-niisan, what do you think about Shiraishi?"

"He is a good man, Yuu." Minami said firmly. "You would never be able to tell that he isn't a member of the high aristocracy or even a member of royalty if no one told you about his past."

"But he is a peasant, so what if he just want to marry me because I am a princess?" she said darkly.

Yuu preferred to joke with Sengoku and be serious with Minami.

"He is not the type of person who would do such a thing. Yuu, why do you think he is not already engaged? It is because he doesn't want to marry someone who he doesn't love."

"Perhaps I can think favourably of him then." she decided.

* * *

However, Yuu's prediction didn't come true.

Upon arriving in the entrance of Shiraishi's room, the siblings saw a young girl talking happily with the emperor's body guard.

"Kintarou, can we go in?" Minami asked. "You know Sengoku, right? And this is our sister, Yuu."

"I think he did say something like that." Kintarou began before he suddenly frowned.

The cause was Sengoku, as he took Sakuno by the hand and raised the hand to his lips.

"I don't think I have seen you before," he began with that smile. "I am sure that I would never forget such a charming girl."

"Minami-niisan, I can see why you get so worried. "Yuu commented out. "It seems that he knows all the women in the palace since he could immediately spot a stranger.

"Well, this isn't the first time something like this happened and I am sure it won't be the last time either." Minami smiled apologetically to Kintaoru before he pulled his brother along. "That is one of the empress-to-be's maid and I am sure…"

"That she does not wish for her to have her heart broken by Sengoku." Watanabe finished before he turned to smile at Yuu. "It has been years since I last saw you- that must have been when I visited your country. You have grown into a lovely woman, Yuu."

It was hard to see this rather friendly man as the ruler of an extremely powerful country who might be able to destroy her country if he wished to give that goal a try.

"I am honoured." She said politely as she bowed to him.

That was when she noticed the woman who sat beside the emperor.

She had to be Ashita- the future empress- as who else would be in such a position?

Yuu found the young woman rather strange as the expression behind her eyes was a slight hostility: for some reason Ashita saw her as a possible threat.

"You must pardon Shiraishi for not getting up." Watanabe added, shifting Yuu's attention.

This was certainly an indication of him being the son in all but name, Yuu thought.

"I am pleased to meet you." Yuu said.

"Princess Yuu, please forgive me for not paying you the proper courtesy." He told her.

He was a rather handsome man although his illness made him appear a bit pale. That was really all she could say for him since what he said were the basic courtesy. But his eyes suddenly narrowed, although he quickly looked down to hide this.

The soft chuckle from the emperor was certainly a contrast with his foster son's mood.

"Minami, men are vain as well." Watanabe suddenly announced softly. "So I suppose I will not do anything drastic since your brother is only doing what he is doing due to thinking that I have a lovely bride."

"Sengoku…that idiot." Minami chocked out when they turned away from Shiraishi to see that Sengoku had actually took Ashita's hand when she returned from instructing something to Sakuno. As if to make matters worse, he seemed to be stroking her hand.

It was all very well for him to flirt with the maid since she was just a servant, but when it came to the future empress…

"I am going to kill him." Minami muttered.

"Don't worry, I am not an unreasonable man." Watanabe laughed out. "I know that your brother is like."

"Nonetheless I really must have a talk with my brother." Minami muttered out. "A-very-long-talk."

* * *

"How was I supposed to know that she is the future empress?" Sengoku protested when he finally managed to interrupt his brother. "This is the first time I have seen her."

"What other woman would be sitting right beside the emperor?" Minami snapped. "Besides, you should be able to tell that she is really important due to her clothes and jewelleries. Should I even ask you about what you actually said to her?"

"Minami-niisan, calm down." Yuu called out even before she reached them. "Sengoku-niisan, you really are hopeless at times!"

"Yuu, I thought that you were with Shirasihi?" Minami asked.

"He said he needed to get some rest. Sengoku-niisan, how can you just do that with the future empress? Minami-niisan, I must apologise for using to think that you were much too paranoid."

"What is going on here?"

"Yuushi, you must help me!" Sengoku greeted his friend warmly, only to have his faith misplaced.

"I think your brother and sister are right." Yuushi chuckled out. "You are also foolish for flirting with her right in front of Shiraishi. You are lucky that he is sick."

"What has Shiraishi got to do with anything?" Minami asked a bit too quickly.

"He is quite protective of her. After all, she is his foster father's wife and the daughter of his lord." Yuushi said with a careless shrug before he turned to the one who interested him so much more. "Princess Yuu, we finally meet. What a pleasure this is."

"Lord Yuushi, I naturally have heard much about you from my brother since you are his partner in crime."

At her teasing, Yuushi smiled and said: "Who you resemble seems quite clear."

* * *

A banquet was held on the night of their arrival to welcome them and Yuu found it extremely interesting and useful, as her two brothers, along with the two second cousins of the emperor, provided much valuable information.

Since they were grandchildren of the neighbouring rulers, they could sit at the same table as the emperor and his direct enough kin.

"That is Lord Sakaki and his two sons." Yuushi whispered. "The difference between Atobe and Ootori are as extreme as the difference between your brothers. Their character totally contrasts with one another."

Yuu was looking at Shiraishi since he was one of the only people she knew. As the arrangement has yet to finish, he was still standing. He still looked a bit pale, but she cynically noted that the slight rest away from her seemed to have improved his condition quite a bit.

"The person beside him is Tachibana." Minami informed her before he chuckled. "Sengoku made the mistake of flirting with his sister."

"His mistake was to flirt with her when Chitose was there." Kenya said with a grin. "Chitose then told Sengoku that he would be sorry if he tried to do anything with An. He did grow up with Tachibana so An is like a sister to him."

"'I will attribute the next disaster as your fault. I will say that that the stars told me that your presence will bring us famine, that the rebels are caused by you being in the kingdom.'" Minami quoted. "Chitose rarely gets angry so when he does…it is rather scary."

"I was only trying to be friendly." Sengoku muttered when Yuu started to laugh as well.

Yuu suddenly noticed the man standing a few steps away from Shiraishi; he easily caught her attention even though she could not say why he seemed special.

"That? That is Kite." Minami informed her. "He is one of the commanders in the army and I think he is of common birth. He has been adopted by one of the Emperor's chief of something when he was quite young, but I can't recall the exact title right now. He is polite enough to most people and well loved by his men, but I wouldn't exactly call him friendly.

"Oh, is that so?" Yuu said with a shrug before she turned away.


	25. Chapter 23

After a few more days of rest, Shiraishi decided to head back to the barracks because it was probably better for him to stay there for sometime. He was having trouble due to women and it was not just because of Ashita.

His foster father was very honest with him as he told him that Yuu's arrival was not a coincidence. Even though Watanabe repetitively assured him that the decision of whether he marries Yuu was in Shiraishi's own hands, Shiraishi was sure that his foster father would be extremely happy if he chose to do so. It was advantageous too, marriage with Yuu would elevate his status and it is likely that her family will let her stay with him instead of insisting him living in their country.

In addition, he would have a brother-in-law that he could easily become close with as they were already rather good friends.

But surely that was not the reason to marry?

It was not that he disliked Yuu, but he was quite sure that he would not fall in love with her. That wasn't surprising as love could not be forced, but what shocked him was the fact that he didn't even want to try to be closer with her, even though this was something that his foster father would like.

"The peasant boy is actually contemplating about whether he should marry a princess." He laughed out aloud at the absurdity of the situation. "Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

He left at early dawn, which meant that there was some time before everyone else wakes up. However, this time was not long enough for him to get some sleep.

Therefore, he decided that he would pass the time by grooming Kurohoshi.

"Shiraishi, you are back." A very tired voice greeted him.

"Yukimura? What are you doing in the stables at this time of the day?"

His friend's smile was very strained. "To be honest, this isn't my choice. Kirihara wanted do have some extra training and Sanada offered to help. The problem is that Kirihara had some difficulty in waking up early while Sanada is rather extreme in his method of waking some one up."

"Please don't tell me that he woke everyone else up…"

"Yes. The reason I am here is because everyone else is blaming me for being woken up."

"That is out duty as commanders." Shiraishi chuckled. "What our men do will be attributed to us. But why does Kirihara suddenly want to get some more training? I thought our schedules are already tight enough."

"Because he lost. He lost to a stranger." Yukimura said very slowly. "You and Tachibana might have a similar request from Zaizen and Ibu since they lost to him as well. A rather strange boy called Echizen came into the barracks yesterday and he demanded to challenge the best there is, so Kirihara, Zaizen and Ibu, who were near, decided to teach him a lesson. But all three ended up losing."

"He must be very skilled then." Shiraishi pointed out as he considered the potential of those who were defeated.

"He is very skilled, he certainly believes that he is very skilled. He," Yukimura said, "wants to have a match against Kintarou."

This was not trivial because Kintarou was regarded as the very best in the kingdom.

"And?" Shiraishi asked.

"I believe that many are favouring the idea of granting his request but I don't agree. That boy is skilled, but he is…" at this a deep frowned appeared. "He is too arrogant and ambitious. I know that this sound weird coming from me, especially due to what Kirihara is like, but this boy is different.

"It would have been best if he never appeared." Yukimura said darkly with a rather rare vehemence that gave Shiraishi quite a shock.

* * *

Zaizen told him a similar story although the younger man was more emotional as he was quite embarrassed due to losing.

"And what do you think of this Echizen? This mysterious boy?" Shiraishi asked.

"I don't like him but this could be because I lost to him." Zaizen admitted. "But I think it is not just that. It is what he said to me, as well as what he said to Kirihara and Ibu when he won. Commander, do you remember what Kintarou said when he won?"

Shiraishi's smile was the answer.

"Do you remember the match I once had with Yukimura?" Zaizen pressed on. "And my first match against you? Do you still recall what you two said when you won?"

"I think Yukimura said: 'You are very skilled, but then I expect no less since Shiraishi said so'. As for our first match, didn't I use my win against you to ask you to accept my skills, as that was why we were paring in the first place?"

"That boy gloated over his won and said that we lost because our skills were too inferior compared to his. That is what angers me the most." Zaizen said angrily. "And he differs from Sanada because Sanada attributes lack of training as the answer to everything. It isn't enough that Echizen won, but he must destroy his opponents even more."

"Skills result in arrogance. He won't be the first person to feel so." Though Shiraishi tried to keep his words and tone light, he was starting to feel a bit worried due to Yukimura's recent words.

"…the Fuji incident didn't help…" Zaizen was muttering.

"What did you just say?" Shiraishi asked, having caught the very end.

"Kirihara got into a match with Fuji the day before." Zaizen began. "At first it seemed that Kirihara was winning but then Fuji suddenly became really good."

"You mean that he hid his skills at the very first few round?" Shiraishi realised. "But isn't Ibu like that too?"

"Ibu only let his opponent feel a bit smug but Fuji let them feel as if they are going to win." Zaizen muttered darkly.

"A lot is certainly happening." Shiraishi said to himself. "It seems like the coming of a storm."

* * *

Their normal schedule was disrupted in order for an emergency meeting to be held. In the end, it was decided that the mysterious boy will get to have his wish as his defeated opponents all had to admit that it is highly possible for him to win as he was that skilled.

It would be a match of great interest, which was why the emperor was going to attend with his future bride along with many other important members of the court. All this meant that the men in the army had had to wear their proper uniform.

"Zaizen, you have to help me!" Kirihara yelled out as he charged into the quarters occupied by Shiraishi and his division, ignoring everyone else. "I need to borrow a cloak."

"I don't have a spare one right now." Zaizen said rather calmly, although Shiraishi noticed that he immediately clutched onto his own cloak in a very protectively manner. "Besides, there is a slight difference as we are in different division."

"I just need a cloak! Any cloak will do as I don't have any."

"Well, I don't have one either. Ask Ibu or…"

But Kiriahra didn't remain upset for long as he suddenly saw a new source of salvation.

"Commander Shiraishi, you know what my deputy commander is like." Kirihara implored out "So please lead me a cloak! Everyone says that you are really organised so…"

"If you are going to borrow a commander's cloak then why don't you ask Yukimura?"

"I did, but he doesn't have a spare one right now."

"It is not that I don't want to help." Shiraishi began slowly, since he did understand Kirihara's situation. "But as I said, I am a commander, so my cloak is different. It is not just at the hem, as the commanders' cloak has furs at the end."

"I will make sure that the end gets concealed. Please, Commander Shiraishi! My life is at stack here!"

Reluctantly, Shiraishi went to the chest where he kept his clothes and took out his spare cloak. "If anyone asks then I didn't have anything to do with this. I don't want to be on the receiving end of Sanada's lectures."

"Trust me, no one does." Kenya said dryly.

"Wait a second… Zaizen," Shiraishi began as he suddenly realised something very important, "you better not have…"

"The answer is no, commander." His officer said honestly. "I've covered up for him but he hasn't covered up for me that way."

Shiraishi would have pressed on as he was quite concerned about discipline as well, but they ran out of time.

* * *

Just as the soldiers were busily preparing, the maids in Ashita's quarter were anxiously debating about Ashita's attire. Since she was going to be out in the open for quite some time, they had to take the weather and the travelling condition into account.

"No, no, no, that is too thick." Yumiko said as she took the outer robe off Ashita. Yumiko had returned from her brief visit and was in charge again. "An, let the nap of her neck be covered by her hair as it is quite chilling outside."

"But it is windy." Sakuno pointed out. "Lady Ashita's hair is more likely to get tangled that way."

"And don't put so many decorations in." Ashita said as she took down some ornaments herself. "The emperor says that the match might last some time so I don't want to feel that uncomfortable."

"But I've told you, Lady Ashita, you are expected to be wearing a certain amount." Yumiko reminded her patiently even as she put some of it back. "Especially when there is another princess in this country."

"But she doesn't wear that much when you compare her to some other noble women." Tomoka pointed out, having the task of tiding up the discarded clothes and objects. "But she is rather interesting, isn't she, Sakuno?"

"I always though that a princess would be dressed very richly and have a lot of jewellery. But she is still very pretty." Sakuno added this due to her kind nature, not realising that this was like adding fuel to fire.

"Why is Princess Yuu constantly mentioned?" Ashita said rather angrily. "Why does it appear as if I am competing with her?"

She had talked with the princess due to necessity at the women's court and Ashita had to be honest with herself: she was feeling both jealous and insecure. Yuu was rather pretty although Ashita' vanity assured her that the other woman did not secure that much a victory over her in appearance. Yet the other's status resulted in a big gap: Yuu was much more educated then her, as well as being much more confident with her position.

A girl was not expected to be greatly educated so her father had only instructed their tutor to give her the basic lessons. Later on, her brother used his own spare time to teach her since they could no longer afford a tutor while Aizuki was not in a state to help them. Ashita could read and write relatively well, but the amount of books she had accessed to was limited, likewise the news from the outside world.

A few days ago she had a private dinner with the emperor and the three siblings from their neighbouring kingdom. The discussion of some political situation had made her rather silent and both the emperor and Minami must have noticed this as they switched the topic most tactfully, but Yuu's slightly superior knowledge had hurt Ashita.

As to be expected of any princess, Ashita had thought bitterly, no doubt Yuu had great tutors.

Petty as this was, she would appear as the future empress, Ashita decided as she swallowed her protest back and let Yumiko decorated her as she saw fit.

* * *

Unlike Ashita, Yuu found her toiletries les problematic although she still ended up arguing with her maid.

"What is this obsession with showing everyone that I am a princess when my identity and status are very clear?" she protested as she waved the extra decorations aside.

She didn't feel as if she was under-dressed or anything as she just chose a light gown without a lot of embroidery and layers. She also decided to have her hair decorated instead of being covered.

"Besides, why is this occasion so formal?" she protested to Sengoku. "It is just seeing some duel."

"It is because both the emperor and the empress-to-be will be there. So will a lot of other officials. In addition, it would be a most interesting match." Her brother said as he offered her his arm. "You will be earning many girls' resentment today, Yuu, because you are taking me away from them. Ah, speaking of the future empress that really is a vision…"

The sharp but discreet hit in the rib forced him to stop.

"Please remember that you can be easily heard by a lot of people." Minami said.

"Sometimes I wonder if you really are human as I don't know how many beauties you have ignored." Sengoku muttered. "But you have to admit that she does appear very beautiful like this."

The empress-to-be has just got out of her litter and the emperor was immediately beside her to take her hand. He must have said something similar as Sengoku since she smiled at him rather shyly.

Much too late, Yuu remembered what her mother once told her.

"Yuu, clothing and jewelleries are women's weapon. If you have two women who are of similar beauty then the one who is dressed better would win."

The empress-to-be would naturally have such fineries and it is natural for her husband-to-be's servants praising her. Yet Yuu couldn't help but to be a bit sour when she watched the couple walk through a line of commanders and deputy commanders, who all bowed vey respectfully.

Ashita, however, saw this in a different way. She was only given those respects because she would marry the emperor. These men cared nothing of her at all.

Saved for one.

Beside her, Watanabe suddenly chuckled. Moving his arm from her hand to her waist, he pulled her a bit close in order to whisper right into her ear.

"Ashita, will you allow me to be a bit immature? There is someone I want to play a trick on."

"If that is your wish…" she muttered, completely at a loss.

"I suppose that will do." Watanabe said with a sigh. He now wanted to play the trick in order to lighten his mood a bit instead of just doing it for fun. "But Ashita, who said that I spoke as the emperor?"

She didn't have much time to comprehend what he just said as he quickly turned to one of the guards.

"You are Kirihara, are you not?" Watanabe asked with a very innocent smile. "Are you willing to perform a service for your emperor?"

"Yes, your majesty." Kirihara answered automatically, as this was the only acceptable answer to such a question. However, there was a rather ill feeling in his stomach.

"I wish to borrow that cloak of yours for the empress-to-be, as it looks rather warm due to the furs at the end."

Kirihara immediately froze while the rest of his division members were all suddenly looking at their deputy-commander, who happened to be some distance away, talking to his grandfather.

"I am sure your commander will explain why you lack a cloak to your deputy-commander." Watanabe continued.

Kirihara actually managed to fold the fur trimmed end in but it would most likely be exposed if Ashita wore it.

"Please take mine as I should have offered it when I first saw Lady Ashita trembling." Shiraishi suddenly butted in, as he was standing right beside Yukimura. "Your majesty…it is very similar to the one Kirihara has, very similar."

Watanabe's eyes suddenly widened and he did a quick gesture with his hand, which Shiraishi answered by an equally brief nod as well as a jerk of head towards Sanada.

"What an idiot I am. I guess this is payback." Watanabe muttered as he placed the cloak around Ashita.

"What do you mean?" Ashita asked curiously, wanting to distract herself from the fact that she was wearing Shiraishi's cloak, which was still warm with his body heat.

"My attempt of getting Kirihara into trouble almost got Shiraishi into trouble. I dislike Kirihara," Watanabe admitted, "If you don't have control over yourself then your skills are useless. No…let me correct myself, a blade that turn on its wielder is worse then a rusted blade."

Yukimura allowed himself a few second of rest before he turned to Kirihara.

"Give Shiraishi his cloak back." He ordered. "I don't want people to get the wrong idea about Shiraishi's actions.

But were his motives really innocent? Shiraishi couldn't help but to question himself as he took his own cloak back. Was Yukimura right or wrong?

"But commander…" Kirihara began, already foreseeing his doom.

"Do you not want me to help you when Sanada sees you without a cloak?" Yukimura asked dryly.

* * *

The actual match was certainly one of great interest as victory was not decided until the late evening. Even those like Ashita and Yuu who did not really understand the ways of sword fighting could be deeply impressed.

But the victor was decided when Kintarou finally managed to break his opponent's swords.

"Hurray! I won!" he yelled out happily before he turned to grin at his opponent. "That was fun! Let's have a match again. You are really good! You should also have a match against Shiraishi and Yukimura as well, they are both really good too, although I've beaten both of them."

At this, both Yukimura and Shiraishi could only chuckle and exchange a smile. The younger boy really just see his win as a simple victory to take joy in, he was really just glad that he won.

But Kintarous' defeated opponent was not able to accept his defeat well as he continued to grip his broken sword and was staring intensely at the one who just defeated him.

Then he suddenly yelled out: "Let's have another match! I refuse to accept this."

"Alright!" Kintaoru was quite enthusiastic about it as it had been such a long time since he felt challenged.

"No, this is enough." Watanabe ordered, his voice very stern.

Even though he would like to see a repeat of this display of talent, he had much other stuff that he should be doing.

"But…" Kintarou protested again, but was silenced by Watanabe, who shocked his head. At this he shrugged in defeat and offered his hand to Echizen. "Let's do this the next time we meet."

"No, I can beat him! Let me proof this." Echizen yelled out.

Ashita, who was sitting right beside Watanabe, was the first to notice the change of mood. Watanabe's eyes narrowed while his lips flattened his original smile. There was suddenly a sense of hardness about him- this was someone who was capable of ordering something drastic.

She could see this man ordering executions.

"And so what if you win?" he said coldly.

"What do you mean? The boy asked sharply.

"Did you not hear me? I said, 'and so what if you win?' You will only proof that you are on the same level as Kintarou. After all, why would you lose to him if you are really so much better then him? Why couldn't you immediately win if you are so much better then him?"

"Your majesty, aren't you being a bit harsh?" one of his generals commented out, as he couldn't help but to admire such a talent.

"Perhaps." Watanabe chuckled. "Perhaps."

The truth was that he was rather irritated by Echizen's attitude: he desired victories for the sake of showing himself to be the best and was willing to hurt his opponents in order to achieve this.

"You are very talented." He admitted as he turned to Echizen again. "But what is it that you want that make you act this way? Why are you so greedy?"

"I wish to be your personal bodyguard." Echizen answered truthfully- the one who held that position would be acknowledged as the very best since he was to guard the most important man in the kingdom.

"I already have a bodyguard. It is not necessary for me to get another one." Watanabe rejected his request bluntly.

Echizen thought about arguing but then he saw the emperor's congratulating Kintarou very affectionately, and this told him that he would not have got his wish even if he won.

"But we have need of such a skill man in the army." One of the general said.

"If he wishes to then he will be welcomed." Watanabe said before issuing out the following orders. "But he will be commanded by a senior commander."


	26. Chapter 24

Being one of the few maids that served the future empress had its disadvantages as well. Since Ashita still had no additional servants, some has been gossiping that this was the result of her current servants, who wanted to have a greater control over her.

"Well, Lady Ashita is very different from most other nobles and her decision of only having a few servants is very strange." The others would say this to Sakuno whenever someone treated them with hostility.

Although many others were more then happy to gossip with them.

"Lady Ashita's grandparents are paying her a visit so we are making sure that the foods are perfect." Tomoka was saying to one of the kitchen maids while Sakuno was examining the box that was getting filed up.

She was just going to lift it up when a pair of hands beaten her to it.

"Kintarou!" she examined out in shock although she should really be used to this by now.

He would always talk to her whenever the emperor visited her lady and he would sometimes bring her gifts as well: flowers he picked or snacks from the kitchen. The flowers he gave her were carefully preserved and only thrown out when she had to do so, while she would be happier if they eat the snacks together.

Everyone, even Ashita, tells her that this is a clear sign of Kintarou liking her, but Sakuno herself was still a bit uncertain. Sakuno was also rather confused about her own feelings towards him. She was always extremely happy at being with him and disappointed the other way around, but was this love?

"Thank you for helping me." She said shyly. "I need to take this to my lady's quarters. But what are you doing in the kitchen at this time?"

"Well, I was actually in a meeting with him- the emperor." Kintaoru quickly explained, remembering that unlike Shiraishi, she might not always be sure about what he was talking about. "But the talk got really boring and I got really hungry. So the emperor said that I can get something to eat."

"But shouldn't you be hurrying back to the meeting then?" Sakuno asked, a bit worried on his behalf.

"Don't worry, it will be alright as long as I get back before the meeting finishes." He told her simply before he changed the subject. "The sesame balls I had last night are really nice. I'll bring some for you the next time he comes to see the empress-to-be."

* * *

Ashita's situation was much more unpleasant then her servants- there were certainly many negative feelings hidden behind the smiles and exchanges of courtesy.

She was not overly fond of her maternal grandparents as their great affection for her only appeared when she was chosen to be the empress. Before, they seemed quite happy to forget their only daughters' family.

Her mother's family had begun the process of distancing themselves even before her father's conspiracy as they blamed him for their daughter's scandal. Although Aizuki told her that they did let her stay in their house in the city when she went to court.

"We must visit your mother's grave." Her grandmother was saying. "I am sure you go there often but…"

At one hand, it seemed wrong to not let a woman be buried on either of her family's land, yet Ashita could understand her mother's decision of being buried in the place that is closest to the one that she loved.

"I went there yesterday." Ashita muttered.

She visited her mother because that was a daughter's duty, but she actually had very little memories of her own mother.

"Do not talk of such a depressing topic!" her grandfather said sharply before he turned to smile at Ashita. "Everyone praises your _pipa_ and we are very honoured at this, especially when the emperor himself said a similar thing.

The fan opened in order to hide a slight frown of disgust. Her sister told her that a very similar thing was said to her when she stayed with them.

"They only appreciated my music when they saw how useful it is." Aizuki had commented out. "That is why I like playing for you and him, because you are one of the few who really understands and appreciate my music."

Aizuki never said who that person was, although he must have been extremely important to her.

"…but it is certainly a surprise." Her grandmother was saying. "That it will be you who end up being the future empress."

"What do you mean?" Ashita asked sharply. "Who are you referring to? Who else other then my mother almost ended up being the empress?"

Her grandmother's words implied that they had other candidates for this position, not just her mother, since there were more then one failed attempts.

"So you know about your mother?" upon her answer: "From the emperor himself", her grandmother began to speak in a rather soft voice, trying to shift the blame they held in this tragedy.

"I know that we seemed quite cruel in making your mother marry someone else when it was clear that she still loved the last emperor, but we didn't realise that it would end up being like this! Ashita, it is natural for us to desire a good marriage for her and your father was a very prestigious man!"

"And he really loved your mother too." Her grandfather added, since they were eager to stay on her good side.

"But who else were you referring to?" Ashita demanded, continuing to push her question.

She risked being disrespectful to her elders because her sister suddenly came to mind. Was it possible that her maternal grandparents had tried to make her sister marry the man she loath? Could that be another cause of her current state?

"One of your mother's cousins. She came to court at a similar time as your mother." Her grandmother said smoothly.

"I see," Ashita said, although she still felt that they were hiding things from her.

The food's arrival put a temporary stop to their pretence of being pleasant and loving.

"Ashita, there is something very serious that we have to talk to you about." Her grandfather suddenly said. "You must realise that your position is quite powerful.

"It is?" she asked a bit too cynically as she thought about how Yuuji's mother insulted her, the emperor had not been very quick in comforting her.

"So you must realise that many people might approach you in order to manipulate you."

"Am I right in saying that you are telling me to not trust anyone?" Ashita said cuttingly. "Especially those who suddenly turn up to talk to me after having ignored my family ever since my father died."

Much to her satisfaction, they had the grace to blush.

* * *

By this time the news of the visit has been spread so the women in their unofficial court were all using this topic to gossips about their future empress.

"It is clear that they now regret neglecting the family for such a long time." Some one was saying to Hanamura. "But then who would have thought that the emperor would choose that little girl and make their family rise again?"

"Almost like the phoenix." Hanamura agreed with an unpleasant smile.

But to play with fire was dangerous, and a great splendour meant a bright flame. The Tanako family had been lucky- almost too lucky. Perhaps the fire bird's new tail would be ensnarled this time, and let the bird be dragged into the fire.

The family's connection to royalty was the impulsive decision of two young children quite sometime ago, but their parents' anger did not remain long and the emperor at that time decided to ensure that his precious son could have all the wealth he was used to by bestowing a very large gift for him after he got over their elopement.

When the last lord's wife left him, many people laughed, and this was not just due to that shame. It was because this should have lessened their influence and power. The foolish treason seemed to be an even more certain indication.

But the youngest daughter was now going to be the empress and even though the marriage has yet to happen, no one doubted its eventual existence.

The gossip was quickly silenced when Ashita appeared with her maternal grandmother beside her. The elder woman was certainly doing very well in displaying her affections.

"I have something to give you." She began when they finally sat some distance away from the rest in order to not be overheard. "It is a gift to congratulate you on your marriage."

It must be the first gift I've received from you, Ashita thought bitterly even as she smiled and accepted the bundle.

It was a jade bracelet of a very high quality, wrapped up by a fine silk handkerchief. Ashita couldn't help but to be pleased by both items' beauty and quality, even though their motivation was something she despised.

"Thank you, grandmother." She said.

"But do wear it." Her grandmother suggested and she leant forward to take her granddaughter's hand in order to slide the bracelet on, as well as pretending to not notice the instant stiffing of the hand.

"It is very beautiful." Ashita said as she held up her hand to examine the gift under the sun.

"A suitable gift from a doting grandmother who finally have a chance to show her affections." Watanabe said with a smile although his eyes showed a contrasting emotion.

He had suddenly appeared and he took a seat beside Ashita, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Your majesty." Ashita's grandmother said respectfully. "Please excuse me as I don't want to intrude between my granddaughter and you."

"As always you are such an understanding woman." Watanabe muttered as she left.

"So this is their gift to you." Watanabe said as he touched the bracelet.

"The first bribe given to me." Ashita stated the truth cynically before she noticed his strange expression. "Do you not like jade, your majesty?"

"Jade seems a bit too fragile in my opinion." He said. "I do not like dislike jade, but I dislike seeing it break. But do you like jade?"

"I don't think that they break that easily." She protested. "They only break if you deliberately try to break them. As for whether I like it…I am not an expert in jewellery but I think it is quite pretty."

Watanabe smiled rather apologetically as he held her hand up in order to examine the bracelet even more closely. "I am afraid that I will never give you any jade because I will be very sad if I see it break."

"You've given me items that are made from china." Ashita reasoned out. "Do they not break as well?"

"Yes, but jade is different." He told her again.


	27. Chapter 25 (flashback chapter 2)

_As always, he would first hear the sound of her guzheng, something that she was now very fond of. There were times when her playing would reflect her impatience and he was quite glad of that- that she desired to see him as much as her. Sometimes, if he felt a bit sly, he would deliberately make her wait a bit longer by tarrying before he climbed into her room through her window._

_Both of them were irritated at having to be so secretive- that she could only give him a polite and impersonal smile when they happened to bump into one another in the palace or on the very rare time when he some how pass the women's court. Likewise, he couldn't show anything more then common courtesy._

_Despite feeling distaste towards her grandparents who quickly turned very loving upon discovering that he was in love with their granddaughter, Watanabe was still grateful that they provided a way for them to meet and contact one another._

_Letters were a very important way for a couple to interact but even though the inside of the letter would be private, both the identity of the receiver and the sender would usually end up being public knowledge._

_That was why he was glad that her grandparents provided them with a private messenger that was very trustworthy._

_Due to their extra aid, he could even sneak into her room. It was not very proper even if they have yet to do anything, although it was getting a bit harder for him, as he often desired more when he held her in his arms. Kisses were simply not enough._

_These meetings had been going on for quite some time now, as she would soon be eighteen._

_This was why he was here._

_Entering the room, he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. He knew that she was smiling even though her back was still facing him as she would only stop playing after she finished her piece of music._

_"You know what day tomorrow is, don't you?" she asked when she turned around._

_"Of course I do. It is your birthday." He said. "And I naturally have a very special gift for you."_

_The sudden footstep made them stop talking while Aizuki carefully made her way to the door._

_"Lady Aizuki, your grandmother said that I should bring you some tea." A maid informed her._

_She nodded without saying anything more, what a lady was expected to do, but she ruined this effect by dismissing the servant in order to take the tray herself._

_"You are supposed to let them carry the tray in and have them get it ready for you before you dismiss them." Watanabe laughed out as he poured some tea for the two of them. This was probably another of her grandparent's bribes since it was the type of tea he tended to drink._

_"And how do I explain why the crown prince is in my room in the middle of the night?" Aizuki scoffed out. "Or were you going to hide under my bed?"_

_"I don't think it will matter that much since your grandparents will probably bind them to silence." He said. "They are deliberately looking the other way."_

_"I dislike having to rely on them so much!" Aizuki said angrily. "Why do we have to hide like this? I don't think that my father can protest if you choose to court me."_

_"I think he will be able to find a way." Watanabe said darkly. "He clearly hates both my father and I. He might say that you have a prior engagement or something like that._

_"What noble would be foolish enough to play along with his idiotic plan?"_

_"I don't know but I wouldn't say that they are non-existent. But Aizuki, you know that I don't like to use my power in such a way."_

_"I know but this is so frustrating- having to keep this a secret." She muttered. "Besides, I think Hanamura knows something."_

_"Hanamura? The daughter of that lord? The same Hanamura who you dislike because she is always so unfriendly to you?"_

_"Initially I think she just dislikes me because of my family, but now I think she is jealous."_

_"Jealous?"_

_"I've seen her look at you so many times and you should realise that she is trying to get close to you!" AIzuki said viciously. "No doubt she desires to secure you and become the future empress."_

_"But you are the one that I love." He told her as he pulled her into his embrace. "You are the one I will marry. Don't be so impatient, Aizuki, we only have to wait a bit longer. I've been persuading my father about letting me decide who my future bride should be and I think I am rather successful."_

_His own father knew that they woman he love had no choice but to submit to her family's order and marry another, but it was still rather hard for him to not be affected by her children with another man._

_"But why are we being so grim?" he told her. "Didn't I say that I have a very special gift for you?"_

_He was still a bit nervous when he gave the pendant to her due to the implication, although he was very sure that she would accept it._

_It was a pendant made from jade- a pendant that signified his status as the crown prince. A man would have it if he was asked to carry out an urgent order on his behalf, while a woman would only have it if she was the one he desired to marry._

_This could prevent Aizuki from marrying anyone else as it represented his decision of choosing to marry her, while his own father must take this into account if he decided to arrange a marriage as this was an unofficial engagement. Aizuki would have to be compensated._

_"Will you take it?" he asked Aizuki._

_She nodded, unable to speak."_

* * *

_The jade pendant was hidden under her pillow after he left and the first thing Aizuki did when she woke up was to check it._

_Smiling happily, she placed it in the innermost folds of her gown._

_She was happy not because she did what so many people wanted to, as she rather him not be the crown prince, so they would have to hide their relationship and make it a secret. Aizuki was simply overjoyed at being able to be with the men that she love for the rest of her life._

_They would marry, she was sure of that._

_Her mother's fate would not be hers because Watanabe had told her that his father would not wish for a repetition of history._

_It was very early so she still had a lot of time to prepare herself for her father's arrival along with her two siblings. After all, today was her eighteenth birthday._

_Maybe she could bring her sister to court when she married the crown prince. That way, she could ensure that her sister would know the ways of court, which was very important. She suggested this to Watanabe and he had laughed and said that she can do what ever she wishes._

_"But I am almost jealous at her having such love for you." He added good-naturedly._

_"Because I raised her up, and because I wish for her to have happiness and achieve a good marriage."_

_Even though Aizuki was full of goodwill, her meeting with her father soon resulted in an argument._

_"Why do I have to go back to Tanako?" she protested angrily. "I am very happy here."_

_"You are eighteen years old today and that is an age for marriage." Her father said calmly. "I've been neglecting your marriage for quite sometime so I plan to make amends."_

_"Then I should stay here because I have more chances of being married to someone!" Aizuki said, her hand resting over the layers of fabric that covered her newest possession._

_"I am not good at the court and I rather negotiate on my own territory." Her father said. "First of all, I've hired an artist to paint you."_

_"Father, I wish to stay here." She pleaded, her voice becoming very sweet._

_This unusual display made her father rather suspicious instead of assured._

_"Who is it?" he demanded. "What man are you involved with!"_

_"That is too harsh!" her grandmother butted in. "Are you accusing us of not looking after her properly?"_

_"You did have such a fine daughter, after all." Her father sneered._

_"Stop this!" Aizuki ordered. "Don't be ridicules, all of you! Father, if you wish for me to go back to Tanako, then I will go back with you."_

_After all, Watanabe had already given her that pendant, which meant that she needn't be afraid of any possible marriages her father might arrange for her.._

* * *

_Her grandparents held a grand feast for her and she was expected to smile and only leave when the last of the many guests depart, as she was at the vey centre of the attention. It was quite ridiculous to her because the main point of the feast was to display her as a possible bride, yet she has already decided who she would marry!_

_Looking around, she saw her brother talking with his future bride, while her precious little sister was by the side of her nurse and looking at the richly dressed guest in admiration._

_"Is neechan coming back to us? I missed you so much." Ashita had said when they finally had a chance to talk._

_Well, going back to Tanako might not be that bad because in addition to being with her siblings again, she did find the court rather chocking._

_The sharp glare send by her father forced her to stifle her yawn. At this she glanced back in defiance- this was part of his fault for making Watanabe leave after giving her a very impersonal greeting. If her father was not so stubborn and hostile then they might not have to hide their relationship. She could be celebrating her engagement!_

_But her lover did promise to see her once she is alone, and Aizuki has decided what gift she would give him in order to celebrate their secret engagement._

_Even though she was certain in her decision, she was still a bit nervous. Instead of waiting for him by playing her guzheng, she sat down in front of her dressing table and began to brush her hair._

_"Now, this is not fully modest." He whispered teasingly as he hugged her._

_Her hair was now completely loose and this was the first time he saw it like this, as she usually tied it back with a ribbon._

_"I'm already letting a man enter my room." She smiled._

_"A pity though," he said as he brushed through her long hair with his hand. "This forces me to change my plan."_

_He placed the hairstick in her hand, making her a bit regretful that her hair was unbound as she would have liked to try wearing this hairstick. It was a very fine work of art- a crane carved out from white gold with some oynx decorating it._

_"You are spoiling me." She laughed. "Another gift."_

_"An engagement gift." He told her._

_"I have something to give you too." She said as she reluctantly put his fine gift down._

_Hugging him tight, she whispered out her gift._

_"You better answer before I lose all control and take it." Watanabe said seriously. "I didn't ask you to marry me just so I can have your body."_

_"I know, but I want this…I believe that we will be married so I will perform this most intimate gesture with you." She said firmly. "I love you…I really do…so this is why I wish to do this."_

* * *

_He had to sneak off in the dawn but he whispered the following to her before he left._

_"I will do all that I can to marry you because you've made me even more reluctant to leave you."_

_"Come to Tanako as soon as you can." She whispered._

_But the next time they met, she was to break the jade pendant he gave her."_


	28. Chapter 26

_**Author's Note:** I had a review for this story, which was very kind. To be honest, I wasn't actually expecting a review. I think I better explain my situation in regard to this story. _

_I wrote this story about four years ago, when I was very into the Prince of Tennis fandom. I have actually finished the whole story. This story is also quite special to me because it was something that I worked on with a friend of mine. In regard to the editing, I did what I could four years ago, and I am now just putting it up. I am quite busy nowadays, and I am also working on another fan fiction. Hopefully, one day I will have time to re-edit this story, but it would not be any time soon._

* * *

A strong sense of competition was brought into the young soldiers' heart with the arrival of Echizen. While this was not a bad thing, Shiraishi and some of his following commanders were still a bit cautious- just in case that it gets too far.

"What is this obsession with proving that they can beat Echizen?" Shiraishi muttered out.

"People are eager to beat him as a way to pay him back." Tachibana explained simply. "To proof what he said about them as wrong."

"But beating someone who beat him is not the same thing as beating him themselves!"

Shiraishi ended up having a match against Echizen, which he emerged as the victor. The spread of his victory made him very popular- as many people suddenly wanted to have matches with him.

This was why he ended up returning to the palace after an absence that was shorter than his original anticipation.

"But what annoy me the most are the idiots who say that I have an advantage due to my sword." Shiraishi continued.

"What about the idiot who trained so much and wouldn't stop until he almost strained his muscle?" Kenya pointed out, revealing Shiraishi's secret. "As well as the idiot who was made to stop due to an imperial command? Besides, didn't you proof otherwise by borrowing someone else's sword?"

Shiraishi's sword was a present from Watanabe, which meant that it was of a very high quality. In addition to the blade, the sheath was very special too: it had dragons carved onto it. This could only be worn with the permission of royalty.

"But news are spreading, even Sengoku and I are considering going to the barracks to test our skills." Minami laughed out.

"Why don't you two just have match here then? Kenya suggested. "We used to do that when we were much younger, on the occasions when we had our lessons together."

One of the things that Minami remembered the most was Shiraishi's concentration during their lessons, he could completely focus on the matter at hand, despite Kenya and Minami joking around with one another.

It was really started due to his desire of proving himself to his foster father, he wanted him to be proud of him, not so much for himself. Because of this, he was even willing to work on things he did not like as much.

Minami's country was pretty eager to have Yuu marry Shiraishi because even though he lacked a title, he was well educated and was a very suitable candidate due to his character.

But Yuu did not seem to be very fond of him as she complained that Shiraishi clearly did not care about her at all, since his words to her were almost always common curtsey. As for Shiraishi, Minami felt that while his friend did not dislike his sister, he did not particularly like her either. The same could also be said for Kenya.

However, Yuu seemed to have created an impression on Yuushi since he wrote many letters to her and was constantly in her company. Although Yuu herself did not seem to have develop deep feelings for him.

"He is quite an interesting person and his letters are very sweet and affectionate." Was what Yuu had said to her brother.

Why do I have to be the one to think about this? Minami thought cynically. Why do I have to try and act like a match maker?

The answer was simple: he had been aware of his duties and responsibilities even when he was still a child. He wished for this marriage as it was a way to make their kingdom safe for quite some time. Even though he was born after the last emperor's imperialism, he was aware of the danger they were in. Watanabe's father was a successful general and he caused their country to become much more powerful. Even though Watanabe seemed very different from his father in regard to his foreign policies, the threat still exists as long as his country was powerful.

Most of all, who was to say that the next generation would be like him?

The best thing was to let one of them marry the emperor's children but that would take some time. First of all, Watanabe had no children while Minami and his siblings were all much older. It might not be advantageous for them to delay their marriage for a possibility.

The future was also too uncertain. But Yuu marrying Shiraishi would give them a security that lasts for more then this generation. They knew that Watanabe's children would never do harm to Shiraishi and his family out of respect to their father.

"Politics is not just about war and meetings." His grandfather had told him more then once.

* * *

It was the unspoken rule that men would be the one to initiate the letter writing, although many women would deliberately drop their fan or handkerchief in front of men and leave. Out of politeness, they were often obliged to send the item back in a letter.

Part of the court involved women gossiping about the letters that each woman received and who initiated it.

Yuu was fully aware that Yuushi's attention to her was causing many gossips but they didn't dare to do anything other then that since she was a princess.

A few days ago, Shiraishi had returned to the palace and seeing the three siblings talking together, he stopped to talk to Minami. Upon this, Sengoku suggested to Yuu that she should play the old trick of making Shiraishi write a letter to her by dropping a handkerchief.

"It would be interesting to see what he says." Sengoku had said.

She thought that the idea was quite fun as well, so she did do so. A letter should be arriving any day along with her missing item. Yuushi might be upset that she deliberately made another man write to her, but she was sure that he would recover.

She wasn't disappointed as she soon received a letter and the handkerchief she 'accidentally' dropped.

The letter was brief and polite- it was quite clear that he was not really interested in her. He did enough to not be seen as rude, but Yuu knew that a man who was interested would not have ignored such an opportunity. Most of all, they would have arranged a meeting where he could return the item, although not doing so was alright too.

Shiraishi's letter achieved a fine balance between interest and indifference.

"Lady Ashita, are you alright?" she heard a worried voice cry out.

The empress-to-be has actually stabbed herself in the finger with her needle- a rather careless mistake.

* * *

Yuu decided to take a rest by walking in the garden. The quarters suddenly seemed rather nosy and she didn't particularly felt like doing any more embroidery once she finished her main project.

"What should I do with this?" she asked out aloud as she held up the handkerchief she embroidered this morning.

She didn't need another handkerchief since she just had one returned to her. This one wasn't even really good although it was still rather fine. It would be bad if she made something disastrous, as that might be seen as a reflection of what the women of her country were like.

The branch of the tree was moving, causing a rainfall of petals to fall in front of her. She automatically looked up and the sight of a fully armed man sitting there was enough to surprise her, causing her to drop the handkerchief she was holding.

"I am sorry but I am not a noble so I am not going to pick it up and send it back to you with some elaborate letters if you deliberately forgot about it." He said mockingly.

"Who are you?" Yuu demanded angrily, although she felt a bit guilty since she has done what he said very recently.

"Wait…" she suddenly said slowly. "I think I know who you are. You are Kite- one of the commanders."

This certainly shocked him, which Yuu noticed with great satisfaction.

"I am Kite," he admitted. "And I am honoured that you remember me, Princess Yuu. But even though your presence do me great honour, I must excuse myself.

His tone completely contrasted his words.

"What is wrong with you? Yuu snapped.

"I am too rude because you are the princess?" Kite mocked. "I have seen you around in the palace and you certainly seem like a typical princess due to the way you treat everyone else."

"Then why don't I just order you to be more polite?" she pointed out.

"Because you aren't a princess of the kingdom, besides- how can you dare to demand so much when the future empress does not? Do you wish for people to gossip about you trying to marry the emperor?"

"Of course I don't want to marry the emperor!" Yuu snapped. "You really are tempting me to try and order you to show me some basic courtesy!"

"Don't you know that I am foreign?" Kite asked- this was what he often used when he was pestered as it tended to make them a bit weary of him, although he didn't really regard himself as being so.

He was also quite curious about her reaction.

"Isn't this our current situation anyway?" Yuu pointed out before she rolled her eyes. "Why am I having this conversation?"

"Yes, why waste time with a peasant?" Kite said, his voice now turning a bit cold.

"It is you who are prejudiced." Yuu said before she turned away. "I didn't speak as a princess, but as a woman. A woman who has the misfortune of having to talk to a very rude man."

"Maybe she does have a point." Kite muttered when she left.

She did not remember to pick up her handkerchief and he could just turn around and ignore it, as he doubt that the princess would be very upset at him not following protocol by not returning it once she remembered where she dropped it. As he himself said, he found such gestures rather foolish.

Yet he still picked it up.

He would think about what to do later.

* * *

"Who said that he is polite enough to everyone else?" Yuu muttered darkly.

"What is the matter, Yuu?"

Without meaning to, she had stormed through the path and actually walked right pass the emperor and his main advisor.

"Oh, I am so sorry…" she began.

"Don't worry, Sakaki and I have just finished our conversation." Watanabe assured her. "But is there something wrong with your stay in my kingdom?"

"No, everything is fine. It is just that I had a conversation with Kite that wasn't too pleasing…"

"Kite is not a bad man, Yuu." Watanabe told her sincerely, although the real meaning behind his words would not be obvious until much later. "But the problem is that he can be very cutting when he wants to. Otherwise, he is usually quite polite.

"Do you actually know him quite well?" Yuu asked, finding this a bit too strange.

"I naturally remember the young commanders and-deputy commanders due to their unusual potential. In addition, they are also Shiraishi's colleagues.

"But as I just said, Kite is a good and loyal man, so please don't take offense at whatever he did. First meetings," he continued with a slight smile, "might not always be the best."

"You can say the same for Shiraishi as well." Sakaki muttered when Yuu excused herself. "He is usually in the barracks and from what everyone says, it seems that Yuushi is the one courting her.

"I will not force him to marry Yuu." Watanabe said firmly.

"It is one of the most advantageous marriages that he can make." Sakaki reminded him practically.

"Sakaki, I took him in with the desire of letting him have a happy life." Watanabe said. "Forcing him to marry for connection would not lead to a happy life. Besides, my father made an advantageous marriage and you have seen what it did."

While he himself could not marry the one he love, he would let Shiraishi do so, not realising that he was the one who made this impossible.


	29. Chapter 27

The letter was rather unusual because it was inserted in between the sheets of papers that had been written by another man.

The identity of the mysterious writer was obvious in the very first line: 'I suppose even a man like me must obey the rules of this palace so I will write to you in order to return a handkerchief which must not be very valuable, as you deliberately dropped it and didn't pick it up."

Kite? For some strange reason Yuu looked around guiltily even though she was alone in her room as her maid delivered the letters along with her breakfast.

Really, why was she bothering when he behaved in such a manner? It was not as if she lacked handkerchiefs to use!

Yet she was intrigued, more than a little if she was being honest. After all, why would such a man like him write to her?

It was really an offer - for some reason he was giving her an opportunity to see what the peasantry life was like.

A proposal she decided to accept- although she refused to admit that it was because the prospect of doing this was too exciting for her to refuse.

It would not be fully proper and Minami would certainly not be pleased at her actions, but the adventure was not really harmful, since Shiraishi clearly did not care about her anyway. Kite was a commander, which meant that he had certain position.

Having made her decision, Yuu went to her closest and began to search for a dress that had an extremely simple design with materials that weren't too expensive. Even though the plan was for her to cover herself with a cloak, it was better to be more cautious.

Yuu did not know that the writer of the letter was not very far away and he too, was thinking about his decision.

Writing the letter and then sliding it in another was extremely easy for him, but the question was why he bothered to do so.

Maybe it was because of her accusations that he was actually prejudiced against her since she was a princess. Even though he was not the type of men who would wallow in self pity, he was fully aware of his status and what would have happened to him if he was not adopted by his foster father.

Yuu made him realise that he was not fully innocent since he did judge her based on her identity of being the princess from the neighbouring kingdom.

But this still failed to explain why he wrote that letter and asked her to spend time with him. Why did he want to show the market to her?

No, it wasn't really to show her the market. It was to let him see what she would be like when she was not a princess under the gaze of men who made sure that the correct behaviour would be displayed by those around her

She claimed that she was a woman as well as a princess, so he wanted to see a separation of these two roles.

* * *

It was time for breakfast to be eaten and Ashita decided that she would go and wake the emperor up. The number of time he had stayed the night in her quarters increased, although he would always retire into a separate bedroom.

He was still sleeping and instead of waking him up, she knelt down in order to examine the sleeping figure.

There was something very different about him when he was not in any symbol of office- he seemed much more at ease and even a bit younger. Reaching forward, she grabbed some of his hair, which was loose, and brushed it off his face.

He was a handsome man, although Ashita felt that it was a type of attractiveness different from Shiraishi. It seemed more of a roughish charm, as she would sometime see a smirk in his eyes, while his current smile was almost a bit boyish.

She suddenly felt herself being grabbed by the waist and before she could even react, he swung her up, causing her to lay right on top of him. They were so close that she could feel the heat of his breath, and her hair was blown by his mere breathing.

The most important thing is to stay calm, she told herself, because if she caused anyone to come in then they would definitely make a wrong assumption about what was happening right now.

His hands slid away from her waist only to cup her face, preventing her from trying to stand up. In addition, he was even pulling her even close to him.

"So beautiful."

Now that she was so close to him, she could finally hear what he was saying, as well as seeing how his emotions changed when he suddenly realised who she was. Ashita was sure that there was disappointment between his recognition and amusement.

"Ashita?" he asked as he sat up.

He dropped one of his hands, allowing her to quickly sit up. But she couldn't get up as he was still holding onto her hand.

"Breakfast…breakfast is ready!" Ashita muttered.

He nodded and it seemed that he was still thinking of something.

"Who…who did you think I was?" she suddenly asked.

A slight smile appeared, one that she recognised as the prelude to some joke or teasing. Without saying anything, he pulled her toward him, burying her face into his chest.

"Are you so curious about my dreams? Or are you jealous? Don't be, there is no one who is prettier then you." He teased.

The smile was gone once he was sure that she would not be able to see his face. Foolish as it was, he thought that Aizuki was somehow here and was even willing to smile at him.

Ashita did look quite like her sister when Aizuki was only a girl. Their hair was of a similar shade even though Ashita's hair was a slightly paler blue then her sister's. But in the moment where a man was lost between sleeping and waking, it was very easy to make mistakes.

Yet they were different, Ashita still had an air of innocence and trust around her, and even though she was still nervous around him, there was no hatred or even anger when she looked at him.

But she seemed to be trying to find ways of avoiding looking at him, as he noticed that she was staring very intensively at her food and never lift her gaze away from it unless she had to.

Well, he couldn't really blame her since he must have given her quite a scare. But he was glad that he didn't manage to say anything criminating.

"Ashita, didn't you say that you want to talk to the head gardener?" he suddenly recollected. "We can go now. Now is actually a very good time to do so," he added, "Because we will be free from any danger."

"Danger?"

* * *

It was not a good thing to be happy at another man's misfortune, but Shiraishi was sure that he was not the only one who was relieved that Inui was feeling a bit unwell and had to be confined to his chamber.

It was usually rather dangerous to go to the herb garden as Inui was often there- natural enough since he was the herbalist. The head gardener was often there as well because herbs were probably the most important plants.

Nitobe didn't mind this as he liked to spend time with the plants he loved without being interrupted by trivial comments, although there was one thing he grudged Inui for: the loss of a possible heir.

"Shiraishi, it has been quite a while!" he greeted his visitor warmly. "You should visit more often."

"I would if you can protect me from Inui!" Shiraishi laughed out. "But I am very glad to see you. You seem well and so are all of them." He added as he gestured to the herbs.

"I still think that it is a pity that you ended up being in the military." Nitobe muttered. "You used to play in here so often and you would ask me so much questions about herbs. At one stage I really considered asking Emperor Watanabe to let you be my apprentice."

"It is possible that I might still have ended up doing what I am doing even if Inui didn't become the herbalist." He pointed out. "I did express an interest in fighting every since I was quite young. Besides, I am not that interest in flowers or plants, I am only really interested in herbs due to what I used to eat when I wondered around."

The head gardener did not really know how to brew herbs other then the very basic, but he did know what each herb was used for, as well as which flowers would be poisonous if eaten since Shiraishi was quite curious about such a thing.

"But it seems that these plants have a liking for you since you never once ate any poisonous ones when you were little." Nitobe commented out.

They talked a bit more before the announcement of the arrival of the emperor was yelled out by the guards at the entrance.

"Nitobe, I thought that you would be here." Watanabe declared out. "It seems that the herb garden will be a very popular place today."

"It has been a while since I last visited." Shiraishi said evenly, forcing himself to not deliberately look at Ashita.

When he saw her, he immediately recalled how she had been wrapped up in his own cloak. Once or twice, he caught her staring at the cloak and even brushed her fingers across the fur.

He probably looked at her more then the actual match, which made him feel a bit bad as Kintarou had eagerly asked him about his opinion in regard to the match.

"I want to talk to you about the flowers in my quarter." Ashita began, trying to ignore Shiraishi's presence without being rude. "Maybe I am a bit greedy but I am a bit disappointed that there are no carnations in the garden right out side my quarters."

"I will make amends immediately- I can transfer some flowers there. What colours would you like to have?" Nitobe asked

"Pink, white and striped." Ashita decided.

"Lady Ashita, are you sure?" the gardener said with a slight frown. "Are you sure that you want striped carnations? Do you not know what it means?"

"I know what it means." Ashita said calmly. "But I wish to have the flower because I would like to see them when I look out from my room, not because I wish to give them to someone. Besides, are there not hydrangeas and yellow roses in the garden?"

"Nitobe, what does striped carnations represent?" Shiraishi asked curiously.

"I can't be with you or I wish I could be with you."

A suitable flower, Ashita thought to herself, very suitable.

* * *

Shiraishi left the herb garden and went to the stables as Nitobe asked him to deliver some herbs to Jackal- the stable master.

"He wants to make some thing that is native to his country." Nitobe had explained. "He came to find me yesterday- as soon as the news of Inui being sick was known."

It was a very good excuse for him to leave Ashita and his foster father.

Shiraishi was prevented from thinking about what he should do for the day due to Kenya, who didn't even bother to get off from his horse upon seeing Shiraishi.

"I was looking for you." Kenya began. "My mother is going to the market today so do you want to come with us?"

Shiraishi answered by going to his horse, he enjoyed these rare 'adventures' when they accompanied Kenya's mother to the market. It was a nice change from being in the barracks and palace.

* * *

Unlike them, Yuu's departure was not as easy. She wanted the whole thing to remain a secret. Despite Kite's rank as a commander, a discovery might still cause many gossips as Kite was regarded as being a peasant despite the adoption. Although it was not as if his foster father's rank was very high.

In the end, she had to compromise by telling Sengoku, as he was the only one who could take her around without additional servants or maids.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I keep out of the way." Sengoku grinned. "As I said, women and girls are very pretty in this country."

"I am not like you- this is to let me gain a better understanding of society." Yuu protested.

Sengoku merely thought that his sister wanted a little adventure although he certainly failed to work out why it was Kite out of all people. But he was not a nosy person so he just shrugged and decided that this was some minor rebellion- Yuu wanted to have some fun with the man of her choosing.

Sengoku easily found some clothes to wear as he did tend to visit the town on a rather frequent basis. Yuu, however, still appeared as a member of the upper class despite wearing her most simple dress.

"I expected this." Kite said as he tossed a cloak to Yuu. "Wrap this around you."

"Let us go then." Yuu said with a strange excitement.


	30. Chapter 28

Both Shiraishi and Kenya gave another cough which was ignored by Kenya's mother. She remained determined to have the paper weight at the price she regarded as reasonable.

"Mother…" Kenya decided to try again when the price was now only three-quarters of its original amount.

"Look at this bit, it is almost chipped." She said.

After a weary struggle, she paid for the paperweight at a price that was only a little bit higher than the price she had tried to bargain for.

"This is the way market works, they want you to bargain." She said firmly. "The high prices are for the nobles."

"Yes mother, but do you have to be so extreme?" Kenya protested before he muttered. "At least no one would guess that your husband is one of the last emperor's two cousins. So I guess that is our fortune from misfortune."

"Kenya, what did you just say?" she asked very sweetly.

"But it is just that we have never seen another person who bargains that way!" Shiraishi said quickly.

"I deserve to have some fun." She said. "After all, I usually behave in a very proper way- I just nod and beckons for my maids to pay. That is if I go out instead of having these people come to me."

They wandered around a bit longer before Kenya's mother decided to head home. Her son would escort her home and then return to the market, as the two young men did not feel like leaving just yet.

As Shiraishi waited for Kenya, he suddenly noticed a very familiar figure.

Kite walked pass with a woman beside him, although it was impossible to notice anything about the woman since she was completely concealed by a cloak.

"What are you staring at?" Kenya asked as he patted Shiraishi on the shoulder.

"I think I saw Kite." Shiraishi said before he commented out on how quickly his friend returned.

"Who do you take me for? I am one of the fastest runners." Kenya said with a grin. "But so what if Kite is here? He is allowed to be here and it is normal for him to be here."

"I think he was with a woman."

"That is unusual but that is allowed too. Come on, there is still quite a bit that we haven't seen."

* * *

The two of them continued to wonder around the market, enjoying this rest. Shiraishi's interest was suddenly caught by the fan stall due to the calligraphies on some fans, so the two of them went to examine the items.

The stall beside it happened to be selling umbrellas. Neither of them used them, but the owner was not daunted at all.

"But it will be a very suitable gift for your sweetheart." The owner said as she gestured to one that has plum blossoms painted on it. "I don't want to boast, but my works are very fine."

Shiraishi had to admit that she was right. Putting down the fan he was looking, he began to examine the umbrella: the paintings were done very skilfully.

"But young master, surely a fan is much more suitable. I have very finely painted fans too." The fan seller said, not wanting to lose a potential customer.

"I haven't actually decided to buy anything just yet." Shiraishi began. "I am just…"

"Oh, these umbrellas are beautiful!"

The woman was still completely covered with her cloak but since she crouched right beside them, Shiraishi was able to recognise her due to seeing some part of her face. Her voice also gave her away.

"Prin…" Kenya immediately yelled out, only to be elbowed by Shiraishi.

"Prin…Pretty, aren't they? This umbrella is particularly nice." Kenya quickly said, hoping that no one suspected this, as he randomly picked up an umbrella.

First of all they were confused at why Yuu would be in a peasant's market, and secondly, why would she be with Kite out of all people?

Luckily, the two owners of the store were still too occupied with their competition to notice their strange behaviours.

"That umbrella is one of the best one." The umbrella seller said with a sideway smirk at the fan seller. "But I can give it to the young master at a cheaper price."

"Just buy it, aren't you really rich anyway?" Shiraishi teased due to his friend's dismay.

"It is not that. I don't know how to bargain!" Kenya hissed. "You know what my mother is like- she will certainly give me a lecture and lesson on bargain if she find out about this."

Kite was just going to say something cutting when he realised that he really was in the same situation as them. Even though his foster father did not give him much affection, he no longer starved in the matter of material wealth.

"And this is the perfect time to buy an umbrella for your sweetheart as it is going to rain very soon."

"Rain?" Kite glanced at the sky before he nodded and unclasped his cloak and handed it to Yuu.

"I don't want to get into unnecessary trouble for causing you to get sick." He said rather stiffly. "We will go back now."

"We should go back too." Shiraishi began, since the sky was getting rather dark.

But Kenya was looking past him and he suddenly threw down some coin and ran off with the umbrella still in his hand.

"Hey!" Shiraishi began a bit indignantly, but he was prevented from chasing after his friend due to the umbrella seller, who grabbed him,

"Don't interrupt them." The woman told him.

* * *

Akiko was both excited and nervous at being in the capital. She managed to obtain permission from her uncle and aunt by convincing them that this was the best thing for her, although it had been very difficult. Many peasants regarded the capital or any large city in general as an alien country.

They were also a bit sceptical at her faith in the stranger who briefly stayed in their village.

"I trust him." She said firmly.

The address was at an area that many lower members of nobility lived in, but the reaction of the guards who patrolled the town suggested that the people who lived there were quite important.

She knew that she should really be going there as soon as she could, but she couldn't help but to walk toward the market- something that became rather alien in Tanako.

Why was the rain so sudden? She thought with some irritation as she tried to unknot the bundle that contained her possessions in order to get a cloak out, and why was this knot so hard to open?

The rain suddenly stopped, yet she could still see rain drops falling down to form puddles.

"Kenya?" she examined in great surprise.

He was standing right in front of her, holding an umbrella over her.

"I am very glad to see you again, Akiko." Kenya said sincerely.

"I was just going to where you live." She told him, suddenly feeling rather shy. "Do you remember what you said?"

The idea appeared very suddenly and Kenya actually didn't know how it suddenly came about.

"Akiko…what about working in the palace instead? Would you be willing to become a maid for the future empress-to-be?"

That would be a much better job for her as it was more prestigious and better paid. Ashita also seemed quite reasonable so Kenya was sure that she would treat Akiko kindly.

"I would." Akiko said when he explained his reasoning. "But surely it can't be that easy."

"Well…if I ask for you then…" at this moment he suddenly realised that he needed to tell her who he really was. "Akiko, I am actually related to the emperor. We are second cousins- my father and the last emperor were direct cousins."

Kenya might have been dressed in relatively plain clothing, but the material was still quite fine. Making him a great contrast with the girl he was facing- who was wearing a rather plain and simple dress.

His connection was very impressive partly because his father along with Yuushi's were currently seen as the next-in-line since the emperor did not have a son yet.

"Why are you helping me then?" Akiko asked bluntly.

"Why did you talk to me?" Kenya said. "Our rank has nothing to do with it. You didn't mind about me being a noble before, so why now?"

"Because you are royalty!" she said.

"Akiko, my mother is a peasant." Kenya said. "So we aren't that different. I…I really want to help and see more of you so please don't let that be impossible just because I have a slight connection with royalty."

* * *

A woman riding was not very proper and it was highly unlikely that Akiko knew how to ride. As a result, Kenya and Akiko actually walked to the palace. This was also because Shiraishi convinced Kenya that it was better to not let a lot of people know that Akiko got her position due to him.

"After all, you are still a possible candidate for marriage." Shiraishi pointed out.

"It isn't like that!" Kenya immediately protested. "And don't say such a thing in front of Akiko."

"Isn't this a confirmation then?" Shiraishi pointed out before they parted way. He would take their horses back to the stables while Kenya would 'accidentally' meet Akiko and send her to the right direction since he some how recognised her.

Shiraishi still thought that his suggestion of letting Akiko rest in Kenya's home and then get taken by Ashita was better but Kenya wanted to see her settled down immediately.

"This is a confirmation." Shiraishi muttered to himself.

"Master Jackal…" Shiraishi began, but stopped when he noticed a rather amused grin on the stable master's face.

"You really see all sorts of things in the stables." Jackal chuckled out. "Isn't Kenya with you? A pity. His cousin was just here and he had an argument with Kite. I must admit that this really amused me since Yuushi was quite different from what he usually was like."

"He was arguing with Kite?" Shiraishi chocked out as he realised that it must be due to Yuu.

"Yes, with Kite, rather strange isn't it?" Jackal said before he turned away in order to began his task. While what he just saw was of interest, he wasn't really a person who gossiped.

* * *

Kenya had given Akiko a note that he instructed her to show to the future empress, as well as telling her to keep the umbrella. She already thought that the umbrella with its pattern of autumn leafs was very beautiful, and now it is even more special to her due to the way she obtained it.

"So Lord Kenya decided to help you since you are from the same village as Shiraishi?" one of the guards said. "Well, that is logical enough. Just follow me."

The size of the palace was amazing and Akiko had to try very hard to not openly show her awe.

"What?!"

The tone along with the glare from one of the guards at the entrance of the future empress' quarter automatically made her clutch to her possessions even tighter.

"Don't worry, he just looks and sounds like that." The other guard said with a friendly smile before he yelled out: "Horio, take this note in and tell Lady Ashita about this girl."

Soon after he brought the note in, Horio returned, running.

"The emperor and the empress-to-be…tell me to bring you back…as quick as I can."

* * *

The emperor smiled at her kindly and by now Akiko felt as if she was in a strange dream. It was impossible to believe that she, a simple peasant girl, was having an audience with the emperor and the empress-to-be.

Akiko did not bear any hatred towards the emperor as most people in the region of Tanako knew that the punishment was deserved and just. But she was quite curious about the emperor.

"So you are from the same village as Shiraishi- do you know him well then?" this tone was unlike the tone her uncle once used when he asked whether his son behaved when she looked after him.

"I am afraid not." She said. "He was always wondering around. I didn't get to see him that much when he stayed in our village either. I saw Lord Kenya more."

"I see." Watanabe said understandingly before he turned to Ashita. "What do you say? She is to be your maid after all."

"It is quite strange that Kenya is the one to ask me this." Ashita said truthfully as she fiddled with the note in her hand.

"It is a very surprising thing." Watanabe agreed with a cheerful laugh. "But it is not completely incomprehensible. He will be most happy if you do so."

"I see no reason why you shouldn't stay and be my servant." Ashita said to Akiko. "Yumiko, see to the rest."

"Of course," the head of the maid said as she gestured for Akiko to follow her.

"That boy has always been rash and impulsive, unlike Shirasihi." Watanabe laughed out. "He is very obvious."

"I think this is a good thing." Ashita said a bit wistfully. If she and Shiraishi had been more impulsive then maybe he might be the one sitting with her.

"Perhaps." Watanabe said, now thinking of what might have happened with him.

"But you were saying that there might be embassies from the Island of the Painted Ones" Ashita said, wanting to change the subject. Are they really like what the stories say? I used to wonder whether they were really true because the stories make them sound so…unusual."

"All stories are exaggerated." Watanabe pointed out, as relieved as her. "Although it is partly true. Many of them do have a lot of tattoos."

"When I was a little girl, I had a bracelet that seemed to have been from the Island of the Painted Ones." Ashita recollected. "I think it was made from some form of animal teeth. It was given to me because my sister didn't like it."

"Many of their jewelleries are carved from animal tooth." Watanabe said, before he realised that the bracelet she was referring to might actually be in the royal treasury.

"But how far is the island? The stories just say that they are very far away."

"It is quite far but it isn't at a distance beyond reachable as they come to trade with us every two years. I have a map in my room- I could show it to you if you want."

The thought of going to his room made her a bit nervous even though she knew that he would never do anything against her will. She was a bit curious but it was not enough to make her prevent having any regrets.

Yet what reasons did she have to refuse to go there when they were all but married?

"Of course." She smiled as she placed her hand into his.


	31. Chapter 29

The offer had been a very impulsive one and it was partly due to his own fascination with the foreign culture. They could be described as a completely different culture, unlike the country of his mother, along with Minami's homeland.

Watanabe retold her many of the facts and fictions of the country, and Ashita was very fascinated by these stories due to how exotic it all was. However, she was clearly very tired as she ended up falling asleep when it got rather late.

It was almost as if he was telling a bedtime story to a younger sister, he thought as he gently picked her up, no doubt Aizuki did this very same task.

He thought that he would let her sleep for a while as she might soon wake up. He could take her to her chambers but he did have some work that he should really be starting. If she was awake then Kintaoru could escort her back along with Sakuno. But as it was, she was asleep and due to Kintarou's height, he'd probably end up hoisting her over the shoulders- which he naturally couldn't allow. The options of the other guards were dismissed since she couldn't just be carried by any guard.

But his decision turned out to be much more troublesome. Instead of just laying her on his bed, he had to first sit on the bed in order to let her chin rest on his shoulder as he forgot to consider the ornaments she wore.

Letting her lie down without taking any of them off would probably result in some injury. He had to pull out everything that is hard and the pile that ended up being on the bedside table showed that the task was more time consuming then what he thought. In addition to the openly visible hairsticks and ornaments, there were also numerous small hair pins.

When he finally got them out- a rather slow process as he was rather afraid of jerking her hair- he almost wonder whether waking her up would have been much better.

He gently laid her head down and as he did so, he touched her hair. But he knew that she would still look very different even if it was a much darker shade.

* * *

He almost finished the document that he was processing when the messenger entered and told him that Shiraishi and Kenya wanted to see him.

Yet another useless formality, Watanabe thought in irritation before reminding the messenger that Shiraishi could enter and exist his private chambers whenever he want, knowing that this question would be asked again.

He should be able to finish this document before they arrive…

…not only did he do so, he even finished two more documents…

…really, what was taking them so long?

Standing up, he went to the door, about to yell out something, only to be prevented by the argument outside.

"…you are the one who want her to work here, so you go and ask him about her." Shiraishi was saying.

"But it is better if you ask as the emperor is closer to you."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"Come on, Shiraishi, just do me this one favour! Just go and ask whether Akiko is going to work here!"

"Ask the emperor himself. You are his second cousin!

"You know that this isn't much- this is the last connection to boast about. Third cousins are no longer important and the only reason Yuushi and I are…"

Their argument came to an abrupt stop when Watanabe opened the door.

"You two will make disastrous spies." He told them as he gestured for them to enter. "I won't be surprised if you two ended up revealing secrets to the enemy. By the way, Akiko has become one of Ashita's maids."

Kenya's emotions were very obvious.

"Kenya, if you will be so apparent then you might as well marry her." Watanabe said dryly. "I doubt that either of your parents would disapprove."

"I've only see her for a very brief amount of time!" Kenya protested, chocking on his tea. "I think I burnt my tongue!"

Watanabe indicated for the two of them to be quiet- which was rather surprising.

"Ashita is sleeping, don't wake her up." He quickly explained.

"Do you want us to leave?" Shiraishi asked.

Watanabe shook his head. "As I said, she is asleep."

"Is this true?" Kenya asked, pointing to the map. "I heard that they are coming."

"It is." Watanabe confirmed. "And it won't just be the merchants this time. One of the princesses is going to be staying here."

"A foreign princess? Are they making a last attempt of getting our alliance?" Kenya asked with a slight smile.

"Too late for that, I can't cancel my marriage with Ashita unless something happened that made her be regarded as inappropriate. Not that I want to cancel." Watanabe said firmly as he took a sideway glance at the direction of his bedroom.

Shiraishi knew this, but it was still quite bitter to have this spelt out for him again.

"Princess Rachel would arrive at the borders of the kingdom and once there, Tezuka would meet her and escort her to the capital."

The two young men exchanged a glance at the familiar name.

"Isn't Tezuka at this other country?" Shiraishi began.

"He recently finished his duties there."

"Why Tezuka?" Kenya asked, being more straight forward.

"Why not?"

Despite being only eighteen years old and having occupied his current position for only a year, he was already acknowledged as a rising official due to his success in being an ambassador. He could be very courteous and polite without losing his dignity and the seriousness of his bearings prevented him from being prejudiced by his age.

"Because Tezuka might mislead her into thinking that we are really stiff and formal due to his 'don't be so careless'." Kenya said bluntly.

"You think sending someone like Yuushi would be better?" was the dry reply.

"No." Kenya admitted before he defended his cousin by pointing out that: "Yuushi has actually been behaving quite well lately, as he only concentrates on Princess Yuu."

"Is that so?" without meaning to, a frown appeared on Watanabe's face.

"I am sorry but I really don't have any special feelings for Princess Yuu and I really don't wish to marry someone I am not in love with." Shiraishi said. He really was sorry to disappoint his foster father but he couldn't conceal the truth. "Besides, must I marry so soon?"

"No, I am the one who is sorry." Watanabe said sincerely. "After all, didn't I promise you that you can marry anyone you wish?"

They talked a bit more before Watanabe decided that he better send Ashita back.

"Alright, which one of you feels strong?" he asked. "One of you will carry Ashita back to her room."

"I'll do it." Shiraishi decided to be impulsive even though this was probably not wise. "You are asking us to do it instead of Kintarou as we are taller right? So it is better if I do it."

"Hey, I'm only a little bit shorter then you." Kenya protested.

"Don't worry, you are going with Shiraishi too so can go and see your Akiko." Watanabe said. "You both need to go as I don't want to have rumours of Shiraishi abducting Ashita since he is carrying her in his arms.

"Shiraishi, aren't you going in? She is in that room."

"I…I don't think I should go in there now as she might…" Shiraishi began awkwardly. He might really do something suicidal if he saw her unclothed.

"She is fully dressed, there won't be any scandals." Watanabe assured him, mistaking his fears. "Don't forget to take that pile of hair decorations."

"Is her hair loose?"

He has only seen her hair loose for a very brief second, when Niou caused her to let down her hair in order to retie it. He wished that he had been a bit more impulsive that night by reaching his hand out in order to take her into his arms.

"I didn't untie any ribbons so it should still be tied."

But Shiraishi really under estimated her as seeing her sleeping so peacefully made him experience a very strange feeling.

"Better add this." Watanabe said as he dropped one of his cloaks over her sleeping form.

* * *

The first thing she felt was that she was warm not because of any cloth, but due to someone's body heat. As she became more awake, she realised that someone was holding her in his arms.

It was very comfortable…which was why she was sure that Shiraishi was the one who was carrying her.

She did not open her eyes and she forced her breathing to remain even. It was then very easy for her to work out what happened due to the conversations between Shiraishi and Kenya.

The trip was much too short as she soon heard the voices of her servants.

"Can you take her to her room?" Yumiko said. "I will be right there."

"Akiko, are you…" Kenya seemed to have walked away as his voice was rather distant even before Shiraishi moved.

Shiraishi gently put her down but he did not go as he began to touch her face very gently, stroking each feature with great tenderness.

He must be leaning forward as she could feel his breathings on her face…unlike what happened this morning, she wanted this!

Then he kissed her, forcing her to open her eyes.

Shiraishi quickly pulled away when he saw her eyes open and he was just going to kneel down when she shook her head.

What he just did was extremely foolish but he couldn't help it. He was alone with her and this was probably a chance that would not come again. He would feel regret regardless of the decision that he make, so he choose the path that offered an immediate satisfaction.

"You are foolish." Ashita whispered.

"I am sorry."

What else could he say?

"Foolish because you've opened something that can't be closed again."

Her eyes quickly closed because she could see that Yumiko was approaching.

"Is she still asleep?" Yumiko commented as she gave a bowl of water to Shiraishi after she dabbed a cloth in it. "I am sure that it is alright for you to be here."

"What are you doing?"

"Removing her make up."

This made him realise that there was actually slight smear of make up on his left hand since he had been touching her face. He could only hope that no one would notice.

"She seems to look the same." He commented out when Yumiko announced that he could go.

"You don't ever say that to a woman!" Yumiko had to resist the urge of rolling her eyes. "Not when she spent time and effect in doing so."

"Is that so?" he muttered as he excused himself, but he really felt that the make up did not make Ashita look less lovely or anything.


	32. Chapter 30

Akiko was informed that her new mistress wanted to talk to her the very next day, which naturally gave her quite a scare.

"Don't be so nervous." Ashita said gently. "I only want to ask you some questions. I am not going to dismiss you."

"So don't look as if you are." Yumiko whispered kindly. "It is just some questions about the region of Tanako."

"That is right." Ashita said. "First of all, has anything happened in Tanako? What has everyone been saying?"

"Every one in the village says that they hope you will be able to have a happy marriage while we also hope that Lord Akio will continue being such a kind ruler, since he gave a lot of money to many villages." Akiko said happily. "We are actually doing much better now."

"Lady Ashita, some letters have arrived and so has your breakfast." Tomoka announced as she walked in with the letters.

"Where is the breakfast then?" Ashita asked in bewilderment. "I thought Horio is the one who delivers the letters."

"Well, my long years of working in the palace override his two years of experience so I told him that it is better if he carries the tray." Tomoka declared out. "And it is natural, what guy will just watch the girl carry the heavier stuff?"

"I swear that…" Horio yelled out in frustration as he finally arrived with the tray loaded with food. Upon the sight of Ashita, he knelt down even as he tried to balance the tray that he raised high above his head- creating a rather comical picture.

"You look as if you are torn between throwing it or keeping it. Make up your mind about what you want to do." An said as she took the tray for him. "This is quite heavy! Why is there so much food?"

"I met Kintarou on the way and he gave me more food from his own tray. At the least I hope that it is from his own tray instead of the emperor's." Horio muttered. "It's these ones over there."

"An, set them aside for Sakuno." Ashita ordered.

"Oh, forgive me, Lady Ashita. This is your letter." Tomoka said before she turned to Akiko, "and you have one as well."

Akiko took the letter and spend sometime staring at the envelope as this was the first time that she received such a thing. The words on the front were her name, but that was all she recognised. Opening the envelope, she unfolded the sheets and looked at it for a very long time. But the others quickly realised that she could not read since she was holding it upside down.

"I will read it for you." Yumiko offered kindly.

Kenya seemed to have thought of this as the letter was affectionate without being too intimate. In the letter he expressed hope that she would manage working in the palace as Ashita's maid and he added, rather shyly, that he wished that they would be able to meet in the future.

"Is writing and reading hard?" Akiko asked. "I wish that I could read the letters myself. I mean…if he will write me again, and it will be nice if I can write to him."

"I think you will get the opportunity." Yumiko said. "I can teach you."

"I would like to learn as well. I am not that good at writing either." Sakuno said.

"Alright. Akiko, if you don't mind then I'll use this letter to teach you two, so you can understand it very soon. But I do wish that Lord Kenya can write a bit neater." Yumiko said with a slight frown.

"Is Lord's Kenya's handwriting bad?" Akiko asked curiously.

"No, nothing of that sort. It is just that he tend to rush his writing so it often ends up being rather messy.

"It is strange though, the emperor's handwriting is a bit like Lord Kenya's, but it doesn't seem messy at all."

"It is because the emperor's writing tends to be semi-cursive, it is a bit like calligraphy. Speaking of calligraphy, Lord Yuushi's writing is like that as I once heard him say that it is more popular among women." Yumiko added.

"I've seen a letter that he wrote." An said. "His handwriting is very nice but the letter had so many pages and they were all elaborate descriptions like 'the sunset pales to your beauty'."

"Lord Atobe writes in calligraphy too- a really extravagant style of calligraphy. I can't even understand what he writes half the time but most nobles say that his handwriting is really good, although I have heard some noble criticise it as being more extravagant then necessary." Tomoka said.

"Well, we should really start." Yumiko said with a slight glance at Ashita- since she realised that they shouldn't have gossiped in front of her.

But it didn't matter as she was clearly lost in her own thought; her hand clenching onto the letter.

* * *

It has been a few months since Ashita arrived in the palace and Watanabe realised that he was actually starting to understand her. He could tell when she had something on her mind, even if it wasn't very obvious.

When he told her this, she answered by taking out a letter that she had tucked into her own robes and placed it in his hands.

It was from her brother and the letter was very affectionate as well as being filled with good news. Their region was doing much better and even though her nephew and niece missed their younger aunt very much, they understand why she had to go away.

They were also doing very well in their lessons and her niece says that she will be a proper lady so she can marry someone in the palace and be close to Ashita again. Her nephew has begun to ride and he was actually enjoying his lessons although he still tended to feel a bit nervous in the first few minutes.

"My brother likes to leave the bad news last in order to prevent the readers from enjoying the good news." Ashita explained as she gestured for him to continue reading.

On the very last page of the letter, Akio finally mentioned how Aizuki seemed to have taken a slight chill and had to be confined into her chambers again.

"…it is nothing serious. As you know, your sister tends to have these fits now and then. There if no need for you to worry at all because she will defiantly recover once she had some rest." Watanabe finished reading. "What is it that you wish to do? Do you wish to send herbs? Or a good physician?"

"I would like to be beside my sister even though I know that such a thing is impossible." Ashita said bluntly.

"I can not allow such a thing." Watanabe admitted. "Especially not now. You can not be absent when we have to receive very important guests. But Ashita, I am inclined to agree with your brother."

"I know that it is nothing really serious as neechan has done this before-she often gets so lost in her own thoughts that she became oblivious to the surroundings around her. But I am not used to being away fro her when she is sick- I have always attended on her." The young girl said sadly.

"Ashita, I don't think you would be able to go to her due to this even if you are married to someone else unless he is extremely indulgent." Watanabe reasoned out.

"I know this. But what if…" Ashita was rather reluctant to ask this as she was not very sure whether she wanted to hear the answer. "What if my sister is severely ill now?"

"I think you already know the answer." Watanabe said, his voice both bitter and sad. "But would it make you feel a bit better to know that I would allow you to go to your sister no matter what if I am not the emperor?"

"Why?" Ashita was actually rather confused and surprised. "Why are you so indulgent to me?"

"You will be my wife and is it not natural for me to let you be happy by giving you all that I can?" he quickly said.

"My brother and sister-in-law love each other very much but he does not spoil her like this." Ashita pointed out.

"That is because there are too many negative sides to being the empress." He said, forcing his voice to be light. "So I would like you to have all that I can give."

But the most precious thing was the thing that he can not give; he could not love Ashita the way that a husband should love a wife.

It was the same with Shiraishi- the material goods he gave him, such as his horse and sword, were extremely valuable, but he knew that his son would immediately abandon all these in exchange of being able to be acknowledged as his son, or even to just call him father.

* * *

The room was very dark due to its owner deciding to ignore the lanterns and candles in her room, but Akio did not mind this as he was just grateful that she hasn't decide to paste black paper over her door and windows.

Even though he was very happy that Ashita was going to be the empress, Akio still missed his sister very much as they were rather close, and her absence also made the house very quiet. Aizuki played her _guzheng_ at a rather inconsistent base.

Akio actually ended up playing on his _erhu_ much more and many of the members in the household commented that it does make them feel a bit better, although it still couldn't make the house the way it was like, as the time he spent on it was rather limited.

"You have a letter from Ashita."

Instead of a 'thank you', she told him: "I told you to not tell her that I am feeling unwell."

"Then you shouldn't have stayed out in the rain." Akio pointed out.

She began to read the letter and Akio was just about to leave when he heard a very unexpected sound: she was tearing the letter.

"Ai…Aizuki?" he chocked out as he quickly snatched the letter away from her. "What are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

She wanted to take the letter back but he quickly stepped back. At that moment he noticed that the letter did not just contain their sister's words.

"Who…"

She snatched the papers back and began to rip another sheet apart.

"What is wrong with you?" Akio demanded.

"None of your business!" she spat back.

Her hands were actually shaking due to her anger- that he actually dared to write to her after all that he did!

Was what happened ten years ago not enough? To think that he then decide to marry her precious sister…

She thought of that day ten years ago and wonder what would have happened if she had been strong enough by stabbing the original targeted place with that hairstick he had gave her.

It would probably have sent the rest of them to travel beside their father, she thought. But she doubt that she would have been able to kill him if she had that chance again, because she still kept the hairstick that he gave her, as well as using it.


	33. Chapter 31

**_Author's Note:_**_ From this chapter I am introducing a new OC- my friend__ Calliope Medina Erato's OC- Rachel. The idea is that she is from the Philippians, which is called "The island of the painted ones"_

* * *

The princess from the Island of the Painted Ones has arrived with her escorts along with the merchants who were eager to make a profit as foreign goods were always very exotic, which meant that they would fetch a very high price or be exchanged for many local goods that they could sold at an extremely high price once they got back.

The merchants were to stay in a specific provided dwelling in the city but the imperial party were to stay in the palace. Since this was a visit made by a country that was of quite some power, the emperor himself would welcome them along with many other important officials.

Yuu and her siblings were also present to show goodwill on behalf of their country.

When the princess arrived, much fuss was made due to her mere presence. Even though many people in the city have seen the merchants before, this was the first time a member of royalty had come.

While Shiraishi admit that her outfits and accessories were rather interesting, almost all of his attentions were taken by Ashita.

She was elaborately dressed, unlike the last time he had been with her, when he held her in his arms. She had been in a relatively simple gown while her hair was only hold by ribbons. She had been much more approachable, although he wasn't sure whether it was because of her appearance, or because he had held her right in his arms.

That was the last time he saw her as he confined himself to the barracks once again.

A cycle, he thought bitterly, I'll stay away only to come back because I want to see her, only to realise that just seeing her once will make everything worse. Then I'll run away again.

But he felt that Ashita was wrong in regard to what she said- he felt that the box was going to be opened anyway. But maybe, and this was probably just his own refusal to accept the truth, there was something good that will come from opening this box.

Meanwhile, Tezuka was presenting the Princess to the emperor and when this was finished, Watanabe first thanked him before he approached Rachel.

"That must be the briefest introduction I've ever heard- trust Tezuka to be that brief." Kenya chuckled.

The slight cough and glare from Sanada made Kenya shrug and decide to keep any future observation to himself.

Determined to not appear as if he was staring at Ashita, Shiraishi decided to shift his gaze and observe the others, starting from his friend and moving onto his acquaintance.

Koharu was observing everything with a very keen and sharp expression that missed nothing; Yuuji appeared to be deciding what or who his next painting should be out of the exotic party; Tachibana was observing this with interest and occasionally making sure that Chitose was still awake as this was another occasion when Chitose either had to get up early or stay up late.

Minami and Yuu both showed interest and curiosity while Sengoku's gaze was naturally glued on the princes and her main servant. Atobe appeared a bit bored since he probably has seen all these items before, while Yukimura and Kite maintained their normal smile.

Yuushi was rather strange though, he seemed to be rather lost in his own thoughts and the only time he expressed some emotions was when he gave Yuu a very quick glance. This was very different from the extremely composed figure whose feelings were very hard to guess.

There was another person whose behaviour was rather unusual- Sanada seemed to be interested in the party, which was strange as he usually expressed little curiosity about such a thing.

* * *

Unlike the last emperor, Watanabe had no desire of waging war or expanding their territory. What he already has was enough to keep him busy, which was why he was more diplomatic then his father.

"It is an honour to have you visit and stay, Princess Rachel." He said.

"It is you who honour us by allowing me to stay." She replied back. "I congratulate you on your marriage on behalf of my sister and my brother as well."

Ashita, who was beside Watanabe, smiled at this. This was now the result of many practices.

Rachel was actually a bit confused: they heard that the new emperor was going to marry and his bride was a similar age as Rachel, as well as his own son. This was not unusual and like most, they thought that Shiraishi was of illegitimate birth and therefore could not be the heir unless the circumstance was dire.

But none of this seems to make sense as the emperor was much too young to be the father of a grown son.

"Princess, is there something you wish to ask me?" Watanabe said. "Your expressions indicate this."

Rachel inwardly cursed herself for doing this again- what her maid described as 'thinking out aloud without speaking'.

Ashita suddenly leant forward and whispered something to Watanabe, causing him to smile before he nodded.

"Princess, there is someone I wish to introduce you to." Watanabe said as he stirred the part to another direction, where Shiraishi was.

Shiraishi suppose that he only had himself to blame by wandering around and being a good target- two nobles went up to him and expressed a desire of inviting him to a family banquet.

Luckily, he was prevented from having to make a decision due to the emperor's interference. It seemed that his look of help to Ashita had worked.

"Alright, so what did I manage to save you from?" Watanabe laughed out, his tone very affectionate.

"Having to listen to his daughter play the _pipa_." Shiraishi muttered with a rather nervous look at Rachel and her party.

"I thought you like the _pipa-_ you even said that it has become your favourite instrument." Watanabe pointed out.

"Only if it is played really well, like Lady Ashita." Shiraishi said heatedly. "His daughter's playing is terrible! It is as if she is pulling each string out."

"Does Lady Ashita play the _pipa_?" Rachel asked, recalling the various instruments she has seen on the way here.

"Very skilfully." Shiraishi said a bit too quickly. "Well, I had the privilege of hearing her play it when I was sent to escort her to the capital."

"Shiraishi is like me." Watanabe said fondly. "Though neither of us plays any instrument we have enough knowledge to appreciate a good performance, as we often listen to instruments being played."

"It must be in your family's blood then." Rachel said, and this was a very natural comment.

It was clear that she said something wrong as the atmosphere became very awkward. Many of Watanabe's men were trying to pretend that nothing was said by looking at anywhere but Watanabe and Shiraishi. Watanabe's gaze became very sad while Shiraishi chuckled very bitterly.

Rachel also noticed Ashita's expression- was it sympathy or sorrow? Could it even be regret?

But she suddenly smiled and said very lightly. "Then I must be allowed to perform for Princess Rachel, although the emperor is certainly too flattering. Shiraishi, will…go and fetch my _pipa_." Once again, she almost asked him instead of ordered him as their position demanded.

"Of course." Shiraishi said, clearly relieved at this opportunity of leaving.

"Princess Rachel, did you think that Shiraishi is my son?" Watanabe asked after he first muttered some sort of thanks to Ashita.

"This is what we have heard in my country."

"What does it means to be a father? What does it means to be someone's son?" Watanabe began very softly, his gaze rather distant. "If it means that you share the same blood then no, Shiraishi is not my son. I am, only twelve years older then him. If it means that he carries my name and will inherit all that I have then no, Shiraishi can't be my son because I have not and can not adopt him.

"But if being my son means that I have someone to live for as well as someone who I wish to give happiness to, then he is my son."

Watanabe recollected these first few weeks after the conspiracy has ended: life seemed so empty as he had lost what was the most precious to him so quickly and so suddenly. The worst thing was knowing that Aizuki hated him, as well as being the one who was responsible for all this.

But Shiraishi helped him to recover and the initial notion he had of making up to the boy ended up being mixed with love.

* * *

A banquet was held on behalf of the princess and the fact that the princess herself took part in it was certainly a highlight. Upper class women of the country were not meant to be dancing and displaying themselves in the public in such a way.

Everyone ended up talking about the princess and her main maid that performed another dance after her. High spirited girls were even playing with their fans in an attempt of imitating the princess' dance.

Shiraishi and his friends were naturally talking about their visitors as well.

"Alright, that's enough history lessons." Tachibana said, stopping Koharu.

"Did you see Yanagi's face? I think he was trying to make a mental list of every single item that the princess brought along with her." Yuuji laughed out. "Although I admit that they are very interesting. But I am not sure whether I can capture all the variety of colour."

"She is certainly quite exotic." Kenya agreed. "But I…"

"I know, you prefer to look at the empress-to-be's new servant." Chitose teased.

Kenya was just going to protest when Shiraishi suddenly spoke.

"Kenya…is there something that is bothering your cousin?"

"With Yuushi? Why?" Kenya immediately asked, although he pretended to be rather unconcerned.

"His performance at the banquet tonight…it could have been better." Shiraishi finally said. "It is not very obvious but something felt wrong about it."

"I didn't notice anything wrong." Kenya said.

"It is more of an instinct but both Ootori and Lady Ashita were quite shocked when Yuushi first played his _dizi_, which is really why I noticed something wrong." Shiraishi explained.

"I agree with Shiraishi, there was something that didn't sound right." Yuuji said. "And his expression was quite strange as well."

They didn't know that Yuushi and Yuu had exchanged bitter words due to him seeing her with Kite. Yuu had angrily pointed out that it was not his business as it was not as if he was her lover or her husband.

The words hurt because they were true.

Initially he was merely curious about Yuu, and the fact that she was very beautiful was a bonus. After having exchanged some letters with her along with spending time talking with her, he found himself drawn to her.

What upset Yuushi the most was that Yuu was angry at him in a way that suggested she had no special feelings for him as her immediate reaction was anger.

If she liked him just a bit…then she might have told him that the meeting with Kite did not mean anything.

But she didn't.

That was why his mind was not as organised as it usually was.

* * *

Ashita was glad that the emperor would talk to her in a way that showed that he did not treated her as if she was only someone who would produce heirs for him. She often felt that he did really want her to be his wife- to comfort and ease him as well.

But there was one topic that she really hated: Shiraishi's possible future and marriage.

It seemed that the princess from the Island of the Painted Ones might have intended to marry Shiraishi, and this naturally made her feel a bit upset. Even worse was the fact that Rachel was probably more of a rival then Yuu, since her kingdom was much more powerful then Yuu's.

It is not as if I can be a candidate anyway, Ashita thought bitterly. But this didn't mean that she should have to smile and listen to all of this.

But the 'what if' would have been very pleasant…

"…and the dance performed by the princess was very interesting, don't you think so?" Watanabe was saying.

"Very." Her tone was a bit too brisk, causing him to lean forward and rest his hand over hers.

"Am I presuming too much by saying that you don't seem to like Princess Rachel much?" Watanabe said.

Ashita decided that it was better to tell him the truth since she doubt she could greet their guest with an extremely friendly smile every time they meet.

Have I always been this jealous and possessive? She asked herself and decided that this was not true. It was only when Shiraishi was concerned.

"Am I obliged to like every one of your guests?" she said bluntly. "Oh, I will be polite and courteous but that is all I can do right now. The truth is, both Princess Yuu and Princess Rachel make me feel…inferior." Ashtia admitted. "I am less educated then them and…"

"That doesn't matter."

Ashita didn't really use to care about this until Yuu arrived as she began to wonder what Shiraishi would feel.

But she must be very special to him, because he desired to kiss her even though this was a crime. A foolish thing to do, she admitted, extremely foolish.

Yet she was very glad that he did it.


	34. Chapter 32

The foreign princess's quarters were actually quite close to the empress-to-be and even though the two of them did not seem to interact with one another much, their servants certainly took advantage of these opportunities.

Rachel's main servant Valerie soon found herself tending to go and fetch mistress' breakfast with one of the empress-to-be's maids Yumiko was less likely to gossip with her since she felt they did not know Valerie enough, Sakuno was too shy while Akiko was still concentrating on adjusting to her new life, as well as being occupied with thoughts of Kenya.

Thus, Tomoka and An ended up being her main conspirators.

Rachel was not very strict and because she and Valerie had known each other for a very long time, they would chat in a rather informal manner when they were alone.

"I heard that Shiraishi has returned from the barracks as he promised to teach Kintarou how to write." Valerie began.

"He is certainly a subject of gossip." Rachel pointed out.

"Well, I heard him being described the following way: 'A perfect candidate for my daughter if it isn't for the lowliness of his birth'. He is actually a peasant." Valerie informed her. "But otherwise he is said to be well accomplished and educated in many way. He is also very polite and kind. In addition, he is also a very good man to look at."

"Valerie! The others would be shocked at you saying this." Rachel laughed out. "But he does not seem to be overly interested in females. He is rather different from both Lord Yuushi and Prince Sengoku.

The two women both thought about rolling their eyes due to recalling the way the two had flattered them with extremely sugary words.

"But Lord Yuushi seems to be rather distracted by something." Rachel pointed out. "His heart seems some where else, unlike Prince Sengoku."

"By the way, Princess, I've heard some gossips about Lord Tezuka as well." Valerie said slyly.

"I don't know why you think…" Rachel's protest was interrupted by Valerie's laughter.

"You are interested, admit it! Your expression made this very obvious."

"Well, he has been our escort and has behaved in very courteously throughout the whole trip." Rachel said.

* * *

Since the day was very fine, Rachel decided to take a walk in the garden.

"…no, no, no, Kintarou. You don't use this word here. It sounds the same but it is not used in the same way." She heard a slightly familiar voice saying.

"Shiraishi, don't be so strict! As long as it is not that bad then it doesn't matter that much. It's not as if he is writing an official document."

Shiraishi, Chitose and Kenya were sitting in front of a table with writing tools spread in front of them. In addition to the ink and paper that were on one side, there was also a box of sands- which tended to be used in teaching. Right now, they were using the sands.

"It is really bad to get into that habit." Shiraishi said strictly before he turned to Kintarou, his tone still very patient. "It is that one."

"Good morning." Rachel called out before she quickly added: "There is no need to be so formal with me."

They were just going to get up and formally greet her, the proper gestures. The reason that they didn't perform this around Sengoku and Minami was that the twins repetitively asked their close acquaintances to not do so.

"I have seen the writings of your country and it looks very complicated." Rachel commented as she took a seat beside them.

"It is hard!" Kintarou complained.

"You are making a good progress." Shiraishi assured him. "And that is the hard bit that you are doing."

"I think I disagree." Chitose added thoughtfully. "As a child, I didn't have many problems with remembering the characters, my problem came when I started to write. I ended up hating the word 'eternal' due to the amount of time I was forced to write this."

"The character for eternal is written in order for people to perfect the technique of writing." Shiraishi explained. "But I am afraid that I am not an expert in writing, Princess. If you wish to know more about calligraphy then you should probably talk to Sanada or Tezuka…I mean, Lord Tezuka."

"Please, there really is no need to be so formal with me." Rachel insisted.

Technically, nobles would be addressed as lord or lady by anyone who was not in the rank of nobility, although most people tend to not bother with this when they were alone.

The army made things different as a soldier was required to call any commander and deputy commander by their title, which was why promotion for those below the rank of aristocracy was only possible if you were exceptionally talented, because a peasant or a commoner could call any following commander by their name even if they were nobles. Even Kenya and Yuushi were subjected to this, even though most nobles were obliged to greet them as Lord due to their connection with royalty.

Since Tezuka was a noble who was not in the army, Shiraishi was actually required to address him as lord due to him being a peasant. Although this was not done because Shiraishi and Tezuka knew each other by sight ever since they were children.

"Shiraishi, Shiraishi, is this good enough?" Kintarou interrupted.

"Almost." Shiraishi said.

Leaning forward, he erased the mistake in order to write the correct word. His writing was tidy and neat, but not in any elaborate style.

"I am sorry, but I don't have that much an interest in calligraphy." Shiraishi said apologetically to Rachel. "I feel that it is too troublesome to make the writing into some elaborate art. I think it is enough that my writing is neat enough to be read without any difficulty.

But his finger suddenly slipped, causing a straight line to be drawn through Kintarou's efforts.

"Shiraishi?" Chitose asked, waving his hand in front of Shiraishi. Like Kintarou's protest, this was ignored.

"Ni…Ni…Ni…" Shiraishi was muttering out in disbelieve.

Turning to the direction that Shiraishi was looking, they saw that someone was approaching them. Judging by his attire he must be a member of the aristocracy who choose to come to the court by his own reason.

Rachel actually blushed as she was recalling their first meeting. He appeared to be some small regional ruler and he had been a bit offended that they were prepared to pass his land without even stopping to greet him.

"Especially when you are resting in my favourite forest. That is unforgivable, even if you are a princess from a foreign land." The stranger had told her with a wink. "But I am not an unreasonable man, so all I demand is a simple kiss."

Logically, she interpreted that as a kiss on the check, even though this was still very forward, it was not that unreasonable.

Her blush deepened as she recalled how he suddenly turned, making their lips meet. Luckily she was alone as she did not want anyone to know that this had happened.

It was rather strange though- he looked a bit different.

"How long are you going to continue going 'Ni-ni-ni'?" Niou said as he joined them. "I thought you are well educated."

"Shiraishi, is this "Ni-ni-ni" a friend of yours?" Chitose asked, his joke earning a sharp glare from everyone.

"I am acquainted with him. My name is…Masaharu."

Shiraishi was trying to calm down to the shock of seeing Niou again. The strange forest spirit had actually been waving to him before he suddenly changed his appearance.

Rachel's curiosity first made Shiraishi wonder whether Niou had done anything that could cause some form of possible war, before moving onto an even more important realisation: Niou actually knows about his unnatural feelings for Ashita.

"Are you alright, Shiraishi?" Rachel asked kindly.

Swallowing back the "Of course I am not!" Shiraishi forced out a smile. "Of course I am."

What would Ashita think if she saw Niou? Would she actually recognise Niou?

It seemed that Niou had disguised himself as some sort of noble and was actually going to stay here. When Shiraishi asked him why he suddenly chose to come now- the answer was "Because it suddenly seems interesting."

* * *

Later on, Watanabe summoned he and Kintarou to the treasury and upon Shiraishi's extremely tired expression, his foster father had to ask: "Is teaching Kintarou that demanding?"

"It isn't that." Shiraishi muttered. "But what is it? Why do you suddenly want to see us?"

"Because of this." Watanabe said, gesturing to the latest occupants of the royal treasury. "Don't you think that it is a bit full? I think it is. That is why I ask you two here."

"Yanagi doesn't seem to think so." Shiraishi muttered, nodding toward the direction of the royal treasurer, who was hovering near with a large book in his hand.

"He is just waiting for you two to leave in order to record the new items down. You are lucky that you missed his talk with the other embassy." Watanabe whispered to Shiraishi. "You would have thought that he was a peasant woman arguing in the market about how many food she should get."

"You've seen such a thing?" Shiraishi asked curiously.

"When I was younger I have visited the life outside the palace." Watanabe explained before he gestured to the pile of stuff again. "Why don't you two choose something? I am sure that it will be useful in the future."

"Can I give it to Sakuno?" upon the nod, Kintarou began to rummage through the items.

"What about you?" Watanabe asked Shiraishi, who has yet to move.

"I don't know what to take as I really don't have someone in mind." He was lying because he would have been very happy to give something to Ashita.

* * *

Akiko decided that her new life was very pleasant although she did miss her relatives. But not only was she paid well for work that was not very demanding, her new mistress was very kind. Akiko felt that Ashita took a liking to her because she was from Tanako as well, and Ashita does seem to enjoy talking to her.

Akiko was just telling Ashita about how she first met Kenya, which made her mention Shiraishi since he was there as well.

"And he actually worked in the village?" Ashita examined out in surprise.

"We were all quite surprised as we thought that they would quite after the first day but he and Lord Kenya were both really good." Akiko laughed out.

"Lady Ashita, Shiraishi is here with Kintarou." An announced. "I think Kintarou wants to talk to Sakuno."

"Lady Ashita." Shiraishi muttered as he entered, a bit awkward at being so close to her after what happened in her quarters last time.

"Shiraishi, I see that you are accompanying Kintarou." Ashita asked very politely.

"Yes but…" Shiraishi darted a very quick glance to make sure that no one else was watching them.

Sakuno and Kintarou were talking to one another while An and Akiko were too occupied in observing them. Seeing this, he quickly shoved a wrapped up object in her hand.

"Foolish as it is please take this." he whispered. "I know that I will never wish to give this to anyone else."

"What is it?" she whispered back as she quickly shoved it in one of her private drawers.

"An object from the Island of the Painted Ones." He said. "The emperor told me that I should take something and give it to the girl that I like. I lied by saying that there is no such woman."

"We are foolish, aren't we?"

"We?"

She took out a handkerchief from the inside of her gown and pressed it into his hands.

"I made this in secret so no one should know that I am the one who made this." she told him. "But it is probably still better if you don't let anyone else see it."

It was a handkerchief with striped carnations embroidered on it.

"A suitable flower for us." He echoed out her thoughts.

* * *

The gift Shiraishi gave her was a bronze mirror- which she didn't even have the opportunity of examining. All she had was time for a very quick glance.

"…and so I wish to give this to you." Watanabe told her that very night.

Ashita almost dropped his gift in shock because the item he placed into her hands was a bronze mirror of the same size. When she later compared the two objects, the only difference was a slight alteration in the back of the carving.

As she doubt that Watanabe had took a close look at the mirror. Taking the clothes that concealed Shiraishi's mirror, she wrapped the mirror that Watanabe gave her and placed it in the very bottom of her private drawers before she covered it up with the letters that made this drawer private.

She was seen with the mirror the very next day in the woman's court and everyone commented on how much she seem to love the mirror as she would always take it with her.

She was sure that Shiraishi knew the truth as his comment described the other mirror, not the mirror he gave her, which was in her hands.


	35. Chapter 33

Even though Rachel had concealed herself with a clock as well as being in native wear, both Shiraishi and Tachibana still recognised her.

"What part gave me away?" She asked curiously when they all went to stand in the corner of a street in order to talk privately.

"The noble ladies who fancy adventure don't only have guards behind her, they would usually have someone walking right beside them. I know this because I have accompanied a noble lady on such an adventure before." Shiraishi admitted.

"Is it Lady Ashita?" Rachel asked since Shiraishi did not seem to be associated with any other woman.

"Of course not! Lady Ashita would never do something like this!" Shiraishi immediately said.

"You seem determined to think well of her." Tachibana muttered. "Is such loyalty really necessary?"

"The emperor chose her, so yes." Shiraishi said very firmly. "But Princess Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"I wish to see more the country." She said honestly. "Not just the palace life."

The two men exchanged a long glance before they nodded.

"But we will take you around since we can probably do a better job." Tachibana said. "We know the place and custom more so we can avoid major problems."

"As we said, people might easily pick trouble with you due to seeing that you are different." Shiraishi added.

Rachel nodded because she knew that this was probably the best solution.

"We are doing some errands for our men." Tachibana explained. "Commander and deputy-commanders can leave the barracks on our rest weeks, unlike the rest."

"Errands?"

"Delivering money and other things to their family, or just talking with them to reassure them that their kindred are doing well." Shiraishi explained. "We were just on our way to one of my men's family, to deliver the money he has saved up."

The door was opened by a young woman who held a small boy by the hand. Shiraishi greeted her cheerfully, a rather contrast to Tachibana- who was clearly very shocked.

"Shiraishi, this kid isn't Zaizen's son, is he?" he asked.

"Tachibana, it doesn't add up!" Shiraishi said with a smile. "Zaizen is not a father when he was only twelve! This is his nephew!"

"Thank you so much for delivering this money to us as I always feel that messengers would pocket a large proportion. I am very sorry to be ungrateful and ask you this but I have to go the market and…"

"I'll look after him for you." Shiraishi assured her, before he turned to his companions. "You two can go on without me, I'll catch up later."

"I can go to the temple for you." Tachibana offered. "But it is probably better if Princess Rachel stays here."

"True, while I am grateful that the head monk is actually acceptant of our jobs and does not preach against it, I still wish that he does not find it very difficult to stop talking once he begins. Shiraishi muttered before he explained to Rachel: "One of my men grew up in a temple."

"And the head monk there always forces us to have a lengthily discussion with him whenever we go and deliver something." Tachibana said. "It wouldn't be that bad if he can control himself and not move onto the really difficult parts that non-monks couldn't understand."

"I think you seem to understand most of the stuff he says." Shiraishi laughed as he handed the bundle to his friend.

Shiraishi seemed to have done this before as the little boy immediately tugged his hand, demanding him to tell him a story.

"I don't have any good stories right now." Shiraishi began rather apologetically.

"Story! Story!" the little boy demanded again.

"Alright, alright. But this story is very short. Once upon a time, there was this kingdom very close to our country. It was vey rich." Shiraishi began, his voice unusually grim. "They were very rich but the emperors were always very wise. They tend to spend money on the people- they use their money to look after the people in their kingdom."

"Like my uncle? Father always says that he gives his money to us so that we can be looked after."

"A bit like that, but your uncle is much smarter. So, this kingdom is very rich. Because of this their neighbours want to have their resources- their wealth. So they want to conquer the kingdom. Conquering a kingdom is like one kingdom robbing another. But the difference between conquering and robbing is that when you conquered someone, you stay in that place.

"But it isn't very easy because this country, as I have said, is very powerful. So the neighbouring emperor had a plan: he gave a pair of ivory chopsticks to the emperor.

"The ivory chopsticks are very beautiful so the emperor decided to use it. But he felt that it was wrong to use such a pair of beautiful chopsticks when his plates are made from coarse China. So he had some plates made from jade- then he felt that he should be properly dressed if he has such a fine dinnerware. As a result he replaced his cotton robes with rich silk.

"But then he looked around his home- which is just a slightly bigger hut.

"And wanted them to look more fancy?" the little boy said, proud to realise the story's plot.

"Exactly. But all this costs money so instead of giving the country's wealth to the people, the emperor spend it on these things. As a result, people got hungry, but the emperor did not bother to help them. Also, craftsmen began to produce these fancy but useless items instead of weapons.

"As a result of all this, the country was easily conquered." Shiraishi said grimly, finishing the tale.

"A rather grim story." Rachel commented.

"I've been thinking of this story lately. In a way I am not very different. I always seem to be wanting more." Shiraishi muttered before he quickly smiled. "Princess Rachel, do you have any story that you can tell him?"

"I do have one in mind." Rachel said.

She told a story of how a young man ended up seeing seven sky women, and then married the youngest by hiding her winged dress.

"But one day," she whispered, "Their daughter began to cry and demand to play with this parcel on the roof. Because she kept on crying, her father- the sky woman's husband- had to go and fetch it for her.

"The little girl then opens the bundle and the sky woman's dress is right there! Upon seeing it, the sky woman put the dress on and flies away, back to the heavens."

"It is the tale of the heaven maiden!" the little boy said. "Mother has told me the story before. The heaven maiden puts on the garment and they never see her again."

"No, they see her again. The story ends happily so let me finish." Rachel said. "The young man actually goes to find her and…"

By this time, Shiraishi was listening to her as well.

* * *

"My story seems to have interested you." Rachel remarked out as they waited for Tachibana outside the temple.

"It is because I have always associated the story of the heaven maiden as a very sad story." Shiraishi said softly. "A tale that is destined to end in tragedy. I've heard of many versions but none of them ends happily because the heaven maiden will always leave her husband. It is true that the partings might have been forced, but she would still leave him.

"I do not really like that story." He continued. "To have something and hold it for only a brief second. I wonder, did the husbands know all along that their marriage was to end with a parting?"

"But they don't think that the sky woman would leave them."

"Are you sure? Their garments and dresses are always there." Shiraishi said. "Isn't it sad? They were willing to risk such pain- but I think that they often don't have a choice. They could only take the heaven maiden and pretend that she won't leave, even though they knew that the day would come."

That was exactly what he was doing.

"Oh, forgive me, Princess. I am being foolish." Shiraishi said very quickly and he began to tell her about the particular area, his mood now totally different.

Much to Rachel's surprise and pleasure, they ended up being joined by a third party.

"Lord Tezuka, what a surprise to see you here." Rachel said with true pleasure.

"I am glad to see you too, Princess." Tezuka said with a rare warmth in his tone. "I did not know that you are visiting the temple."

"I guess you can say that it is an official visit." Rachel quickly explained. "I happened to meet Shiraishi and Tachibana."

"I see." Tezuka said simply before he asked Shiraishi: "Is the emperor well?"

"There is no contrary evidence." Shiraishi said, a bit puzzled at why Tezuka would ask him this since the other could easily see the emperor himself.

"I was not here when the emperor decided to marry, so when is the date of the wedding?"

"It has yet to be set but it will." Shiraishi answered.

"The date of the wedding has not been decided?" Tezuka repeated with a slight frown.

"It will be." Shiraishi said steadily. "The emperor is very loving and fond of Lady Ashita."

At one hand he hated to be reminded that Ashita would marry his foster father, but he also hated any suggestion that the emperor might not marry Ashita, as it indicated that they think she was not worthy.

He did wish that the marriage would be impossible, but not at the price of her disgrace!

"I see." Tezuka said.

The truth was that he was actually a bit relieved. After all, who would be more accurate about the emperor's decision of marrying? Since he himself had been absent, he couldn't be fully sure about the emperor's marriage, so it was highly possible that Rachel was still a candidate.

He was a loyal subject but he didn't want the foreign princess to be the empress as it seemed that it won't be a happy life for her. From what she said about her own country, she was too lively for this role.

* * *

When Rachel arrived back, she found Valerie laughing with An. Upon seeing her, An quickly went away while Valerie made a quick pretence of being busy.

"It doesn't work. So what is it?" Rachel asked.

"Lord Ootori is paying a visit to Lady Ashita so the women's quarter is getting very crowded." Valerie said. "Lord Ootori is extremely popular in the palace although he doesn't go to court that often."

"Lord Ootori? I think I've heard that name before."

"He is Lord Atobe's brother, the second son of Lord Sakaki. But he is such a sweet boy as An told me that he would most likely blush whenever he talks to a girl and he always offer to help out the maids if they are carrying something heavy.

"In addition, he is a very good at playing the _guzheng_." Valerie added. "But he is usually too shy to perform in public."

"Then let us go and take a look at this rare opportunity." Rachel decided.

* * *

Ootori was clearly very popular because a large amount of women turned up to see him, giggling at one another. Not only was his family background very prestigious, he was one of those people with a really real sweet nature that would easily gain him admirers.

Right now he was sitting right in front of both Watanabe and Ashita, his _guzheng_ in his hand instead of being played.

"I…I am a bit nervous at having so many people watching me." he whispered.

"Well, no doubt they are all here due to somehow hearing the news of you coming this direction with your _guzheng_." Watanabe said with a smile.

"But my original intention is just to play for Lady Ashita and talk about music with her." Ootori muttered. "This is really beyond belief."

"But Ootori, you wish to play the _guzheng_ out of the desire to play, right?" upon the nod, Watanabe continued. "So just play with your thoughts on your music."

"Thank you, you majesty. Lady Ashita, I hope that I won't disappoint you as I heard that Lady Aizuki is a most skilled _guzheng_ player."

Ashita turned slightly pale and her hands tightened around her fan.

"Of course you won't." she said with a very forced smile. "I have heard you play before and you are very skilled."

With a shy smile, Ootori began to play.

* * *

Yuu enjoyed the music as it was very good, but her interest could still be diverted quite easily.

"Sengoku-niisan, isn't that the foreign princess?" she whispered.

"So? What about it?"

"I would like to talk to her, so why don't you ask her to join us?" Yuu said sweetly. "This will give you a chance to talk to a pretty girl.

He actually did do what she asked but instead of being escorted by him, Rachel arrived by herself.

"Prince Sengoku was distracted by a woman there so I left him and came first, as I am sure his greeting would take a long time." Rachel said with a smile. "Princess Yuu, I am honoured to meet you."

"Ah, the formalities of court. Why will you be honoured to meet me?" Yuu said with a merry laugh to prevent her words from being offensive. "Unlike you, I am a princess from a kingdom without much power."

"Then I will correct myself and say that I am glad to meet you." Rachel said, joining her laughter. She felt that she could easily become good friends with Yuu.

"Much better." Yuu laughed out. "So, how do you find the music? My country's music is like this as well."

"It is pleasant to the ears but I am not an expert." Rachel said truthfully.

"Like me then. One of my brothers told me that the emperor is very fond of music and he constantly has people playing for him."

"I think he said a similar thing when I talked to him. He also said that Shiraishi is like him in that aspect."

Was she imagining it or did Yuu's expression become a bit cold?

"Perfect in all ways except one: a lack of interest to those he does not care enough about." Yuu muttered.

"But he is very polite to me when he escorted me around the town." Rachel protested.

"That is the problem. He is polite, he is too polite." Yuu said.

* * *

**_Notes: _**_The story about the chopsticks is actually quite a __popular story and in some version it just causes a man to get bankrupt, but in other version it does cause a whole country to be conquered.  
_

_The story of the heaven maiden/tennyo is a very popular story with various version but all the version I have heard/read ends quite sadly- the heaven maiden will always leave. (I prefer to call them the heaven maiden as that seems more close to the Chinese one- although the Chinese term is really goddesses- as they are called god/divine women, but I feel heaven maiden suit the description more because they are not always goddesses. They are often just immortal with little power other then that). Initially, the story that Rachel told is meant to be sad and Shiraishi is suppose to say that this is what always happen, but after some research, much to my great surprise, I learnt that the Philippians version- which is that Rachel said, is actually quite happy. The story I borrowed is called: "The seven sky woman"_


	36. Chapter 34

A friendship was formed between Yuu and Rachel and this was seen in various ways. Sengoku told her sister that this was a great way for him to get closer with the foreign princess, a rather different reaction from Minami, who actually considered the effect of this on his kingdom.

"To be honest I don't think it will help that much since your kingdom is not that powerful to provide any lasting benefits." Watanabe told him bluntly, analysing the situation for him. "But Minami, don't see everything in the ways of politics! Don't be so serious! You and Shiraishi both need to enjoy life a bit more."

"I think our personalities are the type which does really badly in such a situation." Minami admitted. "We tend to be too extreme- forgetting the other factors."

"By the way, has Shiraishi suggested anything that seems to be bothering him?" Watanabe added. "He seems rather troubled lately."

"Well, I did hear many rumours…"

"No, it can't be that. I won't say that he is used and immune to these rumours despite being gossiped about for so much, but he no longer gets that upset about them."

Watanabe hated seeing his foster son like that as it seemed a reminder that he could never make amend in the more important areas.

"I will try and get some information out of him when I visit the barracks this afternoon." Minami decided. "Sengoku wants to go to have a sword match."

"Tell Shiraishi…" at this Watanabe shrugged. "Just tell him that I will always be on his side no matter what. So if he has some sort of problems then he should come and talk to me about it."

* * *

Even though men did not gossip like women, this did not means that they were always straight forward. After all, many of them were members of the aristocracy who had to go to court at certain occasions.

This was why the gossips of the court did reach the barracks as well. Because this was a time of peace, soldiers had time to let their minds be occupied by such a thing.

The main topic in conversations was still Echizen and those who played against him, and many were debating whether Echizen could beat Kintarou as Kintarou has beaten him again.

However, many soldiers who were in the aristocracy- especially those of high and medium nobility- would be talking about Kenya. They say that Kenya was just like his father since he seemed to entertain a fondness for peasant girls as well.

"But then he is a peasant himself." Someone said in distaste. "Yet to think that the emperor favours him so much more over Deputy-commander Yuushi due to his friendship with Shiraishi."

At one hand, Kenya's relationship with Akiko was not surprising, yet the nobles were still rather angry that Kenya openly preferred a girl like that over their own kindred.

But they could do nothing about it. Akiko was clearly a favoured maid of the future empress and any insult to her would be seen as an insult to the empress. In addition, Kenya was regarded as being infatuated with Akiko so he would likely be vindictive.

The reaction of his kindred, however, was rather surprising. It was known that Kenya and Yuushi were constantly bickering with one another, and often criticised the other's character and attitude. They were just like their father's.

However, both Yuushi and his father had answered any insult with a strong sense of family loyalty.

"If you have that much spare time then I can assign you two some extra duties." Yuushi said to the two men in his division, who were just saying how Kenya's taste was exactly like his father's.

"But then that's probably the only type of meat he can manage." One of them had said crudely.

"Deputy-commander Yuushi!" the two of them yelled out at the same time.

"You two better not let me hear you criticise my family again." He told them grimly. Even though his voice did not seem to alter, the two men suddenly felt a great chill. "It is not your place to do so."

Yuushi admitted that his cousin had a natural talent for irritating him. He enjoyed his reputation of being calmed and collected but Kenya could actually make him lose his composure- such as the time when they were talking about their division. The originally calm discussion ended up being like a bragging contest. His cousin could make him being too caught in his own rashness and become too emotional.

Due to this he was often irritated by his cousin and he tended to deal with this by throwing mockeries at Kenya.

Yet he would get rather angry at hearing others insult, or even just mock Kenya.

He supposed it was like what his father said about his uncle: "Family bonds are not always logical."

"Yuushi, is there something wrong with you?" Kenya asked as he walked pass and find his cousin deep in thought, his _dizhi_ raised but not played.

"I think there is something wrong with you when you still don't know how to talk to people properly." Yuushi said rather sarcastically. "Who starts a conversation this way?"

"Shiraishi told me that there might be something wrong with your playing on the night of the foreign princess' arrival."

Yuushi naturally frowned at this. He was a bit snobbish due to their family background and even though he did not see Kenya as a peasant since they were cousins, he was not so generous as to extend this to Shiraishi.

He was like many others by thinking that it was not fully right for a peasant boy to be so close to the emperor.

"Shiraishi does not even play an instrument so I don't se why he thinks he can judge. Besides, Kenya." Yuushi continued, preventing his cousin from interrupting him. "I will be more concerned about yourself if I were you."

"What for?"

Yuushi was really tempted to openly roll his eyes at this ignorance that he suppose only his cousin would display.

"Everyone is talking about you and the new maid of the future empress since you are so attached to her.

"Let them talk, I don't care as long as Akiko won't get hurt." He said simply. "So what if they talk? I've heard such a criticism ever since I was a kid due to my mother and the area I live in. In fact, I don't see why they get so upset when I am merely doing what they expect me to do.

"Besides," Kenya added, "It isn't that bad for me."

* * *

Another victim of gossip was Shiraishi, but unlike Kenya, people were more willing to openly say what they desired.

"You seem to find the foreign princess very interesting." Someone said to Shiraishi. "But I wonder which bit about her makes her so appealing."

"Well, Princess Rachel is from a powerful country, isn't she?" another man added, and Shiraishi recalled that he had a younger sister.

"Tachibana and I merely escorted Princess Rachel when we happened to see her." Shiraishi said very calmly.

He guessed that such an incident would spread but he didn't realise that it would end up being this bad.

"I did what any one would do in that position." He continued. "It was anyone's duty."

"Of course." The agreement from Atobe was quite shocking as Shiraishi knew that the other disliked him quite a bit.

"Of course Shiraishi was merely doing his duty, because what else could he possibly be doing?" Atobe said very pleasantly.

The tone made Atobe's words very clear- Shiraishi could only be doing his duty because he was a peasant, and a peasant had no chance of being connected to such a high positioned woman. Ultimately, the boundary of rank could never be erased.

"Atobe, Atobe!" Jirou yelled out as he ran toward them. Not only was he awake, he seemed to be full of energy. "You will never believe that is happening!

"Yuushi is having a match against Kite! It's such a long time since I saw Yuushi having a match."

* * *

Any commander and deputy-commander having a practice match was very worthwhile sight, but there were some who had less practice match compared to others, such as the two in question right now. This was why there was a rather large crowd, as this gave the others an opportunity to analyze their skills.

"But why Kite?" Shiraishi muttered. "Yuushi tend to have practice matches against Atobe or Kenya."

"Apparently it has something to do with Princes Yuu." Zaizen informed him. "Everyone knows that Deputy-commander Yuushi is interested in her, but commander Kite seemed to have spent some time with her the other day."

"Zaizen, if you have time to listen to gossips then you might as well…" Shiraishi began, but was stopped due to Zaizen's defence.

"Commander, common knowledge is not the same as gossip."

Kai, who was Kite's deputy, gave them a glare before he spat out: "You lot has always been picking faults with our division due to where some of us are from."

Both Kite and Kai were from the region which was once the country that the late empress came from. Even though the majority of both sides all saw themselves as being in a similar nationality due to growing up when the country was already conquered, or realised that their new ruler was much better, there were still those who saw that region as a separate entity.

"All Kite did was to escort her to some part of the palace, that is anyone's duty." Kai continued angrily.

Even though Yuu told Yuushi that she doesn't care what he says, Yuushi didn't let what happened be revealed since he was still concerned about the effect it would have on Yuu. That was why the truth was still unknown.

There was something about the match that made some of the commanders a bit worried, because they could see that there was more at stack then winning and losing. The sword match was to let both men find an answer.

But what was the question? Neither Kite nor Yuushi could answer this.

Yuushi had been about to play the _dizhi_ when he suddenly saw Kite in front of him. The question did not need to be asked, nor did the answer need to be given.

As their swords clashed from the first time, they knew that the other felt the same emotion towards Yuu. It was ironic that they knew this when they were not sure of their own feelings.

Their expression was similar because they were both thinking about Yuu.

Yuushi knew that he was very fond of Yuu but he didn't know how deep the emotion really was. He supposed that he was no better then some of the girls he ended up harming. They approached him out of curiosity only to find themselves really falling in love.

Kite was confused as well- the initial curiosity seemed to have changed. He was in this match because he wanted to let Yuushi know that he was not just going to give up, even though he wasn't sure what he actually wanted.

"Why is everyone crowding here instead of practising? This is much too slack." Sanada muttered.

"What a pity then, it seemed that Echizen's match will not be the highlight this time." Yukimura said cuttingly.

* * *

As their swords met to clash once more, both men asked themselves what the end would be.

Luckily, they did not find their answer.

A third sword appeared, forcing them to pause.

"Sengoku?" Yuushi examined out in surprise. "What…"

"Are you two done with this foolishness?" Sengoku snapped his tone and voice very serious. It was even rather hard. "My sister is not some form of object so stop acting as if she is one. If your problems involve her then don't think that you can solve it without her."

"This is not really about your sister, Prince Sengoku." Kite said bluntly. "This is about Lord Yuushi and myself."

"And what is the outcome? The winner being the one who can court Yuu?" Sengoku snapped. "As I said, my sister is not an object so don't treat her as if she is one, she is capable of making her own choice."

But her other brother suddenly chuckled at this and muttered under his breath: "Now you are the one being foolish, Sengoku, because we are objects."

Fuji thought the same thing as well. He was observing all this from the corner and mentally recording everything down to discover who will be the most useful object for him to use in order to avenge his brother's death.


	37. Chapter 35

Even though the palace tended to be crowded by many nobles, the majority of these nobles did not have lodging in the palace, so the palace was much quieter during night time. Chitose was one of those who enjoyed this rarer opportunity since he lived in the palace, as well as working during night time.

The emperor has given him a task this evening: the date of the marriage was finally going to be decided, and he had to first work out what would be the suitable days.

If there were any suitable days.

"You should have warned us that Princess Yuu's arrival would actually be rather troublesome," Kenya said, referring to his cousin's match with Kite.

"I didn't know that! I am not a fortune teller." Chitose said lightly as he continued to work on his calculations. "The stars didn't say that there was anything really bad about her visit."

"That is true, but problematic events should be mentioned as well. But what about Princess Rachel? Don't you think that she is causing troubles for Shiraishi?"

"Anyone can foretell that." Chitose laughed out. "After all, Shiraishi is in an either or situation. He either has to be nice to all women, or ignore all of them to prevent accusations of favouritism."

"I don't think he was treating Princess Rachel in a way that goes beyond basic courtesy although Shiraishi did seem to have paid her special attention by escorting her around. But then she is a foreign princess, so he couldn't just ignore her. But it is not as if he is giving gifts to her like Kintarou and Sakuno."

"Or writing to her. An told her brother and I that Akiko's reading and writing skills are actually improving due to the amount of practises she has."

The arrival of the foreign princess actually made Chitose rather worried as the pattern of the stars become rather strange. He felt as if they had the potential of suddenly altering their path.

What was it that was causing this? There has to be a reason.

"Good evening! Lord Kenya, Chitose." Rachel called out as she and Yuu took a seat beside them.

"Princess Rachel and Princess Yuu, we were just talking about you two."

"About us?" The two women said at the same time.

The rumours seemed to have surprised Rachel, while Yuu started to laugh.

"I really didn't realise this." Rachel muttered. "I hope I didn't case any problems."

"People are simply oversensitive." Kenya said simply.

"The same thing can be said of your cousin." Yuu commented. "Whenever I walk beside him people see that as a possible sign of us being engaged."

"But do you seek something other than marriage?" Kenya asked in puzzlement.

"I do not think that you will be able to understand my answer as you are a man but not all actions performed by a woman are done to secure a husband."

"None the less my cousin has become quite attached to you." Kenya began. "To tell the truth, Princess, I think he is serious for the first time in his life.

"It is not as if I am playing around but as I said, my decision of talking to him is not a sign that I want him to be my husband. Therefore," Yuu continued with a slightly angry voice. "The same thing can be said when I happened to be in another man's company. If you see your cousin then tell him that I can spend time with whoever I want so he might as well stop being stupid and not do what he did this morning."

She might have gone on if Chitose did not suddenly stand up, and as a result, knocked his ink stone over, while his brush rolled to the ground. In addition, he also seemed to be muttering.

"Chitose, what is wrong with you?" Kenya muttered, relieved that he managed to dodge the flying ink stain.

"What? Oh, I am sorry." Chitose muttered out, but they could all see that he was still very distracted.

"Do you have to make such a big fuss due to a mistake?" Kenya said.

"A mistake?" Instead of protesting at any insults towards his skills, Chitose actually said: "I really hope that it is a mistake."

He didn't even give them any time to react as he suddenly excused himself by going back to his room to finish the calculation. Chitose's lodging in the palace was the tallest tower that was always given to astrologers due to it providing the clearest view of the stars.

* * *

There has to be a mistake somewhere, Chitose reasoned out. Because what would happen was surely impossible. Why would the emperor's young bride die of an unnatural way when there was no indication of any other problems?

Most of all, why was Shiraishi involved? Why would Shiraishi impose some sort of self exile on himself due to Ashita's death? What was going on?

These events would not happen until some time later but the result seemed rather firm. Every path, although there was still the possibility of something suddenly causing this to alter, although Chitose still did not understand why this possibility exist or how to make it happen.

But he wanted to go to his room as he might be able to get a clearer understanding of everything.

"Even though you know that there are things which cannot be changed?"

"Lord Masaharu?" Chitose examined out in surprise.

"It is not hard to work out what happened. You saw something that you do not like and so want to get a clearer view by going to your tower. But Chitose, you should know that death cannot be altered other then its form of arrival."

Chitose felt that the man who called himself Masaharu was very strange although he could not really explain why. If he was forced to then he would say that it was because he felt that the man had the power to cause something that only he could do.

In addition, he seemed to be truly free of anything, even though he acted as if he was confined to the rules like everyone else.

"Who are you?" he asked this before he realised something even more significant. "Can you read the path of the stars as well?"

"I can see that there will be something drastic in the kingdom but I don't exactly know what it is. I don't know when exactly, but I suddenly noticed that the stars tend to look a particular way whenever something major happens- such as the death of a ruler or a major rebellion or even a war." At this he chuckled rather bitterly. "After so long you started to notice these things without meaning to."

"After so long? Who are you?" Chitose demanded. "I know that there is something strange about you- it is a very uncomfortable feeling."

'Masaharu' smirked and clicked his fingers once, allowing 'Niou' to appear.

"Men are a weak and rather cowardly creature." He said. "They tend to feel uncomfortable around those who can alter their belief and life. You are not that different because you have an automatic dislike toward me since I can mess up all these careful calculations that you do."

"It seems that I asked you the wrong question." Chitose muttered. "What are you?"

For a very brief second Niou had a very strange expression on his face-it was a slight sadness. Although he quickly replaced this with a smirk, the was sure that the following words were accompanied by that sadness, not that really carefree tone he used.

"What am I? I cannot answer because I really don't know. I exist with knowledge and abilities that are more and less than the others." He said before he pointed to the sky. "I am different from all of you because I am not there."

"Not there?"

"Come, you are an astrologer, are you not?" Niou laughed out. "You should know what the stars represent: mortality. That is why they are always changing."

"But you are not the gods, are you?"

"Do you think I am?" Niou laughed out. "Of course I am not. I won't be so cautious and careful if I am. No, I am those in between."

"I have heard of such beings- they are not as powerful as the gods because they are still subjected to the gods, yet they are more powerful then humans as they do have supernatural powers. In addition…they do not age.

"But why are you here?"

"Because I want to." Was all Niou would say. "But don't worry, it is not my nature to do something completely drastic."

"Yet you can change our fate." Chitose said seriously.

"It is true that I might be able to change something but what I do is the picking or tangling of threads that are already laid out. But tell me, what do you plan to do?"

"I?"

"You saw something that you don't like and want to get a clearer view because you want it to alter, don't you?"

"I…yes." Chitose muttered. "I only allow myself to care for a few people as I am too afraid of what I might end up seeing one day. But for the first time I saw something that involves a person close to me. I think you are not that much different from me."

"But why bother?"

"Because we are mortals- we only have one chance." Chitose said before he turned away and left.

"But who said that I have more then one chance?" Niou muttered to himself as he glanced back at the direction where Rachel was.

* * *

Despite his efforts, Chitose did not gain any more clues of what would happen. What the stars told him remained the same. He never minded not being able to do something before because he usually didn't care.

But now he was torn between what he should do- should he break the unspoken oath that all astrologers has made? Besides, it was possible that his interference might worsen things, because death was inevitable. Maybe he would be the agent.

Could he live with being directly responsible instead of just knowing that something might happen?

"Oniichan! Oniichan!"

"Miyuki, why do you have to visit now? I was just going to sleep." He muttered.

"Oniichan, you can stay up a bit longer!" his sister said simply as she ignored all his protests of how he had to wake early the previous night in order to see the emperor.

"I want to see the foreign princess." Miyuki said, "Since that is what everyone in the city is talking about."

"Ask Tachibana to take you. I want to sleep." He muttered.

"What kind of brother are you?" Miyuki protested, her voice a bit too loud. "I came all the way to see you and you tell me that I should go away and let you sleep!"

"Yes Chitose, what kind of brother are you?" Tachibana said as he entered with An. "Besides, Kenya told me that I have to drag you up no matter what in order to apologise to Princess Rachel for almost staining her clothes with ink."

"Alright, alright, I'll go. But Miyuki, you should really think about dressing more formally when you come to the palace." Chitose muttered.

His only sister was now thirteen years old and she was still rather boyish- what had always been a big problem. When she was younger she would chase after her brother and his best friend in their games, getting her clothes dirty and even torn. Chitose felt that she actually haven't changed that much, unlike An, as Miyuki remained unconcerned with her appearance other then making sure that she was presentable enough.

"What is wrong with my dress?" Miyuki muttered.

"No, nothing." He decided. But she was only thirteen years old, still rather young. For someone in the gentry, that was not an age to consider marriage yet.

Although thirteen was an age where she could start to seriously like someone.

* * *

Tezuka had been reading in a quiet corner of the palace and instead of answering the person's greeting in a way that would result in them leaving without him being seen as rude, he actually put down his scroll in order to give his full attention to that person.

"Lord Tezuka, do you come to the palace often? I don't seem to see you very often." Rachel began- very surprised at his actions.

"Quite often, but I am usually doing work in my office or reading in the library during my free time." Tezuka said in a very matter of fact way.

"This must be a chance meeting then." Rachel smiled.

A silence lapsed and even though Tezuka showed no indication of picking up his scroll, he didn't say anything else.

"The scroll," Rachel began, "It is rather unusual to see these kinds of scrolls instead of books."

"This? This is actually a very early record of one of your people's first visit to my country. It is recorded in wooden scrolls as paper had not been invented at that time." Tezuka explained.

The interruption made Rachel both regretful and grateful, because even though she was given a rare opportunity, she wasn't very sure how to use it.

"Ah, it is the thief-oniichan!" Miyuki said with a grin.

Both Tachibana and An were trying to not laugh due to Tezuka's expression, being a bit more polite then Chitose.

"Oh yes, the thief-oniichan!" Chitose said with a grin as he gestured to the scroll near him. "I hope that is not your latest theft!"

"Of course not!" despite his stern words and very solemn expression, Rachel felt that Tezuka was not that angry. She was not very sure who the young girl was but her instinct told her that she was special.

"Miyuki is Chitose's younger sister." An introduced her.

"And she met Tezuka through an act of theft." Chitose added.

"It wasn't theft. I just happened to pick up the book she was reading." Tezuka protested.

"You picked it up and walked away with it." Miyuki pointed out.

"I wanted to sit down first."

"As I said, theft." Miyuki concluded with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Your sister is a very spirited girl." Rachel told Chitose with a genuine smile.

But this made Miyuki rather angry, and her initial good mood at seeing Tezuka was shifting due to seeing how close Tezuka and Rachel were sitting, and Tezuka was even leaning a bit toward her.

She didn't know why but she didn't like this at all.

"I am thirteen years old, I am not a little girl!" she almost snapped out.

With the exception of close family members, Tezuka was very rarely in any woman's company, but for some reason he had never minded the young girl who would often borrow the books he had if she see him by saying that he was obliged to do this due to that so called theft long ago.

Miyuki knew that it really was just an accident but she continued to call him that as it seemed a way to allow her to be special.

She did think that maybe things might change when she is older but she now wonder whether things had a chance of changing.


	38. Chapter 36

Kneeling down Ashita gathered a large bunch of the fallen sakura petals into her hands. She was thinking about pressing these very petals in the letter she would send to her family, showing her sister that these petals were not really brighter then the ones that fall from the tree in her home...her old home.

Her sister once told her that sakura petals were dyed red by the blood of those who were buried under the trees. Since this story was told right under a sakura tree, Ashita then immediately conjured a rather graphical image of what was under their very feet and started to cry. (1)

Aizuki had to change the subject very quickly even as she hugged her precious sister. It seemed that this story was not suitable for a six years old girl.

Later on, when Ashita was much older, she found her sister standing under the sakura tree. But unlike before, she did not greet Ashita with a smile.

Instead, she was crying with a fistful of sakura petals in her hands.

"Do you see how pale these petals are? This is because they do not have anyone to give them blood!" Aizuki actually said this with a laugh even though she was crying. "And this is all my fault!

"But the other flowers are dyed red!" she continued. "The wild lilies and chrysanthemums that shouldn't be stained are!"

At that time, Ashita didn't understand that her sister was actually referring to their father- who was denied of a burial and had his body disposed like everyone else. (2)

But maybe she shouldn't do this, Ashita thought as she opened her fingers to let the sakura petals fall through. Perhaps their sakura were a bit paler, since these petals in her hand seemed much more vibrant.

The sakura was not a particular favoured flower as she liked flowers that could be picked very easily. For some reason, carnations were her favourite flowers and she used to pick them very often. She would place these flowers all over her room despite the protests of their maids.

But things changed after the conspiracy. Her brother told her that they now had less money so they must change their living style. One of it was for her to stop picking flowers because replacing them actually did cost. As a result of keeping up their appearance, she could only pick flowers that were starting to wither.

This was a complete contrast to her current situation and she took some slight comfort in having many flowers decorating her room. Not being able to pick flowers as a child didn't really affect her but it was hard to not do something that she always took for granted. She never once considered that there would be alternatives.

It was just like her marriage- she never really considered the alternative. No, she could not consider the alternatives!

This was just the way it was: the emperor has chosen her so she would marry him. It was as natural as a young girl's tendency to pick flowers. That was the way of things.

Yet there were unnatural differences.

Her behaviours must be strange for her guards because she walked back to the table without taking any sakura petals and started to look at her mirror again without finishing writing.

She was probably regarded as extremely vain due to the amount of time that people has seen her gazing in this mirror, which she took everywhere with her. But most of the time she was actually starting at the back of the mirror.

What marked this object as being different.

Shiraishi gave this mirror to her and that was why it was special and precious. It would also probably be his only gift to her because there was no reason for him to do such a thing.

Turning the mirror over, she briefly glanced at her reflection out of an automatic instinct. Much to her surprise, another person was there.

The figure winked at her before he gave her a rather mocking bow with his arms spinning as he bent his body forward.

Because the mirror was very precious to her, she had to place it down on the table very carefully before she turned around to glance up. But by this time, he was gone.

* * *

The sakura were blooming and Rachel was just thinking about who she should see it with when the choice was made for her.

"Lord Masaharu." She said politely.

Rachel wasn't fully sure how to make sense of him. He was very different from Tezuka, who was extremely polite and courteous, due to his tendency of whispering and winking at her. He was also different from Shiraishi as 'Masaharu's' display of friendship was accompanied by attempts of flirting as well.

"Princess, will you do the honour of seeing the sakura with me?" Niou asked, looping his arm through hers. "It is a very beautiful sight."

"Wait, I haven't' said yes yet!" Rachel protested.

"But you haven't said no either." Niou laughed. "I know an exceptionally beautiful tree."

Unfortunately, a person was already sitting under the said sakura tree, and even more unfortunate was the fact that she happened to be the future empress.

Ashita had been polite enough to Rachel whenever they met, but she did not extend any indication of inviting either Rachel or Yuu to her private quarters. While most attributed this as the result of a shy nature and a still ongoing process of adjusting to court life, Yuu was certain that this was because Ashita did not want to talk to them.

However, Ashita' reaction still seemed a bit too extreme.

"You? What are you doing here?!" she demanded angrily, even standing up.

Rachel was just going to protest when she noticed that Ashita was actually not looking at her, but at her companion.

"Why are you so shocked? I can come into the palace if I wish to…little girl." Niou added.

Just before he disappeared from his hidden place, Niou allowed Ashita to see him slip into the disguise of 'Lord Masaharu', while the way he just talked to her then confirmed his real identity.

"Lady Ashita, do you know Lord Masaharu?" Rachel asked curiously.

"You would recall that my land is very close to her family's land." Niou said smoothly.

"Yes, and I might have seen him a few times when I was very young." Ashita said, resisting the urge to glare at Niou. His land? It was just that forest! Besides, that should still be her brother's! She then added rather consciously: "But it would have been before I turned eight so I don't recall that much."

"Or don't choose to. You see, I've actually been in conflict with some of their people. So that is why I tend to not tell people of my origins." Niou said, adding the final touch.

Ashita was just thinking about what she should say- how to get an answer from Niou in an unobvious way when he suddenly said: "Oh, what a pity. You suit having lilies on you hair."

"Lilies?" her current hair ornaments were two hair sticks that had trailing chains of emerald carved into the shape of ivy.

"It seems that the lilies that were sent to you never arrived, that must be so." Niou said with a smirk. "Perhaps the sender is too cowardly to deliver it. Or maybe he desires to keep it himself." (3)

* * *

In the end, Ashita still placed some sakura petals in her letter and her brother actually went to stand under their sakura tree with these very petals in his hands.

The petals of their tree, Akio admitted, did seem paler.

"Don't be so ridiculous, sakura's colour vary." Ruika told him gently.

"You are naturally right." Akio told his wife with a fond smile as he picked up the second letter. "The emperor himself wrote to us- telling us that he would soon decide on a date for the wedding."

"That is good news indeed." Ruika said with a genuine smile. "But is Ashita well?"

"Relatively well." Akio said.

While her letters might not be ecstatically happy, there was no indication of her being unhappy. He needed her to be happy or he would feel as if he sold her.

"But Akio, why don't you go in and get some rest?" Ruika said sweetly. "You have been rather tired lately."

"That is because I want to make sure that our region is well again." He said simply. "We've been poor for so many years so I really want to change this."

"At the exchange of our sister?" Aizuki said bluntly as she approached them. "Akio, don't you dare start to lecture me about not taking care of myself when you are like this."

"When I am like this?"

"You are not feeling well, are you?" Aizuki pointed out. "But you continue to work, even riding to distant villages."

"I agree with Aizuki." Ruika said, almost adding: "For once."

"So go and take a rest." Aizuki continued.

Ruika lent forward and gently tapped on the letters they received, to which Akio nodded.

"Aizuki, the emperor told us that he will soon decide on a date for the marriage." Akio began.

"I see." That was all she said and there were no hint of hysteria in her voice at all.

"Is that all you have to say?" Akio asked, quite shocked.

"Do you want me to go hysterical?" Aizuki snapped, indicating that she merely had control over herself as she was clearly very angry about this.

"It is what you are usually like." Ruika muttered.

"I admit that this has to happen, as all other alternatives are impossible." Aizuki said, "But I still don't like this." (4)

"The emperor is a good man…" Akio began.

"Oh stop it, Akio. I believe in what I know, not what I hear." Aizuki said wearily. "As for this letter…don't you think that it is possible that she might not be telling us everything? We had a lot of secrets when we were that age as well."

* * *

**_Notes:_**

_(1) I __first heard of this idea from Tokyo Babylon, when Sakurazuka Seishiro told Subaru that sakura's petals are dyed red by the bodies buried there. Later on, I did some research and discovered that this story is actually quite old. Not all version are depressing like the Tokyo Babylon, as one version is that an emperor buried his fallen soldiers there as a way to thank them for their service, not because he murdered them or anything._

_(2)__ What happened is that there are sakura in the family's grave sites, but their father was not allowed to be buried, so he was exposed in the wild. Which is why she say that the wild lilies are dyed red when they shouldn't be._

_(3)__ This refers to chapter 13, when Ashita give one of her hair stick to Niou as a payment for passage, and Niou actually gives it back to Shiriashi- telling him to give it back to her. But Shiriashi has yet to do this._

_(4) __Aizuki's words indicate that there could have been other alternatives. I think she already knew that the reason Watanabe wanted to marry Ashita is because he sought to seek her image in Ashita. So she could have changed something if she went to talk to Watanabe._


	39. Chapter 37

The barracks mainly consisted of open courtyard for practices and training, but there were also some sakura trees, which were made into the special resting place for commanders and deputy commanders since the space was limited.

The sakura blooming seasons has arrived and many commanders and deputy-commanders who were of noble birth were taking advantage of this place by being able to admire the sakura without having to return to their home or the palace.

A fact that did cause quite some trouble.

"All I wanted was to find a place to sit down and I don't think that this was asking too much considering what has happened, but instead of being able to sit down, people like Atobe and Yuushi were staring at me and I don't feel that this is fair, as I am a deputy-commander too…" Ibu was complaining.

"Alright, alright, I understand!" Tachibana said, raising his hands in defeat.

"No, I don't want you feel bothered and I would really dislike myself if I made you have to do something really troublesome. All I wanted is to tell you that I am really unhappy at what has been happening…" Ibu protested in his 'quick' way.

"To tell the truth I don't understand this fascination the upper class has with sakura." Shiraishi commented out when Ibu finally left. "I don't deny that the sakura is a beautiful sight, but what is so special about it?"

"It is some thing that become a part of our culture. Besides, Shiraishi, haven't you heard of that poem by so and so?" Tachibana asked. "People often use that poem to answer that question."

"But I didn't get moved to tears when I first saw the sakura, although I admit that it was a most welcoming sight."

He had ran out of food on that trip so he had been eating grass, the sakura seemed a very beautiful thing to him as he was rather sick of eating grass.

His first dining under the sakura was certainly different from the other nobles, but then there weren't any sakura near his village- it was not a very practical tree- they preferred trees that bore eatable fruits.

It seemed that there still many ideas that were natural to nobles that he was not able to understand.

But maybe he was not meant to.

He could probably adjust to the village life if he wanted to, as he proved himself capable of doing these works and while he was used to some of his new luxuries, he was sure that he would be able to give them up.

After all, he once had nothing and even ended up having to eat grass and sakura petals. If he goes to the village then he would still have a fairly comfortable life- it would just stop being extravagant.

"Shiraishi! I've been looking for you!" Yukimura said with a too pleasant smile.

"Should I just say 'no' right now?" Shiraishi said dryly, "Yukimura, you are up to something, aren't you?"

"Me? I am merely doing a favour for Sanada- he says that he want to have a match with you." Yukimura said a bit too brightly.

"Pretend that you didn't see me as I seriously don't have the mental strength to do that now." Shiraishi said.

While it was natural to let out some sort of grunt in a match, Sanada tended to be a bit too loud. Zaizen once said that it was probably a form of strategy.

"Well, if someone looking like that charge up to me with a sword and yell that loud, then I would definitely run the other way." Zaizen had said.

"For some reason Sanada wants to have a match as his mind is a bit troubled and he tells me that having a sword match helps. But the problem is that everyone in my division needs to have their rest…"

"Why not you then?" Shiraishi asked suspiciously.

"Why do you think allow them to have a temporary rest by having a match with Sanada in between them?" for the first time, Yukimura allowed his weariness to show.

* * *

Shiraishi had to wonder how it was that Sanada liked to have sword matches to clear his mind. Instead of thinking about the matter at hand, Shiraishi felt that he was pushing all his problems away by concentrating on the match.

Although he was very glad to have a practice match with Sanada as it gave him a slight rest since he would concentrate on the match- ignoring everything else.

But it seemed that he was not carefully enough because his left arm actually got cut. Even though the sword only gently brushed across his arm as he did dodge, it was enough to slice through the bandages he tied around his forearm, revealing the mark on his arm.

"I am sorry, Sanada. But I insist that we pause." Shiraishi said, stepping back to press his hand over his arm.

"That is too slack!" Sanada yelled out. "If we are in a real battle…"

"This won't matter in a real battle." Shiraishi said calmly.

His sleeves were actually rolled up and tied back in order to prevent it from being in the way, which meant that his forearm was completely exposed. Untying the left sleeve, he pulled it all the way down and secured it at the cuff- concealing the marks.

If possible, he still didn't want anyone to know the truth. Hopefully he had been fast enough.

It was also something he wanted to hide from himself, and maybe he had consciously allowed Watanabe to bandage his arms as it was a way to seal the memories of his birth father.

It seemed that he wasn't willing to face his problems just yet.

* * *

Some distances away, Echizen was having a practice match with Fuji. This turned out to be much harder then he thought because it seemed that the observation he made of Fuji's skills were not fully accurate. Fuji was a very dangerous opponent as his moves were extremely unpredictable.

"You are really good." Fuji chuckled as he just managed to dodge a rather ferocious attack.

"So are you." Echizen admitted rather reluctantly. "But I will win."

During his time in his new job, Fuji had been debating just what he should reveal... to not be serious was something that lead to his beloved brother's death, yet he was not so sure whether he wished to let his true skills be known as unpredictability was a huge advantage.

"What is it that motivates you?" Fuji asked. "What is it that makes you want to be better?"

"I want to be the best because I know that I can be the best." Was Echizen's simple reply.

"Is that so?" Fuji commented with a slight smile, this boy seemed more then a little foolish to him, but he was sure that he would be able to make use of him.

"But tell me," he said very pleasantly even though he knew that this would make his opponent more then a little mad. "Who is said to be the very best?"

"Right now it is Kintarou." Echizen replied. "But that is only right now."

"But I heard that you were beaten by both Shiraishi and Yukimura the other day." Fuji pointed out very innocently.

The boy's reaction was enough to let Fuji know just how ambitious and proud he was.

"But what of you?" Echizen asked, now on the defensive.

"To avenge my brother." Fuji said with a slight glance toward the tree, where some leafs just fell down.

* * *

Up on the tree, Kite chuckled to himself. So his plan was much more successful then he thought. Fuji did take his bait by believing that they were in a similar situation. Well, there really was just one difference in their story.

But the other had been very observant as he quickly spotted the very tiny clue that Kite threw to him.

Fuji's pieces were quite clear and the combination was quite surprising. Echizen was within his expectation but Atobe? Yet Fuji has managed to gain the attention and friendship of Atobe, as the latter was willing to share all the frustrations he had been experiencing.

An amazing achievement given that Fuji was disadvantaged by both his origin and status. But then there was something about Fuji's constant smile- it made him appear very friendly and good tempered, although there was also an expression in his eyes that prevented him from being regarded as incapable due to being too soft.

A more dangerous person then what he originally thought, which was why Kite decided to began his work now. In addition, it was also because he didn't want his life to have a dramatic altering anytime soon. Besides, doing this meant that he could get the job finished without that much difficulty.

Another reason that made Kite cautious against Fuji was because he felt that the other would go to means that might be amoral in order to achieve his goals. His instinct told him that there was a high possibility of Fuij striking out in a way that Kite would not like.

Which was why he would prevent this.

"How long are you going to sit there?" Fuji asked pleasantly when Echizen left, but his tone suggested a rather bad consequence if the eavesdropper continued to remain there.

"I won't trust that boy if I were you." Kite said as he jumped down.

"And I should trust someone who eavesdrops on me?" Fuji asked innocently.

His expression at seeing Kite revealed that he was not fully certain of someone being there.

So he was good enough at bluffing to fool me, Kite thought rather grimly.

"I wish to see if you are like me." Kite said. "It is not very easy to tell."

"And what is your conclusion?"

"I think you are a bit like me- we are both victims to this country…to this nation."

"I did not expect you to say that." Fuji said wearily. "After all, you benefited by this country as you have been adopted into the rank of nobility."

"Only because I am a useful tool to my foster father. Besides, I really wouldn't call it adoption. It is really an acquisition. In that matter I am very different from Shiraishi."

This was all true. Kite had been sentenced for a crime that was really self-defence and he would have been severely punished if his foster father did not happen to pass. But that act then bounded Kite to a man he 'disliked'- and that description was what Kite used when he was in his most generous mood.

A pitiful story but Kite did not resent the emperor or the people whose country they joined, because what happened was the result of status, not ethnicity.

But this has proven to be a very useful tool.

"I am sure that you will be capable of finding out the truth." Kite said as he prepared to walk away. "Then you can decide."

* * *

It was not very easy for Fuji to leave the barracks and it was this that made Kite realise that Fuji has began to sow his seeds. Even though Fuji managed to conceal his brief absence from everyone, he still couldn't manage to beat Kite, who was extremely alert due to the nature of his other job.

The meetings could not be that frequent since she did not want her identity to be known on order to prevent suspicion to fall on her, but it was still troublesome.

"So you gathered more pieces." Hanamura commented, carefully making sure that the cloak completely concealed her. "Some are useful, but others might not be such a good idea."

"I thank you for the concern but I know what I am doing." Fuji said with his very pleasant smile.

"Of course, men always think that they do. Which is why you needed me to tell you that injuring Ashita would not be the action that hurt the emperor the most.

"But he seems to be extremely fond of her." Fuji said, what everyone believed.

"Only because of who she is." Hanamura said with a rather cruel smile. "We try to love the replacement but it never quite works out."

"Replacement?"

"The woman the emperor love is Aizuki of the region Tanako- Ashita's elder sister. But I doubt that you have the ability to go to Tanako and kill her. Not that her death is the best solution because she is already mad. So he could consul himself with the fact that she is now at peace."

"There is Shiraishi."

"Yes, there is Shiraishi. But why kill him when it is better to let him live? You wish to deliver maximum pain to the emperor, do you not?"

"Why are you telling me this?" Fuji asked again, hoping to get a more satisfying answer this time.

"I naturally have my own reasons but know that it is not unlike yours. I want to hurt that man, but I cannot let him die."

Fuji would be a dangerous tool once he finished his task but she was sure that she would end up being in a position to easily destroy him. Even if she failed to collect her own pieces, she would not be denounced as her words would be much more trustworthy then Fuji's.

Most of all, there would be no proof of their meetings.

"And what is your plan then?" Fuji asked, deciding to do some private investigation once Hanamura leaves.

"To let those he loves the best end up hating him." Hanamura declared out simply. "And I think Ashita might be the key to both locks. Very convenient for us."

Hanamura was not fully sure but she felt that the future empress might be very important to Shiraishi due to the expression in his eyes when he turned to her. Likewise, the emotions of Ashita suggest a rather similar thing of the emperor's unofficial foster son.

An observation Hanamrua made due to a very shrew observation of these two young people.


	40. Chapter 38

Despite wandering whether each day would be the day for so long, Ashita was still rather shocked when Watanabe told her that he would decide when exactly their marriage would be.

So the time has come, she thought very grimly even as she smiled and told him that she was glad at this. This was not really a lie because she knew that her family, with the exception of her sister, would be very happy to hear this.

As she walked in the garden with her guards some distance behind her, she forced herself to think of trivial matters such as the gown she would wear as well as the special jewelleries she might have.

Like most girls, she dreamt of being in a very beautiful dress on the day of her wedding. She once held a roll of rich red silk that would have been used in a wedding gown and she had longed to own a dress made from it so much as she was convinced that anyone wearing it could be very beautiful.

"Ashita, you are only six!" Aizuki had laughed out as she took the fabric away. "What about this lilac or this green?"

Later on, when her dresses became very simple- no better then gentry or even peasants at times- she vowed that she would at least have an elaborate wedding gown.

The recollection of her past made her smile very sadly- as a child, she thought that her wedding would be good as long as she had a beautiful gown.

She didn't consider the possibility of having a husband that she didn't want- she automatically presumed that bit would encounter no problem.

"Lady Ashita."

Ashita did not bother to let her carefully practiced appear because there was no need to do so with him.

"Shiraishi… you are back in the palace." She muttered.

Even though their conversation would not be overheard, they still could not say what they really want.

"Kintarou is still learning writing from me." he told her.

This was the truth and Kintarou even complained about Shiraishi's absence by writing to him, an act that made Shiraishi more then a little touched.

"I see," Ashita said. "Have you talked with the emperor? He did express a desire of talking to you."

The shook of head meant that he wouldn't know yet.

"What do you think of pansies?" Ashita said, pointing to that direction. "I don't like them much right now as they make me think of the story of the cowherd and the weaving goddess- they say that she gave this flower to him before she was taken back to the heavens."

"And the story says that the dews on the petals represent her tears." Shiraishi quoted out. "Is it foolish, Lady Ashita, to cry for something that you know would happen all along?"

"I think it is. But I will still do so." Ashita said softly. "But do you think the weaving goddess regrets her decision of staying with him when she knew that she would have to leave? Wouldn't it be kinder to not let him believe in any what if?"

"I do not think that she is cruel as I think he knows all along as well. After all, they are from two different worlds. I think he knows from the very beginning."

"Why should he stretch out his hand to her then? To deepen their pain by marrying her?"

"Because he can't do anything else, just like her. He desires her, he needs to have her by his side." Shiraishi stated the truth. "But I think they are a bit lucky… they have a day granted to them… every year they have a day that let them be together again…"

"But it is only a day after a whole year of waiting. I don't know how they pass all that empty time…"

Some legend said that the initial words of the heaven emperor was that the cowherd and the weaving goddess could meet once every seven days, only that the messenger brought the wrong message: it became the seventh day of the seventh month.

To Ashita, even a week seemed a bit harsh.

But to Shiraishi, once a year was a blessing as the relationship was forbidden in the first place.

Perhaps this was making the best of a bad situation- just like the two of them had to be satisfied with talking in half riddles.

But even this was taken away from them.

"Princess Rachel, 'Lord Masaharu'." Ashita greeted the arrival rather briskly, deliberately adding the title of Lord even though she did not need to.

"Now, now, one would think that you have something to hide." Niou said, causing Ashita to turn away and occupy herself with staring at the flowers. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew so much then she was really tempted to order him to be thrown out of the palace.

It seemed that she has chosen a very bad place to mope as they were soon joined by more people.

"Lady Ashita! I am so sorry but I didn't realise that you are here!" Akiko began, automatically kneeling down.

"I wanted to take a walk with her in the garden, surely that is alright." Kenya asked, a bit defensive. After all, he did not really know Ashita.

"As long as Akiko wants to." Ashita said simply before she continued to examine her flowers, pretending that she could easily ignore the others' conversation.

"Chitose! You are actually awake!" Kenya suddenly called out and this surprised sight was enough to gain Shiraishi's attention as well.

"How is your sister?" Rachel inquired politely. "She is a very charming girl."

"But at an age where she dislike to be thought of as a child." Chitose laughed out even as he tried to analyze the situation.

"My brother is similar enough." Kenya agreed. "But Chitose, why are you up so early? Did you work out whatever that bothered you that day?"

"You can say so." Chitose said as he glanced at Niou, Ashita and Shiraishi.

"Calculations on that day?" Ashita suddenly said very quietly, as she recalled what else had happened on that day. "And what did you find out?"

"I…I am sure that you do not need to worry about such a minor thing, Lady Ashita." Chitose said as he forced out a laugh. After all, how could he ask what he wanted to in front of all these people?"

"I am a bit tired so please excuse me, Princess Rachel." Ashita said before she turned to Shiraishi with a carefully kept expression. "I would like you to escort me back to my room."

"Of course." Shiraishi said, immediately finishing his conversation with Rachel. "Please excuse me, Princess."

"Lady Ashita, can you not ask someone else? I am still talking to him." Rachel protested, as she finally made Shiraishi to talk about Tezuka due to a good chance of luck. It was especially difficult due to Niou- who skilfully sidetracked her words.

Ashita's instinct reaction was to snap at the person who took away her very rare opportunity, but then that would make it all too obvious.

"Chitose, the task then falls on you." Ashita said lightly, but even though her fan could hide the frown that she wasn't able to lift, it didn't completely conceal the bitterness in her eyes or the slight frost in her voice,

"I am honoured." Chitose said- what one was expected to say.

Without sparing a glance at Shiraishi, Ashita began to walk

Niou, however, started to laugh as soon as Ashita was out of their sight.

"Princess Rachel, you really shouldn't have upset the pretty little girl. After all, it is in her right to make Shiraishi drop all to escort her due to who she is."

"Even though he is in the middle of a conversation? Such a thing will be regarded as very rude in my country, regardless of your position."

"But maybe you are the one who intruded." Niou pointed out with a smile. "But then, I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Excuse me, Princess Rachel." Shiraishi muttered out before he turned to Kenya, seeing something that would make his day worse. "If Sanada asks then you haven't seen me at all. I am not in the mood to have a practise match with him."

"He is still doing it?" Kenya murmured in disbelief. "Really, what on earth is wrong with that guy?"

But Shiraishi need not have worried as Sanada was not really concerned with him- he came with the intention of talking to Rachel.

"Princes Rachel, please reproach me as you see fit." Sanada declared out as he knelt down in front of her, with Yukimura beside him. "I have been entertaining shameful thoughts about your servant."

Yukimura's puzzlement showed that he was as confused as the rest, so it was hopeless to rely on him for an answer.

* * *

Ashita did not say anything and Chitose was sure that this was not just because she didn't have anything to say to him, but because she was occupied by what had happened just then.

"Lady Ashita…what do you think of your upcoming marriage?" Chitose asked very bluntly.

Her eyes narrowed before she let the empty smile of the court appear.

"One does not ask a woman this." she said pleasantly with a rather airy laughter.

Was he pushing fate? But Chitose desired to know something as he really wanted to believe that there was something that he could do. At the very least, not knowing anything would not be of any use.

"Lady Ashita, the stars told me a very interesting story on that night." Chitose began. "I do not know why, but Shiraishi's fate is bond to yours."

At this, Ashita paused and she turned to Chitose with a barely concealed fury.

"You have a sister, do you not? How would you feel if she has a chance of raising your family to great prestigious and status when you thought that such a thing would never be yours again? Even if you think that her happiness is the most important thing, how can she live with herself if she threw it all away due to her own foolishness and selfishness?

"Will she be a spoilt child if her own desire is a contrast to what is the best for your family? Is she really just wanting what she can't get as her wish that she foolishly desires happens to be the one she wants the most.

"If you understand any of what I just said, then don't bother me again." Ashita ended.

"Lady Ashita, I understand what you said but what I saw from the stars is obviously less then what you think. But that is not the most important thing right now…Lady Ashita, Shiraishi is one of my few good friends so I do not wish for him to get hurt."

"I do not desire to hurt him! That is the last thing that I want!"

"Yet you just told me quite clearly that we can not always do what we want. I…I beg you…don't hurt him. Let the stars change their fate, let my calculations be wrong."

* * *

The events in the afternoon made Rachel more then a bit tired as she had to first spend a long time in working out what Sanada did. Who would have thought that an attraction to a woman would lead to this?

That was why she was more then a bit weary when Niou approached her.

"What have I done to deserve such a cruel treatment?" Niou laughed out as he took a seat beside her. "Especially when I am here to help you!"

"To help me?"

"Yes, I do not know what your people are like as they are too far from me and I did not really enjoy travelling until now. However, I do know what people are like here. You are very charming so I would hate to see your exoticness and charm be described as barbaric."

"And what do you mean by that?" Rachel said, her voice a bit angry.

"One does not simply challenge the empress-to-be, even if she is a little girl who does not like sharing." Niou said simply. "Although I must say, her hostility to you is rather unfounded."

"I am not challenging her! But I do not see why I should stop talking to Shiraishi just because she wanted him to escort her. Besides," She added heatedly, "You are not in a position to talk."

At this Niou started to laugh. "In that case you are definitely wrong. I can do whatever I like because I can easily leave without any consequences. That is why I am not bond to the rules and norm of this place.

"But let me tell you a story, Princess, although it is not a very happy one. No, let me correct myself, there are two parts of the story and the second bit is much more cheerful then the first one. As for why this happens, you can say it is the role of fate. Some are lucky, some are not.

"Two children met and something was born on that day, but they were two children, so they did not realise what this mean. Then they met again- but by this time their dream has become impossible. Instead of not doing anything as they didn't realise why they should, they did not do anything because they could no longer to do."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I have seen parts of the play." Niou said simply. "And this play will soon reach the deciding point. Will it be a comedy due to a sudden twist? Or would it continue the trend and officially be a tragedy? You and I, princess, might soon have to act in it and maybe we will play an important role."

He appeared to have finished speaking, but he did not let go of her hair despite being silent.

"Oh, but don't you want to hear the second part of the story?" he said when she was about to jerk her hair out of his hand.

"There was another man who saw what happened to the two children and initially he was merely amused, only to find himself being assigned to a similar role. Like them, he missed the chance of grabbing onto what was important as he didn't realise it.

"However, I said that this part of the story is happier." Saying so Niou leant forward and whispered right into her hears. "Because I still have another chance, and I am not a man who make the same mistake twice."


	41. Chapter 39

The very best gown was selected and each of the accessories that she wore was amongst the most valuable of her possession. Ashita had to look her very best today as the emperor has decided to announce the date of their marriage at this banquet.

"You look very beautiful, Lady Ashita." Akiko had said in great admiration as she arranged the hem of the long gown.

What is the purpose of me being beautiful? Ashita asked herself as she picked up her precious mirror. Why was she no longer happy when some one praised her appearance? Was it because she now only cared for that person's opinion?

Yet it was not as if her vanity had completely disappeared.

Ashita did not like the foreign princess any more then Yuu, although she admitted that a large part of this was due to jealousy. The other walked and conversed so freely without any restraint, when she couldn't even return to her own home.

Most of all, she has heard about how Princess Rachel seemed to talk to many of the officials quite a bit and this was acceptable because that was the norm among her people: a princess was expected to do such a task.

She wouldn't care if it wasn't for the fact that Shiraishi was one of those she seemed to get well acquainted with. On top of that, Shiraishi did not seem to dislike her.

But wouldn't such a thing be good for him? To be married to a princess and be regarded as a prince. A title that he could finally have.

* * *

The banquet was really held for the sake of celebrating the news of the imperial marriage, which was why many of the commanders and deputy-commanders were there, since they were regarded as rather important military officials. Because so many people were summoned, Shiraishi was not really surprised by the news, as he guessed that this was the only possible reason.

That was probably what Ashita had been trying to tell him as well, that day in the garden.

He really didn't want to go but there was no way he could escape this, as his foster father would surely want him to be present at such an occasion.

He had bent his head down in order to avoid any eye contact with Ashita when she walked pass him with her hand resting on Watanabe's arm. As he watched the hem of her long gown trailing away, he suddenly thought of the legend of the heaven maiden once more.

Her feathered garment would result in her flying away from the man. It seemed that Ashita has found that dress which would cause her to slip out of his grasp forever.

But unlike the men in the stories, he couldn't even allow any tears to fall. He was forced to smile and be merry, as this was meant to be a joyful occasion.

In a few months' time she would fly away from him forever…no, she was already out of his reach.

Picking up his cup, he stared hard at the wine in there, would it be strong enough to let him forget? Could it even be powerful enough to make him laugh?

"To the emperor and our future empress!" he echoed the words of many others as he tossed the drink down.

Ashita…please be happy, he added inside his head, yet if you feel what I feel and desire then I don't know how you can find joy in this marriage. But I want you to be happy…

* * *

Yuu and Rachel were walking with Minami since Sengoku was distracted once again.

"He never learns." Minami muttered. "Even after what just happened."

Sengoku's congratulations to the empress-to-be had been a bit too personal and it seemed that his teasing had not been to Ashita's taste.

"This body, Prince Sengoku, now officially belongs to the emperor. Is my beauty so great to you that you are willing to be so brave as to touch the emperor's private possession and challenge him?" Ashita had said cynically before she walked away.

"What a pity that a beautiful girl is so dull." Sengoku had immediately complained.

"An important quality for her. An adulterous woman only betrays her husband so he can have all right to the outcome of her fate, but an empress in a similar position is betraying the emperor so that is regarded as treason as well, as she is both his wife and subject. Treason," Minami added very grimly, "Can not be solved by the husband alone."

"Regardless of what he might have done?" Rachel protested.

"Princess Rachel, it is not just that. Any injury to the emperor will be seen as treason regardless of who you are as the emperor always has two roles. If you struck at an emperor, then that is treason, even if he struck you first."

"Still, I am on Sengoku-niisan's side." Yuu suddenly said. "Lady Ashita is rather dull and unfriendly. The only times I dine in her quarter is when the emperor happens to be there. I do not think that this is because 'she is still adjusting to the surrounding' or 'she has never done such ritual before'. It is simple: you invite people to your quarter if you like them and want to spend more time with them."

It was true that most expected Ashita would have spent much more time with the two princesses.

"I think she simply doesn't like me or Princes Rachel." Yuu decided.

"But Princes Yuu, it is not as if she shows this." Rachel pointed out.

"This is the way of the court, and this is the way that you should be, Yuu." Minami added darkly.

"Even so…" Yuu began, but was suddenly interrupted due to seeing Shiraishi, who was actually staggering.

"Shiraishi, are you alright?" Minami immediately asked in concern.

What surprised him was seeing Shirashi being drunk. It was clear that his friend had been drinking a bit too much as he could smell very strong alcohol from him.

"Why don't you sit down?" he decided, gesturing to the closest seat, which was over the pond.

The other sign of Shiraishi being drunk was the appearance of a rather wild laughter.

"It is better if I stand." He said after he laughed for quite some time. "If I am near the water then I might try to grab the moon, as illusions are the only thing I can have. But perhaps that won't be such a bad fate," he suddenly added, "if I thought that I got it." (1)

"Why are you drunk?" Minami repeated and this time he actually put a lot of authority in his voice, making it like a command.

This worked as Shiraishi began to explain how he was involved in a drinking game that seemed to have got more then a little bit out of hand.

"If you don't concentrate then this happens." Shiraishi laughed out. "It is quite a novelty experience."

"I am going to get something from Inui to help him." Minami decided, whispering to Yuu and Rachel. "Can you two make sure that he doesn't do anything that he will regret?"

"I can go…" Yuu began, but was immediately stopped by her brother.

"No! The herbalist is too dangerous." Minami said firmly.

"What do we do then?" Yuu muttered as her brother quickly left. "Knock him on the head with our fan if he gets really drunk? Grab him by the side and soak his head into the water in the hope of sobering him up?"

"I am sure that it won't be that bad." Rachel said.

"When Sengoku-niisan gets drunk he starts to tell every woman around him about how he loves them so much, that they must be heaven maidens as they are all so beautiful, as well as saying that he can't live without them. Although both Minami-niisan and I have considered that he might just be using that as an opportunity." Yuu added thoughtfully before she suddenly recalled: "We would splash cold water on his face and that always work.

"Wait, Princess Yuu…" Rachel began, but Yuu was already heading to the ponds.

"It seems that you've got a very interesting problem on your hand." She heard the by now too familiar voice say.

"What are you…never mind." She learnt that there was no point in asking Niou why he was there as he would just say: "Because you are here."

"I see that he has too much to drink." Niou chuckled. "But he did not seem to have achieved what he wanted.

"Princess Rachel, please move." Yuu said pleasantly before she stepped forward and hurled the water in her cupped hands onto Shiraishi's face.

At this, Shiraishi raised his head and it took him a few seconds to recognise Yuu. But once the recognition is made, he suddenly grabbed her by the wrist.

"I suppose I might as well marry for status and power since I cannot marry for love." He chuckled bitterly. "Yet that will probably be the only reason." His words were trailing off but they could still make out the comparison that was clearly not in Yuu's favour.

"…more beautiful…so gentle…kind…so lovely…"

The grab was loosened due to the other hand slapping him hard on the face.

"Princess Rachel, Lord Masaharu, I am sure that you two can manage in looking after him without me."

"Princess Yuu, he is drunk and drunkenness makes all men foolish." Niou said in his best courtier manner.

In truth, Niou was actually applauding himself for not having laughed out aloud.

"Drunken men are foolish as they dare to speak the truth." Yuu said angrily although she was rational enough to know that it was probably best to just let this go. "This is certainly something that I do not hope to hear again."

"Of course not." Niou said with a smile. "And I am sure that princess Rachel would agree with me."

"What is wrong with Shiraishi anyway?" Rachel asked hurriedly, suddenly a bit nervous at being alone with Niou due to what happened the last time he had this opportunity.

"Isn't this easy? He is not celebrating so he is mourning." Niou chuckled out. "Because the pretty little girl is going to be…"

Shiraishi made a move to grab his sword, only to remember that he actually took it off before they began their drinking.

"A pity." Niou clearly already realised this since he didn't bother to step back at the motion. "But is this your answer?"

"What other answer can I give?" Shiraishi snapped. "You…you knew it all along, didn't you? You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"I am hurt- how can you think so low of me?" Niou said with a mock gravity and as always, it was hard to tell where the acting began.

"Shiraishi, you cannot possibly mean that…" Rachel began nervously.

"Why not tell you the truth since he knows anyway?" Shiraishi laughed out bitterly. "When I first saw her…I thought that I would like to spend some more time with her but I didn't think that this was enough to let me tell him and fight with him…

"Then it was too late, when I went to see her again she was already another's. Yet that was when I realised that I wanted her as well. But I could not have her so I tried to ignore the truth!

"And now I will finally lose her, she will be married to him!"

Ironically he was still not saying any names despite his decisions, because his current status was still aware of just how dangerous all this was.

"And the funny thing…the most funny part is that she would be my wife if she was engaged to any other man. He would find a way for me…he himself…he would do this because he wanted to give me everything that he could only that this is something even he cannot give…"

"But what about Lady Ashita?"

Rachel could understand why Yuu had winced due to his hold as it was rather tight, even slightly painful. Besides her, she could tell that Niou was a bit unhappy.

"Don't say her name! She must not be suspected in anyway!" Shiraishi hissed before he released her hand. "And don't tell her anything!"

"Of course I won't tell on her!" Rachel said indignantly.

Shiraishi was looking at her but she felt that he was seeing past her, as there was something very strange about his glance. In a way, she seemed to be seeing a new side of him, he was no longer that extremely polite and courteous figure- she could sense the potential of him being ruthless. (2)

"If I were you, Princess Rachel," he finally said, his voice a bit cold, "I would worry about your own problems. If you have so much free time on your hand then you…"

Shiraishi didn't get to finish speaking as he suddenly slumped down, unconscious. Out of instinct, Rachel turned to look at Niou, who shrugged and spread out his hand.

"That is what happens when you drink too much." Niou said. "Ah, youth.

"Why do I feel that you were responsible for this sleep?" she commented.

He smiled at her again, although his gaze was rather thoughtful: this whole weaving was getting much too tangled and he wasn't sure whether he could actually come up with a way to tidy it.

Running away was no longer an option and that was why the whole thing was being very troublesome.

* * *

**_Notes_**

_(1) T__his is a reference to Li Bai- who is said to have died due to being drunk and wanted to grab at the moon's reflection in the river._

_(2)__That is always the aspect of his character that really interests me. It is not a cruelty, but he does have the potential of being a bit ruthless in his desire to achieve his goal._


	42. Chapter 40

No women enjoyed having her beauty slighted in front of others, and in Yuu's case, it was all the more insulting given that the man who uttered that remark did not even know her enough to make any judgement.

"I will never marry that man!" Yuu vowed passionately.

She really wished that she had a way to deal with her anger but she was a princess, so she could only pretend that she didn't hear it even though she was really tempted to start screaming at him. The handkerchief in her hand was a very good indication of her feelings.

The sound of the fabric being ripped apart halted Yuu, and the chuckle that came from above her then prevented her from continuing.

"Very ladylike, Princess Yuu." Kite said without any trace of having laughed.

"Oh, not another one." Yuu muttered in disgust as she put the damaged handkerchief in her pocket. "Why are you always on a tree anyway? What are you…a monkey?"

"Another one?" Kite asked curiously as he jumped down to stand beside her. "I like to sit there as no one will interrupt me."

"I am sure that plenty of people come here as well."

"It is not so easy, Princess, to ignore comments that include you." Kite explained. "But you made a strange comment."

"I mean that you are like Shiraishi- acting oh so polite even though he dislike me." her words were rather sour as she was thinking of the last part of what he said to her.

"I do not think any of your accusations are true. I see no similarity between Shiraishi and I in our characters or behaviours, and while I admit that I was not very rude, I do not think that my behaviours can be classified as polite."

"I mean this enjoyment of not saying what you really want to say!"

Kite still felt that this was rather unfair, because he did not really know what he felt.

"But maybe the truth is better not said." He suddenly commented, thinking of his own life. "How many people say that they can accept something only to realise that they can't? They can deal with their own disappointment but what of the broken hope from those who believed them?"

"And not doing anything is better?" Yuu retorted back.

At times she really wonders whether she was attracted to conversing with Kite due to the fact that she had grew up fairly pampered. Those around her often agree with her, so she could rarely see their real emotion- it all seemed too false.

"Perhaps you will get a chance to proof me wrong." Kite added rather grimly.

* * *

The latest bet was that many of the future empress' maids would marry after the imperial marriage, although it was not as if the young girls themselves could not immediately marry if they wanted to.

Akiko and Kenya…Sakuno and Kintarou…Tomoko and Horio, and probably An and Momoshiro, Ashita thought. Those in her quarter knew that An and him were extremely close.

That is presume that everything would somehow all go right, she added, but why wouldn't it?

Yumiko too, had many suitors, although she has yet to select one.

But they were all similar by having a choice.

The red silk that would be used for her wedding gown was just like that wreath of red silk she held when she was only a child. The feel of the fabric should be the same, but the material seemed very cold.

She was not really interested in the gown because she did not want the wedding.

Right now, she was sitting in one of the gardens with the bronze mirror resting on her lap. Her maids were not here because she did not desire any company.

A wish that failed to be granted once again.

"Lady Ashita? May I join you?"

Hanamura was not exactly someone she was fond of, but it was much too rude for her to refuse, so she nodded.

"You seem unusually pensive for a girl who would soon marry." Hanamura said very sweetly.

"I think anyone in my position would be, After all, marrying the emperor is not just any marriage." Ashita replied.

"That is true. As I look at you, I suddenly think of your sister, although I don't think she would have expressed any hesitation in marrying."

"My sister has not been engaged." Ashita said automatically.

"Oh, I am sorry, please forgive me." Hanamura protested in a seemingly sincere manner. "A slip of the tongue."

Ashita knew that she shouldn't continue as this was clearly a bait, but she couldn't help but to want to know who was the one her sister loved, as to let others think of a possible marriage between them. She also wanted to know the identity of that man to know what has happened between them, especially why he abandoned her sister.

Although she admits that it was not impossible for this whole thing to be a lie.

"Who are you talking about?" Ashita demanded, spelling out each word to create more authority. "What made you say that?"

"Because a woman could tell when another was in love when she felt the same way for him. Therefore, I can say that this man was very much in love with your sister."

"And why did he not stay with her?" Ashita demanded, her voice very angry. "Is he now married to another? How dare he…"

"Oh, he is very loyal to your sister as his bride looks very much like her." Hanamura said, now allowing a slight smirk to appear. "Who is more like Aizuki at that age then her precious sister, who is now at that age herself?"

In her suddenness of standing up, the mirror fell to the ground, but Ashita actually could not be bothered to pick it up.

"Lady Ashita, before you start to accuse me of any insolence, remember that you are the one who forced out the answer from me." Hanamura said evenly, unconcerned at Kaidou, who was quickly approaching them.

"That is true." Ashita admitted very reluctantly. "But how…"

"This is the truth. I was at court and I loved the crown prince then, but I could see that he and your sister were lovers due to the way they would secretly glance at one another. I knew," she added a bit grimly, "Because I was often looking at him."

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Isn't it obvious? Because I dislike your sister." Hanamura said truthfully, although this was not really why she chooses to tell Ashita now. "And what better way to injure her then through her precious sister? So how does it feel, Lady Ashita, to be the replacement of your beloved sister?" Hanamura continued cruelly. "To know that the reason he marry you is the desire to freshen the memories he have of your sister."

Hanamura knew that these words hurt the young girl even more because she was in love with another person. This was the best solution because if Ashita was in love with the emperor herself, then she might pretend along with Watanabe and find solace in the fantasy.

However, she loved another but must marry Watanabe, and so she would hate the man whose selfishness kept her away from her desire.

How far could the branch bend before it snaps? Hanamura was sure that she could already see signs of a crack.

"If you don't believe me, then go to your maternal grandparents. Your precious sister stayed with them when she was in court." She added.

"Enough…I have heard enough." Ashita declared out.

* * *

When Watanabe made his visit to Ashita, he was told that she did not seem to be very well as she had retired to her bedroom at fairly early in the afternoon, telling her maids to not interrupt her as she desired to rest.

"But your majesty naturally has a right to see her." Yumiko added. "Should I inform her?"

Naturally, Watanabe would not disturb her but he wander whether this was due to the soon to be wedding, so he decided to offer some comfort to her.

She was lying on her bed, still fully clothed with the bedclothes below her, although her hair was loose and let down. This then indicate that she really just desired some mental rest.

Seeing him clearly shocked her, but she quickly smiled and sat up.

"Your maids said that you desired to rest." He began, sitting beside her.

"A slight headache." Ashita lied quickly.

He was the last person she wanted to see now, but she had no choice.

"Are you sure?" her face did look a bit pale, so he instinctively reached out to touch her on the forehead.

Ashita had to force herself to remain immobile, as she was thinking of Hanamura's words. When this man looked at her, was he just trying to find traces of her sister?

Asking him about what happened was not an option because she was sure that he would find a way to evade this. At the very least, he wasn't that cruel as to just admit this.

She could ask her grandparents…

There was a rather elderly brotherly attitude in Watanabe's treatment toward her and initially she thought that this was just because he was twelve years older then her, but now she wonder whether this was really the only reason.

Ashita did not know why she would like to know the truth, but she did.

"May I visit my grandparents tomorrow?" Ashita asked.

"You naturally can although…" Watanabe added with a slightly frown. "I must say that I am a bit surprised."

"I wish to talk about something with them…mainly about my family. Ashita said, and this was partly true.


	43. Chapter 41

Drinking was only a temporary solution and it wasn't a very safe way, since Shiraishi learnt that he said a few things that he shouldn't have from Rachel.

"But what do you plan to do?" Rachel had asked him just before he left for the barracks.

"Nothing. I can do nothing." He said bitterly.

But this was a lie because not doing something was actually doing something; he was allowing everything to continue.

What option did he have other then trying to escape all this? Such desires was treason and it would surely make his father upset. He could try and not go to the palace, but his position as a commander prevented this. This would only make things worse as he would still see Ashita.

There was a safer way- a cowardly way.

To leave the life he knew here…

"Zaizen, I want to have a match with you." He decided, as this would help him to decide whether he could carry out his plan.

"With me?"

"I want to see what your skills are now like." Shiraishi said simply. "And the best way is for me to test it out myself."

Zaizen did not appear to be particularly enthusiastic, but the way he quickly followed his commander showed him to be the very opposite. He did not know why that his commander suddenly did this, but he was honoured.

He knew that he was still not as skilled as Shiraishi, but he was sure that his own skills had improved since their match a year ago. Throughout the interval, he had practices with Shiraishi many times, but they were not proper matches.

"Commander, what will you do if I beat you?" his tone was rather cocky, but he was sure that his commander understood him and would not be offended.

"A promotion might be in order." Shiraishi said.

His smile was rather stiff, because this was not really a joke.

* * *

Zaizen did improve a good deal and Shiraishi decided that his words were more of an assertion instead of a prediction.

While Zaizen was probably not ready to be a commander, Shiraishi was sure that he could be a rather good deputy-commander. If anything, his sword skill was good enough and he was fond of his division. He should be able to perform his duties, especially with the help of Kenya.

With his own departure, Kenya would become the commander and it was natural for Zaizen to fill up this empty space.

All this meant that things would not be drastically disrupted with his departure.

He could leave now.

He thought of the brief time he spent with his native village once again- the brief glimpse of the village life he had then, as well as his later experience.

It was life of hard work that required complete concentration, and this was the life he should have had.

Sometimes he thought of all that happened all these years ago and he wonder why he was willing to accept that hand. He could have shaken his head as the other was a stranger...a stranger who nodded to the executioner.

Was it because of the other's sincerity and kindness when he said these words? Was it because that was what he secretly desired from his own father?

"From now on I would look after you." Watanabe had whispered out as his hand closed over the then small hand.

One of the first things that he did was to wrap this hand up and Shiraishi wonder why he still kept his hand bandaged… was it really because letting others know about his involvement in the conspiracy would be dangerous?

Now he felt that this could be because he was secretly ashamed of what his birth father did, as his foster father seemed such a kind man. Was this part of his attempt of forgetting his birth father?

Once more, he wonders whether things would have been different if he had returned to the region earlier. Was this really not a punishment?

Closing his eyes he allowed himself to think of the happy life he might have had if he and Ashita met earlier: the two of them walking in her family's house where he would serve her brother, or being able to return to her when he finished his duties in the palace.

Perhaps thing would not have worked out as good since he would be a peasant boy, while she was still of higher nobility. But it would surely be better then what it was like now. Anything would be.

As he stepped out to join the rest of the men, now chatting about Zaizen's skill, Shiraishi decided to begin his preparation.

He would leave as soon as Ashita become the empress.

* * *

Just as Shiraishi made his decision, so did Ashita.

She was sitting in her grandparent's house, a place she had not been for quite some time, the last time she was here was probably when she was eight, just a few month before the conspiracy.

She cynically noted that the mansion was still very wealthy and elaborated with no signs of sudden new decoration, unlike her home.

"Ashita, we are so happy to see you!" her grandmother said as she picked up the cup of tea, which was of the highest quality. "But your visit is so sudden that your grandfather is unable to get out of his meeting."

Staring at the tea, Ashita suddenly recalled how they used to use the same tea leave for ages: diluting the tea then mixing the new leaf with the old leaf.

"I am glad that grandfather wants to see me so much." She muttered, shifting her gaze.

"But of course, you are our granddaughter." The other woman laughed out, although she was rather nervous.

To them, Ashita was that little girl who was curious and a bit afraid of the court life. When united with her beloved sister, she had been very happy to cling onto Aizuki's sleeves or the hem of her skirt. Even though she was now grown, they could see that she was still nervous and would be very glad at the sight of any helping hand- which was very useful to them.

Their other granddaughter had been very different. Most of all, there was a slight coldness in her eyes when she looked at them, replacing the original dislike.

A similar look seemed to appear in Ashita's eyes.

"Grandmother, there is something I would like to know." Ashita began, a bit nervous herself. "It is about my sister."

"Aizuki? What is wrong with Aizuki?"

"I was talking to lady Hanamura and she told me some very interesting things about neechan when they were both at court a decade ago." Ashita began. "The crown prince then…he was very interested in neechan, wasn't he?"

"Ashita, why are you asking this?"

"It is the truth, isn't it?" Ashita demanded. "He was in love with my sister! Hanamura told me the truth, didn't she?"

"Yes, he was. We even though that they would marry." Her grandmother admitted. "Because of your father, they couldn't have an open relationship so we acted as the go between for them."

"So he was in love with my neechan and she actually loved him back. But what went wrong? She hates him now! "

"I don't know what happened but I suspect that it has something to do with the conspiracy ten years ago. Perhaps Aizuki thought that he should have used his power to save your father."

"So that was what happened…that must be why my marriage made neechan so upset. How happy you must be, grandmother," Ashita said bitterly, "that I managed to achieve what you wanted since mother was still alive."

"This is what anyone else would have done." Her grandmother said bluntly, and her tone was rather cold. "Ashita, Akio indulged you too much to let you believe that you can decide who to marry. This is the best thing that could happen with any woman and you are foolish to complain about it. Your sister is a fool as well, as she threw that chance away."

Ashita actually placed the cup in her hand down to prevent herself from accidentally breaking it, before she turned to face her grandmother with a very chilling gaze.

"But don't forget, grandmother, this foolish little girl will be the future empress very soon." Ashita said coldly, "Do not insult my sister. Surely you don't want all your previous effects to be wasted? When the emperor asks me what I think of my grandparents should I tell him this? 'They never bothered about me until you choose to marry me. What a coincidence!'"

"Ashita, don't be so sensitive! It is the elder's fault of liking to lecture a bit too much." her grandmother said quickly, making her tone very light, which her granddaughter quickly followed likewise.

"And it is the young's tendency to not like scolding." She said in an equal light manner. "But grandmother, I want to know what happened."

* * *

What her grandmother told her was enough to confirm Hanamura's words and Hanamura also accurately predicted her reaction: Ashita certainly wouldn't blame the elder sister that she adored and loved, so the blame was put on Watanabe.

Alone in her room, she took out her precious mirror and stared at the reflection very intensively. She thought of her sister as very beautiful so the fact that she looked so much like her sister used to make her very happy.

When someone told her that, she had replied: "I am happy as it means that I will be beautiful when I grow up."

There were similarities, true, but she looked different as well as similar. Her kindred would certainly not mistake them. She was sure that she looked different from her sister when Aizuki was eighteen.

That seemed all the more pitiful then, as he was seeking traces of her sister in her, pretending that she was her…

But why do I have to be my sister's substitute when there is a man who loves me for who I am? Ashita thought angrily as she placed the mirror down.

"Lady Ashita, you have a letter." Yumiko began before she frowned. "Your hair shouldn't be unkempt like this."

"Oh…arrange it for me then." Ashita said- she suddenly didn't want her hair down and loose when Watanabe came as he might have seen her sister with her hair like that- as they seemed to be very intimate with one another.

Turning her mirror over, she paced it on the table, staring at the decoration. But she was also doing this to prevent herself from looking at her reflection.

"Lady Ashita, you seem rather quiet." Yumiko commented.

"Yumiko…have you lost something and tried to replace it with something similar and pretend that you never broke it?" Ashita suddenly said very softly. "Do you think it is fair for the replacement?"

"Lady Ashita?"

"Never mind." Ashita said with a shake of her head. "It is not important."

An or Tomoko would probably have pressed on but Yumiko was not like them, so she just nodded and continued to do Ashita's hair.

Ashita opened her letter due to the mistake in thinking that news from her home would be able to cheer her up.

"Lady Ashita, is there something wrong?" Yumiko quickly asked, as Ashita's suddenly stood up in order to charge to the door, almost causing Yumiko to wreck her careful work.

"The emperor…" Sakuno barely began speaking before she saw her mistress run past her.

"Ashita…what is wrong?" Watanabe asked.

He was actually really worried as she was clearly very agitated about something. Take a hold on her, he actually had to apply some force on his hold in order to make her sit down.

"What is wrong?" he began gently as he crouched down in front of her, first waving her maids away. From what he remembered of his mother, she often wanted privacy at such a time.

"My brother…my brother is sick…really sick." She finally said, having her breathing relatively even again. "I had a letter from my sister-in-law and she tells me that his condition is really bad. He is in a fevered state and he is barely conscious.

"My sister-in-law is the writer and she is not the type to exaggerate." Ashita continued, wanting to get up to show him the letter on the table. "Please…please let me go and see him. Even just a few moments will be enough!"

The question pained him even though he anticipated it the moment she told him. Trying to keep his voice as soft and kind as he could, he told her: "No."

"But my brother…my niichan…" she began, grabbing his hand with a surprisingly tight grip. "Please…he really is ill! My niichan and neechan are very different, if he is at the stage then he must be very sick, even in danger of…of…"

"Ashita, calm down!" he said rather sharply. "Remember who you are! You are to be the empress very soon, you cannot just leave the palace at will! Not only do we have foreign ambassadors, we are going to be married and this affair is not private."

"…I…I…I can't even see him if he is dying!" she finally said, her voice completely broken.

Watanabe could not say anything to comfort her as what she said was the bitter truth."

"I will order Ooishi to go to your home," he told her, "he is one of the best physicians there is."

She gave a slight nod, but her gaze was rather blank.

"Ashita…go and rest." He added.

"Is that an order?" she asked cynically.

"Ashita…"

"Your majesty, I know that you don't love me but I don't blame you for that. I know that not all marriages can be like my brother and his wife, my own parent's marriage is a very early lesson. However," at this her voice suddenly became very hard, "I cannot forgive you for keeping me away from the ones that love me when it is not me that you love."

"…Ashita?"

"I will go to my chamber and rest since this is what you orders." She said coldly. "Just as this is why I am in the palace."

All of a sudden, he was recalling his last meeting with Aizki, the situation had been very similar. The initial reaction was that of hysteria, quickly followed by a deep and cold emotion that was rather akin to hatred.

The pain he felt suddenly made him wince and he automatically pressed his hand over the wound from a whole decade ago, even though Ashita didn't do anything, unlike Aizuki.

It seemed that his wish was being fulfilled a bit too much: Ashita was becoming too much like her sister.

"I do not wish to see that expression again." He muttered, yet that expression was one of the strongest memories he had of Aizuki. Sometimes he felt that it might be the one expression that would never be forgotten.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**_ I think Ashita's colder side is beginning to appear, but I want to justify her actions. As her grandmother said, she thought that she could have a say in her marriage and if it wasn't for Watanabe, I think she most likely would have some say if she really didn't like the man. It is not the power to decide her marriage but it is very different from her current situation, when there is no choice at all. Her situation is difficult because she is in a relatively hostile environment, engaged to a man that she doesn't love, while she doesn't even know when she can see the man that she actually does love. In Shiraishi's case, he does have his very close friends and he sort of have a conscious choice of going to the palace or not._

_In addition, Ashita is rather cynical when she is with her grandmother- as she pointed out, they saw her as a tool. They basically ignored her family until the emperor wanted to marry her, as she was then of use to the family. _

_The fact that she learns of Watanabe's intention of marrying her then make it all the worse because she is in love with Shiraishi. I think anyone in her situation might think: if it isn't for that then things might be very different. _

_As for Watanabe…what Hanamura said is true but then this is his way of dealing with his grief, as the next chapter would show- he actually suffered as much as Aizuki due to what happened. He is not completely to be blamed and I think in a way he did thought that he would make Ashita happy despite knowing that he would never love her _


	44. Chapter 42 (flashback chapter 3)

_On his way to the dwelling of the Lord of Tanako, he saw more then one pair of eyes that were frightened. __Even though h__e wanted to reassure them__, he__ did not know how._

_His father had learnt of the conspiracy and acted very fast. The men were all captured and th__ey only await their executioner._

_The role of making su__re that this task was done was given to the crown prince, as he was the one to discover it._

_"This is your duty." Had been the emperor's command. __"You ar__e a prince, the crown prince, so you must act for the good of your country over yourself."_

_"Have you?" Watanabe asked bitterly, wandering just how much his father actually knew._

_"I married your mother." Was his father's blunt answer. "And she would have given you this answer as well."_

_He had no choice other then following his father's command even though it would destroy all the dreams he had bui__lt with Aizuki, the last possible chance he had. __The worst bit was that this was all his fault._

_When he first received the letter__ from Aizuki, he had been rather nervous as he was afraid that it was her informing him that her father had arranged a marriage for her. __This would have been problematic__ as he had not managed to persuade his father._

_Reading the letter mad__e him even more worried because he could tell that Aizuki was clearly very agitated. In addition, she didn't really explain what happened, other then saying that her father is planning something that was extremely dangerous for their whole family._

_"…I am really afraid and I don't know what I should do at all. I don't think I should tell my brother as I just don't think that doing so would be a good idea." Her letter had run on. "Please…help me. I really don't know what to do."_

_How could he not respond to such a letter? He and Aizuki managed to meet up with one another somehow although he now no longer recalled the exact detail. This was because what happened before seemed trivial to the actual meeting._

_"My father is going crazy!" was the first thing she said. "And he will probably end up killing all of us due to his foolishness."_

_"Aizuki…what are you talking about?"_

_"My father is planning a conspiracy." She finally said, and she carefully kept her voice very soft. "That is why I say that he is going mad- he plans to kill you along with your father."_

_"Why? No, that doesn't matter right now." he decided. "How? How did you find out? Aizuki, we have to be completely sure about what he is doing before he does anything."_

_"I heard him talking about it with some of his men. I overheard it because I secretly snuck into my mother's room to get something." She admitted guiltily, as her mother's room was almost like a sanctuary in their house. "It turned out that my father occasionally uses it as one of his secret place since it is normally locked and barred. I…I climbed in from the outside window, using my sister's stilts."_

_He would have laughed at her behaviour if they were not in such a serious situation. Treason's punishment extended into a very large area - Aizuki and her siblings might be punished as well, even though they would have no involvement at all._

_"Surely you can do something." Aizuki pleaded, grabbing onto him tightly. "Please help me, I am so frightened!"_

_"Of course I will do anything I can in order to help you." He assured her. "But I don't know how either…"_

* * *

_Watanabe was sure that he ended up making the worst decision because not only did he not prevent this, he let Aizuki be deceived into thinking that this would be changed._

_He did try to plead with his father but it was of no use: such high treason deserve execution._

_"Your highness…" Akio was already at the gate, kneeling down with his younger sister beside him. "I…I do not ask forgiveness as I deserve none since I did not prevent my father, but I wish to let you know that I really am ashamed and sorry for what happened."_

_"I do not blame you at all. But I am sorry to tell you that you and your siblings will still suffer as your wealth would be confiscated by the state." Watanabe declared out. "But Akio…please stand."_

_"Your highness is too kind but I can not do that yet." Akio said. "My father…my father has chosen to evade his punishment by…" at this the young man finally broke down._

_He has just lost a father but instead of being allowed to grief, he had to attach labels of cowardliness to his father._

_"Enough. You do not have to say anymore." Watanabe said. "But…the Lord of Tanako is dead."_

_"Yes and my sister…my twin sister had been in the same room as he when he died so please excuse her absence."_

_"I will talk to her then." Watanabe said, even though he actually did not need to._

_"Your highness…she is…" Akio began very nervously. "What she saw made her a bit unstable and I…"_

_"I understand and I will not hold her responsible for any of her actions. Therefore, let me see her."_

* * *

_Despite what they told him, he was still unprepared for the sight of her. They actually confined her into a room although they seemed to let her keep her guzheng. Initially, it seemed rather strange as no sound come out, even though she was playing it._

_He understood why when he walked closer: the strings of the guzheng had all broken and she was actually slapping the wooden board as well as pulling the broken strings._

_Her hair was only partly held while her dress was torn._

_"Aizuki…"_

_Looking up, he was more then a bit alarmed because he saw madness in there._

_"I wonder how is it that you dare to show your face to me." she hissed as she pushed the broken instrument away rather abruptly. If she used a bit more force then the strings would not be the only thing that get broken since half of the guzheng was hanging over the edge of the table._

_"Aizuki…" he tried again._

_"My father is dead." She said very bitterly. "But I don't think we can call it suicide since he is really killed by me."_

_"He suspected that I was the one responsible although I still don't know how he found out. But he dragged me to my mother's room and he was going to kill me there._

_"This wound." She gestured to her abdomen, which was actually bandaged under the torn dress. "Is what he did. But despite everything, he still wasn't even able to kill me."_

_Her father first slapped her and then cursed her with all the insults he could think of. Then he actually stabbed her before pressing the blade against her neck._

_"Father…I really did not intend this!" she whispered out, not to lengthen her life, but just to let him know. I wanted to save you!"_

_"By delivering my executioners to me?" his hand was shaking and several times the blade almost sliced into her neck._

_"Father please…" _

_"Your father's bloods are in these hands." Yelling this out, he reversed the direction of the blade._

_Unlike last time, this blow did not miss._

_When Akio and the rest came due to her scream, they saw that the lord of Tanako had killed himself while his elder daughter lay on the floor near him, only half conscious due to her wound. It turned out that her physical wounds were not that severe, unlike the mental shock she suffered._

_"Yes, I am now my father's murderer." AIzuki said. "And you…you helped me in this crime. Why…Why did I tell you about what happened? Because I trusted you and thought that you could help him. Instead…I might as well have told the emperor himself."_

_"Aizuki…" taking a step forward he tried to put his arms around her, only to have her slapped it away._

_"Don't touch me!" she said very firmly. "And don't every let me see you again! You are responsible for my father's death as well- you are the one who told the emperor about what happened. I trusted you!"_

_"What choice did I have?" he reasoned out again. "Aizuki, you know that I lack power. It is true that I thought I could help but…"_

_His own justification sounded weak to him because he knew that Aizuki was so right to be angry with him. He failed her and what he ended up causing was a betrayal of her trust in him._

_Yet he could not just accept this as he really didn't intend to do this._

_Once more, he tried to grab her hand in the hope of being able to somehow make her understand._

_This time, she answered with actions instead of words._

_Yanking off the hairstick which had been the engagement present, she lounged at him, stabbing him with it. She was relatively successful as the tip was red._

_"Aizuki, do not be foolish!" he implored out, quickly pressing his hand over the wound._

_"Get out of my sight." She screamed and this time, she took out the jade pendant he gave her and hurled it onto the floor with great force._

_The jade shattered into many pieces and into many directions, making any attempt of joining it all more then a little bit difficult._

_It was just like their relationship._


	45. Chapter 43

Shiraishi knew that he was dreaming, yet he pretended that he was not aware of this, because even though this was a reality that could only be a fantasy, it was something that he greatly desired.

Ashita was sitting by a garden of carnations and she was stitching them onto the hem of a dress. It was as if she was picking up the flowers and then somehow pulling them into threads.

"What are you standing there for?" she laughed out, beckoning to him. "Come and sit beside me."

He did so, sitting right by her. Even though he knew that no one would come, he still couldn't help but to dart his eyes around.

"I know, it is annoying- all these guards." Ashita said in agreement as she leant forward to rest her hand on his knees. "But you are the emperor's foster son after all."

"What?!"

"What is wrong with you?" she asked. "You have been the emperor's son for fourteen years, but you act as if this is the first time you hear about this."

"He adopted me?"

"Of course he did, he loves you as his own son. Although you can not be his heir, you are still regarded as his son."

"Of course, of course," he muttered. "Everything is what I want. Ashita, you must be my wife then."

At this she blushed.

"Not yet." She said shyly, "Soon, but not yet. We are engaged but we are not married yet."

"And how were we engaged?"

"You are behaving in such a strange way today." She muttered, but she did not mind answering his questions as it was a very happy memory. "I was chosen to be the possible bride for the emperor but you ended up falling in love with me, and so you told your father. As a result, we got engaged after you stayed in my house for sometime."

It was all what he now realised as what he should have done.

"And you gave me this hairstick." She said happily, and he knew without looking that it was what he had to pass from his father to her.

Turning around, he saw that Ashita had resumed her sewing, and he noticed that all the carnations were stripped.

"Some people say that I shouldn't choose this flower as it is unlucky, but I don't think it matters at all." She said as she stood up. "It is very beautiful, isn't it? This will be my wedding gown, what I will wear when we marry."

He stretched out his hand only to withdraw it…even in his dream the sight of her was too much. He longed for her both physically and mentally, and to not do so was to create a deep aching.

Yet she was his father's bride.

Dreams were dangerous as they revealed the truth that he did not wish to admit, they told him what he really desired.

* * *

It was not as if this would be the last time that he sees these objects and walk on this path, but yet it felt as it was. Perhaps it was because he now knew a time when he would leave this place forever.

No, not forever! Surely he could back here again… somehow.

"Shiraishi! I was just going to visit you!" Kintarou yelled out as he charged toward Shiraishi. "I am going to send this letter to Sakuno and I want to ask you whether this is alright."

"Letters are private, Kintarou. You usually don't let people other then the receiver reads it." He said gently. "But I think that your writing is getting quite good now."

Another area that would soon be alright despite his absence.

After he managed to distract the boy and make his escape, Shiraishi went to his own room, where everything was where it should be. This meant that there was no way for him to delay what he had to do.

He had all the necessary equipment in the barracks as well, but he was a bit paranoid that someone would accidentally read what he would write.

After all, it was a request of leaving the army in order to return to the village that he was born in.

Looking at the neat page, Shiraishi almost wonder whether he should deliberately drop some inks over it to reflect what he really felt as this seemed to be written by someone who did not care at all.

* * *

Luckily, his foster father was alone. Shiraishi had been rather worried that someone like Sasaki might be there. Even worse was the possibility of Ashita herself being in the same room.

Watanabe did not seem to be in a very good as he appeared rather grim, although he immediately smiled at the sight of his foster son.

"Is something wrong?" Shiraishi asked in concern.

He did not accept the invitation of sitting down even though he did not carry out his plan straight away.

"I suppose you can say it is a domestic quarrel." Watanabe said lightly, but Shiraishi could tell that he was feeling rather grim about it. "Akio is severely ill and Ashita would like to go and see him. Obviously she can't and she is not very happy about it. Should we just say that she is angry with me?"

"But what of you?" much to his own disgust, his voice sounded a bit hopeful. If his foster father did not wish to marry Ashita then…

"Don't worry, I won't do something drastic like cancelling the engagement." Watanabe said. "But Shiraishi, you can sit down."

"I…I cannot." Saying so, Shiraishi took a deep breath and knelt down formally, the letter in his hand- in between the two of them. "Your majesty, I ask for your permission to leave the army. I wish to return to the village in the region of Tanako, as I want to spend the rest of my life there."

So great was Watanabe's shock that he actually knocked over his ink stone. The destruction it caused, however, did not matter to him right now.

Shiraishi was the most important one.

"Why?"

Standing up, he went to where Shiraishi was and crouched down in front of him, ignoring the still dripping ink over the official documents.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Because I must leave." Shiraishi whispered, now starting at the floor.

"You must have a reason. Especially you- you rarely do anything without a reason." Watanabe pressed on, refusing the urge of grabbing his foster's son shoulder and shake him.

"I simply cannot continue to stay here." Shiraishi whispered. "I think it is because I am never meant to be here. That day…I took your hand and followed you here, but I think I was never meant to have taken your hand.

"None of it is your fault. You've already been so kind and generous by giving me so much."

"Yet it seems that it is still not enough." Watanabe said in an equally soft voice.

"But that isn't your fault at all." Shiraishi repeated firmly. "Nothing was your fault. But I simply cannot stay here anymore. Please…don't ask me any more questions."

"If you wish to leave then I will let you leave, because I want you to have all that I can give." Watanabe said bitterly. "But this…this is one of the hardest things I have ever done. I love you as a son and nothing hurts a father more then to have his son leave due to no fault of his own."

"And so you must know how much it hurts a son to know that he can only repay this with ingratitude. But I know one thing." Shiraishi added very firmly. "I will end up causing you more grief if I don't leave now."

"Shiraishi…" at this point Watanabe finally stood up and he went to his desk with his back facing Shiraishi, and placed their ink stone in the right way. "When I first taught you to write I did so because I though that you could achieve more if you have this skill. Then it was because I simply wish to spend sometime with you.

"But now…maybe the reason I taught you to write is because of this: you will not disappear even though you would leave."

"You approve?"

"Do not use that word! I agree and allow you to do this but I do not approve. I would never approve. I wish that you asked me for more in the past, Shiraishi, because I might now be able to refuse you."

"Thank you. I will leave as soon as your wedding finishes." Shiraishi whispered and saying so, he stood up and prepared to leave.

He did not ask for forgiveness, as he did not deserve that.

"La…Lady Ashita?"

Standing right out the emperor's study was the one who caused this with a large bundle of incense in her hand.

"I…I was going to ask for permission to visit the temple outside the palace." Ashita muttered.

"May I accompany her? There is something that I wish to talk to her about, since my decision will…"

"Yes, you both can go." Watanabe said, gesturing for them to do so, almost hurrying them.

* * *

Ashita did not speak throughout their journey- she only did so when they arrived at the temple.

When the litter was laid down, Shiraishi did what was expected of him: he stepped forward to help her out as he was the highest ranking man there due to being a commander in the army. He still did this even though she was hiding her identity.

She hesitated for a while before she accepted that hand.

"This temple is usually very crowded." He commented as they made their way past the crowd, finding the silence a bit conspicuous. The crowd made way for them as they simply thought that she was an aristocrat woman with a rather powerful husband.

A few more minutes of silence passed before she spoke.

"I came here to pray for my brother's health." Ashita began softly. "I came here to pray instead of lighting incense at my mother's grave as I doubt that she would care about the children she abandoned and never have any contact with. Now I wonder, should I ask the gods to grant me happiness as well?

"The only advantage to being the empress," she said bitterly, "is that I can go to any place that I want saved for where I truly wish to be."

"It is not the emperor's fault." He protested.

"Is it rules that force him to choose me?" she hissed back. "It is all due to his own selfishness. Don't bother to defend him, Shiraishi, if you …"

"If I?"

"Oh, what does it matter?" she said as she turned away from him. "I heard what you said. You are leaving so what does anything matter?"

"What else can I do?" he casted a quick glance at the rest of her retainers, who were some distance away from them. "You are to marry the man I love as a father as well as the emperor! I can't do anything without endangering us and hurting him, yet I am afraid that this will be too much. I am not… because of you… I am not in full control of myself. That is why I have to leave!"

"You think that this is so easy for me then?" her fingers were clenching the incense so tightly that he was surprised that they did not snap. "To be married to the man that I hate!"

"Do not say that!"

"How can I not hate him when he destroyed my life for his foolish desire of using me as a substitute!"

The two of them had to stop their argument when they approached the entrance, where the head monk stood.

"…is there really no other way?" Ashita finally whispered very softly.

"You know there isn't. How can there be one?"

He stopped at the entrance of the gate while she went in. there was no point for him to go in. Even though the gods granted favours, he was sure that this miracle was too much.


	46. Chapter 44

A meeting was scheduled and it was clearly a very important one as both the commanders and deputy-commanders were involved. The nature of the meeting, however, remained a mystery as there was no possible indications that could provide a clue. (1)

Kenya's yawn was stopped when his best friend suddenly stood up and revealed that he was the one who caused the meeting to be held.

"Promotion?" Kenya muttered. "But there is no one who is going to be leaving or replaced."

"There will be one very soon." Shiraishi whispered to him before he began to argue about Zaizen being a deputy-commander. This was not very easy as Zaizen was, after all, only a commoner.

"He is very young." Someone pointed out.

"But he will be replacing one who is only a year older then him. Therefore, I do not think that it matters that much." Shiraishi retorted back. "We are also dealing with a division with young people."

"And just which division are you transferring him to? If there is going to be a promotion then what give you the right to decide for them?" Kite asked.

"I have every right to make the decision." Shiraishi said simply. "Because it is my division."

"Wait a second, why are you replacing Kenya?" Yuushi began, automatically on the defence for his cousin.

"Let me finish." Shiraishi said, holding up his hand. "I wish for Zaizen to become the deputy-commander as I want my own position to be given to Kenya. I am sure that there will be no one who will not approve of Kenya being a commander."

"What are you talking about?" Tachibana began while Yukimura demanded: "Why are you giving up your position?"

"Kenya…don't you know anything at all?" Yuushi muttered to Shiraishi's closest friend, who was probably more stunned then anyone else.

"I apologise for the chaos that I am causing as the decision had been very sudden. However, this is a necessary decision that will not change." Shiraishi began. "I plan to leave very soon and when I leave, I want Kenya to take over my position while Zaizen become the deputy-commander."

This was the right of a commander although it was often a right that one had to fight for if those in question were not of noble birth.

"Zaizen is very skilled and Yukimura can vouch for that." Shiraishi began again. "He is a bit sharp tongued at times but my men all know him well and so know that he is fond of them. In addition, I am sure that he will be able to improve under the help of Kenya. He is a very capable person and his calmness will be a great balance with Kenya."

"But he is a commoner." Someone pointed out.

"I am a peasant." Shiraishi said steadily. "The rest of my men, with the exception of Kenya, are all of such a birth. I know that there are other men who are very capable as well but Zaizen is, after all, one of the division."

"What about Fuji?" the said man's current commander pointed out. "He is very skilled and capable."

"Why him?" Shiraishi's tone was almost sharp.

"Shiraishi did not have much dealing with Fuji and maybe he was biased just because Fuji seemed to have the same attitude as Echizen: their win also involved making their opponent feel bad. In addition, Yuuji- a very keen observer- said that 'Fuji's smile is not reflecting what he really feels, and the scary thing is that he could control it completely'. (2)

There was another reason- he often felt that Fuji's gaze was very strange whenever they happened to meet. He wouldn't be bothered if it was just cold as he was used to too many nobles not approving of his presence.

What bothered him was the fact that there was no hostility there, yet it was not liking or curiosity either. It was not a completely unfamiliar expression as he has seen it before. It was the same expression on many of the men who approached him when his foster father became the emperor. (3)

"Why not?" Atobe said. "He is of noble birth but not high enough to create a major barrier. As for his skills, I think most would agree that he is fairly skilled.

"But Zaizen and Kenya knows the division well." Shiraishi pointed out once more.

"A lot of us started not knowing our troop." Sanada said logically. "You two didn't."

"Sanada is right as many of us, myself included, did start that way. However, that did cause us to have conflicts." Yukimura said, deciding that Shiraishi's reason of leaving can be worked out later. "I am sure many people remembered Kirihara's reaction when I become the commander."

Yukimura and Shiraishi had talked about the idea of whether you should fight with your full potential the moment you began a match. Shiraishi said yes and did so, but Yukimura disagreed by arguing that it was better to have that element of surprise.

However, the reason he might hide his skills was due to it being a strategic advantage, not to taunt his opponents by having a miraculous comeback as he would not deliberately loose in the beginning. (4)

Which was why he had not been pleased when he heard about what Fuji did to Kirihara. It was also a bit personal as he was very fond of his men, and to have one of them insulted like that…

Besides, he did not feel that Fuji cared for those around him and a commander should inspire certain loyalty as well as returning them.

* * *

Convincing the rest to let Zaizen and Kenya have their new position was only part of the battle because the moment that they got out of the room, Kenya grabbed Shiraishi by the collar.

"What was all that about?" Kenya demanded, extremely angry.

"It was quite clear, isn't?" Shiraishi said steadily. "I am going to leave and when I do, you and Zaizen will become the commander and deputy-commander."

"Why are you suddenly leaving?" Yukimura asked. "And why didn't you tell any of us? Especially Kenya?"

"Because it was a sudden yet necessary decision." Shiraishi repeated again, but for his friend's sake, he added: "I couldn't tell anyone as I am afraid of wavering."

"Well, it seems a stupid decision so of course we'll do something." Kenya yelled out, still not letting him go.

"Where do you plan to go?" Tachibana asked.

"Back to the village that I was born in." Shiraishi sad.

"Why?" Kenya demanded, now tightening his hold. "Give me an answer! We've been friends for ten years and now you just plan to leave without telling us? Without any explanation?"

"Kenya has a point." Yukimura agreed. "While I admit that you probably don't have to tell everyone, you should at least tell us along with your men. After all, aren't we your friends?"

"I think that will only make matters even worse." Shiraishi said very bitterly. "If the reason I leave is known."

Tachibana was just going to speak when he suddenly noticed that Kenya raised his other fist. Grabbing Kenya, he quickly pulled him away.

"Calm down!" he hissed. "Kenya, I can understand why you are upset but this is not going to help anyone right now."

"Let me go, Tachibana!" Kenya snapped. "I am going to knock some sense into him!"

"But Shiraishi, you are not even that attached to your old home." Yukimura reasoned out, determined to remain composed. "Despite what happens, the emperor is really your father, and this is your home."

"Yukimura, don't think that I am going away due to some petty reasons like that. I am leaving because I have to."

"And you refuse to tell us? We can help you!" Kenya shouted.

"No one can." Shiraishi said quietly, but darkly. "No one can."

This blunt rejection was enough to cause Kenya to shake off Tachibana's hold and grab onto Shiraishi again, only that he grabbed him by the shoulders this time.

"What happened?" Kenya demanded and he accompanied his words with actions as he actually started to shake Shiraishi. "I am your friend! I can't just watch you do this and not know why."

Zaizen happened to arrive at that moment.

"Commander, I am looking for you as…" Zaizen began before he noticed the awkward situation: "What is happening?"

As Shiraishi was in a state of thinking that explanations were pointless, while Kenya was still yelling angrily, it was really Yukimura and Tachibana who managed to explain,

Much to the other's surprise, Zaizen appeared very calm upon hearing the news.

"I understand. Deputy-commander, please let Commander go." His voice was so calm and matter of fact that Kenya actually complied to it without any protest.

"Commander, I am sorry but not sorry enough to not do this." Zaizen said very calmly.

A solid punch was delivered to Shiraishi's face- the force of the punch was so strong that Shiraishi staggered and would have fall back if Yukimura had not been quick enough to grab his arm.

"Zaizen, what are you doing?!" Tachibana demanded. "One simply does not hit a commander, especially if he is your commander."

"I am hitting him in advance of the time he leaves. By that time, he would no longer be a commander." Zaizen reasoned out. "He is a peasant while I am a commoner, so it won't matter.

"Commander, I've told you many times before: I am not as polite as you or deputy-commander." Zaizen stated simply. "If I want to say something or do something, then I would say or do it. That is why I hit you, and that is why I say this to you: stop playing the martyr." (5)

"Playing the martyr? Is this how you see me, Zaizen?" Shiraishi was going to grab a handkerchief to wipe the blood off his face but stopped as he recalled that the only handkerchief he had right now as the one that Ashita gave him.

That was too precious to use or let any other see.

"It is the truth. Commander, I don't understand why you deliberately go to the palace to hear criticism…"

"I go to the palace because it is my home. I go there to see the emperor and friends like Chitose and Kintarou." Shiraishi defended himself. "Tachibana does that too!"

"That is not the same. Ibu told me that Commander Tachibana often complains about what happens but you never do- even though you must hate it because the palace is your home. You never share your problems as you seem to be content to suffer them by yourself! That is what I mean!" Zaizen yelled out, and it seemed that he was considering doing what Kenya just did- grabbing Shiraishi by the front of his clothes. (6)

"Zaizen…you are wrong." Shiraishi said very quietly. "I am doing the very opposite. I am trying to escape. As for whether I am wallowing in self-pity…all I can say is that I have to do this as my reason for leaving can be easily interpreted as treason in addition to immoral.

When he was still young enough to have bedtime stories, his foster father would sometimes tell him stories that associated with particularly phrases.

One had been: "Riding a tiger, hard to get off". This was used when people were in a dangerous situation that was very hard to leave. In his naiveté, he had declared out: "Then I would kill the tiger." (7)

Doing so would solve everything as you were getting rid of the problem that made your life difficult, but in reality doing that was rather difficult.

He didn't know how to kill the problem so he was hiding from it.

"Kenya…I will tell you what happens when I leave." Shiraishi suddenly said. "Perhaps it is because you deserve to know since you are my closest friend. Or maybe it is because I want at least one person to know the reason of my actions."

* * *

**_Notes_**

_(1)__ I think it is probably better to have a line between deputy and commander, but then I think there have been times at the front that just have deputy commander instead of deputy-commander._

_(2)__ This is what I feel in regard to the actual story- the way Echizen react when he win as well as Fuji's tendency of coming back with a 4-0._

_(3)__ It is the idea that they see Shiraishi as a tool that can be useful to them._

_(4)__ I think that is why Yukimura didn't play his 'true tennis' (what Sanada described it as) in the beginning, although I think it is also because he doesn't like his 'true tennis'_

_(5)__ Zaizen does have a very blunt way of speaking that is probably on boarder line of being rude, so I think if he wants to say or do something then __he__ would do it._

_(6)__ I think this really refers to his attitude to his perfect tennis, because now that I think about it, I don't think that his team mates would be fully happy at his decision of playing perfect tennis for their sake even though he really dislikes it._

_(7)__ This is referring to an actual Chinese saying. One of the four words saying._


	47. Chapter 45

Contrary to what Watanabe thought, Ashita did feel a bit guilty at what she said to him. Even though he probably was indulging in her wants (which she would willingly sacrifice for the sake of many other wishes), as a way to compensate his actions, he was still being rather kind.

Ooishi was still sent to her family and even though the emperor did still visit her, he did not visit her as frequently- it naturally caused gossips but he actually risked that for her.

Perhaps she might not have hated him as much if she was not desiring someone else…if Shiraishi was not there. If she had no alternative then she might be more willing to accept what fate gave her.

But what was going to happen now? She asked herself as she tore at a branch of the stripped carnations, not caring about what the others who watched her would think.

These flowers… they were the representation of this relationship. They loved each other but could never say this. It was true that he never told him that he loved her, but she realised this very easily.

Most of all, he was going to leave. If he did not love her enough then he did not need to fear the consequences.

The first petal came off accidentally but once this happened, she suddenly thought of the game she used to play with flowers when they still had them in large abundance. She would pluck the petals and each one would represent yes or no.

The very petal was the one who answered the question.

A very foolish game for a very foolish young woman.

A butterfly landed on the carnation near her, seemingly unaware of being so close to someone who could just crush it.

Maybe flowers waited for certain butterfly, she thought as she unclenched her fist and let the stalk fall to the ground while the petals drifted to the wind.

Maybe they could reach him.

She was a bit like the flowers- she go through her days with the hope of seeing that one person and the hope of seeing him was enough to make her have something to live for.

After all, did she not search for him whenever she knew that he might be in the palace?

But now he would leave and she doubt that he would come back. One of the most ironic things was that their path crisscrossed. He was going to go to Tanako while she left there to live in the palace.

How should she manage when Shiraishi would never be here again? She was far from her family with a man that was trying to live in the past by pretending that she was another woman.

Her mother's fate had been similar and Ashita knew that her mother did not have a happy life.

Reaching out, she snapped the stalk of another carnation, causing the butterfly to fly away.

"Lady Ashita, I have a letter for you!" Sakuno said breathlessly, having ran all the way due to the sender. "It is from Lady Ruika and Lord Ooishi."

"Is it good news?" Ashita asked eagerly.

"I am so sorry but I do not know." Sakuno muttered.

The news was not good as her brother seemed to have got worse despite the resources that they were receiving. Ooishi assured her that this was really just misfortune, not anyone's fault, but this only made Ashita all the more bitter.

Why should this happen to her brother? Her brother who always sought to do everything for the family!

And one of the cruelest thing was that the wedding could not be delayed regardless of how bad things become.

More then anything, she longed to be with her family, to face it with them. Her niece and nephew must be really worried while her sister-in-law would be putting on a brave face for them. Her sister would probably be beside their brother- her actions showing her affections.

She should be there too.

* * *

In a nearby garden, Yuu was sitting with some tea in front of her, pondering about her 'suitors' as she waited for Rachel to arrive.

She had a talk with Yuushi yesterday and it had not been very pleasant.

"And so? Have you realised it yet? Should I lose now?" Yuushi had said.

"What are you talking about?" she said with a roll of her eyes. "Lord Yuushi, just because I am spending sometime with Kite, it does not mean that I am going to marry him."

"But it is clear that you prefer Kite over me. How ironic- this must be my payback. When I was younger I used to tell my cousin that girls always preferred me over him, never minding the fact that this could hurt him."

"Lord Yuushi, I merely talked with Kite on a few occasions. Please don't be so childish as to think that I am showing any favouritism."

"Princess Yuu, it is you who still don't understand." Yuushi said bluntly. "What we feel… it is no longer at a stage where sharing is still acceptable.

"However, I am not ready to give up yet." Yuushi's voice had always been low, but all of a sudden it became rather chilling. "Princess Yuu, do you forget that you are a princess? While it is true that members of the aristocracy can be a suitable enough husband for you, do you think that a man like Kite would fit the criteria? True, he is of nobility due to being adopted, but is such a method of acquitting a rank suitable for a princess?"

"Lord Yuushi…" Yuu began darkly, but could not continue due to knowing that what he said was true. Yet she had to somehow defend Kite.

"Kite is not a title seeker." She muttered out before she consciously added: "Although it is not as if he is interested."

"I almost feel sorry for my rival." Yuushi commented. "Almost. Because you can say that he is in a worse situation then me."

Then he left without saying anything more.

Yuu did pounder about his words and she felt that Yuushi's actions did make sense as he did have some sort of an attachment to her, although Sengoku made her realise that such things might have a very fragile life span. However, his assumptions completely confused her.

She has seen Kite a few times and even though he would always talk to her, he did not feel that this was him flirting with her. After all, it seemed that he was just interested in proofing her wrong in something.

But surely she still had time to decide what she should do in regard to all this. After all, Shiraishi made the fact that he didn't want her quite clearly.

* * *

Rachel was just preparing to leave her quarters to talk to Yuu when Valerie ran in, clearly excited.

"Why, what have you heard?" she asked curiously.

"I think I picked up some bad habits from Tomoka, although it is certainly news that caused a lot of people to talk. Not just the maids, but also the nobles."

"What is this news then?"

"Shiraishi is going to leave. Leave the army and return to the village he was from and no one knows why." Valerie said. "Not even Lord Kenya. Akiko told me that Lord Kenya is most upset about this and An said that her brother is the same."

"That must be why the emperor has been in such a queer mood." Rachel examined and then added inside her head: Ashita seemed the same too.

She and the three royal siblings had a private dinner with the emperor and the future empress a few days ago and the mood was grim to say the very least. Watanabe was clearly forcing himself to talk while his bride barely responded to what he said, even though she would usually assist the conversation Watanabe was creating whenever he involved her.

But the other three however, did not seem to be aware of the news.

Before, Rachel had wonder about Ashita's feelings- and that woman had to be Ashita. It was obviously not easy as the two of them did not meet very often, but now that she thought of the day in the garden with the knowledge she now have, Rachel realised that the feelings Shiraishi spoke of was mutual.

Was that why he was leaving? Because he could no longer bear all this?

"As I said, this is causing quite a gossip." Valerie added. "After all, he is seen as the emperor's son."

"What do people say then?"

"Princess, many of the comments are rather cruel. But since you are determined…"

Once again, her faithful maid easily worked out her desires.

"Some say he is leaving because he realise that a peasant like him never belonged here, while others say it is because he finally realised that the emperor would never formally acknowledge any adoption. Of course, you can say that they are the kinder ones as they, at the very least, are curious about his decision." Valerie added a bit bitterly. After all, it was not easy to not be angry at the snobbishness someone in her position would receive. "Others are just saying that it is a pity that they didn't manage to make use of him.

"Oh, and there is the most ridiculous versions that one or two younger girls talk about." Valerie added, not realising how close this was to the truth. "They say that Shiraishi is in love with Lady Ashita and leaves because she will soon be married to the emperor."

"A common twist in a love story." Rachel said with a slightly dry laugh.

"Yes, and they compare her to an empress a few centuries ago. That empress is said to have caused many officials to resign as she was just too beautiful. Although I don't think Lady Ashita can be regarded as a legendary beauty just because she only had an extra conquest other then the emperor." Valerie laughed out.

And Shiraishi's feelings were much more serious then just a basic infatuation due to beauty, Rachel added inside her head.

* * *

Spiders spun their web and then sat back, waiting for their prey to fall. It was not a reliance on luck and chance though, as they would cast their web at the right place.

The webs were cast so well that they had no choice but to fall and the worst fate of being caught was not death- it was to watch their comrades suffer without being able to do anything.

Hanamura was very eager to hear the gossips as they were advantageous to her, as well as letting her know that her plans were successful. Ashita must have found out about the truth as that must be why the emperor was not visiting her as much. As Hanamura expected, she behaved as a little girl would.

But as she said, there were two locks.

She would have to act quite soon because it seemed that one of the locks sought to reach out of both her grasp and the key. She would like to have more time as Atobe was still not fully her piece, and he was the most difficult piece to own due to his foolishness. Unlike the others, he was not ambitious or greedy. He did hunger for attention and was extremely proud, but they were not enough for him to participate in a conspiracy.

He was also difficult due to Sakaki, who never like her- which was why she had to meet with his son in secret. Fuji was doing a very good job but she naturally could not let him have more control over their main tool.

She settled for Atobe despite all this trouble as he was the best figurehead after the emperor's two second cousins. Kenya was clearly out of the question due to his friendship with Shiraishi, while she was forced to reject Yuushi since he was too unpredictable.

Atobe was suitable partly due to his character, but also mainly due to his position in the aristocracy. Even though a lot of people did not like him much due to his personality, they were still willing to trust him.


	48. Chapter 46

The combination of Kenya, Tachibana, Chitose, Koharu and Yuuji along with Minami and Yukimura was not unusual as there had been times when the latter two joined since they all did sort of know each other.

However, this gathering was not for a simple chat or even a light celebration. It was for a most serious purpose: to work out Shiraishi's rather strange behaviour.

If it was possible then Kenya would have liked to drag Zaizen along as well, but Zaizen was unable to come as he was not of noble birth, so he lacked the right to go in and out of the palace at will.

"I don't know anything and neither does Tachibana." Kenya began, jumping straight to the point.

"I don't know anything either. He has been talking to me about Zaizen's skills but he has done this before. Besides, I was really the one who triggered the conversation by talking about Kirihara." Yukimura informed them.

"We actually see him less then you three." Koharu pointed out for those who were not in the army before he turned to Yuuji, who was probably the most observant one out of them all.

"I think he has been rather occupied, something is definitely bothering him." Yuuji said slowly. "Now that I think about it, it probably was an indication of what he really felt."

"Surely the emperor is not forcing him to marry my sister." Minami said, and this was a rather possible possibility.

"No, it can't be that." Kenya assured them by repeating what Watanabe had promised Shiraishi on the night before Rachel arrived.

"He wants to hide from something." Tachibana reasoned out. "We all know that his home is not that village but here."

"But what is he hiding from? I can think of a number of things that relate to both treason and are also amoral." Koharu said. "But it is simply impossible for Shiraishi to do any of them!"

"Yet it is something serious as he would only tell Kenya." Tachibana said.

"I don't want to know it when he leaves- I want to know it now so I can prevent that idiot from leaving!" Kenya said viciously.

"Wait, you are the emperor's second cousin so you can easily go and talk to him. Likewise, Prince Minami could too." Yuuji began. "I think there is a great chance that the emperor might know something that we don't."

"Maybe we could ask Princess Rachel too as Shiraishi has been talking to her quite a bit." Minami said before he suddenly yelled out. "How could I forget about that? There was this time when Shiraishi got really drunk, which was rather unusual.

"He has done such a thing before although you are right, it is rather unusual." Kenya said in agreement. "He says that he can't really get drunk as people might use it as a way to insult the emperor. But he didn't seem to be depressed that day, he just said that he felt like joining us and drink a bit more then usual."

"Did he say anything strange to you, Prince Minami?" Yuuji asked. "To be honest, I doubt that we would have noticed anything as we were all quite drunk by the time that Shiraishi left."

They spent some more time discussing this before Kenya decided: "Alright, I will go and ask the emperor and hopefully…"

"There is no point, Kenya, as you would only find that he knows as little as you all." Watanabe interrupted them and his voice was very tired. "And don't bother getting up for the proper formalities or anything. I really can't care less for it right now. To tell the truth, I actually hoped that you boys might know something that I don't.

"Where is Shiraishi anyway?" Watanabe continued. "I have not seen him since the day he told me about how he wished to leave. Perhaps it is a good thing that he is not here, as I don't know how to face him right now."

"He is at the barracks, training Zaizen." Yukimura informed him while Kenya added: "He told Zaizen that he is going to leave no matter what so Zaizen better accept this and train if he does not want to get someone else as the deputy-commander."

"Where could I have gone wrong in?" Watanabe muttered and right now he was not the emperor, but simply a father whose son was going to leave his sides. "I love him as if he is my own son and I am sure that he knows this. But why is it that he wants to leave me and go back to that place?"

At that moment, they heard the sound of broken china, which served as the prelude to an even louder noise.

"Shiraishi is leaving us?" Kintarou yelled out. "Why?"

Both the hurt and anger in the boy's voice prevented anyone from commenting about how he only learnt of this news now. All Watanabe could say was: "Kintarou, not so loud. My ears hurt."

"None of us know why." Tachibana began to explain very patiently.

"What does Shiraishi say then?" Kintarou continued, his voice still the same volume.

"He doesn't say anything." Kenya muttered.

"I'll go and ask him then!"

"No." Watanabe's voice was very firm but there was also a sense of resignation in it. "Kintarou, let him do what he wants."

"But I don't want him to leave us!" the boy yelled out, and he was probably one of the few who would dare to do this.

"I do not want him to leave either but I not want you to bother him." Watanabe repeated and his tone prevented anyone from arguing with him as it was absolute.

"…too late. Everything is too late."

For the first time, Chitose finally spoke.

His tone was very much like Watanabe's as it was one of absolute conviction: there was no room for any doubt.

"Everything happens as it would happen." Chitose continued as he scrunched up the piece of paper he just wrote on. "The path of the stars will remain unchanged."

"Chitose, what did you see?" Watanabe asked, almost pleaded.

"Shiraishi will leave, that is for certain. He will leave all of us." Chitose said. "We will all become faces that haunt him. We can not do anything that will change this. I do not know the exact details, but I know that nothing can be changed.

They were both lies as he still had a last small hope of things changing.

* * *

After he got certain amount of training done with Zaizen, Shiraishi actually headed back to the palace. While he would have to face many of his friends, it was better as he did not sleep in the same room as them. The last few nights had been more then awkward.

Although getting into his room without being met by anyone was rather difficult. Not only did he choose a time that the others would not guess, he was constantly darting around.

Despite how ridiculous this was, he was doing it. His friends could not forgive him for abandoning them and he would definitely think the very same too. Yet to stay would drive him mad.

The knocking on his door made him sigh and he would just have ignored it if it wasn't for the speaker's threat.

What made Shiraishi change his mind about not wanting to see anyone was the fact that it was Chitose who was making the threat. Unlike the others, it was probably more of a statement then a threat.

"Chitose, the answer is no. I'm not telling anyone why I am leaving." Shiraishi said wearily. "I shouldn't even tell Kenya but I want someone at the very least to know why."

"Shiraishi…why don't you leave now?" Chitose suggested, causing a sight chuckle from his friend: "It seems that I have a one less person to feel bad about."

"Look, I… I know you don't believe in the stars but it is true. I can see what would happen and everything leads to the same. You will never get to go to the region of Tanako because Lady Ashita will die, and you will go on a self exile. Don't bother arguing with me, Shiraishi." Chitose said firmly. "You love her, you must, why else would her death affect you so much? Why else would you plan to leave? Why else would you cause her death?"

Chitose's words actually caused Shiraishi to clench his fists so tightly around his cabin that they actually left deep dents on the wood. But Shiraishi remained silent even though he was glaring at Chitose in a way that made the other rather uncomfortable.

"Why?" he finally said- his voice almost a hiss. "Why will she die?"

"For treason and adultery." Chitose's voice was barely audible because to suggest such a thing was a crime it self.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shiraishi finally said and his tone was a scornful. "There would be no such a thing. Chitose, do you actually think that I will…"

"What I think has never matter with the stars, Shiraishi." Chitose said rather grimly. "I have seen the impossible too many times."

"But this will remain impossible. I admit that this is something I am afraid of, so this is why I am leaving. It actually helps me to accept all this better."

"Then why don't you leave now? That way you can be certain that nothing would happen." Chitose tried desperately.

"I can't just leave now, especially for something that I will not do. I think you saw something that could happen but this would not happen as I am going to leave and prevent it from being a reality…" Shiraishi stopped talking as his friend began to laugh. Chitose laughing was not unusual at all, but he had never laughed in a way where there seemed to be both hysteria and tears in it.

"The curse that comes with the gift is that I have to start crying when everyone else is still laughing." He said. "Hope always abandons me first."

Those who could see the patterns of the stars had eyes that could see more then the others, yet they were also blind as what they saw was often not seen by anyone else.

* * *

Even though Shiraishi's decision of leaving did have an effect, it was only the proportion of people who interacted with him. Although this news was still quite big.

"…I have heard of it." Tezuka said simply when Rachel found him reading in one of the garden again.

"And who would have thought that Lord Tezuka would be one for gossip?" Niou laughed out as he deliberately sat on Rachel's other side. "What luck I have- finding the princess here."

"I doubt that this is luck." Rachel muttered.

"…that is why I say you need a better sleeping pattern!" Miyuki was saying and as they appeared at the turn of the garden, the others could understand her concern.

Chitose was never someone who took great care with his appearance, but he usually did make sure that he was presentable. Right now, however, he was really not someone who you would expect to see outside his own home, let along the court.

"But what do you do when you can't sleep?" Chitose muttered.

While the others could still see the lake as having a smooth surface, he knew that someone would soon throw a pebble in.

"Seeing too much can be painful." Niou agreed with a glance toward Rachel.

"It is to see that is painful, to observe is nothing. After all, it is easy to shrug off whatever emotion the play inspires." Chitose said very bitterly. "But I wonder if the audience will still have the same reaction after they saw the play for so many times! After all, I am sure that such a thing is not uncommon.

Yet each of these people and event become special when you ere involved.

"But you forget one thing." Niou said with a rather ironic smile. "What happens to the audience who suddenly realises that he is actually a performer as well? That is not easy."


	49. Chapter 47

The room did not need to be cleared as it would likely remain unoccupied for quite some time after his departure. However, Shiraishi still decided to empty it as a way to confirm his permanent departure.

He always thought that he had little possession but it turned out that he did end up being used to the comforts of his new home. Now that he was preparing to return to the village, he realised that he had more than necessary.

It was actually not easy to get rid of them without being wasteful. As the quality of his clothes was very fine due to their material, he could not just give it to anyone as they would find it a bit difficult to sell. In addition, they were actually personal items that were slightly personalised.

In the end, his clothes would be stored in Kenya's house. This was a solution that appeared to him when he had a visit from Kenya's mother, who heard about the event via a large circle, as her son was past the age of sharing out his friendship problems.

But once she heard about it, she naturally questioned her son, which caused her to be a bit more informed then the rest.

Shiraishi has seen her yell before but this was the first time that he was on the receiving end. Maybe it was because she was an adult, her strategy was different. Instead of yelling at him for his foolishness due to his actions, she reprimanded him for being selfish for what he was doing to his foster father.

"If my sons are going to be so stupid and selfish as to just leave without any explanation to their father or I, then I might as well not have any children in the first place." She said angrily, finishing her speech with a loud tap of her fan on one of his cabinet, almost causing the fan to break.

"The ungrateful child..." he repeated bitterly.

This seemed to be a role he was familiar with as the same could be said of his birthfather as well.

"Are you mute as well as daft?" Kenya's mother said angrily when Shiraishi lapsed into a silence again."

"No...it is just that I can't do anything." Shiraishi said. "What you say is the truth so I can't defend myself. But I will not change my mind either, so I can't interrupt you."

She was a married woman with two sons so she could easily recognise stubbornness when she saw it, as well as having strategies of dealing with the aftermath.

"Alright, you've made your decision so I won't argue with you anymore." She suddenly declared out. "But Shiraishi, what are you going to do about your possession? It is clear that you want to empty this room but how do you plan to dispose of them?"

"I was just thinking about that." Shiraishi admitted.

"Why don't you store them in my house, since there is so much unused space anyway?" She offered.

"It will most likely be a permanent storage." Shiraishi warned her.

"I can accept that although I like to think otherwise." She said bluntly. "I accept as I think it would be temporary."

But his clothes were not the only items in his room. He also had items that he knew what to do with, only that some of the receivers might not want it.

One of his paperweights used to be an ink stone as Kintarou had been a bit careless in what items he should use to proof that he was really strong due to Kenya's teasing. As a result, Shiraishi's ink stone was broken in half.

The stone itself had been extravagant as it was from Watanabe's own study. Therefore, Shiraishi did not want to throw it away even before the master craftsman of the palace told him just how much it was worth.

As a result, the broken ink stone became an interesting paper weight.

He wanted Kintarou to have it as it was a reminder of the time he taught the young boy how to write. However, he doubts that the boy would accept it as he made what he felt too clearly. It was a wonder that he only banged on the door instead of breaking it.

Minami hadn't been too happy either but Shiraishi had to admit that he himself was the one to be blamed.

Shaking his head, he was just going to do something about his books when he had a most surprising visitor.

"Akiko?"

"I wish to talk to you." She said firmly. "You are making so many people upset! I have done a similar thing when I choose to come to the capital but unlike you, I have actually explained..."

"Not all things can be explained." He interrupted her. "There are times when ignorance is better."

"But so many people are upset!" she angrily said. "The emperor is upset and so is Lord Kenya."

Though she would not admit it, Kenya was the main reason in her coming here.

In her attempts of comforting Kenya, she reminded him that he could still visit Shiraishi without much difficulty, since travelling was not a great expense for him. At this, he had laughed very sadly and asked her about whether it was right to do so if that person clearly left because he wanted to go away from all of them.

"But what upset me is that he is just leaving like this." Kenya added. "At the very least I want to know why."

"He is really upset!" she began again.

"Akiko," Shiraishi suddenly said, as if he had not heard her earlier words. "Don't you think that it is strange that we don't know each other even though the village had been quite small?"

"That is because you were always wondering around." She said automatically, what she heard many say before. "But that has nothing to do with this."

"And why is it that I was always wondering around?" he muttered. "Because my mother was dead and my father was too busy? Is it really as simple as that?

"No, the truth is that I was only doing so due to my father- who had his plan. I would much rather stay in the village and play with the other children of my age. But because my father had his plans, I could not do so. Even worse was the fact that I had to pretend as if I was the one who wanted to do this. I think what scared me is that I was starting to believe my own lies."

"But what has this got to do with anything?" Akiko demanded.

"What happened then made me realise that I don't like to pretend." Shiraishi explained darkly. "But that is what I will have to do if I don't leave. To smile when I don't want to."

* * *

His next visitor just had to behave in a very different way, but then, Shiraishi thought with a slight smile, he was indeed different from everyone else.

"But why are you here?" Shiraishi asked without offering him a seat as the other seemed quite content to just sit on the window sill. "Should I be flattered that you are actually coming to see me?"

"Who said that I am here to talk to you?" Niou said easily. "I am merely looking for a place to rest. It is not easy- even for me- to be in disguise for a very long time."

"I am sure that you could do so in the comfort of your own room." Shiraishi said dryly.

"Am I really not to be trusted?" Niou laughed out, "I do know that you dislike me, boy, because you are afraid that I will reveal your secret. Humans are really foolish at times."

"That is true. That is one reason why I don't like you." Shiraishi admitted. "Another reason is because you involved me in your lies and I don't know what I will have to do when your identity is revealed and people found out that I knew the truth all along."

"Another? So there is more."

"I often wonder what would have happened if I never met you that day... when I escorted her here." Shiraishi began without pausing in his task of stacking his books together. "Sometimes I blame you for everything, but other times...At other times I admit that I would have realised it sooner or later. But regardless of everything you are blamed for letting us realised what we felt at that moment. Looking back, I should not have told her the truth. I think she might have been happier if she did not know that the only thing that separated us is her being chosen by another first."

"That role does not suit you." Niou said mockingly. "The role of the martyr about to be executed."

That, Niou decided, finally snapped the boy out of his trancelike status that he acquired since the moment he prepared to leave.

"Then what can I do?" he snapped, almost desiring to attack at the figure who he felt to be immune to everything. "If I don't think that way then I want to be selfish! To not care about him or her and just run away with her as that is the path I desire...

"What I want to do, what I should do and what I ended up doing... A son must obey his father so I had to wonder around when I wanted to stay in the village. I could not love the future empress so I had to greet her like a stranger... And this hand," he continued viciously as he tore the clothes along his forearm very violently. "What child would want this to be done to them? Yet I had to tell them that I was willing... Duty takes away my choice and that is the only way I can accept my actions. Yet I have to pretend that this..."

"Is done for a good reason," Niou quoted out before he managed to stop and finished the rest in his head: "Because my father wanted it."

He recalled the boy that was once this young man. When Niou asked him about the tattoos on his arm, the boy automatically grimaced in pain as the memory was still very vivid. However, he quickly said that he did not mind as it was for his father.

"Then I will give you a present." Niou had said impulsively. "I will let you, just once, have the ability to do what you want."

He wonders whether the grown up boy's failure of remembering this promise so long ago was really just due to this memory being pushed down by others. Perhaps the culprit was actually his own self conscious.

Maybe this was better, he decided. Despite his frequency to lay tricks due to his character, he actually kept to the rare promises that he would make.

But for the first time, he might have a promise that he could not keep.

The footsteps had not been particularly soft but due to Shiraishi's raised voice and Niou's own musing, neither man detected it until it is too late.

"Who...Who are you? "Rachel demanded. "Your voice is Lord Masaharu's but your appearance..."

"He is Lord Masaharu, your highness." Shiraishi said simply. "That is what he really looks like."

"But he...how can anyone alter their appearance like this?"

"They can if they are not ordinary humans." Shiraishi continued in a very matter of fact tone. "In this country, we call him a forest spirit."

"Are you saying that he isn't human?" Rachel demanded.

The nod from someone who was clearly not in the mood to joke was clearly a good enough answer.

"I...excuse me, I need to think." Rachel muttered.

"Is this your revenge?" Niou demanded to Shiraishi as soon as the two of them were alone again.

"Revenge? Of course not- I simply don't know what I could have said other then the truth." Shiraishi stated truthfully. "How else do I explain it? Besides, the only other explanation I could give would make the situation so much worse.

"But," Shiraishi added, "It is almost funny. You suddenly remind me of Kintarou, when he wanted to choose a flower for Sakuno and didn't know which one."

What Shiraishi meant was that Niou seemed like a normal man in love, who was extremely concerned with what the woman he cared about would think of him.

"Is that what I am like?" Niou muttered. "I don't know anymore, maybe I never knew. Just as I laughed at you, maybe the gods are laughing at me."

He won't deny that he was very interested in the unusual young woman from that land, and it was a feeling stronger then both interest and curiosity. But was it the same as the thing that was causing this play to have events and conflicts?

One thing he was certain of was that this was certainly a new experience, and he now realised that contrary to what he initially believed, there was a limit to excitement.


	50. Chapter 48

What affected Rachel the most was the loss of certainty. It was not unusual for such a being to play around with mortals, but the problem was that their games were governed by a different set of rules.

Not that he obeyed common social practice in his disguise of a mortal, Rachel thought as she recalled the kiss that he gave her in their first meeting. Her embarrassment quickly turned into frustration due to thinking about such a thing in this occasion.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" she finally yelled out. "Why?"

The rest of her words died down when she realised that she was not alone because she actually ended up walking to the garden where she often spend time talking to Tezuka, as that seemed to be his usual reading spot.

It turned out that he was not absent today, although he appeared to be completely interested in the book that he was reading.

"You must think that I am behaving really strangely." Rachel muttered as she sat down beside him.

"Not particularly strange. Princess Yuu did a similar thing a few days ago." As usual, Tezuka spoke in an extremely even voice that prevented others from telling whether he was being sarcastic or not.

"Is she bothered by something as well?" Rachel said out aloud.

"Princess Rachel, I do not approve of eavesdropping." Tezuka said.

"I don't mean it that way." Rachel quickly protested. "I was just…well, never mind."

Tezuka would probably disapprove of people minding other people's business as well. In that matter, he was certainly very different from Niou, who she would not give the benefit of the doubt in regard to listening behind a door.

Not only would he do that, he would probably be offended in a most convincing way, Rachel thought. A great contrast to Tezuka, whose ability in lying was almost legendary.

"I think he just can't lie." Kenya once commented out and then told her about how there was a time when Tezuka's parents visited his parents. Since Tezuka was there, they thought that it would be a good idea for the children to play together.

"Well, we were both quite small so he didn't understand about how to be polite without lying." Kenya said. "When our mother asked us whether he had fun, he just said no. Although to be fair, I would have said the same thing too as we didn't know what to do."

"Since then, there is a slight hostility between Tezuka's mother and Kenya's mother." Yuuji finished. "I know this as I went to play with Kenya the next day and the problem is that Tezuka's stock behaviour made her feel that he was being too snobbish to play with her son, although we know all know this is not the case.

"But the problem is that what she said ended up being heard by Tezuka's mother. I think it was something like this," a grin had appeared as he quoted out the following: "'Humph, nobles and their superior system of looking after children, I bet that boy was dropped on the head more then twice.'"

"Princess Rachel?"

"I am sorry, I just thought of something that is funny." She said with a smile before she added the following very sincerely. "I am very glad to meet you, Lord Tezuka."

The slight time she just spent in his company actually made her feel better because his presence actually helped her to relax.

"I am surprised." Tezuka commented out. "I…I am not a person who can entertain people and this has been said of me. You do not have to be polite, Princess Rachel, this is the truth and I don't mind."

"But I enjoy talking to you." Rachel said in full sincerity. "Besides, you are very trustworthy and I think that is very important."

She was naturally thinking about Niou.

Tezuka did not understand but he was glad at what she said. The princess herself was a strange concept that he had great difficulty in understanding, a bit like Miyuki.

He did not mind these two's attention. In fact, he was even glad of their company. However, the situation was different. Rachel was different from Miyuki and it was not just due to their age.

He sometimes felt that he seemed to treasure the time the two of them talk so much that he was not happy when this was opportunity was taken away.

To say that it was love would be too much, but he was certain that it was beyond friendship.

* * *

Much to Rachel's surprise, she did not see Niou for the rest of the day despite her wandering around the palace. Maybe he knew that she needed time to think.

Now that she knew of his real identity, a lot of what he said made sense, such as how he find the comments of his age very amusing, as well as why he said that he was not fully bond by the norm.

Shiraishi certainly knew and was that what he meant that day, when he was drunk?

It seemed that she was not the only one troubled as she saw Minami sitting and drinking.

"It is only tea." Minami told her with a slight smile when she took a seat beside him. "After all, I can't exactly risk embarrassing my family and country by being drunk. Even though it is very tempting right now."

"According to your sister, you exercise more restraint then your brother." Rachel said, recalling what Yuu said about how Sengoku would start to tell the woman around him about how much he loves them.

"I thought that once, but now I am not so sure. I think that behaviour might just be his strategy of flirting once he had a few glasses. Despite what everyone thinks, it seems that my brother does know his duty. Just like me…" saying so, Minami sighed once more. "Princess Rachel, you and I are both royalty even though our counties are different, but I think you will understand. Even though I feel that you have so much more freedom, I am sure that you can understand.

"I received a letter from my father and grandfather this morning, telling me to go back to our kingdom. This is because one of our neighbours, a small country like us, wishes to form an alliance with marriage. This has been raised before but it was not official."

"And you are the possible groom"

The young man nodded grimly. "This is not just a statement of marriage but an indication for the future. The person who marries this princess is more likely to be named the crown prince when my father becomes the emperor. Because we are a small country with rather limited power, it is likely that one of us would go and live in the country of our wife as they could very well be a kingdom much more powerful then us, and we would want that. However, the future heir can certainly not do that."

Rachel nodded in understanding although she was in the opposite situation. Her brother and sister had told her that Watanabe's kingdom was one of the ones who could cause her to leave them if she married one of the royalties.

"Well, I still congratulate you, Prince Minami." Rachel told him politely. "It could be a very happy marriage."

She knew that Minami would most likely have to marry the princess without much of a choice as that was their duty. She herself only had so much freedom because she was extremely lucky.

"I will have to leave very soon." Minami said, "And I would most likely be away for some time."

"I am sorry to hear that." She said with true sincerity. Even though she was not particularly close with him, he was a very nice and kind person when they do meet. In addition, she could see that he was a bit reluctant to leave as he had friends here.

One friend even seemed to be in some trouble.

"How does a prince easily visit a rather poor village without any consequences?" he muttered with a shake of his head before he chuckled. "The truth is that I know all this would not last. Things will change. Things cannot not change. Yuu would marry and if she does not marry outside the kingdom, Sengoku or I would. This idyllic time where the three of us are together would not last."

"I am the same too." Rachel admitted. "This is why I am here."

To travel was actually a way to buy her some time as she was not sure what she should do. One problem was that of marriage.

"Therefore, I really shouldn't be that upset at Shiraishi's decision. The time that we spent playing as boys would not last. Is it not natural for children who grew up to part ways due to work?" Minami continued.

But he was upset as the event happened in a way that completely stunned him, as it simply did not make sense.

Even though he knew that they would naturally part ways then they grew up and be occupied by other things and people, he didn't think one of them would just disappear without any warning.

He suddenly recalled the first time that he met Shiraishi and Kenya- in a way, it was due to chance. He and Sengoku had already spent sometime in the kingdom. The royal siblings had been in the company of many other children of high birth but Minami did not really enjoy their company. Maybe it was because he was actually a rather un-extravagant person due to his preference of not attracting attention. Being in the company of Atobe and Yuushi then made him feel tired, and while he would not mind spending time with Tezuka, the other seemed to already grew pass the stage of playing games.

Sengoku was naturally different as he was already in the presence of many pretty girls.

The young boy had decided to go to the library and he was just finding a book when he was suddenly interrupted by a: "Ouch! Why was I hit?"

Carefully stepping out, he saw that Watanabe- who was only the crown prince then- was sitting with Kenya and a boy he had never seen before. Watanabe was clearly being their tutor as there were books spread out on the table in front of them.

"First of all, you fell asleep. Secondly, you did so with your book upside down in front of you." Watanabe said with a roll of his eyes.

"But I can't help it. Why do they care about whether the fish is happy or not?" Kenya protested.

"Kenya, we are actually not…" the other boy began but he was much too late, as the book was brought down a second time.

"At least get the lesson right!" Watanabe said, "Don't complain that you fell asleep today due to yesterday's lesson."

At this Minami couldn't help but to laugh out aloud and this caused Watanabe to notice him.

"Why, it is Minami." Watanabe said as he beckoned the boy to come and sit with them. "You and Kenya already knew each other, right? This is Shiraishi. I am looking after him now."

At that time, Watanabe was already found of the boy.

"Alright, since Kenya is rather tired I will let you guys have a slight break." Watanabe said, deciding that it might be good to let them play with one another.

He was right as Minami ended up being their friends. Not only did he no longer mind about the time he spent here, he ended up looking forward to it.


	51. Chapter 49

Ooishi had returned to the capital and the first place he went to was Ashita's quarters- as he desired for her to be the first to hear the good news.

"My brother would recover?" Ashita said in disbelieve. "Is this really true?"

"It is true, Lady Ashita. I think the reason Lord Akio managed is due to you." Ooishi continued. "I think it is due to his desire of being at your wedding. I am not sure whether he would recover by time, but the reason that he would be prevented is just due to time. He would definitely be well again."

"My wedding…" Ashita murmured darkly before she quickly smiled and said the necessary words. "I am extremely grateful that you specifically went to my family's region."

"Lady Ashita, the emperor had insisted on me personally going as he told me that your brother must have the best doctor, although I do feel that he is being a bit too kind on my behalf." Ooishi added very modestly.

"He is certainly kind." Ashita muttered in a rather strange tone.

* * *

"I wish to talk to you."

Ashita's word surprised Watanabe because their past conversation has been short to say the very least. She answered, but it was often in extremely short sentences.

She was wearing a red dress with gold embroideries on it and he recalled that it had been one of the two dresses that she was thinking about wearing when she was preparing herself to be painted by Yuuji's father.

Seeing his expression, Ashita smiled. It was not a very happy smile but at least it was not her fake smile for the occasions when they were in public.

"Do I remind you of my sister?" she asked. "She had a similar dress, didn't she?"

"Ashita, how did you know?"

He was not that surprised that she worked out that he did not love her, but her words indicated that she knew what exactly was going on- who he tried to substitute. Yet he was not sure about just how much she knew since her words has not been very clear.

"Lady Hanamura told me the truth but that is not all." Ashita quickly said. "She planted doubts but I did not allow them to grow until I asked my grandmother and she told me the truth. Now that I know the truth…there were many other clues."

"I am sorry that you had to find out." He told her sincerely.

"Perhaps it is kinder that I know the truth." Ashita said with a slight shrug.

Even though she was now very bitter about her situation, she stopped feeling any guilt about being in love with Shiraishi. Why should she when Watanabe was the very same?

"I want to know the truth- the truth of what happened between my sister and you." Ashita demanded. "I have a right to know, do I not? Not just because she is my beloved neechan, but because what went wrong is what caused me to be here."

* * *

Outside her rooms, the atmosphere was actually not that much better, as Kintarou was still trying to deal with Shiraishi's decision of leaving.

"I don't know how he can act as if nothing happened." Kintarou said as he bit into the rice ball rather viciously. He later discovered that the time he talked to Shiraishi was just before the other made the decision to leave them.

"But surely you can still visit him." Sakuno pointed out, recalling what Akiko told them about what she said to Kenya.

"But he is going away to a place where I can't go that easily, and it is also because he is going to just leave us." Kintarou admitted.

Sakuno has seen the way Shiraishi behaved toward Kintarou and she could tell that it was rather brotherly like. Later on, she learnt that it was Shiraishi who taught Kintarou how to write. She actually thought about doing what Akiko did but was too shy to carry it out.

Besides, An told her that it was not easy to find Shiraishi since her brother was having difficulty in doing so.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked very shyly and Kintarou forced out a smile as he nodded. "How did you know him?"

"I think he is the person he took me to see first, but I can't remember it that well." Kintarou said, the 'he' naturally referring to the emperor. "He was busy so he told me that Shiraishi would be the one to help me. I don't have any relatives and so…I don't know much rules and people used to yell at me all the time. I think what made Shiraishi so special is that he was always so patient.

"Although he did use to scare me with his left hand. When I was younger, I used to think that it was poisoned. But that was because of the bandages, as I once heard a folk tale about how someone had a poisoned hand that he concealed by bandages.

"I like Kenya too but Shiraishi is different- Shiraishi is always there when I want to ask him about something."

By being always there, Kintarou really meant that Shiraishi was always willing to talk to him. Even though Shiraishi was rather irritated at being suddenly woken up in early dawn, Kintarou was sure that the other was not that mad, as he didn't just roll over and cover his head with a pillow.

Or throw a pillow in his direction. There was a time when Kintarou woke up Zaizen due to his surprise visit, and the young man decided to let action speak instead of words.

"I'll miss him so much." Kintarou said, his voice very unusual due to its tone. "He is like an elder brother to me."

The palace had become Shiraishi's home not just because he lived in it, but because he had built his life here. He had friends and the equivalence of family.

* * *

Inside, Watanabe had finished telling Ashita about what happened and it was a big relief for him to be able to tell someone.

"No wonder she has been like that." Ashita whispered. "To be accused of that by father and…"

"But there weren't any other choices!" Watanabe said in frustration.

"Oh, I do not blame you for that. What I blame you for is your decision to use me as my sister's substitute." Ashita said bluntly. "I can understand that you have no choice in that matter, but I think you certainly have a choice in this matter. I am sure that many other girls would wish to marry you and be the empress."

The two of them sat in silence for a while as Watanabe could tell that Ashita was thinking about how to phrase her words.

"I was not old enough to be thinking about marriage when my father was alive, unlike my sister. I do not remember much of my father but I did hear that he ruled more strict then my brother." Ashita began. "When I was old enough, my brother was the one in charge. My brother always gave me the impression that I would be able to have some say in my marriage. I think that is why I am bitter about my solution- if you were anyone else then he could interfere."

"Ashita, did you have someone else that you want to marry?" Watanabe said, as he suddenly thought of his possibility.

"I do not like to talk about the impossible."" Ashita muttered. "But it isn't because of that. You want to marry me even though you know that you will never love me."

"The pretty dreams of youth, to believe in love so much." Watanabe said bitterly, recalling what happened between him and Aizuki.

"I don't think I believe that." Ashita corrected him.

Perhaps she rather wishes that it was not true. She'd be much happier if her love did not last, even though she did not wish that.

"But I have been thinking about everything and I have decided I must behave properly. I am sent to marry you and it is my duty to be your wife." Ashita declared out before she cynically added the following: "Although I would be regarded as a good empress as long as I could produce some heir."

It seemed that he wanted to touch her but he quickly stopped the hand that stretched forward.

Children grew up faster then what parents thought, he muttered inside his head.

Unlike children, adults could not just close their eyes and assume themselves that things would be better when you did open them, nor could they only open their eyes when they were sure that things were better.

Adults had to face what happened and find a way to deal with it.

Ashita clearly still did not wish to marry him but she had no other choice so she would accept this, even though she was clearly not very happy about it.

He wonders if Shiraishi was doing a similar thing and to Watanabe, it was funny how the boy could not so mature given that he was raised by someone who closed his eyes for a whole decade when he was at that age.


	52. Chapter 50

Shiraishi was naturally not in the mood to attend the banquet that Hanamura held in celebration of the soon to be marriage of the emperor. However, there was no way that he could evade it.

Ashita seemed to have changed even though he did not know how to describe it. But she carried herself in a very dignified way, acknowledging any reference of the future wedding with a nod and a slight smile.

She was not happy, but she was acceptant.

Due to the feast, he was sitting right beside Tachibana and the other certainly decided do take advantage of this opportunity, because once they were allowed to stand, the other grabbed him and marched to where their other friends were.

"We all have something to say to you." Tachibana muttered.

"And I have something to say to him as well."

"Lady Hanamura?" Tachibana said in shock before he quickly recovered. "I am afraid that Lord Kenya and Prince Minami both wish to see him rather urgently."

As Hanamura was of the high nobility, both Tachibana and Shiraishi had to be tactful in refusing her. Borrowing Kenya and Minami's name were helpful since they both outranked her.

However, Shiraishi made a decision that he would regret for a very long time.

He was not ready to talk to his friends yet. Partly it was because of not wanting to face their anger, but partly it was due to being afraid that they would cause him to tell them the truth.

"I am sure that Prince Minami and Lord Kenya would forgive me in this matter." Shiraishi said softly, deliberately using their title. "As I am sure that Lady Hanamura would not talk to me for a very long time."

"Of course not." Hanamura said sweetly.

It wouldn't be her who takes up Shiraishi's time.

"What do you wish?" Shiraishi asked when he was sure that Tachibana was away. His tone was not rude, but his expression revealed what he really felt.

"Is this what you should say to someone that just helped you?" Hanamura mocked.

"Lady Hanamura…the emperor told me that you are always helping yourself and I don't doubt him." Shiraishi said bluntly.

To this, Hanamura merely smiled and when she spoke, it seemed to be on a completely unrelated subject.

"Have you seen Aizuki of the region of Tanako?" she asked.

"Lady Ashita's elder sister? Yes, I have seen her." Shiraishi answered, although he did not understand why she asked this.

"Aizuki looks like her younger sister, no?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Let us make an assumption that you are in love with our future empress even though you are not. You can't marry her, yet you have to marry someone. Would you marry Aizuki then? Would you marry her as a substitute? After all, the two sisters do bear quite some resemblance."

"Of course not!" Shiraishi immediately protested, offended at the idea even though he should be more concerned at whether this really was just an assumption. "They are not the same person."

"You are different from the emperor then." Hanamura laughed out. "And I don't just mean that you would not do what he did."

Shiraishi suddenly recalled what Ashita had said that day when he accompanied her to the temple. "How can I not hate him when he destroys my life for his…his foolish desire of using me as a substitute?"

"That is why he chooses Lady Ashita." Hanamura continued. "Because she is the one that looks like his beloved Aizuki the most."

"And what is the point of telling me all this?" Shiraishi asked very flatly.

"I thought that you might want to know why you can never marry the girl that you want to marry."

"Lady Hanamura, you are mistaken in thinking that I…" Shiraishi began but suddenly stopped due to a sharp pain in his chest.

"Oh, it seems this is a bit too much as it is working before I even finished." Hanamura smirked out as she held up a very small bottle.

"What is that?" Shiraishi cursed out. "And how is it that I am affected by it?"

At this Hanamura chuckled very unpleasantly. "There is no need to react like that. It is not poison and many people actually uses it, although you certainly would not. As for your other question, it was very difficult as I had to figure out where exactly you would sit.

"What is that?" Shiraishi hissed out again.

"It's a drug that people give to their lovers as it makes them desire the object they already desire so much that they would ignore all reason. The reason that it is dangerous, however," Hanamura said pleasantly, "is because it does not make people do what they do not secretly wish to do. Therefore, there is no excuse."

Upon saying so, Hanamura leant forward and placed her hand over Shiraishi's skin to feel his body temperature. The result made her smile because it was at a stage where the young man would soon lose self-control

"Lady Ashita is actually not in the palace." Hanamura said as she smiled cruelly. "But in her grandparent's home. You should have little trouble getting in."

Perhaps the young man wanted to curse her or work out her motive, or even just hope that this drug's effect would wear off if he delays.

But it was too late.

* * *

The reason that Ashita choose to stay in her grandparent's home was because she did not feel like going to the court and her grandparents home actually offered some privacy- she was a bit tired of smiling.

Her brother was well enough to write but that was all. She was still uncertain whether he could come to her wedding. It might be better for him to not come as he might see the truth behind her smile. Knowing her brother, he would definitely blame himself.

She had been attended in the feast by Sakuno and An, as she was usually required to have some of her attendants. But because this was her grandparent's home, she could send these two back.

She was dressed for bed and was just finishing brushing her hair when she heard a slight noise from the window.

"Who is it?" she called out softly, as it could well be anyone.

The curtain to the balcony of her room was raised and she was just about to yell for help when she saw the identity of the person.

"Unfortunately for us, the guards here do not seem to do their job well." Shiraishi muttered as he entered her room.

"What are you doing here?" Ashita asked before she noticed something even more alarming. "Are you well? You look a bit feverish."

She was still standing by her dressing table as she did not know what to do. As she was just about to go to sleep, she had her hair loose and down, while she was in her nightgown- which was naturally more revealing then her normal clothing. She should really be screaming as to not do so was very immodest.

Yet she could not do so because this would cause him to be in severe trouble.

Secretly, she also wished to talk to him even though her situation made it extremely foolish.

"Why are you here?" she asked again, first locking her door in order to buy him some time to escape if need be.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shiraishi said bitterly. "You should not seal off your escape route."

"You would not harm me…" much to her shock, he actually shook his head.

"I do not wish to, but I might." Shiraishi said before he explained what happened.

"And I am what you desire?" Ashita whispered as she took a step forward.

"Do you really not know?" Shiraishi said in equal softness. "But you are the future empress. To have these mere thoughts would be treason. Yet this drug…it knows what I want."

Ashita was actually walking toward him and Shiraishi managed to held up his hand as an attempt to stop the narrowing gap between them, even though it was getting very hard to do so.

He was a young man in love so he naturally desired the one that he loved in the physical sense as well as the mental sense. The fact that she was so close to him made self control even more difficult, especially when he could also feel her body.

"If you do not scream, it will not be rape." He said grimly. "You will be punished too."

At this, she smiled very sadly. "It will never be rape. You know this." saying so, she actually sat right beside him and pulled him into her embrace. "It is foolish and selfish, but just for this one night…"

"You will be executed." He warned her grimly.

"No one will know because it will only be this one night." She told him. "I will be married to the emperor while you would go away- this is the life that we must have even though we love each other. But if you will let me be able to have this one night then I will be able to manage the rest of my life without you."

She was right as he thought she very same too. The memory of this one night would be enough- it would be what he would comfort himself with when he leaves.

"Forgive me." he whispered as he kissed her. "Just this once…"

"No matter what, I will not regret what we do." She told him.

It was acceptable for unmarried men to have sexual pleasure but not so for unmarried girls. However, what unmarried girls did with their lover was seen as similar as married men. Though it was not acceptable, people accepted that it happened.

But for a married woman or a woman about to marry, there would be a great dishonour and disgrace that might even reflect their whole family.

The thought of her harming her niece made Ashita very guilty but she would not change her mind. She truly loved Shiraishi and since she could never be with him, she could only ask for a single day.

* * *

The last bit of the incense was burnt and upon seeing this, Hanamura smiled. It was for the second part of the plan to be carried out.

"What is the point of all this?" Fuji commented out. "To make them commit adultery in such an elaborate way."

"An adulterous empress must be punished." Hanamura said simply. "And it will be the emperor who issues the order."

"I could simply arrange for her to be killed and attribute it to the emperor." Fuji pointed out.

"But they will not blame him for her death." Hanamura said steadily.

It was also because she wanted to crush the flower and shred the petals. Perhaps it was a resentment that no matter what happens, she was a woman past her very best years as she had held onto this in the hope of achieving her ambitions.

While she believes that her ambitions could still be achieved, it would not be in the same way.

"Atobe would be a most useful witness because no one would suspect him as they all know that he would not bother to lie." She continued. "But the useful thing is that he would reveal what he should not have."

"What of someone like Tezuka or Sanada?" Fuji reasoned out.

"I need more then a witness." Hanamrua said simply.

"And you are confident in your safety?"

"Ashita will let for me for Shiraishi's sake." Hanamura stated smugly. "As long as she committed adultery, and I know that she will, then she would end up helping me."


	53. Chapter 51

Despite the gravity of the news, Watanabe actually remained very composed. But then, he was the emperor and had to do so, even if the only other person in the room was Sakaki- whom he trusted even though they were not always in agreement with one another.

When Watanabe was younger, he dreamt that Aizuki would be someone that allowed him to put aside his position.

"And I must act?" he finally said very bitterly. "Do not begin the lecture now! Just tell me, do I have to act now?"

The answer was a nod, but it was soon followed by a lecture.

"It is not these children's fault!" Watanabe said, interrupting Sakaki. "This is my fault!"

"The future empress' adultery is also treason." Sakaki pointed out bluntly. "That is why you have to act. Likewise, what Shiraishi…"

"Yes, Shiraishi will be hurt too. I must be a disappointing student as I never learnt the most important lesson that you tried to teach me: the emperor must act for the state all the time."

"Are you going to refuse punishment?" Sakaki's tone was extremely grim. "It is your duty to punish them. This is an extremely serious crime so don't be foolish by thinking that I would help you in anyway."

"Of course not. But Sakaki, I will only punish one person. These two foolish children would no doubt want to save the other. If I go to Shiraishi first, then I know that he will say that he raped her, and who will believe that he didn't? What idiot other then a lover would choose to have the severer punishment?

"I know that what they did was due to love because Shiraishi would never do anything like this but..." he continued.

"I do not approve." Sakaki begin.

"Sakaki- were you there? Your son saw the adultery but how did he know that it was not rape?" Watanabe pointed out. "Besides, the fact that Atobe was there due to the two children saying the empress was in an…unusual position made the story too tidy."

"My son would not lie." Sakaki began angrily.

"I am not saying that he is." Watanabe quickly interrupted him. "But this would be a rather wonderful solution for us. Shiraishi is still not seen as my son and people could use his background as a way to excuse me. He would probably be executed for having the misfortune of drinking too much and then having the ill luck of finding the empress near him. It will be one of those regrettable but necessary things.

"As for Ashita- she would be the victim and no doubt people would say that she did not scream due to being threatened and she would not be the first woman who wanted to pretend that nothing had happened.

"But as I said, I am a very selfish man." Watanabe said as he stood up. "I will go and talk to Ashita."

The ill will and hatred from Aizuki would be hard but he was sure that he could bear that burden easier then Shiraishi's death. After all, has he not been bearing that burden for the past decade?

He chose to carry that load because he could not bear to see Shiraishi die.

"Forgive me." he whispered to his foster son as he knew that this path would hurt Shiraishi more, even though it would be the path that would save him from execution.

* * *

It was clear that Ashita knew or guessed about the nature of the visit as she quickly sent her maids out of the room. Her maids were brushing her hair so she was holding that bronze mirror, which she continued to hold against her chest.

Her expression did not change even when Sakaki told her what was happening: her silence itself was a betrayal of her answer.

"Is the choice of saying that I have no idea of what you are accusing me of still available?" she finally said.

The shook of their heads did not surprise her.

"I feel sorry for my maids, they were just trying to comfort me about the rumours." Ashita said before her voice become very grim. "Since I heard about the rumours, I had a fear that this would happen."

"What you have done is treason." Sakaki said bluntly as he saw that Watanabe actually closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking about what to say. "But there is also the matter of Shiraishi."

"Shiraishi?" Ashita did not miss the way Watanabe suddenly tensed and she realised that the best revenge one could give Watanabe was to hurt his foster son.

Perhaps she was the same.

"Shiraishi…Shiraishi is the victim of a loose woman who wishes to commit adultery as she doesn't want to marry the emperor. Will this do?" Ashita said calmly. "As for the method- I drugged him, or I forced to do so by threatening to accuse him of rape if he does not sleep with me. Take your pick. The reason that I tell you this is because it turned out that I do have a conscious and does not wish for him to die due to a lie."

"Ashita…why is it that you can remain so calm?" Watanabe asked bitterly.

"I think I knew this all along, only that I pretended that I could get away with it." As she said this, Ashita was tracing her mirror's engraving. "But I am not lying when I say that the fault is all mine. Shiraishi did nothing wrong."

"What is the truth?" Sakaki pressed on, still not approving the idea that only one person would be punished for a crime that was committed by two people. He was not being cruel as he was right by obeying the rule, especially when he was a very high ranked person. Also, it was because these two were not important to him so he would not wish for the law to be evaded.

"I don't trust you." Ashita said bluntly. Standing up, she went to the table where her _pipa_ was and gently plucked the strings with one hand, since the other hand was holding her mirror. "Therefore, I am the one who forced Shiraishi to commit this crime. A crime that is serious for him, but not worthy of death. And he would be leaving anyway…"

The notes she played were random notes, but they were very melancholic.

"He must not be punished." Ashita continued, and her voice was suddenly very hard. "But don't you think that a loose woman such as I might have had more then one lover? And isn't it possible that the old one is jealous and was spying on me?"

Normally, Ashita would certainly be scared by Sakaki's reaction, but it didn't matter right now as she was already treading on an ice that would crack. Therefore, she was determined to do all that she could to save Shiraishi.

When Sakaki speak, his voice was very chilling and Watanabe almost took a step backward out of reflex.

"You dare to threaten me?"

"Only because this is the only way. But I really am not lying when I say that Shiraishi is blameless." She replied again, her voice still steady. "Therefore, do not argue against my story. I must ensure that Shiraishi is safe because this is only happening because of me."

"Sakaki…you understand, don't you?" Watanabe added. "Shiraishi is my son…"

Very slowly, the other consented.

"Thank you." Watanabe said before he indicated that he wished to speak to Ashita alone.

"Are you going to hit me?" was what Ashita actually said when they were alone, and it was almost as she was merely the wife of a jealous man who caught her talking to some men on the street.

"Why will I hit you?" Watanabe asked wearily as he decided to sit down.

"For what happened." She said. "For what I did to Shiraishi."

Upon this, she explained what really happened- the real nature of the drug that Shiraishi had consumed as well as how he managed to obtain it.

"Unlike him, I had no excuse." Ashita admitted. "I did what I did out of my own free will and he really was too weak to refuse."

"That could be a drug itself." Watanabe said in reply. "I have no doubt that you would never have done what you did if Shiraishi didn't suddenly appear in your room."

Her rooms were naturally richly furnished, but she would soon be taken into a new home: the prison. The rich and fancy dress she had on would be dirtied while the make up would wash off.

"Ashita," he began gently, "I am the emperor so I cannot forgive you. But if it was just me then I do not need to forgive you as it is my fault as well."

"I don't blame you. Not for this." Ashita said simply. "But can I take this one thing with me?"

He naturally thought it was her pipa, so he hesitated for a little while before he decided to grant her request.

"It is this mirror." She said

"That will not help you." He pointed out.

"It would comfort me." she said, hugging it to her even more. "I will tell my secret…"

Still clutching to the mirror, she disappeared into her private room and then announced her return by throwing something onto the table.

It was a mirror that was almost identical to the one she had in her hands. The only difference was a slight alternation of the pattern on the back.

"This is the mirror that I gave you." He realised, gesturing to the less loved mirror. "I remember now…Shiraishi choose a mirror as well."

"I love him." Ashita said firmly. "I don't care what will happen other then that Shiraishi would be safe."

His nod was a reassurance as well as an understanding.

* * *

He found his foster son sitting in the middle of the almost impersonal room, but Shiraishi was merely sitting there. No doubt he was thinking of the girl that he love despite everything.

Watanabe wonder whether the guilt that was in the boys' eyes would have been obvious if he himself did not have any foreknowledge.

It was not an easy task, but Watanabe long realised that to delay something would often make matters worse.

"Before you say anything." Watanabe said very quietly and quickly once he finished explaining what had happened. "Remember this one thing: Ashita wants you to live."

"To live like this?" Shiraishi clenched out. "To live by causing her to die?"

"Wouldn't you have done a similar thing?" Watanabe pointed out sadly. "Self sacrifices are selfish as they lead to a life that would only have pain."

"That is why I wanted to leave." Shiraishi whispered, only to realise that it was much too late.

Much to his surprise, he felt his foster father patting his head, how he had comforted the boy who was told that he did not and should not be here. Even though it could not provide full security, it still made Shiraishi feel a bit better.

"Shiraishi…I don't know how this would help you but I do not blame you. I told you, didn't I?" Watanabe began. "No matter what, I am always on your side."

"Can you save Ashita then?" That was Shiraishi's main concern.

"I don't know what I can actually do but I promise you that I will try." Watanabe assured him grimly before he mentioned the topic that related to him coming here. "As I said, Ashita want you to live, so you must live for her sake.

"I will not ask you to lie as I know that you can't do so." Watanabe continued. "So I will lie for you."

"I am to let Ashita be accused of this?" Shiraishi pleaded out. "I cannot live with myself if I have her die due to my lies!"

"But Ashita want you to live." Watanabe repeated again, this time, his tone was much more firm. "She desires this with her own life."

The tears come when Shiraishi knew that he must do this. After all, all that Ashita did for him would be in vain if he threw it away.

"Is a single moment enough to cause such ruin?" he whispered out brokenly. "Just a single moment of madness…"


	54. Chapter 52

What happened between the future empress and the emperor's foster son naturally become the main talk. After all, this was extreme treason. However, the thing that people was the most curious about was the role that Shiraishi played: was he the innocent victim, or was he a partner of the crime?

There was no clear hostility between the two young people but most people failed to see any romantic attachment as there wasn't even that much times when the two of them were seen together in occasions other then public banquets or when the emperor was there.

However, Ashita's family was brought up again. Was it that surprising that she did this when her mother degraded herself by abandoning her lawful wedded husband along with their three children? In addition, Aizuki was also rumoured to be mad.

Besides, it wouldn't be the first time when there were power struggles between an empress and her husband's other children, either through previous marriages or illegitimacy.

As the adultery or crime happened in the house of Ashita's grandparents, her maids were not blamed, and it was argued that Ashita didn't take any of them with her because she was already planning her crime.

Her maids choose to remain in their mistress' now empty quarter to prevent any chances of having to answer questions. Likewise, her two guards were still there because there were no new duties given to them.

Shiraishi was in his room most of the time and not only did he rarely venture out- his room was locked most of the time. This was not a surprise because what he did wronged the man he loved as a father and people said that no matter what, he ought to be ashamed- even if he was the victim he still slept with her.

The fact that he was going to leave made him both guilty and innocent. Some say that this was because he already had unnatural feelings in regard to Ashita. Others say that it was the very opposite- he sensed Ashita's hostility and was afraid that Ashita might to do something.

Ashita certainly had to be punished, as an adulterous empress could not escape death, and the young girl stated that she did everything out of her free will, that it was not rape. What the officials debated was the method of death, and whether they should allow some mercy.

Watanabe thought that it could not get any worse, but it turned out that he was more then a little wrong.

"What?!" the desire to grab the ink stone and hurled it at the speaker was really strong, and he would have done so if he was anyone but the emperor.

"Your majesty, why is it that you are so surprised at this?" that official asked steadily.

"He is still a boy! He was trained as a solider, not as an executioner!" Watanabe snapped. "Besides, you are talking about a child who saw his own father being killed by an executioner. What happened scarred him so much that he lost that memory! And now you are asking him to…"

"To punish the woman who ruined his life." That same official continued. "Your majesty, from what you have said, Ashita of Tanako did exactly that. After this he has to leave and we all know that this would be like an exile for him."

"But to ask him to kill…"

"To execute." Another corrected. "To kill would be if he actually cared for her. In that case, he would be punished as well."

"What is demanded," Sakaki finally said, having been unusually quiet at the meeting, "Is not unreasonable. The law demand punishment for such a crime."

"Therefore…" someone began but stopped due to the strange expression on the emperor's face. "Your majesty?"

"How many mistakes did I make that year?" Watanabe whispered softly. "Are they all irredeemable?"

"Your majesty?"

"If I agree…" Watanabe began slowly "If I agree, then would everything be final?"

"If you agree and issue this verdict then everyone would know that it was Ashita of Tanako that caused Shiraishi to commit this crime, which makes him the victim. However, him executing Ashita of Tanako would erase his crime, although he certainly must still leave court."

"Would everyone then be satisfied?" Watanabe asked.

Upon all the men in the room nodding, he did so too.

* * *

Watanabe could still recall the expression in Shiraishi's eyes ten years ago when he learnt of what would happen to his father: he was afraid at what would happen as his source of security was gone. Frail as it was, it was there.

When the boy took his hand, there was a trust in his eyes as he believed in this stranger.

"I should have left him there- no, better that he died with his birth father and never have me as a foster father." He muttered bitterly as he made his way to Shiraishi's room. "What father would tell his own son that he must use his own hands to kill the woman he loves?"

Because people did suspect Shiraishi, a guard was issued to make sure that he didn't do something drastic like breaking into the prison. It naturally couldn't be a friend of his, so they elected someone that not only was not his friend, did not seem to like him.

"Your majesty." Kite said as he performed the required gestures. "You are late."

"So Sakaki already came?" upon the nod, Watanabe actually became very worried due to the possibility that occurred. "Is Shiraishi…"

"Shiraishi is fine although I am not sure whether you can call him fine with that mental status. But he is alive." Kite said simply. "Lord Sasaki did not order, he merely gave me some facts. I do agree with many of them, but that is all. I am your servant, not his, so it is your order that I follow."

"Is that so? But who is it that you are actually loyal to? The empire or the emperor? I have dealt with you for many times, for more times then I would like, as I have dealt you on behalf of my father. Despite whatever I phrase my words, what I asked of you were always orders. But this time, you have a choice." Watanabe then told Kite the whole story. He knew that they would not be overheard as he had given Kintarou a very detailed instruction.

"Your position exists because laws are not ultimate." Watanabe said flatly. "Yet the title is 'assassin' because the ultimate aim is not justice, but security. That is why we give you the power to carry out your tasks in any way and pardon you for the death of those who are unfortunate enough to see you. Our ultimate aim is to eliminate those we think are dangerous, not those who escape the law's punishment.

"Therefore, each order must be justified by being done for the good of the kingdom. However, this order has nothing to do with the wellbeing of the kingdom. At least not yet. However, I want Hanamura dead for what she had dared to do to my son." Watanabe said and there was something very chilling about the way he said her name.

"Yet she is the one less guilty under the eyes of the law." Kite said with a dry chuckle. "It is not that big a crime to do what she did and even if this is exposed, which it won't be, I have no doubt that she could find an excuse. It would be Shiraishi who suffers even more."

"I think she probably knew about the position that you hold and she guessed that if I demand her death, I must also make you kill Shiraishi." Watanabe said. "But she made a very important miscalculation. She has not fully grasp your character."

"It is true that I personally don't really care as much as what one in my position should. I admit that I am not as loyal to the empire as I should." Kite admitted. "But it is not in my nature to be sentimental. The plea of a loving father is not something that I can understand. And despite my title, I do not enjoy killing- it is merely a job.

"However," upon this Kite actually knelt down. "I will be loyal to the emperor. But do not think that this is due to any sentimental reason. The only reason that I do this is because I am loyal to you."

"And why is that?"

"Because you know the truth. The truth of what I am like."

There was a time when Watanabe had to give out an order to Kite on behalf of his father and unlike his father, Watanabe did not have Sakaki and his personal bodyguard with him. The first thing that surprised Kite was the absence of the young boy that was usually by the crown prince.

"You are surprisingly bold, your highness." Kite had commented out.

"What danger would I be in?" Watanabe asked calmly. He wasn't even wearing a sword as it lay some distance away. "Are you not a very good swordsman? Has my father hired an unsuitable man for the job?"

"That is why you are in danger."

Instead of being insulted in anyway, Watanabe actually began to laugh.

"Assassins survive because they are not fools. You know that you would get caught if you try to attack me. Besides, I don't see why you would want to."

"What about being a people of the country your father destroyed?"

"I do not think that you are very patriotic. As I said, you are not a fool. You have no reason to seek revenge." Watanabe said bluntly. "But it is an useful act, is it not? My own mother used that as an excuse when she wished to escape some duty."

"I want Hanamura dead." Watanabe repeated again. "I don't care how you do it, but I want it done tonight."

"Consider it done." Kite promised as he finally got up.

* * *

As a guard was needed, Watanabe stood at that position himself. This was also because he was waiting for his helper.

"Your majesty." Chitose said with a bow and Watanabe saw that his reaction was very different from Shiraishi's other friends.

Resignation has replaced uncertainty.

"Chitose." Watanabe greeted him with a slight nod. "I am beginning to wonder how much you have already seen."

"The young woman that would be the future empress would end up dying due to her act of adultery and treason. Her partner in crime would leave here and never return because he would be tormented by guilt, being the cause of the death of the woman that he loves. He would fulfil her desire by continuing to live, but he would spend the rest of his life in isolation." Chitose said all this with his eyes fixed on the stars, although he would like to be able to wipe away the scores of the night sky.

"And when did you realise this?" Watanabe demanded, his voice rather hard.

"I have warned Shiraishi in a way that almost breaks the rules I have to follow as an astrologer. However, it is all useless." Chitose muttered, turning to look at Watanabe. "This all still happened. But I think I secretly hoped that it would not happen as I have been wrong before. It is ironic that I was so concerned about that trivial matter."

"So it is all decided?" Watanabe commented. "But I am sill uncertain about the outcome. I am going to tell Shiraishi something and I need your help to restrain him in case he is pushed too far."

"Why me? Why not Kintarou or Kenya?"

"I need your help because you are the only one who probably foresees this outcome. It is the cruellest thing that they could do to him…"

"How could…" Chitose suddenly stopped speaking and he raised his head to stare at the stars again. "Shiraishi would continue to live no matter what but in some paths he merely has not died."

"Yes, it is the cruellest path." Watanabe repeated once more. "That is why I need help."


	55. Chapter 53

A second piece of news happened: Hanamura was killed. Even though it seemed like a most unfortunate accident, some people were not sure. After all, she was a very capable woman, perhaps too capable. Which was why there was a list of possible suspects.

However, the main concern was the more scandalous one.

Kite had returned to his post and he was joined by Kai the next morning. By this time, they could tell that the security was not really necessary as Shiraishi gave no indication of leaving the room and people knew that the emperor did not wish for Shiraishi to be disrupted. Shiraishi's friends did come but they knew what they could and could not do. At the most, they could only manage to get an answer from the other side of the door.

That was why Kite was very surprised when he saw Yuu and Rachel approaching them.

"I wish to go and talk to him." Yuu demanded.

"Princess Yuu, he doesn't even want to talk to your brother so I don't see why he would bother to talk to you." Kite said bluntly. "Right now, the only person who has talked to him is the emperor and Chitose as Chitose happened to accompany the emperor."

"Well, Princess Rachel wishes to talk to him. She is a foreign princess." Yuu pointed out, suddenly wanting to make Kite agree with her.

"We are not the one who locked the door." Kai pointed out. "Shiraishi is."

"Then I will try…" Rachel decided.

She was even more worried when there were no answers. The reason that Rachel wanted to talk to Shiraishi was because unlike many others, she knew the truth due to knowing it, not by guessing it.

She was a princess so she was always expected to obey the law. While she might have turned a blind eye on very minor offences or extremely out of date law like most people, the serious ones had to be followed.

Whatever happened was a severe crime, but she wished to know the truth. After all, how could you make any judgement if you did not know what was happening?

"Princess Yuu, what do you think?" Rachel asked.

"I don't really know. Shiraishi…he simply doesn't seem the type to commit adultery, let along rape. Besides, he doesn't even seem to be interested in woman." Yuu said with a shrug before her voice turned very serious. "Princess Rachel, I am going to be honest with you because I regard you as a friend and I have learnt a little about the type of person that you are."

"Whatever happened between Shiraishi and her is a crime but right now, people are not sure about what has happened. The problem is whether both parties were willing. Right now, Shiraishi is said to be the victim, but he would still have to leave because he was still at fault for sleeping with the one who would be the future empress. If that along cause exile, then what do you think would happen if he had been willing?"

"Princess Yuu, what are you trying to say?"

"I am merely telling you what might happen. I don't like politics." Yuu suddenly said. "And neither does Sengoku-niisan. My grandfather told me that it is often a painting disguised as a mirror: you are not seeing the truth even though it is disguised as the truth."

* * *

Despite what Yuu said, Rachel still wished to know what really happened. This was also because Shiraishi had become a friend to her. Also, she knew that Shiraishi was in love with Ashita. Therefore, she would like to help him.

"I am hurt that you finally come to see me due to another man." Niou commented. His words were said in his typical flippant manner but Rachel noticed that there was a grimness to him that seemed a bit out of character.

"I remember how you told me about Shiraishi and Lady Ashita, and I thought that it was strange that you could know so much. But now I think I understand." Rachel began. "But why are you here?"

"I have never lied to you in that matter." Niou said bluntly. "I find you very interesting."

"You find me interesting?" Rachel repeated, but the words now had a different meaning due a different speaker. "Why is it that you find me interesting?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "This is the first time that I have been interested enough to leave my home with this elaborate scheme. But tell me, what do you think about me? After all, it is not fair that I am the only one who is answering questions."

"I don't know either." Rachel said in equal honesty. "I didn't know even before I learnt about your real identity. But you- you are not human. You are someone that we can never understand. I feel that I can never be certain about you."

"Yes, because your rules are not mine, and I am not sure whether I can follow them. But I will tell you one thing: you are special. If I make a promise to you, then I will never break it."

"But you are not human so how long would I continue to be interesting to you?" she pointed out bluntly. "How do I know that you will remain with me?"

Niou did not answer as he could not answer. He himself did not know just how much he cared for her. After all, this was a feeling that he has never experienced before.

He was afraid as well. He and his twin brother cared for no one because eternity was an unbearable mourning period.

"What about Tezuka then?" he suddenly said.

"What about him?" Rachel asked with only the slightest change in her tone, but that was enough for Niou.

"It seemed that time is finally going to affect me personally." He chuckled out before he asked: "But do you forget your purpose for coming to see me?"

"Of course not." She said indignantly. "But do you know the truth?"

"Why do you want to know the truth?" Niou asked instead.

"Because I know that what happened could not have been the truth." Rachel pointed out. "And Shiraishi is my friend.

"And what would you do if you know the truth?" Niou asked. "If it was not rape then are you going to condemn Shiraishi? If there are actually two culprits then would you reveal the other one?"

"Of course not! I do not think that I would condemn him but…what happened would result in some one being executed so I wish to know the real reason. And if I can, I want to help Shiraishi, as I know that her death would affect him."

Chuckling, Niou reached to grab Rachel by the chin so that they were looking right at one another. "Kindness will not help you. You should learn from the other princess by detaching yourself from this whole mess."

"Unlike Yuu, Shiraishi is my friend." She pointed out.

"Then I will show you his burden and you can decide for yourself."

He released his hold on her chin only to take her hand.

"I will show you that poor boy's burden- the burden given by the two that love him, as well as the two that he loves."

Without any warning, the two of them suddenly appeared in Shiraishi's room and at first, she was not sure whether Shiraishi failed to notice them due to some sort of spell cast by Niou, or whether it was simply because of his state.

Shiraishi was sitting on the ground, leaning against one of the shelves that were now empty. His face was buried in his knees and his arms hung rather limply by his side. His body was actually shuddering and he was weeping softly.

Gesturing for her to be silent, Niou lightly tapped on the wall, causing Shiraishi to look up.

Rachel took an automatic step forward due to his expression. Not only was it one of extreme sadness, it was also someone who gave up hope. Someone who sees without seeing.

"To whom should I pray for a miracle?" Shiraishi muttered, his voice extremely hoarse due to his weeping. "That is my only hope."

Yet he made it clear that he had no hope.

"What gods would help me when they gave me the cruellest fate?" he continued as he buried his face into his hands. "I hurt her as I will be her murderer. Yet I must live as that is what she wants. This is my fault, all of it, but to live with this…Ashita, your gift is too cruel…"

Raising his hand, Niou did a sharp gesture and caused them to return to their original place.

"Do you understand now? What happened was mutual, but the little girl wants him to live so she spun her elaborate lie." Niou explained.

"I understand what you meant, when you told me that I should not find out the truth." Rachel admitted. "But why did you let me know?"

"Because you wished to know."

"Then would you help me if that is what I wish?"

At this, Niou looked away from her. "I will not lie to you. As I have said, this is the first time someone is this special to me. I do feel sorry for them but…"

"I understand," she told him without any reproach. "And that is what I meant. That is why I can not be certain about you."

Niou's indifference was not due to cruelty- but the simply fact that he was not a human. While he might not be detached enough to say that this was a comedy, at the most it would only be a tragedy.

Rachel could not condemn him, but she could never be like that.


	56. Chapter 54

The recovery made by Akio seemed to be in vain as the news of what his little sister made him take a turn for the worse, although the fact that he would live was still definite.

"I cannot believe that Ashita would do this!" Akio could only say.

To him, Ashita was the sweet child who always managed to make him smile and never give him or anyone nearby any trouble. As a child, she would play in the garden while as a young woman, she liked to play on her pipa.

There was never any indication of her being interested in man.

But now she was said to be a loose woman who either seduced or forced the emperor's son to commit adultery with her.

"Not Ashita." He repeated again.

"Beloved, this is not important now. We need to think about what we should do." Ruika pointed out before she admitted. "Although I do not know what we should do."

"Ruika, this is not a treason that equals to what my father did as we would not be officially punished, but it is serious enough for her to be executed." Akio said. "I can't help but to think whether this is my fault. I was the one that sent her there, and now that I think about it, she did not seem that happy to go. At that time, I just thought that she was nervous…"

"It is not as if you had a choice!" Ruika reasoned out.

"If you wish to assign blame then more then one person is to be blamed." Aizuki announced as she entered the room with something clenched in her fist. "Akio, arrange for me to go to the capital. I am going to plead with the emperor."

"What?" Ruika immediately said but her husband indicated for her to let his twin sister continue, as he could see that his sister was not doing this without reason.

Unclenching her first, Aizuki revealed the object she has hidden for the past decade.

It was the crown prince's jade pendant. Even though it was in pieces, they could still make out the object's identity.

"How did you get this?" Akio chocked out. "This is…this…"

"He gave it to me." Aizuki stated in a very mater of fact tone. "He loved me, perhaps he still does. He was going to marry me. Father then had his conspiracy and I asked him to help me. He was unable to so what happened happened."

She could narrate what had hurt her so much without that much pain because there was something even more painful. It was almost as if the old wound was distracted by the pain of her new wound.

"Aizuki…" Akio was finally able to understand why his sister ended up as a nervous wreck, as well as why she had been so vehement when Ashita was chosen.

"I don't matter right now. Ashita is the most important." Aizuki interrupted him. "So let me go to the capital. I am no longer so young as to believe that everything would be solved, but this is a possibility."

"I understand. Go and choose the fastest and strongest men." Akio decided. "But Aizuki…when you see Ashita…when you see Ashita…"

Smiling an unusually gentle smile that he had not seen for such a long time, Aizuki whispered out what he was thinking. "No matter what she did, she is still our precious little sister that we love."

Then she was gone, wasting no time.

Ruika recalled the twins when she had met them for the first time, though they were bickering, they were both bound due to their common love for their little sister.

"Ruika, I know that what Ashita did would have an effect on our children, especially our daughter. But even so…" Akio began.

"I understand." She assured. "Because I would feel the same way if it was our children in that situation. No matter what, they are our children and we will always love them."

* * *

What Ruika said applied to Watanabe as well, although an emperor was more limited by what he could do. But due to love for his foster son, Watanabe decided to do something that he probably shouldn't. It was rather risky, as it contradicted the story that people did not really believe.

Upon whispering out his arrival, Shiraishi quickly opened the door for him. This was because he still clung onto the very vain hope that there could be some form of miracle performed by his foster father.

What else could he do?

"Shiraishi…I have thought about this for some time and I have decided that this is necessary." Watanabe stated. "I am going to take you to where she is. I think you two need to talk to each other."

"To see…Ashita?"

The young man has naturally thought about her very constantly, but now that he might be able to see her, he found himself very frightened at what he might see.

"You two need to talk to each other." Watanabe repeated.

"Yes, that is true." He had to admit this.

But even though there was so much to say, he felt that he might end up saying nothing at all. The last time that he saw her…their circumstance had been so different.

"I do want to see her." he said out aloud as he carefully followed his foster father.

It turned out that Ashita was actually in one of the deeper prison and as they made their way down the stairs, Shiraishi almost wonder whether this crime was really so severe that not even the gods would forgive them.

"It isn't that deep." Watanabe said. His voice was not loud, but it seemed so as the whole area was very silent. "It is just that the way this place is constructed make it appear so."

"And Ashita is shut in here?" the air in the place was rather thin in addition to the darkness. It was surprising that people in this place would quickly feel very uncomfortable.

"Unfair as it is, her crime could be labelled as treason." Watanabe pointed out. "That is why she is in this prison."

"It is not as if she is dangerous and would hurt someone and need to be buried underground! This place, how could she manage here? I am already feeling really ill…"

His words were stopped by his foster father, who gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Ashita is a strong girl due to you, Shiraishi." He said. "She was extremely calm when she was escorted here and when she fought for you."

But she was still a young woman who could not remain unafraid when she was alone. Especially when she was in a place where its inhabitant often ended up being executed.

Things would be very different if Watanabe choose to take Shiraishi to see her at a much later date.

"This is the entrance." Watanabe announced. "After this door, you will have to walk through a long corridor. Shiraishi…I will wait for you here."

"Thank you." The young man said as he quickly did so since Watanabe told him that the time he had was limited by the length of the candle.

"Ashita, I probably don't have the right to ask you this after all that I did, but please help the boy to not give up on his life." Watanabe whispered, almost praying.

But how could Ashita help Shiraishi to live if she herself did not know how to do this?

* * *

As he made his way through the corridor, Shiraishi suddenly thought of the first few times he used to wonder around when it get dark. Even though he knew that he was safe, there would still be a slight fear of not surviving the night. It was a fear borne due to being completely alone, and that was what he felt even though there were people on either side of his destination.

What worried him was the stillness.

"…Ashita?" he whispered softly.

Shiraishi could only guess that the corridor has ended due to feeling that there was more space, as the candle was barely burning due to the thin air.

However, it was possible to grow use to the dark.

"Ashita, where are you?" he asked as he tried to find the exact cell.

She did not answer him as she was too occupied.

"Ashita…Ashita!"

The reason that he found her was because the sash she was using had been a vey pale one, which made it easier to be seen in the very dim light. What was alarming was that she was not wearing it.

Instead, it was looped around the beam on the ceiling and she was standing in front of it as well as standing on a table.

"Ashita, stop!" he yelled out as he ran to that cell.

"Shira…ishi?" at the very least, she did not pull the noose made from her own sash closer.

"Ashita, please, step down!" he whispered urgently.

He was kneeling in front of the prison and even though the bars were wide enough for his hand to reach in, that was all that he could do. She was too far away for him to grab.

"Isn't this a good solution?" she did not step down as he asked her, but she turned around so that she was facing him. Even though he could not see very well due to the dim light, he could see that her eyes were very vacant. "My suicide will lessen my shame because unlike my father, people would say that this is because I use suicide as a way to redeem myself. And it would be good for you too…you wouldn't have the additional guilt of killing me."

"No!" he yelled out. "Please don't do this! I…I don't want you to die…"

"But I will die no matter what." She pointed out.

"Ashita, please stop!" he implored out again. "You want me to live, don't you? Therefore, you should realise that I want the same thing as well. For me, the worst punishment is your death."

Her body seemed to shudder and she seemed to stumble down before she made her way to him. Her tears probably blurred her vision as she could not find his hand despite being right in front of him.

"I am afraid." She finally admitted when he grabbed her hand. She was weeping so violently that her whole body was shaking. "I am so scared!"

He could not say any words of comfort as he did not know any, but he was determined to not let go of her hand.

"What I did hurt so many people- I cannot face them." She whispered out hoarsely. "And then I learnt about what will happen to you. They want you to kill me, don't they? I cannot have you do that. I am so scared and even though hanging myself would hurt, it would not hurt as much as a public execution."

"It will not hurt, I promise you." Shiraishi said as he gently touched her check with his other hand. "Ashita, if you have to die then let me be the one to kill you because I will make sure that you will not suffer. This is the only consolation that I can have: that your death would be painless.

"Ashita…please don't give up." He continued, fighting back his own tears in order to convince both him and her. "I know that we don't have much hope but there might still be a miracle…however, this would be gone if you end your life now. I know that I have no right to ask you this but please don't give up! I love you so much and I want you to live so much."

The candle was running out and he would probably have to make his way back in the dark, but he could not leave Ashita like this.

"Is this…is this what you want?" Ashita whispered. "If it is then I will do it. Even though this is the hardest path. After all, I own you that much."

"It wasn't your fault!" he said a bit too sharply.

"But it wasn't yours!"

Strangely, this actually made the two of them laugh despite the situation.

"We are both very selfish." He told her softly.

"You are also unlucky." She added before she gave him a strong smile. "For your sake, I will not give up."

Even though Shiraishi still looked rather pale, Watanabe felt that his steps and tone were both much more steady. Most of all, he lost that empty look he had.

"Thank you for letting me see her." Shiraishi said in a rather steady tone. "And I thank you on behalf of Ashita as well. We…we both reached an understanding."

"What happened?" Watanabe asked as he sensed that there was something else.

However, Shiraishi shook his head. He did not feel that it would be right to tell his foster father what happened.

"I am going to ask you another thing, Shiraishi." Watanabe stated, not forcing him to answer his earlier question.

"I know, it is about my friends." Shiraishi said. "I will go and see them."

"They are naturally all very concerned about you, but they choose to believe you no matter what."


	57. Chapter 55

The litter was undecorated and only the carriers accompany it. However, people could guess who the occupant of the carriage might be- as who else would be so eager to go to the palace?

Aizuki remained fairly immobile and what happened actually gave her a calmness that had not been present for quite sometime. Perhaps it was because her main concern was for her precious little sister.

She had little interaction with the servants as the only conversation they had was when they told her about the gossips that was said of Ashita.

The peasantry did not really care as their main focus was their land. Merchants and town folks naturally did more, but the value of the news served for the function of a piece of interesting gossip.

The ones who would be judgemental were the intellectual and the nobles. To those others, so what if a young girl committed adultery with a man younger then her husband-to-be? It has been done before. As long as their tax would not increase, then why should they care?

Besides, they reason out that aristocracies were never the guide to moralistic behaviours. In addition, some people even say madness and amorality might run in the family.

People who thought this would be quite surprised when they saw Aizuki. She had dressed her self in a rich gown that made her appear very dignified and her dark blue hair was done in a style that suited matrons more then a young unmarried woman, which she probably still was.

She was quickly the centre of attention, but she had been well prepared. After all, a similar thing had happened to her ten years ago, when she came to the court for the first time. People had condemned her mother but the difference was that her mother was the mistress of the emperor- so she could not be blamed for treason.

"You must be Lady Aizuki." A young man said and judging by the way that the people around them quickly quietened, he was clearly very important. However, her lifestyle of semi-exclusion prevented her from having much knowledge of the court.

"You look very much like her." The young man continued. "I wish to talk to you, Lady Aizuki. I am Minami of the _ kingdom."

At this she curtseyed as she was required.

"I beg pardon for my rudeness but I have had a long absence from court- as most would know." She added cynically due to the muttering around them.

* * *

Kenya and the others were not sure how they should react when Watanabe told them that Shiraishi would leave his self imposed prison and talk to them. From what they heard Rachel said, their friend has become a nervous wreck.

"But maybe it is better for him to be absent from all this." Yukimura said, slightly vicious due to what he has heard. Not so much from his own division, but from other commanders and deputy commander.

"Has Sanada said anything?" Yuuji asked curiously.

"Even though the concept of extramarital affairs is not a word in Sanada's vocabulary," Yukimura said with a dry smile, "He told me that he would not say anything because Shiraishi is my friend."

"What about the people in your division?" Tachibana asked Kenya.

"Since most of them don't know what Lady…Ashita is like and cares about Shiraishi, they naturally blame her. Although what Zaizen said was very interesting." Kenya muttered.

"Seems a bit of a double standard that the commander is in this mess when the last emperor did a similar thing and got away with it." Zaizen had commented when he was alone with the commander. "But if the emperor will forgive her, then why do the rest not? It is not their business- she isn't married to them."

"You don't believe what they say then?" Kenya said.

"I remember what happened when I got that injury from Kirihara." Zaizen replied. "The emperor had been furious because he was not sure whether it was the commander. If this is all her fault then I think she would already have been executed. I wouldn't be surprised if the emperor kills her himself."

"If only she is anyone but the empress-to-be." Kenya muttered.

"If she was anyone else then I could probably marry her so there would be no adultery." came the weary voice.

"Shiraishi?" Kenya examined out in surprise and the rest soon follow suit.

Shiraishi was clearly extremely tired but they could tell that he was not wasting away- something that they had feared. In fact, he seemed to be the very opposite. Despite how weary he seem, Shiraishi has determined to continue living.

Perhaps it would only be a small step, but at least he was willing to take a step.

"Please don't ask me whether I am well." Shiraishi said simply. "However, my life is exchanged at another life. So I must live it."

"Then you mean that…" Koharu began, easily working out the truth.

"Yes, I am as guilty as her, if not even more." Shiraishi answered before he smiled bitterly. "That is why I planned to leave."

"You are so…" Kenya began angrily but then shook his head in frustration. "Zaizen is right- you bear everything yourself. We could have helped you!"

"How?"

"I don't know, but I am sure that we could have done something!" Kenya yelled out.

"Kenya is right." You were foolish to just bear everything yourself." Yuuji agreed. "But Shiraishi, you will be even more foolish if you think that we would no longer be your friend after this. No matter what happens, you are our good friend."

"We might not agree with you but it doesn't mean that you would stop being our friend." Tachibana added.

"We were not sure what to think other then that we would stand by you." Kenay said very firmly. "And despite what Chitose says, there must be hope."

"Because I am not always right." Chitose pointed out and he really did hope that he was wrong, as that meant the possibility of him being wrong this time was more likely.

Shiraishi felt that he might weep again, but it was a different experience- the tears seemed warmer this time.

"Minami is here." Tachibana began, diverting the attention from Shiraishi as he knew that Shiraishi would not want them to see him cry.

"Shiraishi, I am glad to see you." Minami said sincerely before he turned to the woman beside him. "Please do not blame him."

"Lady Aizuki." Walking right up to her, Shiraishi knelt down, his head touching the ground.

"If you want to assign blame then there is plenty to go around." Aizuki said in a very matter of fact voice. "I don't deny that it is your fault, but it is also my fault, as well as the emperor's fault. Therefore, there is no need for you to do this."

"Lady Aizuki…Ashita is not to be blamed at all." Shiraishi said this as he loved her. "It is only because of her knowing who you are to the emperor and why…"

"I don't blame her." Aizuki said. "I think she has the least amount of blame if she does have a share in the blame. So Ashita knows? That doesn't surprise me as she would not do what she did unless she was driven to it. But I am here because I wish to talk to the emperor."

"What a coincidence then, he is right over there." Chitose pointed out.

Shiraishi long learnt that there were two types of loudness in regard to Watanabe's voice. One was the deliberate, the more common one. This was used when the emperor wished or needed to project his voice across a large area of space either for business reason or just for the sake of doing so. The second type was extremely rare as it was when he was so mad that he did not realise that he was shouting.

Right now, it was the second type.

"How ridiculous!" he was yelling out. "Why is it that they can pardon my father's action given that some versions even say that he raped her after he abducted her! No, not pardon because they never condemned him for it. Why is it that they can allow that but not forgive a young girl who merely made a foolish choice due to a brief lapse of depression?"

"No one believes that your father raped his mistress. Rape would have had a condemnation- even for the emperor." Sakaki reasoned out.

"But surely not execution!" Watanabe snapped back. "Why is it that they insist on her execution by refusing to consider exile! I doubt that their daughters are so virtuous- I might even say the same for some of their wife!"

"Your majesty, this attitude will only make it worse!" Sakaki reproached. "And it can be worse- they might demand you to set the date right now. Many of your officials already believe that you want to let her escape punishment. In fact, some even say that you will not kill her due to your infatuation with that peasant boy, which meant that it is treason on both side, and that you will do whatever he asks of you."

"And this so called crime is less preferable then what my own father did because this sin involves a peasant? This is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard!"

"Not if you formally adopt him and make a peasant into your heir."

"I won't! I can't! If I am that stupid then I would have already adopted him all these years ago! Why are they so paranoid just because he is a peasant? I bet they would not mind if he is a noble!"

"I do not think much of our chances." Aizuki said sadly. "However, what else can I do?"

She walked to Watanabe and knelt down in front of him, but unlike Shiraishi, she did not bow down her head.

"Aizuki?" Watanabe whispered in shock as he stretched out his hand very slowly. "Is this really Aizuki?"

"I come to ask you for another impossible thing." Aizuki said steadily. "However, you know how much I love my sister. Therefore, I have to do all that I can."

"Surely you have heard of what happened." Watanabe said very bitterly. "I cannot do anything. Have I earned more of your hatred?"

"I do not fully blame you because I know that it is my fault as well. Much might have changed if I realise that this was what happened with my father. Unfortunately," She said, "I grew up too late."

"So did I. But Aizuki, I am to be blamed more then you think. However, this is not a conversation for now." Watanabe said with a quick glance at Shiraishi- he did not wish the boy to receive another burden.

"I think I will do the same in your situation." Aizuki muttered, guessing what might easily have happened.

"I will not make any promises, but I will continue to try and argue for exile instead of execution." Watanabe stated grimly. "Sakaki, I would have intended to do this even if Aizuki is not here."

"Then be very careful." Sakaki said in an equally grim voice. "You are walking on dangerous grounds."

"It is ironic that I know the power of the emperor is limited when I once thought that the crown prince's promise would be the solution to everything." Aizuki laughed out before she handed a small item wrapped in handkerchief to Watanabe. "But might this help? Instead of doing this due to his love for a peasant boy, he is doing this due to his love for a noble woman."

"You…you said that you broke it…" Sakaki examined in shock due to seeing the broken jade pendant that was still extremely valuable.

"Would it help? I think it might." Watanabe murmured softly. "After all, nothing can make the situation worse, so it should be of use."


	58. Chapter 56

Many actually gained a new sympathy for Ashita when Watanabe's reason of marrying her was revealed, although it certainly won't be enough to help her out of the situation. However, many of the lower classes did feel sorry for her.

Watanabe did not really earn any condemnation due to this because even though people debated about his actions, most people agreed that being an empress was probably worth marrying a man who did not love you. Besides, this would not affect them personally.

Therefore, it was the nobles who complained.

Throughout the days, Aizuki was often by Watanae's side and unlike her younger sister, what she could ask might be more then a whim of having carnations in her own garden.

Most of all, they knew that she disliked many of them, especially the noble women. Contrary to what men would admit, the whispers of wives could actually be very influential.

What Watanabe did was really not that bad and compared to his father, he handled his desire of wanting to marry someone he couldn't much better. However, to the people that were already looking for excuses, this was a good enough one.

These group of people already existed, but through a few tactful comments made by Hanamura, they were actually doing something about it.

Hanamura's absence did cause some problems but Fuji was there. Though his purpose was different, he would use the same group of people Hanamura intended to use.

"A man who wishes to marry the daughter of a slut who left her wedded husband as well as a man who favour those who lack breeding."

"A crime indeed." Fuji said with a light smile before he turned to the others in full seriousness. "And who knows what that crazy woman would cause in addition to the peasant boy?"

Despite being of a lower rank and from a region that some might see as being a territory, Fuji still had a great advantage due to his birth.

"That is true, like mother like daughter. They seem to have bewitched the emperor and Shiraishi." One man said bitterly, having had his daughter rejected by both.

These men were not good men but it would probably be wrong to say that they were bad. After all, they did believe that they were doing this with the outcome that would make things better.

Therefore, Fuji could manipulate them into performing what he wished to do and made it seem like the right thing to do.

"That would be our first step then." The leader said. "We will remove this source of problem. Fuji…"

"If I were to just kill her then I can do this myself." Fuji said confidently. "But since we will be keeping her alive for a while, I will need to take Echizen with me."

The nod was given without any hesitation.

"What is it that you really want?" Echizen asked when they were alone. "I know that it is not the foolish ideals the others believe in."

"No, I don't lie to myself. I wish for revenge. I wish for that man to feel what I had felt: to lose the one that is the most important to you. No," he corrected himself with a chuckle. "I wish to do worse. Not only would he lose that important person, that person would hate him."

* * *

The prison was silent saved for the time when food was delivered, but that only happened once a day. However, the person's face would always be covered and their instruction was to deliver the food without even sparing a second glance toward her direction.

Ashita did not even know what type of food they were as she could taste nothing at all. However, she forced herself to eat because Shiraishi desired her to live.

The only relief she had was when her body rested, when sleep decided to come, though this rare joy was not predictable. However, she was lucky that she did not have any dreams. Dreams of happiness and hope would hurt as well.

Would she live? She did not know. Would she die? She did not mind. She promised Shiraishi that she would live but this did not mean that she desired to live.

Due to the time she spent in the prison, her hearing actually ended up being quite good. Therefore, she was aware of her visitors even before they found her.

"Princess Rachel and Princess Yuu," she said softly, "What do you two wish?"

The two women knew that being in prison would obviously have some effect, but they were still shocked at her appearance.

"Shiraishi asked me to come and see you." Rachel began carefully.

"Tell him that there is no need to worry. I will keep my promise to him." Ashita said simply.

"So…it was like that all along, isn't it?" Yuu suddenly said. "It all makes sense now. Why you dislike us so."

"It would have been so much better if he did love one of you." Ashita said bitterly. "This is what happened to him with him loving me."

"I think I can finally understand you." Yuu said. "If I was in your situation then I think I might have done a similar thing."

Unlike the other two, Ashita could hear new footsteps. She was worried because unlike the two princesses, this one was deliberately light: the person in question was hiding it.

"Who is it?" Ashita demanded, moving to stand right by the bars of her prison.

"Is someone else coming?" Yuu asked curiously as she turned around.

"I am surprised that you noticed me." Fuji said with a smile as he entered, his sword in his hand. "What a pity that you have two visitors right now."

"How dare you – " Yuu began, but her words had to halt very sharply as Fuji suddenly pointed his sword right at her throat.

"Princess Yuu, I do not wish to harm you so please don't get in my way." The scary thing was that all this was said with a smile.

"And just what do you wish to do?"

"Kite?" the three girls all examined out in shock at the new voice.

"I thought that you were behaving a bit too unusual." Kite said grimly as he took a step forward. Even though his arms were crossed, it was clear that he could draw out his sword any second.

"As I thought." Fuji said. "That is why I do not trust you, despite what everyone else says."

"I would have acted a bit longer but circumstances change my intention." Kite said as he drew out his sword.

"Echizen, I am sure you are more then capable of dealing with this problem." Fuji said. "After all, are you not the best?"

"What do you want?" Yuu demanded once more. After all, she was a princess.

Instead of answering her, Fuji swung his sword at the lock, forcing it to shatter.

"I have no doubt that Shiraishi could have done this as he has one of the best swords." Fuji said before he turned to smile at Ashita. "Well, Lady Ashita, you are required to be in another prison."

"Don't go near her!" Rachel said angrily as she pulled out the dagger she always carried, as was the custom of her people.

Much to her surprise, the hand that pushed her away did not come from the front, it was the hand of the one who she stood in front of.

"I thank you, Princess, but I cannot live with the guilt of having caused another person's death." Ashita said calmly as she stepped forward so that she was right beside Fuji. "Do whatever you wish."

"Lady Ashita, how can you give up so easily?" Rachel protested. "Kite…"

"…Kite?" unlike Rachel, Yuu said his name with fear and horror.

"Echizen is as good as his boasts." Fuji said. "Although his opponent is certainly disappointing."

Despite everything, Kite still let his own concern for Yuu affect him.

"But I won't kill him or any of you." Fuji assured them when Kite finally collapsed on the ground. "I need a messenger." Saying so, he grabbed a large chunk of Ashita's hair, forcing her to wince in pain.

"The punishment of exile also involves the hair being cut off." Fuji said very pleasantly, as if he was just giving a historical lesson. However, it was not a doll's hair that he was cutting. Despite the situation, Rachel and Yuu couldn't help but to let out a cry when Fuji sliced the very large chunk of Ashita's hair off. "Deliver this as you see fit and tell them that if they don't behave then the next time I send something it will be a bit that cannot grow back. And don't forget to tell Shiraishi that this is all due to the emperor."

"How is this Kite's fault?" Yuu yelled out as she rushed to kneel beside Kite.

"I was in his way. This is not a surprise." Kite chuckled. "Don't bother yelling at them."

"I will go and get help!" Rachel said as soon as the others disappear.

"No, go to Shiraishi first." Kite said in a voice that was very authoritative despite his injuries. "Take the hair with you. Then go and get a physician for me."

"But – " Rachel began.

"Go, Princess! My time is not so plentiful that I can waste it!" Kite yelled out. "Do what I say!"

In such a situation, Rachel had no other choice. Grabbing the lock of hair, she ran as fast as she could. Once she was outside, she noticed that the hair she held was actually pure white, instead of being light blue.

"Surely I should get help too!" Yuu protested.

"No…stay with me." maybe it was due to his wounds, but his voice has finally becoming soft. "I wish to see you."

"Don't…don't be so stupid!" she yelled out, realising the meaning of his words. "You won't…you won't…"

"Princess Yuu, I am not a melodramatic person. If I say I am in danger, then I am in danger." Kite said in a very matter of fact voice. "So I wish to tell you this: you are special to me and I did what I did just then because I wish to protect you. It…it is not a bad thing, to actually protect someone."

"Then recover so I can thank you!" by this time, Yuu was actually crying. "Then get better so you can repeat it!"

Her words actually made him chuckle.

"I will try. Do you remember what I once said about broken hopes and acceptance? I don't want to have broken hopes so I will tell you this: I am an assassin and I do not feel bad about what I do because I just see it as a job. It is not due to sentimental reasons of this being a way to avenge myself on the people who destroyed my kingdom.

"I don't care." She whispered. "I can accept it because you are special to me as well. I can…I can accept anything as long as you don't die."


	59. Chapter 57

Kite's survival was a very lucky one as Echizen was certainly very skilled. However, Ooishi could assure the worried Yuu, who refused to leave, that there was no more danger.

"But I feel that this is merely the beginning." Ooishi said worriedly.

The door was suddenly slammed open and Ooishi was just going to tell the person to be quiet when he realised that he could not.

"Don't interrupt me." Watanabe said angrily as he went to Kite and hurled something onto the table beside the bed- it was the thick chunk of white hair. "You…you told Shiraishi that…"

"He needs to know and makes a decision." Kite said steadily. "He needs to face the consequences of his own actions."

"You – " in his anger, Watanabe actually raised his hand and it seemed that he was going to slap Kite.

"No," Aizuki stated quietly, grabbing his hand. "They are not children anymore."

"Even if they were, they soon won't be." Watanabe said bitterly, although he did put his hand down.

"What has happened?" Yuu asked worriedly.

"Shiraishi has gone to find Ashita." Watanabe said simply. "He'll find where she is soon enough as it is not hard to guess which nobles are the ones in this conspiracy. No doubt they would struggle and in this fight, the winner is the one who lives.

"Aizuki, I have to send people to deal with this. It is…I know how much it will hurt you but they would probably still injure Ashita if I do nothing."

"I understand." Aizuki said grimly.

* * *

Ashita was tied up and she was even more frightened although she refused to let the others have any satisfaction of seeing her fear. However, she was very afraid. Initially, the worse that could happen was death, but now, she could be raped or mutilated.

After some taunts, the nobles left and went to discuss their higher ideals. While she had to admit that there was some accuracy in doubting the emperor's moral when he did not wish to punish an adulterous wife given that she slept with his foster son, she failed to understand how being fond of a peasant was amoral.

"What do you want with me?" Ashita said to Fuji, who was the one left to guard her. "Is it like them?"

"No. My reason is revenge." Fuji admitted honestly. "I want to destroy the emperor for what he did to me."

"Then you got hold of the wrong woman." She said bitterly. "He would not be that upset as I am merely a replica."

"Shiraishi would. He would be more then a little upset when he sees what I will do to you. Since I will make the fact that I am only doing this due to the emperor, he would not be able to not hate his beloved foster father."

Upon hearing this, Ashita spat in his face.

"Why don't you just try and kill the emperor if you hate him so much? You are…sickening!"

"Do you really want me to start now? Even though the effect won't be as great, I am sure that Shiraishi would still be very upset if he sees you without an eye. I do not care whether the others would approve as they have served their purpose."

* * *

Some time passed before there were suddenly the sounds of swords clashing outside that were accompanied by yells and shouts.

"It seems that our guest has arrived." Fuji said with a chuckle as he hurled her up and dragged her along, his weapon right over her heart. "We must welcome him properly even though he arrived much earlier then what I thought."

Despite guessing what took place in the room rather accurately, Ashita was still not prepared for the sight that greeted her.

Many of the nobles who had been in the same room with her not that long ago were all dead, if not severally injured. The cause stood in the middle with his sword still in his hand. The blood stained on the blade was dripping and some blood actually splattered onto the silk bandages around his left arm.

"Shira…Shiraishi?" Ashita whispered out.

He did not answer her as Echizen swung his sword his way, and for the first time the arrogant boy was upset.

"You killed the Lord _ !" Echizen yelled out angrily. "You…he was a good man…"

"You are I no position to lecture me." Shiraishi answered flatly.

"You are the one who committed adultery!" Echizen pointed out.

"And who are they to judge her?" Shiraishi hissed back. "They are the same as me- using excuses for our selfishness."

"Echizen, go to the entrance. They need you there- the ones that did not meet him- as there would be others coming." Fuji commanded. "I will deal with this."

Echizen did this due to his own ambitions and his believe in receiving more opportunities from the others but he actually did care for some of the others as well.

"Fuji, what do you want?" Shiraishi demanded. "No, this doesn't matter. No matter what your reasons are, I cannot forgive you for what you intend to do to Ashita."

"If you come closer then you will cause her to be blinded." Fuji said pleasantly.

Shiraishi had to stop even though he knew that this was not a guarantee, but only a temporary solution.

"What do you want?" this time, Shiraishi desired an answer.

"I wish for revenge and you are my tool for getting it." Fuji said.

At that moment, Ashita realised what she had to do. It would spare her from pain, but it was also for Shiraishi's sake as well. She knew what Fuji intended would kill him.

"I am sorry…" she whispered. "I must break our promise."

Since Fuji's sword was pointing right over her chest, she grabbed the blade and stabbed it into her body.

"Kill him…for me." she muttered. "My pains would soon end."

* * *

The division that was sent to deal with this was Yukimura's division and Ooishi and Inui both accompanied them.

"It seems that Shiraishi has already done some of the work." Yukimura said cynically as he eyed the corpses of the guards at the gate. "Sanada, you go and deal with the left side while Kirihara would be in charge of the right side. Split the men and Ooishi and Inui will choose a side."

"What about you?" Sanada asked.

"I will deal with that." Yukimura said as he pointed to the approaching figure of Echizen.

"By yourself?" Sanada asked. "Yukimura…"

"I know what I am doing." Yukimura said grimly, drawing out his sword. "There is no need to worry."

"Yukimura."

"Go." Yukimura said firmly. "I will not repeat myself for a third time…Deputy-commander Sanada."

"I understand." Sanada said grimly, the address by the title was an indication.

When they were gone, Yukimura finally allowed himself to sigh: "If you knew what I would do…"

"Where are the rest of your men?" Echizen asked, clearly surprised at seeing the commander by himself.

"Inside. What I would do is not something I wish for them to see or know." Yukimura stated simply. "Ambition is a good thing, but not when it becomes arrogance."

"Spare me your lectures." Echzein said flatly. "I am determined to show that I am the best."

"Such a pitiful reason." Yukimura said sadly before his voice became very hard. "If you wish to be the best then surely you deserve to have a match with me doing my best. It is fitting that I am the one to do this since I have made your mistake."

Echizen had received injuries before, but each one of Yukimura's blow left an effect and impact.

"I once desired to be the best as well." Yukimrua continued. "So my great uncle taught me. To be the best, one has to always win, and he taught to me how to do that."

The next blow was almost not parried by Echizen as he could feel his hands shaking. In addition, the seemingly light cut actually caused a very large amount of bleeding.

"But I realised that this is wrong. This is not what I want. I desire to win, yes, but I do not desire to win by destroying my opponents. However," upon this, Yukimura sheathed his sword, which remained fairly clean. "I doubt that you can still hear what I am saying."

Yukimura's great uncle had been an assassin but unlike many of those who held the position, he managed to leave his job due to being too old. The reason, as he would explain to Yukimura, his favourite nephew, was because he made sure that he could always win.

"And that is being the very best." Yukimura repeated the words thoughtfully. "But that is not what I want."

What Yukimura was taught was really the skills of assassination. The process did not matter, it was the result that was the most important thing.


	60. Chapter 58

The emperor and his advisors had to immediately meet and decide what the best course of action would be. Most of all, Ashita was a very severe problem. Officially, she was the one who triggered all this even though it was unintentional.

"Your majesty, Shiraishi has returned." One of the messengers announced. "With Lady Ashita…"

"How bad are her injuries?" Watanabe asked worriedly- he would not be surprised if they did carry out their threat.

"The only bit they cut off was her hair but she…she…" Shiraishi whispered out in horror as he half stumbled in and his hands actually still had blood on it.

Making himself take a deep breath, Shiraishi began once more. It was not as formal as it should be, but the words were at least coherent.

"I went because I am partly to blame for what happened. Regardless of everything I should have found a way to…to refuse her." This was probably the closest Shiraishi came to admitting the lie of him being the victim. "I managed to find the base of the conspirators and I was…emotional. I killed them."

"They were traitors for thinking that they could be the ones who judge." Sakaki said truthfully.

"A service to the state, do you not all think so?" Watanabe began. "Shiraishi, for this service I will grant you a request. Think carefully about what you want."

"Your majesty..." Someone immediately protested.

"He killed the traitors and got Ashita back." Watanabe reasoned out. "He deserves a reward."

"I failed in that aspect…" Shiraishi whispered out, grabbing onto the edge of the table to steady himself. "Ooishi and Inui are both looking after her but both of them admit that all they can do is to buy time. She…she stabbed herself for the sake of not…of not letting Fuji be able to…to mutilate her so we would not…"

"I understand." Watanabe assured him. "But Shiraishi, regardless of what happened you have done well."

"I…I have only one wish." Shiraishi said slowly. "I am sick of death! If she survives…please just exile her."

"The woman who ruined your life?" someone pointed out.

"That doesn't matter!" Shiraishi yelled out. "The men that I kill…they are enemies to the state but when I killed them I can't help but to realise that they are similar and…"

"Civil war is not the same as external war." Watanabe muttered, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I just don't want to have another person die because of me." Shiraishi yelled out. "I…"

"Your request would be granted." Watanabe said firmly before he indicated for Shiraishi to leave.

"If a physician says such a thing openly then it means that there is no hope." Watanabe said simply.

"He did perform a service to the state as these traitors could have done so much more. And she did do the right thing. Despite the fact that she had committed treason, the common people would no doubt be angry to know that we just let the others do whatever they wanted with her." Another said.

Ashita, Watanabe whispered inside his head. Please live…please…for Shiraishi's sake. If you live, then you can have the happy life that I took from you.

* * *

However, if Watanabe could see her state then he would have been in great despair. The young woman's body was completely still and she showed no sigh of conscious at all.

Aizuki naturally knelt by her sister's side and it seemed that her tears ran out as her sobs were all dry.

"Ashita…please…" Aizuki whispered over and over again.

"We need a miracle." Inui stated bluntly.

"A miracle?" Shiraishi repeated these words softly before he suddenly yelled out. "Yes, only a miracle can help."

Upon saying so, he rushed out of the room, half stumbling.

Ironically enough, Ashita had been allowed back in her quarters. Therefore, Rachel sat outside her rooms and was watching for movement in the nearby quarters.

"What are you thinking?" Niou commented, as he suddenly appeared beside her.

"I hope she would live." Rachel said simply.

"And that would be a happy ending? She is still guilty of adultery and she would be exiled." Niou pointed out cynically.

"But she is alive, so there is still chance and hope. We humans are like this as only have one life as long as it does not end; it means that there is a chance of changing it."

"Do you really think that I am immune to everything just because I am immortal? If you die…when you die…then my life would never be the same again."

"But how do I know that this feeling would last for you? I do not want you to spend all eternity grieving, but when I am alive I would like to know that I remain important to you."

"Yes…how do I proof this?"

"Shiraishi?" Rachel examined out in surprise upon seeing him running toward them.

Niou, however, smiled grimly. It seemed that the boy finally recalled what happened all these years ago. But unlike then, Niou was no longer certain about what he should do.

"Niou! Niou!" Shiraishi cried out as he grabbed the other man by the wrist. "It was you, wasn't it? It was you…Chitose had not been wrong, I did lost the bet as I was entertained unexpectedly by a familiar face. All these years ago…just before my father died…

"I first met you then and you made me a promise. You did, didn't you? You would grant me one wish- so I can have whatever I would like to have…"

"Yes."

"But then…but then…why didn't you save my father?"

"Because you did not ask me to." Niou answered honestly, although he was tempted to lie due to Rachel being there. "At that time…at that time I was different. I was not attached to any humans so their death means nothing."

"Then will you save Ashita?" Shiraishi cried out as he knelt down in front of Niou. "Please…"

Niou was his only hope as Niou was the only one who could grant him a miracle by being different. However, the truth was that there were boundaries and limits even for him.

"I will try." That was all Niou could promise. "But there are things that even I can't do."

* * *

It had not been easy to get the others to leave the room but Niou managed in the end.

"Lady Aizuki, are you sure about this?" Oosihi asked when they heard the door of Ashita's room being locked and bolted. "What if he…"

"He is our only hope." Aizuki said simply. "Did you two not say that there is nothing that you can do? Besides, Shiraishi seem to trust him…"

Niou was alone in the room with Ashita and he thought that if he wanted to escape, then this would be the perfect opportunity: Rachel was not here so he would not be distracted by her.

However, that was also the reason why he was unable to just leave: he did not want her to disappear. The strange thing was that despite Rachel disappearing, the memories would never completely leave him.

"Little girl, what a problem you have given me." he said to the very still body. "You being alive is already a miracle."

The truth was that she was slipping further and further with each second. Very soon, she would be dead.

"Life is something that I have no power in." Niou said softly. "I can take it away, but I do not have the ability to create life. The only way for you to live is if I die in your place- someone must die. I can only create a life by giving up my own life."

"Niou, it is not immediate. You will have many years."

"Yagyuu?" Niou said in great surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping my brother, what else?" Saying so, Yagyuu went to Ashita and placed his hand on Ashita's forehead, whispering softly.

"Three days, Niou, that is all I can do to help you." Yagyuu said grimly when he with drew his hand. "I can halt the time for her for only three days."

"That is…that would be enough for me to decide."

Niou thought that his brother was going to leave in order to let him think, but Yagyuu actually surprised him by speaking again.

"Niou, even though we are twins who arrive in this world in the same way, we are actually very different. Unlike me, you have never been satisfied."

"Yes, that is true." Niou muttered. "I always need ways to entertain myself."

"In that way, you are almost like a human- you need some sort of measure and change. Niou…" Yagyuu's voice was actually shaking slightly due to the implication of his words. "If you are gone then I will miss you, but I believe that I can handle it better then you. If that woman is gone, I do not think that you can manage. Your life would probably end up being even more dull."

"Yagyuu, do you know what you are saying?" Niou whispered out in shock.

"I know, and my life would never be the same. However, I can manage. But if this woman that you love dies, you would never be able to get over it. Your immortality would only be a burden. You know that I am right."

"That is true…if she is gone…I don't even know what I feel but I know that I can never recover. But to be a mortal…to give up my immortality…"

Though he and his brother were fond of each other, they were never openly intimate, that was why the pat on the shoulders actually startled him.

"Niou, whatever you do, I will understand. However, I want you to choose what will make you happier."

Then he was gone.

"But I don't know what I want." Niou whispered. "I want to be with her, yes, but then to give up my immortality…but Yagyuu is right…if she is not there then this life would become even more dull.

Now that he knew Rachel, everything changed. However, it was not as if everything would be solved once he gives up his mortality. She might still end up being with Tezuka.

However, even if she was with Tezuka, he could not pretend that nothing happened.

For the first time in his life, he had something that he was determined to get no matter what, and in this case, it seemed that his immortality was part of the price. However, his brother was right when he said that Niou would not be able to cope with immortality once Rachel was gone.

"Then I would make sure that I get that once I become a mortal. I would get her." Niou decided, feeling like his old self. "So I made the choice quicker then what Yagyuu expected, as only two days has passed.

Despite the confidence that seemed to be in his words, he was rather hesitant in making this decision. However, this was the best way. He could not let go of Rachel so he would not let go. Yagyuu clearly understood.

Closing his eyes, he placed his hands over Ashita's heart and began to chant the words that he never once thought that he would actually use: the way to open the doors between the realms of life and death.

This was where those who would soon die dwell- it was their waiting place. It was not like the living world because everything in this world was instable- things disappear with the one who waited for death. But since he has never been to the next world, although he now would go there one day, he could not make any more comparison.

He easily found the young woman and she was walking among a field of carnations. Her hair was actually back in its normal length and colour, while all her wounds were gone.

"What are you doing here? Why would you be here?" Ashita asked in great surprised when he grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her in the opposite direction- to the door that he had entered. "Let me go!"

"I am here to take you back." He said simply, tightening his hold. "After all that I have done for you, you are going to go back and live!"

"You have no right to decide my death!" she yelled back.

"Maybe, but I am doing it. I don't usually work so once I do a job I like to make sure that it is done. Besides, if you really want to make amends then you are going to live. For Shiraishi's sake, you are going to live."

"You are right," Ashita whispered. "But Niou, you would not understand the peace that death promises."

"I don't understand now but I will understand one day." He muttered as he opened the door and prepares to push her through. "Since you caused me to do this you better not make me have wasted my time in addition to my immortality. Well, to be fair it is not just due to you." He admitted. "However, if you don't live then what I have done would be a waste."

* * *

Shiraishi insisted on being outside the room and since he never once fell asleep, Watanabe was not able to make him rest, which was what he did with Aizuki. When she finally collapsed due to her exhausting, Watanabe could make her lie down by placing her on a bed.

Others come and kept watch but no one could offer any words of comfort.

When the door finally opened, Shiraishi was the only to notice as Rachel and Valerie had both fell asleep.

"The most troublesome promise I ever had to fulfill." Niou chuckled out. "But I kept my promise- she is completely well now."

"Thank you." Shiraishi whispered before he ran into the room and whispered out her name.

"Ashita?"

Despite Niou's words, Shiraishi was still afraid, as it was simply too big a miracle. However, his fear was quickly dispelled.

"Ashita." This time, the words were a statement. He embraced her tightly but she did not protest at all. She needed to be assured of all this being a reality as well.

The two of them did not say anything because words could not express what they wished to say. Once more, tears were wept, but unlike before, it was really due to relief.

Problem still existed because Ashita would be exiled and he could not immediately follow because that would be stating the truth of the time that people could pretend to not exist.

However, none of that matter to them at all. The fact that they were alive with the chance of being together one day in the future was enough


	61. Chapter 59

A meeting was held again, but this time, it was merely to confirm of what would happen.

"Those who were involved in the conspiracy has been suitably punished and despite what role Fuji had played, his sister would not be blamed in anyway. In fact, I would say that what happened to her brother is punishment enough." Sakaki announced on behalf of the emperor.

Watanabe did not know exactly what happened between Fuji and Shiraishi, as he could see that his foster son was unable to talk about it. However, Fuji must have said something drastic to Shiraishi since the condition of the corpse show that Shiraishi had experienced a great anger. They decided that it would be best to give Yumiko the cremated body of her brother.

Yumiko had left with the urn as she wished to bury him with their beloved brother- the one who ended up causing all this. Even though she did not blame anyone for what happened, it was still too much for her.

"I think I never realised this side of my brother." She whispered, clutching to the urn, as if it could offer her some support. "I know that he can be a bit extreme in his desire to protect our younger brother but I didn't realise that it might backfire like this."

She was not the only one who was leaving as Kite has resigned from the army although this was due to a much happier reason. Yuu had gave her two brothers a great surprise by announcing that if she was going to marry then it would be Kite. Therefore, he was to go back with them as their grandfather say that Kite must proof that he is a suitable candidate.

"Ashita would still be exiled." Watanabe said firmly. "Her maid Sakuno would go with her. Shiraishi would still leave and return to the village that he was born in, and his position would be taken by Kenya, Zaizen would become the deputy commander."

For everyone else, the change they experienced would be to live with this change.

"There is one more agenda." Sakaki stated. "A very important one."

"That, I will sort out." Watanabe promised as he stood up. "In fact, I am on my way to do it now."

Like the others, he desired to be happy.

Although he was rather uncertain at his chance of succeeding. As he made his way to where that person was, he heard a sound that had been absent for such a long time that he almost wonder whether it was an illusion.

It was the _guzheng_ being played by Aizuki and it was the way she played a whole decade ago, when she was still an optimistic young woman. A young girl who believed that she would marry the man that she loved just because they were in love.

"Are you not with your sister?" he asked as he went to stand beside Aizuki, who was in the main room. She was the only one there as Tamako was helping Yumiko to sort out her belongings while Akiko was with Kenya, while Sakuno was talking to Kintarou outside.

"She is saying farewell to him." Aizuki said simply. "This is the least that I can do for her."

"What are you going to do now?" Watanabe asked.

"I do not know. I really don't." Aizuki stated honestly. "I would go with her if I could, but I can't. However, I never really thought about what I would do."

"I wish for you to keep this for me." Watanabe said softly as he placed the broken jade pendant into her hand once more. "Aizuki…stay with me. Let us do what should have happened all these years ago."

"Are your advisors going to agree?"

"They would have to. I've decided to marry you and only you would do." He said very firmly. "I am the emperor so I must produce an heir but I do not think that it would be fair if I just find another woman. Besides, it is known that you are the one I wished to marry all along."

"I am twenty eight now," she pointed out. "What are the chances of…"

"That doesn't matter. We will work something out when we need to." He said firmly. "Aizuki, please! I've loved you for such a long time and after all this, I realised how much I love and need you. I wish to be happy too."

"And I never stopped loving you either, that was why all that happened." She said as she embraced him tightly.

"You will have to control your temper then." He suddenly chuckled out as he stroked her hair. "That might very well be our first barrier.

* * *

From her inner chambers, Ashita could tell that the guzheng has stopped, her sister's playing which she had not heard since ten years ago. However, the soft voices explained why.

Shiraishi was asleep, wore out from the two days of vigilance outside her door. He did not want to and had insisted on holding her hand when she made him lie on the bed.

"I know that you would have to leave, but I don't want you to disappear." He said.

"I won't disappear." She promised once more. "Because I wish to see you one last time as well."

They would part and who knows when they would be able to see each other again? However, there was hope.

She picked up the precious mirror that they fetched from the dungeon and decided to let herself do this one last time. The reflection was very different as it was the face of someone who was very tired. But unlike before, it was not the face of someone who has gave up.

During these times, her make up has all been wiped off and her hair ended up turning white. Her hair was loose as it was now very short, barely reaching her ears after Shiraishi cut it for her. For a woman to have short hair like this, this was an indication that she was being punished from something, and therefore it was extremely shameful for a woman to have her hair like this.

However, she did not care. For the longest time she thought that it was going to be her head that get cut.

Putting the mirror down, she walked to Shiraishi, who stirred slightly.

"Take my mirror with you." She whispered, knowing that he would remember her words. "Because I want you to give it to me again."

* * *

They did not have much time left but they could not complain as it was already an unexpected present.

"Lady Ashita, I wish you all the best." Rachel said softly, with Niou beside her.

"I lost the title long ago." Ashita chuckled. "But Princess Rachel, I thank you. I think I own my life to you as well."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, puzzled.

"I think you will know one day." Ashita said, seeing Niou's shook of head. "I believe that you will."

Ashita would end up leaving the country and live somewhere in the kingdom of Minami's grandfather. Since she was of high nobility, she was allowed to take a maid with her.

Kintarou was also there but this was because of Sakuno. The young boy has decided that he was going with Sakuno no matter what. The emperor merely laughed and nodded, as he said that there was no way that he could stop Kintaoru.

"I'll help Sakuno to look after her for you." Kintaoru told Shiraishi when he impulsively gave the older man a hug. "I will be waiting too."

"Ashita, remember that your brother and I always love you." Aizuki whispered when she finally let go of her precious little sister."

Ashita nodded. "Be happy, neechan. Despite everything, I feel that I can say this: the emperor really does love you so much."

Tomoka, An and Akiko would stay and they told the mistress that they had served for so brief a time, that they had been very honoured and happy at having done so.

Then there was the final farewell…

The group was small but there was a high possibility that others were watching. So they could not even touch one another. In fact, they were already being rather risky by letting Shiraishi come.

"Ashita…wait for me." Was all that Shiraishi said.

She nodded and promised: "No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you."

Ashita was given a horse to ride, while Kintarou and Sakuno would walk beside her. The horse would only walk instead of gallop and Kintarou was to ensure that it does so. Much to Shiraishi's surprise, the young boy was quite good at doing so even though Shiraishi lost count to the numbers of time he had warned the young boy to behave when they rode on his own horse.

"Please allow me a few moments." Ashita asked Watanabe as she took her _pipa _from Sakuno.

When the nod was given, she began to play on her _pipa_. But unlike before, the tune was no longer melancholic. Instead, it was a promise.

She suddenly thought of what Ojii said to her in what seemed like so long ago, and she thought that she could finally understand him. She was finally appreciating the _pipa._ The _pipa_ was now special to her as the music it played was a form of bond between her and Shiraishi.

As Ashita played the last note, she was sure that she had never played the _pipa_ this well before.

* * *

"Who would have thought that this play could end up being a comedy in the end?" Niou said.

He had made up some excuse before he began to walk, Rachel had to follow him since he had his elbow looped through hers.

"You did something, didn't you?" Rachel asked sharply.

"A lot actually." He chuckled, but she sensed a slight seriousness in his tone. "Princess Rachel, did you not say that because I am not a human, then you cannot be certain about what I feel. What would you do if I tell you that I am a human now?"

"But you aren't." she pointed out. "You still have the ability to change your appearance."

"Yes, that seems to remain." He said. "But my immorality is gone. That is the price that I paid to restore Ashita's life.

"You are not joking?" she whispered in disbelieve even though his expression told her the truth well enough. "But why? You made a promise, true, but you could just have said that there is no way and one would doubt you."

"I did think of that possibility." Niou admitted. "But then I decided against it. My life has always lack excitement so that is why I was always playing tricks on people who entered the forest. However, then I saw you.

"I don't know why you become special, but you are that special to me." Saying so, he actually kissed her on the checks. "If you are not there then my life would become even more dull and I know that nothing I do would make it exciting again."

"I…"

"Of course, I don't want you to feel obliged to be with me just because of what I did." Niou added. "I do not mind winning by trickery but I dislike pity. However, I am determined to win."


	62. Chapter 60

The palace had been Shiraishi's home for the past decade, and his friends were all there. However, he was not fully sorry at leaving as he could no longer stay here. While he would miss his friends, he would not mind leaving behind all these gossips and rumours.

He would leave tomorrow and his closest friends decided that they would say farewell by drinking together until dawn. However, there was something that he had to attend first.

The emperor was conversing with Aizuki and Shiraishi actually thought that his foster father seemed rather different from before. He did not realise that there was actually a slight weariness to the emperor before. As Watanabe talked to the woman that he loved, Shiraishi felt that a shadow was gone- a shadow that he did not realise was there until it was gone.

"I will let you talk alone." Aizuki said. But before she left, she said the following to Shiraishi: "Thank you for everything that you have done for Ashita, I think you ended up saving her."

"It seems that I have taken too much from you." Shiraishi murmured as he went to stand beside Watanabe. "Kintarou is now gone."

"It could have been due to Sakuno." Watanabe said steadily before he smiled. "I must not keep you for long, Shiraishi, I have no doubt that you young people would want to spend time together as you would be gone tomorrow."

Despite the smile, the sadness was still evident.

"Your majesty, I wish to thank you." Shiraishi said softly as he knelt down in front of the emperor. "For everything that you have done for me."

"A father does not need a reason to love his son." Watanabe said in equal softness.

"I wish to tell you that despite all that happened, I do not regret having accepted your hand and followed you. I would always make that decision because I love you as a father.

"I do not know what would happen and what I will have to do, but one day I will return here again…father."

"Then go with your father's blessing." Watanabe told him. "And I will be waiting for you to come back because you are my son."

* * *

The eight young men began to drink without any restraint because this might very well be the last time that they could do so together. They were completely uncertain of when they would all be able to meet up with one another again.

Shiraishi would leave and go to the village he was born in. He did not know how long he would be there as he did not know when he would be allowed to see Ashita again. Until that day, he would be in the village.

Minami was going to leave as well and even though his return was more predictable, he would probably be away for a rather long time as well. His possible marriage would result in him having new duties.

The additional food that was especially brought up by Akiko and An from the kitchen seemed more suitable for a meal, then for a bunch of young man who decided to drink together.

"We were told that it is a gift." An explained.

"Akiko, I am going back to the village tomorrow." Shiraishi began. "Is there any messages that you would like me to bring back?"

The young girl thought about this carefully before she nodded. "Please tell them that I am very happy here, and that Lord Kenya kept his promise of helping me."

Akiko was standing right beside Kenya and she turned to smile at him when he said that. Her tone then caused Kenya to blush and hastily turn away.

"There will be more then that to tell them if Shiraishi stays a bit longer." The observant Yuuji said with a grin.

The young men were all naturally upset by the fact that they would part for quite sometime but they were determined to be merry tonight.

"But what is happening to you three, An?" Chitose asked on behalf of the others. "Are you three still going to be in the empress' quarters?"

"The emperor say that he would marry soon so we are still needed." An assured them. "Likewise, Horio, Kaidou and Momoshiro will all still be there. We are not sure whether Yumiko-neechan would return but we are all definitely going to continue with our old job."

Shiraishi smiled at this as he knew that the emperor has decided to marry Aizuki no matter what. There would soon be a new empress.

"But some other people would be changing their jobs." Yukimura pointed out when the girls left. "Kenya will be the commander while Zaizen takes his place as the deputy commander."

Yukimura and Shiraishi had immediately noticed that they both undergone a slight change when they met. Unlike the others, they had killed. However, this was something that they must deal with themselves. For Shiraishi, he knew that what he did would soon haunt him.

"Kenya has long deserved a promotion." Shiraishi said firmly. "As for Zaizen…I know that he would be able to do a good job."

"It would certainly be interesting, that is certain." Tachibana said.

"Well, let us drink then." Koharu declared out. "But what should we drink to? I can think of so much that even my memories will not be enough."

"I don't think that is possible." Kenya laughed. "To Shiraishi- may he be happy!"

"To Prince…to Minami!" Shiraishi said sincerely, allowing himself to finally address his friend without the title as he finally has what he wished as well as having done what he always desired. "I am not sure whether I should be the one who says this, but I truly wish that you will have a happy marriage."

"I understand." Minami assured him before he began a toast to someone else.

"But Shiraishi, are you really going to leave Kurohoshi here?" Kenya asked. "Are you sure that you won't take him with you?"

"The village is not a place to keep a horse and even if I could keep him there without any problems, I doubt that I could give him the exercise that he needs. It is better to let him be looked after by the stable master." Shiraishi said firmly before he admitted. "I know that I should really give him to a better master but I…I can't bear to give him to another when there is a chance that I would be able to…to come back."

"I don't think he would let anyone ride him anyway." Tachibana said. "Master Jackal was saying that Kurohoshi seemed to sense your departure as he grows very restless."

Then they began to drink and laugh, continuing this throughout the whole night. Even though they had to go and obtain more wine, the food was certainly ample.

"Like a feast or a banquet." Someone had commented.

That then reminded Shiraishi of the bet he had made with Chitose- how he would be entertained unexpectedly by a familiar face.

"It seems that I need to return the money that I took from you." Shiraishi laughed out.

"That doesn't matter now." Chitose said. "I realised that I am actually happy at being wrong once in a while. But it doesn't matter now." He repeated. "What I saw is now very different. Shiraishi, I haven't had enough time to make any new calculations but I know that you and Ashita now have very different fates."

* * *

Shiraishi left the next day in very plain clothing and even though the clothes he used to bandage his arms were rough clothes instead of the fine silk that he had used ever since the emperor first bandaged his arms for him. He wasn't even sure whether he would continue to bandage his arms as it seemed to be another sign of him acting in denial.

His possessions were still kept in Kenya's house but his best friend's mother had been more understanding about his actions. Even though she still shook her head and told him that he was foolish, she stopped him the ungrateful child.

After all, he really did try to prevent this.

As Shiraishi said, he left his horse in the palace stable and when he said goodbye to him, he was sure that his horse was trying to break free and follow him.

"Hopefully, it would not be forever." Shiraishi had whispered.

However, he did not return empty handed as he carried a bundle that was wrapped up in rough clothes- what many travelers of the lower class would do. But unlike many of them, the items that were wrapped up were extremely valuable.

The bronze mirror that Ashita given him to keep until they meet again, and he repeated that it would be when instead of if, was extremely valuable due to its origin, since it was one of the items that was brought from the island of the painted ones.

The other item that he took with him was his sword. This had been given to him by the emperor and that was why the sheath had engravings of a dragon.

There was one more item, but he did not regard it as his.

The reason that he took these items was partly due to the sentimental value: Ashita had entrusted the mirror to him and he felt that he could not just store it with the rest of his possession as if it was something that he did not want. A similar principle applied with the sword and he also reasoned that it could be useful.

Despite having been assured by Aizuki that neither she or her twin brother would blame him in anyway for what he did, as she felt that he was the one who saved Ashita, Shiraishi still felt a bit guilty when he arrived at the line that marked the beginning of the lands owned by Ashita's family.

He paused when he arrived in front of the pyramid of stones. What should he say? It was true that he returned and planned to be here for quite some time, he still did not regard this place as his home.

However, he would acknowledge the ties that he had with this place. Without any hesitation, he tore the bandage off his arm and allowed the tattoos to revel.

Then he made his way to the village leader's home and made his request of being allowed to stay here.

"And an extra small favour." Shiraishi added as he unknotted the cloth bundle and took out a scroll. "I wish for this to be given to Lord Akio."

It was the portrait of Ashita that Yuuji painted based on the portrait that his father had painted. Initially, he only intended to do so as a way to practice his skills by studying his father's work. However, once he heard of what happened, he quickly finished it for Shiraishi.

Yet Shiraishi told his friend that he would not keep it. "I do not need this to remember her." Shiraishi had said despite carefully rolling it up and keeping a hold on it. "I think this should be given to the two children who won't be seeing their aunt for a while due to me."

"As you would remember, the work will not be that easy." The village leader warned him.

"I welcome it." Shiraishi said firmly.


	63. Chapter 61

Three years has passed and the life of a farmer was certainly demanding enough to prevent him from thinking too much. Even though there were nights when he would lie awake and thought of those who were no longer beside him, he was usually fairly occupied during the day, which began even before the sun rise.

The work was less in winter but contrary to what many believes, there were still many things to do in winter.

Often, the children liked to find him as they were curious about the young man whom they knew was very different from the rest of them. Often, they would try to get him to tell a story to them. Shiraishi was willing as long as they wanted fiction instead of a non-fiction or history.

However, his stories were often rather melancholic. He did not realise this until the children pointed it out in and requested a happier story.

"Do I always tell sad stories?" he examined out in surprise upon the chorus of nods.

"Like the story of how the heaven maiden and cowherd were forced to part and could only meet once a year."

"Or how the weaving goddess married the orphan boy to help him pay his father's debt only to leave him once she finished her task."

"Or the story of how man managed to drink the potion of wisdom at the loss of his best friend."

"Or the story of the sisters who received a key to treasures in a mountain only to end swallowing it and becoming stars due to bad men."

"Alright, alright, I will tell you a happy story." Shiraishi decided, having to admit that they were right. "A happy story, right?"

However, he could think of nothing at all. Even if the stories he told might not be fully tragic, he has yet to tell a story that was completely happy.

"There is the story of how kites are invented…" he began, only to stop due to recalling that the story was not fully happy as the little sister who died in the beginning never returned to life. But maybe he could just omit that bit.

Then he suddenly remembered, he did know a very happy story.

"I will tell you the story of the sky maiden." He began.

The life in the village was demanding and as a result, there was little interest in gossips. Although the villagers were like all by being curious, they could not actively seek out gossip. They had to make a do with the passing messengers and travellers.

Shiraishi knew that no news was also good, as it meant that nothing bad was happening, but he would like to know more about what was happening to his friend. Right now, the only major news he heard about was the birth of the crown prince.

At this he smiled, he was truly glad for his foster father. People naturally criticised Watanabe's decisions in many ways but the birth of a very healthy boy within a year of the marriage forced many complaints to cease.

Unknown to Shiraishi, Aizuki was actually pregnant once again and the royal couple would use this as an argument. Since everything seems to be really well, then surely past sins could be forgotten.

It was certainly not easy but then, both Watanabe and Aizuki were determined to let the two that they love have happiness. Unlike her little sister, the current empress was much more demanding

What Ashita did was seen as treason so neither of them was arguing for Ashita to come back. However, they were arguing for Shiraishi to be allowed to go to Ashita due to saying that Ashita had been repenting for the past few years, and in a way, this could be seen as a restoration of social value: marriage was seen as much more respectable.

It was really the disguise of asking the others to forgive them.

* * *

Unlike the commander, the deputy commander lacked the ability to enter and leave the palace at will. Therefore, the sight of Zaizen being in the palace meant that he was especially summoned there. The young man ended up being a very good deputy commander. However, both men would rather have Shiraishi with them then their higher rank.

"There is no need to look so grim. The news is very good."

"It is not that. I…I simply do not like being in the palace that much." Zaizen said.

After all, he was a commoner and while those in the army might grudgingly admit his skills, the other aristocracies often did not.

"I don't understand how commander, I mean Commander Shiraishi managed to come here all the time." Zaizen murmured.

"Because this is his home." Aizuki said simply, one of her hands resting over her swollen abdomen. This conversation took place in the empress' quarters as the emperor tended to spend his free time there. "But Lord Kenya, we wish to talk to you about your marriage, which would result in me losing my maid for sometime."

"But Chitose's sister would take her place. The little girl who runs with her brother has become a proper lady." Watanabe chuckled, recalling what he heard.

"Akiko will still come to wait on you, if not serving you. The only difference is that she would now be living in my home." Kenya pointed out before he sighed. "I know that I should wait a bit longer as I wish for Shiraishi to be there but…"

"You are wrong, Kenya, now is a very good time." Watanabe told him. "Now is one of the few times that Shiraishi can attend. After all, I have no doubt that he would find it difficult to keep on travelling back and forward."

"Back and forward?" the two young men asked at the same time.

Smiling, Watanabe told them the good news.

"May we go and fetch Shiraishi now?" Kenya asked eagerly.

Upon the nod, they were almost tempted to run to the stables.

"Should we take Kurohoshi with us?" Kenya suggested. "I am sure that Shiraishi would wish to ride him."

"Commander, can you control him long enough?" Zaizen pointed out.

Jackal's words then confirmed the difficulties.

"He almost kicked my new assistant since the young man didn't realise that I am the only one who can handle that horse." The stable master said darkly. "I am not sure whether I can call him a fine horse anymore, because a horse that can not be used in anyway like him cannot be really called a good horse."

"Perhaps the reason he is restless is because he knows that he would be with his master soon." Kenya pointed out before he explained what he and Zaizen intended.

"That is very possible." Jackal said in agreement. "However, Lord Kenya, I am not sure whether you can manage the trip to the village."

The moment that Kenya took hold of the Kurohoshi's rein, he had to admit that he should have listened to Jackal's advice. Despite being a very good horseman, he still found it very difficult to keep the horse under control and prevented it from breaking into a gallop.

"He is just as stubborn as his master." Zaizen muttered. "The problem with the two of them is that you don't realise it until sometime later."

"Zaizen, this is already very difficult so can you not make it worse?" Kenya yelled out as he continued to struggle with the horse.

However, it was too much when they finally arrived at the village that Shiraishi had been for the past three years. It seemed that the horse sensed its master was there as he managed to break free from Kenya's grasp and gallop away.

* * *

Shiraishi was just taking his rest with the other farmers when they heard the sound of horses galloping. At first, he thought that it was some messenger that was riding through. After all, this was what would happen in the past three years.

"It is rider-less!" one of the farmers yelled out in worry. "It might tramp on our field."

"Shiraishi had been told that in such a situation, they must do all that they could to prevent the wild beast from ruining their hard work. He was just taking his position with the rest when he noticed that the horse looked very familiar.

Then he began to laugh.

"Shiraishi! This is no laughing matter!" one of the farmers immediately said reproachfully.

"I am sorry, I really am." Shiraishi said before he walked some places away from the field and then yelled out: "Kurohoshi, stop! I am here.

"But why are you here?" he asked when the horse began to nuzzle him, now very obedient.

"…idiotic horse!" Kenya yelled out with a few curses as he arrived, having sent his own horse in a gallop due to the attempt of catching up.

"Kenya? Zaizen? What are you two doing here?"

Once he heard the explanation, Shiraishi told them that he would leave tomorrow morning. Even though he meant this time to be temporary all along, he still ended up forming bonds with the people here. Once he leaves, he would most likely not be coming back. At the very least, he would never live here permanently.

"It is not my home but I do care for the people." He explained. "After all, they had been very good to me. There is also someone that I must see- I never once talked to Lord Akio as I don't have the right to see him. I still don't, but I must see him due to what I will do."

Akio clearly thought the same as the first thing he said when Shiraishi arrived was: "I wonder when you would finally come here.

"Our family's fortune is certainly very chaotic." He continued in an even voice. "I will admit that there was a time when my wife was very worried that our daughter would never marry, only to now have many people who are asking us for her hand since she is the niece of the empress."

"I am glad of that. I know that Ashita…Lady Ashita would be so too." Shiraishi said, recalling what Ashita had said when she contemplated suicide.

"Me young sister rarely write and I know that it is because she feel ashamed for what happened. Even though I do love my little sister very much, I cannot deny that she is responsible for what happened. I know that you are not fully to be blamed," Akio continued. "Although there was a time when I wished to attach all the blame to you. But because this is Ashita's fault as well, I cannot just blame you."

"But I…" Shiraishi began. Even now, he still felt that he was to be blamed for what happened to Ashita."

"Enough. Arguing about who we should blame is useless." Akio said firmly. "After all that happened, I just wish that Ashita can happy. Regardless of all that she has done, Ashita is my sister and I love her, so I want her to be happy. I don't know what I think of you but I know that you are the only man that can make Ashita happy. Therefore, I will say this to you: Look after Ashita for Aizuki and I."

"I will." Shiraishi promised. "I swear that I will."

* * *

When Shiraishi arrived in the palace, he would have liked to speak to his foster father immediately but the emperor was in a meeting. Therefore, he had to go and see Aizuki. The empress had her son on her lap and maybe it was due to the child's father, but Shiraishi immediately felt a sense of affection toward the boy.

Another person was also present.

"Princess Rachel, I am glad to see that you are well." Shiraishi said sincerely. "But…"

"Lord Masaharu is talking to Chitose." Rachel explained.

Niou's secret was still kept a secret, although it was possible to say that the identity he had created for convince sake might end up being more then that now that he was a mortal.

"I was just saying that a princess might soon be married, although I am still not sure who would be the first princess to marry: Princess Rachel or Princess Yuu." Aizuki said merrily. "But there is certainly a sense of courtship going on. It is almost as if everyone who thought about marriage decides to marry when the emperor married."

"Am I allowed to?" contrary to Aizuki, Shiraishi said this in a very serious voice.

At this, the empress become serious as well, although she was still smiling as the answer was a nod.

"It had not been easy but it will be allowed, although I do not know when she would be allowed to come back here." She muttered. "After all, Ashita is still condemned from her actions. If you two marry, then people would gossip, but they can't really do anything about it."

"I see." Shiraishi murmured to himself before he declared out. "But one day I will return here with Ashita. I do not know how, but we will."

"I will like to see her again, and Princess Yuu too." Rachel said sincerely before she explained that the other had been in her kingdom along with her elder brother all this time. "But Prince Sengoku often come and bring news to us.

"But I am very glad to see you again, Shiraishi." Rachel said. "I will be leaving for my kingdom soon and I do not know when I would come back."

"With him?"

"Of course." At this, Rachel blushed slightly.

"I think he will enjoy being in your country." Shiraishi said with a smile as he thought of the strange being who he owned so much too.

Rachel nodded in agreement as she knew that Niou was still extremely fond of excitement. Even though she knew that she could love him and not worry that his feelings for her might suddenly disappear, he was still not someone that knew how to deal with boredom.

"Will you return here again" Shiraishi asked.

"I will." Rachel said firmly. "And I hope that Princess Yuu and the others will do so too."

Shiraishi nodded in agreement as he too would like to have a time when all his friends and loved ones were together as what had been three years ago. Even if it was just for a single day- as the difference was that they would be happy."

It will come true, he vowed once more, one day, Ashita and I would be here again.


	64. Chapter 62

In the first year when Ashita arrived in the small village that she was exiled to, the rest of the village had not been friendly to her. After all, they could tell that she was a noble who has not done any work and her shorn hair indicated why she was here.

However, they could not really begrudge her two servants because Kintarou easily won the affections of the villagers with his friendly and easygoing manners. Most of all, the unusually strong young man was always willing to help anyone with their work. His companion was much more shy but they could tell that she was a very hard and honest worker.

Through the two of them, the villagers were forced to think a bit more favourably of Ashita due to the way that they described her. This was not just the result of a servant's bias as the noble woman never demonstrated any snobbery. In fact, she would even to the chores of the house.

"But Lady Ashita, this is my duty!" Sakuno had protested when Ashita exist the house carrying the basket of laundry then dipped the clothes with her own hands into the frozen water of early morning.

"I am not a lady anymore." Ashita answered simply.

The village women could see that she was clearly new to this work as unlike them, her hands immediately began to shake. However, she continued doing it with Sakuno until it was all done. When she left, many anticipated that this would be the first and last time.

They were wrong, because Ashita continued to come.

Ashita's cloth was also like the other woman, which meant that it was clothes that she and Sakuno made themselves. This was very different from the delicate embroideries she used to do. Like the other housework, it left a mark on her hand.

"But I don't mind doing these tasks." Ashita would say. "In a way, they even bring me some comfort."

Sometimes she wished that she had been a simple peasant girl in the village with Shiraishi. She was sure that they would have been happy together.

The only time that she seemed to make her rank obvious was when she played her _pipa_ outside her now small home. This was often done at night and this had become like a lullaby for the children. Sometimes, children would even go and sit by her.

However, the villagers did not accept her until she helped them by being a mediator between them and their regional lord.

That year, the harvest had been particularly bad and the villagers had been in trouble in their attempt of putting enough tax. At this, Ashita had thought of contributing the deficit since she did have some money to ensure her being able to live without working. She therefore had more money then she needed since she did some of the basic work.

"The villagers might be angry." Kintarou told her bluntly. "They will see it as false charity."

"But that is because I really don't need these extra money!" Ashita had said in frustration.

"Shiraishi once told me a similar story." Kintarou said. "I think the most important thing is to do it tactfully."

"Tactfully?" Ashita repeated these words before she nodded. "You are right, I think niichan once said a similar thing."

The next day, when Kintarou was resting with the farmers who naturally talked about the problem of meeting the level of tax, he carefully revealed that Ashita was very concerned about this.

"Then why doesn't she spare us some of her superior wealth then?" one man asked, swallowing the bait.

"Would you have accepted it?" Kintarou pointed out.

At this, the other had to admit that they would have condemned Ashita either way due to the fact that she was n noble. They would probably criticise her for not helping, yet scorn her contribution.

The village leader then decided to talk to Ashita about it and once he was inside his home, both he and his wife were very surprised at how simple it was. Other then a very few relics of the past, it seemed like any one of their houses.

"I am not a lady anymore." Ashita said simply as she stood up from the loom to sit in front of them.

What they said was merely what she already knew, but she did discover one new thing.

"Lord Kite is the regional ruler?" she examined out in surprise. "Surely he is not that same Kite who used to be a commander in the army of my old kingdom."

"Why did we not realise this before?" the villager leader's wife said excitedly. "If you are both nobles from the same kingdom then perhaps you can negotiate for us."

"I do not really know him." Ashita quickly said.

Besides, she doubt that she was Kite's favourite person in the world given that the last time he saw her, he had ended up being severally injured.

However, this was a hope that the villagers decided to grasp and that was why Ashita ended up agreeing to help by them by trying to talk to Kite. This initially difficult talk was made rather possible since Kite has decided to come and personally make sure that everything was done.

* * *

As soon as Kite arrived in the village, he knew that this was going to be a very difficult task. The surrounding immediately told him that the village did not have a good year. However, he was determined to achieve his goal.

Like some other villages, he was immediately greeted by the village leader and asked into his house to discuss the troubles. However, there was an additional surprise this time.

Ashita sat at the centre of the room and she had to find the clothes that she wore when the arrived as the others told her that it would be better for her to appear as a noble woman in all aspects. She no longer dressed in a different way from Sakuno and all her clothes were made from the fabric she spun. In a way, her clothes were worse then the others as she was still learning about making clothes. Even though she had her hairstick from her mother, she was not able to do anything since her hair was still fairly short.

Kite easily recognized her as she was a rather infamous figure: the adulterous empress-to-be.

"I will walk to her alone." He said simply.

"This is not my idea." Ashita said bluntly. "Because I doubt that this would help."

"No, and I wonder what the others would think if they know your real identity." Kite said unpleasantly. "So please spare me any lectures. You are in no position to give any."

"I am not going to do so. I will merely tell you the truth. The village is unable to pay the tax." Ashita said simply.

"I am not collecting taxes for my own amusement." Kite said. "I do this as I have to answer to the emperor of this country by being a regional ruler. Surely even the sheltered sister of a regional ruler would know this."

"I know this. But how did you become the regional ruler anyway?" she asked curiously. She also felt that he seemed to not be fully prepared for the job as her own brother once told her that the worse thing to do was this.

Kite did not know why he told her, but he did. Perhaps it was to justify his actions to himself.

"Princess Yuu's grandfather, the current emperor, told me that I must proof my worth by ruling this region very well for five years." He said. "That is why."

"Would people spitting on you be a sign of you doing well?" was the sarcastic comment. "My sister-in-law said that such a thing happened to her grandfather once."

"Then do you know the answer? You, a sheltered girl who ended up being exiled due to adultery.

Despite wanting to just mind her own business due to his insults, Ashita decided to tell him how her brother had dealt with situation during the bad years. After all, she was living here.

"My brother once said that it is often too dangerous to just make sure that you win. Even if you win, there is a chance that people might say that you don't deserve to win. But if you lose, then that would make matters so much worse."

That was Kite's main mistake- he wish to win so much that it often cast a shadow to his character. Ashita knew that she did not really cause him to make his decision- she merely helped him to pick up what he had dropped.

However, the villagers believed that it was due to her despite what she told them. Therefore, they were determined to improve her life here. Since she wanted to learn more of the chores, the women all eagerly taught her.

As she began to grow more used to these tasks, Ashita felt that she could live the rest of her life like this if Shiraishi desires it. Unlike the time she spent in the palace, she was strangely occupied. Life did not seem so empty.

* * *

Three years had passed and her hair was now touching her shoulders and could be gathered back with a ribbon. However, they remained white- they would remain white for the rest of her life despite her age.

The moon was full and the three of them were sitting with their neighbours and some other acquaintances. Even though Ashita would never be part of the village like Kintarou and Sakuno, she was accepted into the village.

"It is time for you two to get married." The neighbour whom Kintarou lived with said. After all, it was not proper for him to live with two other women that were not related to him. "It is not that my family would not miss you but we think Sakuno deserves you more."

"It is nothing like that!" Sakuno said, blushing deeply. "We've…we've already talked about it."

"I want Shi – I mean 'him' to be at my wedding." Kintarou said simply. "He is like my brother."

"Kintarou, you shouldn't say that in front of Lady Ashita!" Sakuno whispered urgently.

"It is alright, Sakuno." Ashita quickly said. "But Kintarou, I think it is better if you marry Sakuno now. I am sure that he would wish you to have your marriage instead of waiting for him."

It was always because she felt guilty- if she was not exiled then Sakuno and Kintarou might already be married.

In the end, Kintarou agreed and the villagers then began to prepare. On the eve of the wedding, Ashita took out the dress that she has especially made for Sakuno with the aid of the village leader's wife.

"This is too beautiful! Too beautiful for me!" Sakuno said in wonder as she touched the unusually fine fabric and elaborate embroidery.

"You deserve it." Ashita said simply. "Sakuno, I don't know how to thank you for everything you have done or apologise…"

"You don't need to, Lady Ashita." The younger girl said with an unusually firm voice.

"You weren't even really my maid before we went to the palace." Ashita chuckled out.

"But once you became my mistress you have been very kind to me." Sakuno told her before she admitted the following: "But during these three years, you have become like an elder sister more then a mistress."

Not only would Ashita brush Sakuno's hair for her at times, she would also measure the girls in order to sew their clothes. In addition, the two of them become much closer due to constantly being beside one another as they performed their chores.

"I really hope that you will be with him soon." Was Sakuno's words. "I hope that you will soon be the bride."

As she watched Sakuno step out in that dress with the rich pearl comb that Kintarou had given to her before all this, Ashita did wish that her turn would arrive. She even closed her eyes and whispers her wish out- as if it was a prayer.

"Wait! I can't really run in this dress!" Sakuno yelled out.

Opening her eyes, Ashita saw that Kintarou was running and because he held Sakuno's hand, she was forced to do the same. The young girl's hair was loose from its usual braids and she seemed at a loss as to whether she should use her free hand in gathering up her skirt or holding her hair back.

"You arrive just on time! The wedding is starting!" Kintarou said eagerly- his enthusiasm made him all the more younger.

The village leader's wife could only laugh even though she was just about to drape the red bridal veil on Sakuno. However, she suddenly noticed that Ashita, who stood beside her, has turned very pale.

"Shira…ishi?" Ashita whispered out in both wonder and disbelieve.

The young man no longer had his arms bandaged and his skin was darker then before. However, he was clearly the same man and he even had the same horse that her nephew once rode on.

"Shiraishi…" she spent the last three years waiting for him, but she was now afraid of walking closer now that he was finally here.

"Ashita, I am here and I wouldn't go away again." Shiraishi promised her in an equally soft whisper.

Walking to her, he actually took her hands, which were no longer the smooth and unmarked hands of an aristocratic woman who never had to work. He then raised it to his lips.

"You will always be beautiful to me." He told her, now using his hand to pull her hair ribbon off, letting her white hair frame her face.

She was very different from the very young girl who had nervously stood beside her brother as a young girl who nervously waited to be painted. Nor was she the unhappy empress to be.

She was free now, free to be with him. That was all that he desired.


	65. epilogue

This year was special to Shiraishi due to various events: it marked the tenth year of his foster father's reign as the emperor, and for Shiraishi himself, the year meant that he had been the deputy general for a whole year. This job had been pretty demanding even though the army in Minami's kingdom was naturally much smaller.

In the end, he and Ashita still ended up going back to a life that was like their old life, even though they did consider to just remain in the village. However, they still ended up to go to the palace where Shiraishi joined the army.

Perhaps it was because this was the type of life that they know the most, or perhaps it was because this allowed them to one day go back to their native kingdom together.

But Minami had been very welcoming and if Shiraishi had wanted, then he might have been able to start as a commander. However, Shiraishi insisted on starting from the lowest level like everyone else. His promotion would be the result of his own skills.

He realised that he was actually much happier living this way and it was not just because Ashita was know with him. It was also because his life did not seem like an exile that much now- he constantly heard news of what was happening in his foster father's kingdom.

Initially, he and Ashita had a rather cheap cottage that the rented and shared with Kintarou and Sakuno. However, his promotion could give them a much better place to live in. As the deputy general, he had the right to live in the palace, but he had declined this privilege.

However, the year was also very special because it was the year his child was born in.

Unlike him, things had been much difficult for Ashita. After all, she was regarded as the one who caused this and many thought that the marriage was purely charity from Shiraishi's part as why else would he marry her? However, she had little chance of marrying anyone else. Therefore, many did look at Ashita with contempt.

Ashita herself was not hurt that much as merely being able to live was a miracle.

What really upset her was people seeing her lack of showing any sign of pregnancy as a sign of divine punishments. This seemed all the more possible when she was compared to her eldest sister. Despite being elder by a whole year and married when she was in her late twenties, Aizuki was now the mother of four. Twin daughters had followed the heir, and then much to the whole kingdom's delight, she gave birth to another son a few years later.

Ashita was sincerely happy for her sister's sake, but she did began to wonder what the people gossiped about were true.

"We did not marry for the sake of having children. We married because we love each other." Shiraishi had told her when he found her crying due to a particular hard day.

The trouble was that it seemed as if they were the only ones who could not have children, and the way his wife played with Sakuno and Kintarou's children indicated that she really desired to have a child with him.

A wish that was finally granted as she gave birth to a girl a few months ago.

As he held his daughter and walked in his still small garden, where the carnations where blooming. He thought that it was strange how he still dared to want more when he already received more then he should- more then what he deserved. But his baby daughter then reminded him of how much he wished to return to show his wife and children to both his father and friends.

"When can we play with her?" Kintarou's son asked as he eagerly tugged at the end of Shiraishi's cloth- a bit like what his father once did.

"You will have to wait a bit longer." Shiraishi said. "She is too young now."

Yes, he was happy- he would be happy even if he did not get what he wanted.

The cries of excitement from the children playing in the garden were caused by the arrival of Minami and his wife, along with his son. The small boy naturally followed his father in an extremely sombre fashion that would soon disappear when he began to play with the two other children. Regardless of everything, he was still just a child.

"First of all, this is my gift to your daughter." The wife of the crown prince said as she handed some very fine embroidery to Shiraishi.

"We are honoured." Shiraishi said, about to bow formally.

"There is no need to do that. You are my husband's friend while I regard your wife as my friend." She said simply.

Minami's arranged marriage actually ended up creating a very happy marriage. The two young people felt a liking and willingness for one another when they met and as a result, this led to love. Sengoku was often found of teasing his brother by reminding them that Minami had been rather worried about the marriage.

Sengoku actually married as well, and his behaviour confirmed what he once said to his sister- he was merely behaving so outrageously due to wanting to find the woman that would be special to him. The fact that she was the daughter of a very important official did not matter to Sengoku at all, although it certainly made everything easier. As Minami commented out, Sengoku was very lucky.

Perhaps Yuu was the one who had the most amount of difficulty with marrying due to their grandfather's test. However, Kite showed that he was a very capable regional ruler as his people ended up really caring about him. Not only did he get to marry the Princess, he also remained the lord of the region as his people had petitioned to the emperor to let him stay.

"It seemed that everything worked out in the hand." Minami said, sensing what Shiraishi was probably thinking.

"That is so." Shiraishi agreed, and this was fairly accurate.

"I mean everything. You are the deputy-general, Shiraishi, so you are ranked high enough to be a representative for our country." Minami said. "You will come with us when we go to congratulate Emperor Watanabe about his tenth year of ruling."

"And naturally your wife and children must accompany you as that is the social protocol." The princess added with a smile. "Just as it would be a violation if they do not let her go into the palace."

"Are you sure?" Shiraishi asked, his question was not just due to what he heard from the princess.

"Yes, and it is not just sympathy either." Minami added. "My father is a very practical man."

"Thank you." Shiraishi said sincerely. "Thank you so much."

* * *

When Watanabe got the letter, his first reaction was to chuckle as he knew that some of his advisors were not going to be very happy about this.

"But this is very good news for me." He said out aloud as he made his way to the empress' quarters. Unlike before, the quarters were no longer silent with the exception of a rather melancholic _pipa_.

It was not as if there was a depression air around the place since there was nothing that prevented the maids from being happy. However, the mistress' mood would have had an effect.

Many of the servants who worked there were the same, although they did change as the ones who had been very young were no longer children who were free from responsibilities. Marriage was a great indication of growth.

However, Tomoka and Horio still bickered the way they used to and once Aizuki told them: "Please save that when you get home. I want to know who wishes to see me first."

Here was another example of how an affectionate couple can be problematic, Watanabe thought. Momoshiro was on guard duty and it seemed that his wife decided to keep him company.

"Hasn't it occurred to you two that people can see you two before you see them?" Watanabe asked dryly as he stepped forward.

"Your majesty! When did you appear?!" Mmoshio yelled out as he and An quickly jumped apart.

"Do you two really want me repeat what you were saying to one another?" Watanabe asked before he entered.

An's decision of marriage had caused some heartache since Kamio clearly liked her very much. However, he had been very gentlemanly about it and he did recover and was now going to be married to someone else.

Life was like that. Sometimes you could recover, other times you can't. But Watanabe often feel that it was also a choice that you have to make yourself.

The empress was talking to two other women who were not exactly maids due to their husband's high position. However, they had both served the empress before so they were often here to wait upon Aizuki.

Akiko was dressed very elaborately due to her husband's family. Even though Kenya and his father were no longer possible hires in the future, the fact that they were royalty remained. Over the years, the young woman had learnt to dress and carry herself so well that only those who were there when she first come could believe what she had been like.

Although the young girl was not snobbish in anyway, and that was why she liked to spend time with Aizuki.

The woman on the empress' other side had been a surprise as well. When Rachel ended up returning home, she shocked everyone by leaving her salve girl behind. For reasons unknown at that time, Valerie has decided to remain here by being the empress' maid.

The reason become apparent when she suddenly became engaged to Sanada. Yukimura had been present when Sanada announced his decision of marrying to his family and he told the others that it had certainly been an interesting experience.

"I would have laughed at how surprised everyone else had been if I wasn't like that myself."

"I always thought that Sanada was already engaged." Yuuji had commented out. "His family seemed the type who would do that. Arranging marriages before birth."

The marriage actually didn't cause any problems since the head of the family was Snada's grandfather, who regarded as Sanada as the best member of the family, he was overjoyed at the prospect of his grandson finally going to be married.

No one in his family could pick faults with Valerie when whey saw how hard she tried to fit in with her new style- which was certainly not easy even if she had been a native to the kingdom. That was why she and Akiko ended up being good friends since they were in a similar situation.

As for the issue of dowry, it was easily solved when the empress declared that she would take care of it.

In the end, Sanada's family and friends were very happy with this marriage due to the effect it had on Sanada.

"Princess Rachel, the mistress that I served before the empress," Valerie was saying. "Would be coming to the celebration with her husband and child."

"A princess, right?" Akiko asked.

"A very charming little girl." Valerie said.

"Less competition then." Watanabe said with a smile as he entered.

"Competition? What are you talking about?" Aizuki asked.

"Less competition for our sons. Surely you want one of our sons to be the one who marries Shiraishi and Ashita's daughter." He said in mock seriousness.

"She is only two months old!" Aizuki laughed. "Aren't you a bit too eager?"

"Aizuki, don't you realise the danger?" Watanabe continued merrily. "Minami has a son and he and Shiraishi and now much closer since Shiriashi lives there. Then there is Kintarou and Sakuno, who are like younger siblings to Shiraishi and Ashita. Not to mention that Kenya and Akiko has a son and Kenya is Shiraishi's best friend. Ah, your nephew is not engaged yet, is he?"

"My nephew is much older then his youngest cousin. As for the rest, they are all too young!" Aizuki said. "The eldest out of them is our eldest son and right now he thinks girls are to be teased as he like to play tricks on his sisters."

"Then we will ask the girl's mother. After all, she would soon be here."

Aizuki was fanning herself and while the words did not cause her to do something dramatic like dropping her fan, she did stop her previous actions.

"Are…are you…serious?" Aizuki whispered.

"This is the proof." He told her seriously as he showed her the letter from Minami.

Aizuki had to quickly hand the letter back to him as she began to cry in her happiness. After ten years, she could finally see her beloved sister again.

* * *

Even though Ashita was very happy at being able to return, she was also very nervous. Since they were travelling in the same party as Minami and his wife, they would go straight to the palace. Therefore, she was to meet her brother in the palace instead of her formal home.

The first time she went to the palace she had wished that she would never reach her destination as she realised that she could not be happy in this marriage when she was in love with another man.

But it was different this time.

"What a coincidence. Princess Rachel is here." Minami said

Just like last time, the procession of the foreign princess was very elaborate although the difference was that she was now accompanied by a husband.

The woman who stood beside the emperor was also different.

"Unfortunately, we have to get the formal part of the procedure done first." Watanabe whispered between the proper greetings.

This was really said for his wife.

"I know that." Aizuki whispered back.

When Ashita appeared, there were some mummers and some were clearly not approvals. However, Ashita acted as if she did not hear them at all. It was not that hard as her attention was focused on her elder sister.

Ashita was truly amazed at the changes that her elder sister went through even though Aizuki was now much elder, Ashita felt that Aizuki was more like what she had been all these decades ago.

"…and my sister and her husband is here as well." Minami said before he turned to Shiraishi. "Then there is our deputy-general and his wife."

"A very young deputy-general." Watanabe said with a smile, resisting the urge to openly boast of his eldest son's abilities. "But then we have a rather young deputy -general as well. In fact, the two of them used to spar together."

Due to the much large empire, there was naturally more then one occupied the position in Watanabe's kingdom.

"It is true that Shiraishi is the youngest deputy-general that we have had." Minami said. "However, my father has never been the type of man who makes a decision based on sentimentality."

"As his shrewd terms and treaties show." Watanabe said, understanding what Minami was warning the others. "And I will say the same for Yukimura's promotion."

After the exchange of the necessary formalities, the parties were allowed to do what they wished. Upon this, Ashita immediately found herself being smothered in her sister then her brother's embrace.

"Finally, after such a long time!" Aizuki muttered. "But you are not a child any more as you now have your own child."

"We are really happy at seeing your return." Akio added. "Are you happy now?"

Even though Ashita was tempted to just allow herself to be doted by her elder siblings, there was something that she had to do first. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face her sister in law.

"I am sorry." She said.

But Ruika merely smiled and shook her head. "There is no need to apologise. "The two children would be very happy to see you as they both miss you very much."

"Lady Ashita, I am very glad that we meet again." Rachel said with Yuu beside her.

Seeing them, Ashita couldn't help but to smile as she thought of how foolish she had been with her jealousies.

"I am sure that there is much to talk to talk about." She said warmly.

"That is so." The other two said together.

The friendship that could have been formed when they were all girls themselves did not form but it did not mean that a new friendship was impossible.

Nor did the decade mean that old friendship would disappear.

"Shiraishi!" Kenya yelled out loudly. "It is really good to see you. But you are now a deputy-general?"

"Like Yukimura." Shiraishi said as he nodded to the other. "Although at that place it is 'the deputy-general'."

"If you two had both been here then there might have been a competition for the position." Koharu said truthfully.

As he talked to his old friends, Shiraishi realised that even though things has changed, it was not in a dramatic way. He and his friends were different as most of them were married which meant they acquired additional responsibilities. However, their personality had not changed that dramatically.

"Can Chitose really stay awake?" Yuuji muttered after he offered to paint Shiraishi and his family. This was now a very big privilege since he had made a great name for himself as an artist.

"Of course, I am on a very important mission." Chitose said. "After all, I am a very good elder brother."

At this, some of his friends exchanged a glance and nodded.

"Good, the target has arrived." Chitose grinned out.

Tezuka did not seem to have changed that much as the other was still extremely serous. However, when he talked to Rachel they could tell that he had moved on like Yuushi with what he felt for Yuu. There was not denying that the others would always be special, but both men could allow others to take the place that they once intended for another.

"I am sure that you will want to talk to him, you do right?" before Shiraishi even said anything, the other has left to grab Tezuka here.

"Shiraishi, I am very glad to see that you are well." The young woman who greeted Shiraishi was one of Aizuki's maids since she had stood beside the empress. Even though she clearly knew Shiraishi, he could not recall who she was.

"Don't you recognize her?" Tachibana chuckled. "This is Miyuji."

"Miyuki? Chitose's sister?" Shiraishi examined out in surprise. Like most of Tachibana and Chitose's friends they regarded her as a little girl who was rather energetic, as well as being a bit boyish."

"The same one." Koharu chuckled before he added the following for only Shiraishi to hear. "But not that little now."

"Lord Tezuka, welcome back." Miyuki said and the others were sure that there was a slight blush on her face.

"A very good brother indeed." Shiraishi chuckled out before he left in order to talk to Niou. Regardless of the other's motive, this happiness he now has was all thanks to Niou. Since Rachel was not there, Shiraishi felt that he could talk to the other a bit more freely.

"Do you enjoy your new life?" Shiraishi asked simply.

"I have no reason to complain. Her country is very interesting." Niou said simply. "I have yet to grow bored."

"Can you understand the stars like Chitose?" Shiraishi asked curiously due to noticing that this was what the other was doing.

"Yes and no." But I see nothing that would make one worry." Niou said truthfully. "If you want exact details, you should ask Chitose."

"Ask me what?" Chitose asked as he quickly glanced at Tezuka and Miyuki, who were still talking together.

"Whether everything would be free of trouble." Shiraishi said honestly.

"I can tell you the answer to that question without looking at the stars." Chitose laughed out. "There would always be problems and troubles in life. However I know what you mean. The answer is that I don't see anything in the stars that I would be reluctant to share out.

"Then that is enough." Shiraishi said. "If everything is perfect then it would be too…dull."

But the imperfection would no longer be the serious problems of him desiring the woman his foster father would marry. It would be minor events that related to every day life, such as whether the troops were getting enough training and whether someone was slacking off.

Things would never be the way that it was a decade ago, but that no longer mattered. The changes were not bad as they had all made the best of the situation.


End file.
